Royal Tricks
by AquaticSloth
Summary: In an ancient AU "England" Yugi is to wed a princess from an adjecent kingdom. But when Yugi's age & military experience forbid this & he must take apprencticeship under Solomon's best knight, what will happen when he develops feelings for his teacher...
1. Returning Home

: . Royal Tricks . :

Authors Notes: This story contains Yaoi/Slash. If you don't like or approve then don't read or flame. I'm a person not something to sworn at, insulted or yelled at so if you have nothing nice to say- aside from constructive criticism- then keep it to yourself please.

Yugi leaned up against the window pulling the curtains back with royal porcelain hands. The velvet fabric had not felt smooth since his grandfather had left to settle the disputes in the east. Everyday Yugi would go to the balcony after breakfast and watch the horizon for the triumphant return of his nation's army. Every day he would wish for their return, except this morning Yugi did not go to the balcony but parted the curtains in his bedroom. His breath hot against the cold morning air that had pressed itself into the castles clear and stained glass windows fogged slightly, the young prince couldn't help but sigh happily as he watched his grandfather's men align ever so precisely in the courtyard, their armor glimmering hints of gold in the crimson sunrise and their weapons sheathed after their first taste of blood. They held their heads high as they poured in through the front gates. Yugi could hear the sound of their marching from where he stood and feeling as excited as newborn taking its first steps, he ran from the window, around his bed posts swinging from the wood as he laughed and reached out to his closet door. Yugi grabbed his sandal shoes and headed for the steps.

His bedroom doors burst forth and he darted into the hallway almost knocking over his assigned porter and very good friend Joseph. The young prince was very rambunctious sometimes and Joseph always prepared for those moments when Yugi would come pelting down the corridor at the return of his victorious grandfather. As Yugi missed knocking him over by an inch Joseph tipped the tray he was holding away from Yugi as to not have the contents spill onto the prince, instead Joseph was splashed with warm water used to prepare the prince's tea. Yugi could hear the clattering of pottery and winced at it as Joseph called down after him

"Good morning your highness-"

"Morning Joey," he called after playfully "Sorry!"

Joseph watched Yugi turn the corner and smiled gently "Be careful"

Yugi smiled as he burst through yet another set of doors into a small sitting room, adjacent to the main polished marble staircase. Outside however his grandfather was being welcomed home a hero and in a flashing hesitation he wasn't quite sure why. He wasn't a good king; wars upon wars seemed to become more frequent since he had to retake the throne. His son would have been a much better king and so will Yugi, when the time comes. Solomon was almost quite different in personalities then his grandson, he was known for his traditional, serious, some thought austere rulings. Of course Yugi only knew his grandfather to be kind hearted, peaceful and strict in his teachings since the responsibilities of parenthood were doted upon Solomon. King Solomon had prepared to give up the throne to Yugi's Father, if he had not died on the night of his anniversary. Yugi was never told what happened because they had found Solomon's son on an acreage seven miles away from the castle, buried shallowly in the garden, naked and beaten. Seeing as how Yugi at the time only five years young, he never came to know this truth. To the young prince, his father died of an illness while on their celebratory vacation.

"Grandfather!" Yugi called out as he appeared on the steps that graced the front courtyard. 

The sunshine hit Yugi right in the eyes and he squinted for a moment as his eyes adjusted to the twinge in his forehead. Seconds later he could see his Grandfather standing with his closest guards only a step behind him. Before Yugi could fully regain his sense of sight from the morning sun he pranced down the steps as gaily as springtime. He had felt so lonesome without his grandfather at home, the chambermaids seemed always busy and between music lessons, history lessons, horseback lessons and etiquette lessons Yugi couldn't find the time to even wish Joseph well during the daily hours. Yugi hit the loose cobblestone path and ran towards his grandfather, painted like a portrait by Monet he stood with the sun beaming off his armor and the pastel color of his face as pale as moonlight.

Solomon opened his arms as the young Prince ran joyfully to him "Yugi, my boy."

Yugi jumped up, his arms wrapping around his grandfather's neck "Thank god" he cried "I was beginning to think you'd never come home."

Grandpa placed his grandson back on his feet "Not even death could keep me away from my grandson's seventeenth birthday."

Yugi beamed "Grandpa my birthday isn't for three days, although I knew you would remember."

"Of course I would." Solomon smiled as he brought Yugi close and turned towards his army "I welcome you all to my home tonight for a celebration banquet for the glory of our victory- to honor Yugi's birthday, our valiant foes and the bravest soldier in the land-" Solomon said as he raised his sword high into the air "Tonight we feast!"

The cheer from the army echoed against the stone walls like thunder and they dispersed to their homes and wives in the city. As the men started to leave Solomon turned to Yugi and entered his castle. The drafty smell of his home was comforting; he had forgotten his marbled floor and decorative antique walls. His home was perfection, but nothing could replace the company inside. Solomon unclipped his armor chest plate and handed it to the personal guards at his side.

"I am so happy grandpa" Yugi said stepping away "I was really starting to worry."

"Welcome back sire," Joseph said from the stairwell "we have missed you, is there anything I can do your majesty?"

Solomon laughed "Tell the cooks we're feeding an army tonight! And that everyone in the castle is invited."

Joseph nodded "Yes your highness"

Yugi ran to the steps, unable to contain his excitement "Shall I go get mother, tell her you have arrived?"

"My goodness sire, the young prince is certainly energetic" One of his guards smiled happily as Solomon handed him other pieces of his equipment.

"Of course he is, just like his father." Solomon replied before he turned his attention to Yugi "Calmness my son, I'm sure your mother will be down shortly, and we must remember she has to organize herself for this evening as well, it will take her eons to get ready if we disrupt a woman's preparation time." Solomon laid his eyes on the guard who had spoken a minute ago "You may go, and prepare for tonight, wear your best, we feast in your honor."

The guard smiled as the other guard turned towards the castle doors "I shall, thank you, your highness."

Just then Yugi had noticed something that had never come to his attention before. That guard, was so familiar, that genuine compassion and his voice, deep and stern, dripping with a type of seduction. Yugi was captured by his presence and for a moment in time, he felt transported. The man was taller than his grandfather, standing at about five foot eight, but the guard was only about an inch or so superior in height. His hair was noticeably uniquely colored, much like his own, streaks of blond, red and black were clearly visible. Just then, the guard placed his eyes on Yugi and smiled to see the young prince so eager and energetic. What Yugi didn't realize was that he blushed at the attention.

"Now enough of all this seriousness, Yugi, my boy tell me everything." Solomon asked him "How are your lessons?"

Yugi watched the two guards exit his home before his stare was broken. He then followed his grandfather as they walked about the castle "Oh they've been fine, except my etiquette classes, Mr. Hawkins has gotten so strict with the way I sit, the way I fold a napkin- absolutely ruthless sometimes"

Solomon laughed "It is good that he is strict, builds character"

"I'd prefer if that daughter of his built the character," Yugi snorted "the little nuisance is always following, pulling on my hands, grasping for attention. The other day she outright grabbed at my arm and I spilt a cup of tea all over Mr. Hawkins. We had to reschedule my next class because of that Rebecca-"

"The Hawkins family has been teaching in this house since before my time. It would be best to remember their loyalty to our family Yugi" Solomon gently reminded. "You shouldn't let his daughter get to you so."

"I know," Yugi started to laugh "I think she assumes that I will one day marry her, she may be a few years younger but due to her father's teachings she has wisdom beyond her years."

"Oh? You best run and hide my son, a girl she may be now but her determination for your affections will grow with her."

Yugi followed Solomon into the main dining hall, telling his tales while Solomon ordered for a glass of cold wine to settle his nerves after Yugi had gotten him so thrilled about being home. As Solomon sipped on his wine Yugi had talked his ear off about his lessons, how he had mastered the piano and that he was now taking up the violin and how he had improved in his jousting despite the last incident. Personally Yugi was hoping to learn the ways of the sword and did not ask this of his grandfather before. They had strolled through the grand hall and into the courtyard at the back of their castle when Yugi's conversation with Solomon had brought about the topic of the army.

"Who were those guards grandfather? I do not recall seeing them before" Yugi asked childishly.

Solomon smiled as he took a seat on the outside brunch table "I guess it has been a while since you have seen Tristan. He has grown and become strong, he is a very honorable man and even I could not believe his improvements."

"And the other?" Yugi questioned hoping not to seem too eager about the man who had paid the slightest attention to him.

"Surely you remember Yami?" Solomon asked "Don't you? I have been training that boy since he was nine. He was the bravest warrior of the battle, fought all the way up to the castle doors. Their king, Gozaburo was so surprised by his strength that he surrendered to us to save his family. "

Yugi smiled, he loved hearing his grandfather's war stories simply because Yugi's naivety had kept him well sheltered from knowledge in the ways of war. "I think I remember now," Yugi said "I was sitting here with mother, watching you train an older boy."

Solomon nodded "That young boy, was Yami- barely identifiable now, he has changed so much over the past three years that I am not at all surprised when you didn't recognize him." Solomon brought his hand up to his chin "Let's see now he completed his training when he was eighteen, the youngest to have ever graduated. It's been three years since we last coroneted him as a royal knight."

Solomon looked over to Yugi, who had his eyes set out on the backyard, the luscious green grass as soft as feathers, the flowers all spreading their petals to absorbs the suns warm rays. His grandson had grown and changed too without Solomon really noticing before. His childlike features subtlety shifting into the face of a man, his wide eyes still reflected his innocence as his body grew tall and changed. Solomon smiled and in that moment felt truly at peace and he rested his body to prepare for the evening festivities to come.


	2. A party of too many celebrations

Yugi stood in front of his mirror holding up his light blue cape against his darker blue knee length two layered shirt. It clasped together in the front aligning a golden trim that ended just under Yugi's brown belt. He tugged at his golden embroidered cuffs and at the skin tight navy undershirt that hugged his hand around the knuckles. Lowering his hands down, he looked at his stature in this royal fashion. He turned his head towards his mother, who sat on the bench at the end of his bed, for approval. She nodded, stood and stepped lightly over to her son, placing her hands on his small shoulders.

"You look perfect, Yugi." She whispered "So handsome, just like your father"

Yugi smiled and watched as she walked around him, fixing little tugs in the fabric on his shoulders before pulling on his collar making sure it was sitting perfectly around Yugi's neck. Then she took a step back, holding the bottom of her dress, as to not step on it. Her saintly blue eyes were on Yugi and he felt a little badly that his father, her husband was not there by her side. His mother was the image of Aphrodite with the heart of an angel, and tonight she would surpass all said beauty ever written in literature known to man. He smiled at her and she clasped her hands together.

"Are you ready, my son?"

Yugi nodded "Yes Mother"

He took her arm gently when they arrived at the top of the steps and as they walked down the red carpeted stair case he leaned his head over slightly to ask his mother a question.

"Mother? This banquet isn't just for our knight and my birthday is it? I got the feeling from grandpa that we are honoring the people we were at war against."

"They made a peace agreement and they have to honor that agreement. As usual there are terms to that union."

"Terms?" Yugi asked as they reached the bottom of the steps

She sighed "Yes Yugi, in order for our two lands to come to peace you must ask Gozaburo's daughter for her hand in marriage."

Yugi stopped in his tracks, surprised that it would be he who would have to unite these kingdoms, which seemed like a big chore at that moment. Yugi was mainly just focusing on turning seventeen.

Yugi turned grinning "Will I have to move?"

In the middle of the hall Yugi's mother started to laugh. A big smile parted her lips and she chuckled loudly. Yugi hoped for that reaction since he had not seen his mother smile at all that evening.

"Oh my boy," she said between giggles, lightly touching his face "No, you will not have to move."

"Will I meet her tonight?" Yugi asked

"I am not sure, sweetheart" his mother confessed as Joseph opened the ballroom door for them.

And in that instant Yugi felt as if he was no longer living on earth but inside a glass of bubbling champagne. The yellow tint from the lighted candle chandeliers poured over the guests like golden water. The walls a soft and pale tawny from their marbled texture with silken red curtains and tapestries that hung liberally about near the windows where the navy blue sky complemented the warmth in the ballroom. Yugi's mother led him through the crowd of people, all dressed in ball gowns and extravagant suits. All the noblemen and ladies of town had come to revel in the celebration and they even had visitors from Gozaburo's city who had come to witness this joyous occasion. Yugi could feel the plush carpet under his knee high boots, and could sense the inaudible noise from over a hundred conversations and whispers. Then finally, Yugi's mother urged him forwards and they bowed in sight of their King and their guests. As Yugi stood he could see his face in the floor, although he was hoping he would see his fathers, he should have been here, with his arm around his wife. Yugi felt sad again suddenly and stood tall to meet their honorable guests. The sadness was washed away when he couldn't help but notice that Tristan and Yami were nearby Solomon.

Solomon stood at the sight of them, his robes and jewelry glittering in the light as he opened up his arms taking Yugi's mother by the hand and assisting her to her seat.

"Ah, my family" Solomon smiled "Gozaburo, I would like you to meet my grandson, and heir to throne, Yugi."

Yugi bowed again, in the direction of Gozaburo who stood and bowed lightly in return. Yugi then followed up the steps to stand near his grandfather.

Gozaburo coughed and with his hand, gestured to his wife and children "This is my wife Mai, and my eldest son, Seto."

Seto with cold, disinterested eyes shifted to peer at Yugi, who felt his blood freeze as he watched the oldest prince bow.

"And my younger sons Mokuba and Noa" Gozaburo finished as Seto sat and his other children bowed. "And this- this is my daughter Tea. Fairest of Princesses in all of the eastern land, your highness"

Solomon bowed at Mokuba, Noa and at Tea and Yugi followed as he was trained too. Yugi laid eyes over Tea and smiled at his future bride. She looked older than him and had to agree with Gozaburo, she was striking. Her soft auburn locks, pale skin and blue eyes, a trait that the Kaiba family seemed to carry throughout all its kin. Tea smiled back at Yugi but it came across as if almost a pity smile. Seto's stare, Tea's pity, Yugi suddenly couldn't help but feel that the Kaiba's would be nothing but trouble. Solomon looked over to the youth in his house.

"Children, please go and enjoy the party. The servants shall tell you when dinner is prepared. Let us handle business. And Yugi try to have fun, it is your birthday as well."

Seto and his brothers stood bowing and left the throne walking into the crowds. Yugi didn't budge; it was as if Seto had frozen Yugi to that very spot with his icy stare. Yugi didn't shift until he felt his mother's hands on his shoulders.

"Why don't you go acquaint yourself with Tea, sweetheart?" she said lightly

Yugi blinked couple of time before he turned his head and looked his sweet mother in the eyes "Yes mother. But um, what shall I say to her?"

"Show her around, ask her what she likes. Always be yourself sweetie" She told him, releasing his shoulders to join Solomon in discussions with Gozaburo Kaiba.

Yugi stepped down off the thrown steps and noticed that Tea was standing alone by one of the decorated columns nearby. Yugi never really talked to women all that much except when he was allowed to go to town and converse with the baker's wife and daughters. He had become acquainted with Joseph's sister Serenity, on visits to the castle. But when Yugi truly pondered his relationships with women, only two came to mind- his mother and Rebecca, who he saw more often but avoided conversation. This, however, was different. This woman was a princess and she was expecting certain treatment. Yugi scratched the back of his neck and walked over smiling happily.

"Evening Princess" he said standing beside her, he was surprised to notice they were the same height.

Tea didn't moved her eyes, as if he wasn't worth the effort "Hello Prince Yugi,"

"Certainly is crowded, your highness, would you like me to show you around elsewhere?" Yugi offered hoping not to offend the brunette princess.

Tea's eyes lit up at the idea of being away from the overzealous crowd and she held out her ivory hand and Yugi led her out of the hall.

Yami watched as Yugi took the princess's hand and disappeared, blending into the crowd like everybody else. Yami wondered if Yugi had remembered him, it was a long time ago and half of Yami was hoping the Prince would remember at least a little. He placed his goblet on the table and crossed his arms, hoping to hide his disappointment. Maybe at dinner he would actually get to talk to Yugi, he wanted to tell him that he met his father and that it was an honor just to be around Yugi because of what his father taught him. Yami pondered if it was even worth it, but he also wondered if Yugi was very much the same as himself. He wanted to hope so and smile, but couldn't find the energy within. Yami snapped out of his thoughtful daze when an arm was slugged around his neck.

"Hey, Yami, half of this party is in your honor and you're not even smiling" Tristan said with a smile dancing on his lips. "What's the matter?"

Yami smiled inwardly and replied to Tristan "I'm not sure, I feel a little bad about murdering Gozaburo's army and then having dinner with him- I feel as if I am disgracing the men's families who fought valiantly against us."

Tristan stopped smiling for moment before he laughed loudly "You haven't enough to drink, stay here I'll go get you some ale."

Yami sighed as he watched Tristan stumble away. He had no doubt in his mind that Tristan was a good warrior, but Tristan flaunted and bathed in power. He remembered on the night before the siege Tristan told him of a maiden back home named Serenity that he was hoping to marry on the eve of their return, so he wasn't all bull headed. Tristan also asked Yami at that point if he had a girl back home. Yami wasn't quite sure what to tell him, he had grown up focusing completely on training and never really paid much attention to women. But Yami respected them. Unlike most of the men in the army, Yami refused to take part in the activity where some of the men had captured a young woman. In the end he had taken her away from the men and told her she was free to go home.

She wanted to give Yami gold, or money, even herself as a token of thanks but Yami refused, knowing that she was safe from harm was thanks enough. Before she left she gave him a spontaneous kiss and ran off, the first time Yami had felt anything in his life other then respect and obedience. Yami wondered if he would ever feel like that again, and he looked to his shoes, there were so many beautiful noblewomen at the party, he had even caught Gozaburo's wife Mai, eyeing him from the across the room. That however did not have the same feeling as the young girl who had kissed him but he wasn't quite sure why. 

The band playing soft and subtle notes lifted his head to look around the room and he could no longer spot Tristan, but he saw another one of his soldier friends and was about to head his way when Gozaburo and Solomon sharing a firm handshake caught his attention. They were sealing an agreement. Yami, changed direction and came up to them standing near the King, wishing to inquire if he was needed. But Yugi's mother came over to him and smiled gently, it looked as though she was about to say something but was interrupted by the man who had approached the King, and politely told him something inaudible.

Solomon nodded and raised his hands into the air "Noblemen, and ladies and my honored guests, I have just been informed that dinner is prepared. Please make your way to the dining hall and let the feast begin!"

Yami was about to leave when Yugi's mother took his shoulder. "Could you please go retrieve Yugi, I believe he may be out, around the castle, you'll probably find him on the second floor balcony."

Yami bowed his head "Absolutely my lady, think nothing of it."

She returned Yami's kindness with a smile and took Solomon's arm as they left the Ballroom to follow their guests into the dining hall.

Yugi had toured the Princess Tea around the main hall and sitting rooms, library and studies before they had gotten to the balcony, to look at the ocean from afar. Yugi had felt that he had befriended her, and wanted to ask her what she thought of the arranged marriage. Then again it might be an inappropriate topic to discuss at the moment. Yugi was wondering if he should say something or just let the silence in their conversation carry out. Maybe she didn't want to talk. So Yugi decided to let the silence go and if she wanted to talk she could talk and he looked up to the stars. 

Tea turned her head, wondering if the prince had run out of eloquent words, and she stood tall and straight, her brown hair falling into her eyes as she spoke "Young Prince, you have showed me your home and have been a wonderful host but you haven't told me anything about you."

Yugi felt nervous suddenly and scratched the back of his neck and looked at her "I apologize, I was not quite sure what to say."

"You described your home to me in the most romantic of verses and yet you cannot tell me anything about yourself?" Tea asked

Yugi swallowed hard "I apologize my lady," he cleared his throat "I feel as though I have no other activities between my lessons, I am not sure what I can tell you without boring you my lady." Yugi walked over to her "You are welcome to tell me about yourself if you wish, I can be here to listen. Tell me about your childhood."

Tea smiled at Yugi "Growing up, first of all, was never easy with three boys all playing soldier when you're young. Father would spend all of his time turning them into fighters and gentlemen and mother taught me how to be a lady and how to sing. I can still remember scaring my brothers on Christmas day by singing as mom played the piano." Tea began to laugh "They were so surprised that I could do anything at all. Seto was always so much older than Mokuba and Noa that he actually treated me like a lady but little boys on the other hand."

Yugi exhaled and leaned against the balcony railing "What about you, what do you like to do between lessons?"

"I like to dance," Tea told him honestly "Mother hates it when I do though, she'd prefer if I tried to take up another instrument other then piano. I like to dance though, I can get all my worries and expressions out into the music and not bottled up inside."

"Someone of your beauty you shouldn't have to worry" Yugi said, being just as honest. She laughed a little bit and the staleness of his line and she started to talk again, about her family and day to day life.

Yugi smiled as he listened, to be frank though he wasn't really listening, he was far more concerned with what life would be like if he had to marry this girl. Would she be expecting Yugi to be good at love, even if he didn't love her? How would Yugi know if he loved her or not when he had never experienced it? And was it all just about love? Maybe he would just have to bear with their marriage for the good of their united land. Yugi wanted to ask her, without insulting and as he mulled over his mind's thesaurus he couldn't think of any words he hadn't already used today. He remained silent as she went on and on about growing up and things she liked, smells and flowers, until she caught his attention again by bringing up horses.

"Do you joust young prince?" Tea said, calling Yugi that again, it seemed to become a nickname that caught on too quickly.

Yugi paused "I have practiced to joust my lady, but I have never done so competitively. I am better at races; at least that is what I have been told…"

Yugi then turned his back to the horizon and was about to continue when he saw Yami standing in the doorway, looking as if he was waiting patiently. A composed and placid look about his face reflected the feeling of silken moonlight and Yugi could sense his calmness. The royal knight stepped onto the stone balcony and Yugi's heart jumped a beat as he parted his pale colored lips.

"Your forgiveness your majesty" he said, mainly addressing Yugi "I did not wish to interrupt, but your mother has asked me to collect you for dinner, the banquet has been served."


	3. Uncontainable

Sitting neatly between his mother and his grandfather was Yugi, searching the room with his eyes. The long table had to the left of him Gozaburo Kaiba and his family. In the center of the room, the banquet was assembled on a large round standing platter that hung a delicately placed tablecloth from its edge. The room gave the food a warm feeling, a comforting warm sense with the ruby colored walls and mahogany trim. It complemented the hot meal that filled their hungry eyes as plates were passed around the several wooden tables sitting fifty guests, or so.

Yugi tried not to focus on all the people, since the young prince didn't do so well in crowds. He wondered if maybe after they had finished eating he could join Joseph and Ryou, one of the castle's chefs at their table before the dancing. Yami also sauntered through Yugi's thoughts as his amethyst eyes scaled the busy room, would the Royal Knight be making any kind of speech or would he be recognized for his heroism? Following Yugi's thoughts that had halted, the room began to fill with cascading and flowing notes from the band that played in the corner. Yugi felt like he could be washed away by their music and he smiled happily when finally a warm supper was placed before him. He counted his cutlery, a habit of his, before he began to eat and he was just about to take the silver fork reflecting the candle light, when his Grandfather stood to woo the crowd with a powerful speech.

"Gentle noblemen and women, people from the east and west, I am pleased and so honored to host a party with such joyous magnitude. Please raise your glasses to our new allies from the East Kingdom." Solomon paused for moment as the people clapped loudly "and now a toast to whom we owe our alliance to, The Motou's own royal knight who has come so far so fast, Yami Atem."

Yugi watched the crowd anxiously to see Yami stand with his wine glass high in the air. That is exactly what he saw. Yami stood tall in the crowd of sitting people and he lifted his cup into the air, Yugi smiled when he saw him and felt a little relieved that the crowd of people had not swallowed him away. He was certain that he wouldn't make a speech and as he stood with the crowd in honor- the look on Yami's face told him he didn't much care for crowds either. Yugi let himself smile sheepishly.

Tea's vision had also glazed across the room, she first noticed Yami and applauded with everyone, and then turned her eyes over to Yugi who seemed to be smiling in Yami's presence- as if they were the only two in the room. The two could be brothers or cousins at least, maybe the two had switched roles-_ Yeah that's it let all those children's stories go to your head_.

They may look alike but they're not the same person. Tea recalled only ever seeing him once and with great curiosity wondered what could possibly be so great about this Yami. She just remembered watching from her window the night Yami and Seto battled. She frowned as she looked at him and found her fingers clinging to her dress under the table.

"-And although it is a few days early I would also like to celebrate for those who cannot be here on his true date of birth- my grandson Yugi's seventeenth year!"

Yugi felt obligated to stand and hold his glass into the air as well. Yami's eyes from his nearby table caught him and in the light, Yugi looked like something the gods had hand carved. He smiled at how far Yugi had become- he even remembered when he was first learning the piano and when he first starting asking all those little questions that would quench his knowledgeable thirst. Yugi's little habits seemed to be well known to those who truly knew him. But Yami hadn't spoken with him in three years- how could he say he really knew the young prince at all.

After returning to his warm seat, Yugi leaned over slightly towards his mother.

"Mother, if it is not at all improper, after the meal may I please join Joseph at his table."

She smiled as she applauded for Yami "I really think you should be focusing on the Kaiba family, since they will be family in law soon enough. What you're asking for is indecent-"

"Oh please mother, I have barely had the chance to even greet him today." Yugi interrupted

"-But you may do what you wish." She finished

Yugi kissed her on the cheek "Thank you, mother."

Plate after plate of exquisite meals Yugi found that he couldn't possibly eat anymore and patiently waited for his dinners to be taken away. He found his fingers under the table clasped hard together, gathering humidity from the heat of his body. As a nameless face passed by and took his meal to the kitchen Yugi couldn't contain his want to leave the table and sit with his friends. His mother placed an ivory hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"Your grandfather will be moving the party back into the dining room; he does not want you to be late for a dance with Princess Tea. The Kaiba's are to leave at midnight so please son, keep your nose away from the grindstone and do not be late."

Yugi smiled airily "Oh I shan't mother,"

The women and men gathered around Yami's table had promised to fill the air by telling him humorous anecdotes that turned out to be emptier than a peasant's pocket. Naturally the stories of wealth that followed were unnecessarily absurd and he had gotten so bored of the same stories from the different noblemen that he had preceded to rest his chin in his hand and ring his finger around the rim of his goblet. He even tried to count his teeth with his tongue as he blotted out their monotonous tales. Yami's velvet eyes traveled, away from the man who was trying to set up a meeting with his dim witted daughter, and found Joseph's unattended table. Quickly he searched his mind for kindly words to respectfully decline from the man's offer. Yami turned his eyes back to his table and to the man. Yami grinned, appearing to be flattered by the invitation to his daughter's loins.

"I am very grateful towards your gesture but I am afraid I must decline. My family has already arranged my marriage." Yami said, lying through his teeth. "I apologize."

With a firm grasp on his goblet Yami excused himself from the table and started to stand, wondering if he should find Yugi. But he froze as the Prince passed by his table, eyes down at his feet, people pardoned themselves when they passed and he thought nothing of it, they weren't commoners to him, but equals- people. Yugi finally sat down at a small table near the kitchen and Yami again felt conflicted should he go talk to him, should he talk to the boy who may have forgotten him.

Yugi found Joseph waving politely, with gentle gestures he pointed and urged Yugi to an empty seat at his table. Yugi smiled at the sight of his friends all getting a chance to sit and be treated as people instead of the slaves they were to most in the room. When Yugi sat he let out a heavy sigh that he had forgotten he was holding in. Joseph grinned and nudged at his arm.

"I heard about your engagement, Yugi" Joseph said "and it could be worse, she doesn't look that bad."

Yugi shrugged and glanced towards Tea "She doesn't seem all that interested, but perhaps that makes two of us."

"You don't like 'er " Joseph mumbled while stuffing down some mutton

Yugi shook his head "It's hard to say, I have not spent much time with her"

Ryou, one of castle's cooks- but in Yugi's opinion the best, sat across from Joseph at the table "Joey" he called him by his family nickname "being Yugi's liaison, you think you would have learnt from some respect from him."

"Nya, ha very funny Ryou" Joseph said "I don't have to be all manners when I'm off duty."

"Don't get used to it," Ryou warned

Yugi smiled "Please do not say that. I think of you as friends more than subjects- I would ask for the same."

"I know Yugi" Joseph said "so, tell me more about this Princess Tea, she giving you a birthday treat?"

Yugi smirked at the inappropriate comment, "She is very quiet, hardly talked about anything. I think the strangest thing is she looks nothing like the Kaiba's. Well except her eyes…"

"Well the Prince's do not look anything like their mother." Joseph said. "I bet the King just couldn't keep it in his robe."

Yugi held back a laugh with a snort and the wine from his goblet splashed over the rim and onto his hands. "Joseph! That is not at all proper" Yugi said between giggles.

Ryou took his plate just then, after gathering up his cutlery and placed it on top of Joey's.

"Hey I'm still eating that" Joey cried out

"Yes, the sight of it is making me ill." Ryou said and stood taking the plates to the kitchen with a gentle smile.

Yugi giggled again "-Joseph, how is your sister?"

"Aw, she's alright Yugi, working at the library in town now. She's asking me if she could court that Knight of your Grandfathers" Joey started to snap his fingers "…uh jeez what's his name I met him before. The one with the pointy hair."

Yugi raised an eyebrow "That doesn't help me Joey-"

"Black and brown, pointy hair."

For some reason Yugi felt a weight lift off his shoulders "Tristan? Joey you really shouldn't pretend not to know him- and I think he would be good for Serenity. "

Joey snorted.

"Think about it Joey, he's got a job that is very secure, and being a knight that was trained by my grandfather he can protect her. I guess the only downside would some of the traveling when my grandfather goes to other empires."

"If you think he's so great, you court him-" Joey said.

Yugi paused, blinking "I am trying to help you see this from Serenity's point of view. Sooner or later Joey it might not matter what you think, she'll still ask for your blessings."

Joey sighed "How come you always know just what to say."

"Because he was graced with the kindness of his mother, and the wisdom of his father."

Yugi, hearing about his father turned and glanced up to see the knight he saw earlier that afternoon. Reddish amethyst eyes peered back down at the Prince as blond locks fell forwards. His stance incomparably confident and the smile he wore was smothered with gentility.

"My father…" Yugi uttered.

"Yes," Yami said as his deep, satin voice slipped into Yugi's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "I hope you do not mind my intrusion Prince Yugi."

Yugi threw his hand to the back of his neck, as he suddenly developed an itch. "No not at, I was- I was hoping for a chance to speak with you myself- since you knew my father. Please sit and you need not be so formal."

Yami pulled a chair out and seated himself next to Yugi "Thank you, I wasn't sure if you remembered me or not Yugi."

"I do recall watching you train with my grandfather in the courtyard numerous times. But if there is more from my past that I cannot remember, I do apologize"

Yami smiled, he was so much like his father, "I don't expect you remember me, we were both young then."

Suddenly a hand came down on the table so hard the plates jumped startling Yugi out of his skin. Yami looked up focused and alert, well as alert as one can be after three or four ales that may have been drunk out of boredom. Tristan was not so sober himself; he slid from his standing position at the table and then sat next to Joey and threw his arm around his friend. Yugi smiled at the gesture since it just so happened that Joseph and Tristan had grown up together.

"Hey Joseph," Tristan burbled "your sister is so pretty."

Joey rolled his eyes away, not wanting to hear what else Tristan might have in his intoxicated brain. Yami coughed a little, attracting Tristan's gaze over to him. Tristan threw the wine bottle in his hand up onto the table and pointed awkwardly to Yami.

"Hey there you- you old war hero you, you old-" Tristan mumbled and stopped to swallow heavily. "-Throw some of those battle stories our way; share some of those battle scars."

Yami hesitated a moment and could see Yugi in the corner of his eye shift forwards and place his elbow on the table, flashing a hint of interest.

"I am not proud of my victories on the battlefield Tristan. I killed people, they were soldiers just like you and me, they had families, and they had lives. That is not something to boast about" Yami's eyes went heavy and he shut them a moment "I tried not to murder."

"What about the fight with Seto" Tristan said, the wine bottle slipping out of his hand "I saw the look in your eyes when you had Seto pressed to death."

"I had him beat I didn't have to kill him. I disarmed him and cornered him. The battle was won."

"But the things he said-""They don't matter; both kingdoms are at peace now. I'd rather be welcomed home a hero of peace not war." Yami finished, crossing him arms. "I learned that from Yugi's father."

Tristan knew to stop there, when Yami no longer wanted to speak he would snap a reply, cross his arms and the discussion would be dropped. No one wanted to fight the man who was trained to kill by the King's hand.

Yugi's curiosity got the better of him "But you were trained by my grandfather, weren't you?"

Yami looked over to Yugi, the little prince's amethyst eyes glittering with fascination "Your grandfather finished what your father started. I was originally going to be trained for ten years by your father. But since he passed away your grandfather finished the five years that remained and promoted me to one of his royal knights."

Yugi was amazed "My father trained you- before my grandfather did?" he asked watching Yami nod, Yugi couldn't help but feel jealous- he could hardly even remember his father. "I always wanted my father to teach me how to fight, I wanted to be like the warrior he was."

Joseph leaned back in his chair "Why don't you have Sir Yami teach you."

Yami's eyes widened, he hated battle, he didn't want to teach it.

The joy in Yugi lit up and he turned to Yami, the imprisoned jewels in his eyes flashing "Would you? I know it might not be my place to decide but I would be so honored if you would. My jousting teacher has been less than satisfactory lately. Would you consider replacing him? Of course I will ask my grandfathers permission" Yugi placed his hands on the table and he jolted himself forwards, placing himself in Yami's field of vision "Oh please, would you? For my father, you knew him in a way I never did. Teach me as my father taught you."

Yami frowned sadly and looked at Tristan's sleeping form on the table, hoping his decision wouldn't turn the kind and noble prince into this kind of man. Yami sighed "With your grandfather's permission, I will teach you."

Yugi sat, stupefied in his chair, his eyes gleaming and his smile soft and happy- as content as the morning sky before the dawn. Yami sighed again and drew his attention towards Solomon who called out to his guests.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, if I may I would like to announce another dance in the ballroom where dessert will be served. My grandson Yugi, will confirm his engagement with the Kaiba daughter in a dance that will end the evening. So please join us in the ballroom" Solomon said loudly then the room filled up loudly again with merged conversations and the clunk of moving furniture as Yami returned to his feet, standing Tristan up with his arm over his shoulder.

"Come on let's get you a drink of water" Yami said "Are you coming your highness?"

Yugi held up his hand "Not yet, I'll take my leave momentarily"

Yami nodded and carried Tristan out into the hall before taking a turn to his left and disappearing out of Yugi's sight.

Joseph stretched and reached for the cups at the table. Yugi stood and assisted to gather the cutlery.

"Go on Yugi," Joseph told him "You've got a princess waiting. We'll take care of this."

Yugi lowered his eyes as Ryou came from the kitchen and began placing plates in a wooden bin. He felt bad that they had to wait on him, Ryou could make just as good a king as Yugi- maybe better, fancy blood or not. He took a deep breath in and exhaled as his eyes looked into the ballroom- that happy yellow light dancing before him, inviting him.

He dropped his shoulders "Very well, I have no idea what I can possibly say to her" he straightened his shirt "Oh and when you finish in here I personally invite you all to come join us in the ballroom."

"Thanks Yugi," Joseph said replying for all the cooks and butlers " And wear one of the those smiles eh? It is your birthday- sort of"

Yugi hopped up the four steps from the sunken dining room and walked across the main hallway, his boots clicked lightly against the marble floor echoing back to him. The noise went silent when he stepped upon the red carpet that ran down the middle of the enormous hall. As he looked up from his feet he saw Yami walking down the dark hall in-between the two grand marble staircases.

Yami stopped when Yugi noticed him and as his hand dropped from his forehead his lips parted "Your Highness-" 

Yugi smiled "Is Tristan going to be alright."

"Oh, yes" Yami said turning his head slightly "I think he'll live. Aren't you to be in the hall? You should never keep a woman waiting."

Yugi waved it off "I have some time."

"If you don't mind, Yugi" Yami said "May I see you on the terrace for a moment?"

Yugi looked up at the wall clock that hung beside the ballroom entrance way. He could afford a minute or two. "Yes, of course."

He turned his feet towards Yami and the backdoor and stepped forwards. As Yami waited for him Yugi couldn't help but sense that maybe the royal knight was a little tipsy, and was hopeful that his wariness wouldn't show. Yugi wasn't all that comfortable around people intoxicated it made him feel vulnerable. Yami smiled as kindly as ever as Yugi passed him and entered into the darkness of the unlit passage between the two staircases. Yugi placed his slender fingers on the doorknob and pushed the heavy glass door open. Yugi could feel the wind from the yard blow in softly and rustle his clothes and hair. The cool crisp autumn air washed the draft inside that smelt of alcohol and people away. Yugi basked in it for a moment before stepping out onto the stone balcony. He heard the door behind him click shut before Yami appeared at his side and placed his arms over the railings.

The wind came again suddenly and pushed away the clouds, letting the moon pour down its waves of gentle light upon Yami's face and clothes shrouding him in a kind of radiance. Yugi stepped forwards towards to the other railing; the two were broken apart by a small flight of steps leading to the courtyard. Yugi looked towards the other railing where Yami hung so casually from. The silence was nice but Yugi kept his mouth shut and he looked out into the courtyard towards the fountain.

"Do you remember the day you fell in that fountain Yugi?" Yami asked, his eyes still on the stars.

"No," Yugi giggled,

"I had just finished my training for the day and I saw you slip in. I remember dropping everything and running as fast as I could. When I pulled you out you were crying, and your mother came to you immediately. After you had calmed down your grandfather introduced me to you right here on this balcony."

Yugi smiled at the fond memory that Yami had shared "I can't believe I don't remember that."

"Technically this is where we first met" Yami said, his voice almost in a whisper lighter then decaying mist. "I always wanted to get to know you, Yugi, your father was so close to me and after he died I wanted to tell you everything I knew about him so you could grow up with him like I did. But because of my training I could never get the chance." He hung his head suddenly and Yugi could hear the smile growing on his lips "to be perfectly honest- I am glad that you offered to have me teach you."

Yugi watched as Yami stood up straight, and faced him. His lean body still bathing in the light of the moon, Yami stepped forwards and came to Yugi, towering six or seven inches over him. Yugi could feel the radiance from Yami flow onto him, a kind of warm and clean feeling. Yugi smiled.

"I am glad as well" Yugi said "for all the same reasons."

Just then something happened then that had never happened to Yugi before. He could feel the skin of another brush up against his cheek. Yami's moon bathed hands was placed onto his face and Yugi felt chilled- like standing soaking wet on an autumn night. Soon overpowered by the sheer image of this man, the brightness of the night and the mental push from Yami, Yugi could not help but let himself be pressed into the wall of the house. Yugi felt another touch, on his shoulder, and he looked at Yami's reddish jeweled eyes questioning him without voice. Feeling a little threatened Yugi's lips parted.

"Yami?"

Yami, then seizing the opportunity of Yugi's open, vulnerable mouth leant down taking in the taste of the young Prince. Yugi's eyes went wide with confusion as he felt the cold lips of another pressed against his. Before long he felt Yami's milky hand move from his cheek to his neck, his thumb gently rubbing at his throat softly, it soothed Yugi but not enough to put him in a daze. Yugi lifted his arms suddenly and placed them on Yami's shoulder. To push him… away? Yugi wasn't so sure what to do, he had never been touched like this before, but the fleeting confusion in his stomach caved and Yugi felt his eyes close. Yami suddenly removed his other hand from the shoulder and slipped up the back of Yugi's shirt. The want for flesh, warm, sexual flesh could not be contained and Yami grabbed at his back, pulling him forward with such force that Yugi lost his footing and pushed his heel into the ground thrusting his hips up, pushing them into his seductive attacker's.

A maelstrom of feelings flooded through Yugi's body, his mouth and hips locked into Yami's and Yugi's mind wondered, wanting to fight back, but untouched urges sent his hands uncontrollably to the back of Yami's head, slender and perfect porcelain hands tangled themselves into his hair and another hand gripping the back of his neck. Suddenly Yugi felt Yami's lips part from his own and the hand that once explored the insides of Yugi's shirt traveled down the back of his thigh and a strong arm hoisted him up. Yugi's hips grinded against Yami's clothing and settled around his waist. With Yugi now resting at the same height as Yami, he assaulted his mouth again. Yugi could taste the alcohol in Yami's mouth as the knight slipped his tongue through tightly closed lips and explored. Yugi could feel Yami's other hand part from his neck and explore down his chest and passed his navel. Yami's hand around Yugi's thigh rubbed at the clothes that separated his hand from the flesh, and feeling impatient Yami's other brave hand found the belt and his fingers slipped passed it, and soon Yami's hand was holding, formed around Yugi's protruding hip bone. The power of Yami's kiss had sent Yugi into some kind of trance and at the feeling of Yami's intruding hand Yugi's fingers grasped the shoulders of Yami's shirt and with all his force he pushed Yami back ending their premature kiss. 

The chapters from here on out get a little long. Just so you know…XD


	4. The arrangements are made

Yami stood apart from Yugi, his eyes searching his face for an answer. One moment Yami had Yugi in his arms and the prince seemed to welcome him, and the next Yugi had summoned all of his strength to push him away. Yami was frightened, secretly praying inside that Yugi wouldn't send him from his sight. Yugi exhaled quietly, and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He couldn't deal with this right now, he had an hour before the Kaiba's left, and he had to honor his engagement to Tea. So many mixed feelings bounced off them both and Yugi gathered himself up and pushed passed Yami, his still childish voice hardly audible, but not the panic.

"I have to go back inside…"

Yami turned, wanting to stop him, he lifted his hand but Yugi had closed the door behind him. He watched Yugi walk into the shadows of the steps and when he was out of sight Yami's knees hit the floor. One hand slid along the wall after him and he cursed softly, for only the night to hear him. 

Yugi walked down the carpet passed the stairs wiping the corner of his lips with his hand. His fingers hung off his lips in bewilderment; flashes of what had just happened blocked all other conscious thought in Yugi's mind and stopped in his tracks. He hung his head and felt the sting of shame, he was so foolish in his ways to taste a kind of affection that he had allowed Yami to assault upon him so easily and then pushed him away. Yugi covered his eyes quickly as his stood between the stairs; he leaned over and rested his body against the wall of the staircase. He was such a fool. The stress of everything pressed on him like an anvil- marriage, training, Yami, all Yugi wanted to do was turn seventeen in three days. When he could he wiped his eyes and he frowned, sniffing softly before clearing his throat as he stood himself back upright and continued to walk to the ballroom. Appearing into the light he noticed one of the Kaiba family members was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and his expression empty.

Seto looked at the boy, the scrawny worthless boy before him. The only being holding this empire together stood before him like a pawn on a chess board. A pawn not worthy of his sister's affection. As Yugi met his eyes Seto frowned and followed him as he skittishly stepped by, into the ballroom. After Seto's eyes could no longer tail the prince he closed them, thoughtfully going over his own plans in great, arousing detail.

Yugi felt as if he had just been marked by a sniper when he passed by Seto his hands came to his chest clutching each other in terror. That was the most horrifying look Yugi had ever been on the receiving end of. The shapelessness of his lips and the distance in his eyes, he shook a little bit as he loosely walked down the center of the room to the throne. Yugi felt it useless, the more he tried to push the last two events out of his mind the more he thought the two connected. That was impossible, Yugi smiled falsely as he walked, but inwardly he knew that Seto had eyes that could kill.

"Yugi" Solomon said with a hint of relief "You're timing is very improper." Solomon took Yugi by the arm sharply and whispered "The Kaiba's are looking any mistakes; they don't want to marry off their daughter to a flawed man."

Yugi nodded feeling horribly guilty "I am so sorry grandfather I was-" the memory flashed through Yugi's head and all the colour flushed from his face. "Sidetracked."

"I don't care the reason, before the dance you and Tea must agree on the terms that Gozaburo and I have arranged." Solomon released Yugi's arm.

"Yes Grandfather." Yugi bowed and followed his grandfather behind the curtains of the thrown into a hidden and private office.

Sitting in the dark candle lit room was Gozaburo with his wife and Tea beside them. The circular table also seated Yugi's mother who patiently waited. As Solomon urged Yugi to sit next to his mother, Gozaburo gently flipped through the old paper in his hands, eyeing every detail thoroughly. Yugi felt like the stare of a hundred hungry dogs were on him, if he did so much as trip the deal would be off and another war might take its place. With a deep breath Yugi bowed at the Kaiba's before sitting down elegantly next to his mother. She touched his sleeve tenderly as Solomon sat in-between Tea and Yugi's mother. The candle light flickered and Yugi suddenly felt cold- he eyed the room looking for Seto but as Solomon cleared his throat Yugi glued his eyes to the table.

"Princess Tea," Solomon addressed her, folding his fingers and setting them on the table. "Your father and I have come upon an agreement for your marriage and we believe the terms for both you and Yugi are fair. Gozaburo, if you please."

Gozaburo lifted the paper slightly "Princess Tea Kaiba and Prince Yugi Motou will be wed on June fourth, Yugi's eighteenth birthday-"

"Father?" Tea spoke up "That is almost a year away, please I ask that you do not make me wait that long…"

Yugi's shoulder's dropped; if he got what he wanted then he wouldn't marry her at all. And she was certainly eager about this wedding all of a sudden, on the balcony she seemed just as young and trapped as himself.

Gozaburo looked at Solomon worriedly "He must be eighteen in order to be coroneted Tea..."

"A year is certainly more than enough time to get to know Yugi" Mai told her spoiled daughter.

Yugi stood suddenly, gaining all the attention of those in the room "If I was complete all my training by March, all military training, I would be a strong enough leader to be named King. And June is only four months away from March."

Solomon was taken aback by Yugi's knowledge of that and he sputtered "but what kind of educator could teach you ten years worth of military knowledge in nine months?"

Yugi looked up from the table with the most confident of smiles, Tea and her mother almost melted as his sudden change of innocent boy to powerful dominating man, his lips parted "Yami, Atem."

Solomon's jaw dropped in surprise "My strongest knight?"

Yugi turned his eyes to his grandfather. "it is the most logical choice. Isn't it Your Majesty?"

Gozaburo felt Yugi's eye pierce his "If it is what Tea wants…"

Tea nodded "Nine months is perfect"

"And as for visits?" Mai spoke up

"Every three weeks, Tea will visit for one week." Gozaburo stated "Then after the marriage, our families will become one as will our kingdoms."

As Solomon and Gozaburo shared a glass of champagne with their wives outside the hidden office, Yugi pulled the curtains back to watch them. Nine months, how the hell was he going to learn ten years worth of information in nine months? He could admit that he was defiantly a fast learner, but it took him fifteen years just to learn the piano, although music is very different from war Yugi found himself digging a hole of lies that was getting deeper.

Tea still sitting at the table had folded her arms "Yugi?" she inquired "do you truly want this marriage."

"I want our kingdoms to be united" Yugi answered, avoiding her question.

"But do you want to marry me?" Tea replied, a little impatiently.

Yugi hesitated, "Certainly, our union will bring love to the two kingdoms."

"You still haven't answered my question, Yugi" Tea snapped

Yugi's mother appeared by the curtain suddenly and smiled girlishly "There about to play your song children, come on. Show the world the power of your union in your engagement dance."

Yugi followed his mother out of the room immediately, escaping Tea's interrogation and he made his way to the edge of the thrown. He looked out into the crowd and could see Seto walking into the ballroom as the room became deadly quite. Seto's eyes froze him and Yugi shivered again, those snake-like haunting eyes. But Yugi shook his head as the crowd parted into a large circle giving Yugi and Tea the majority of the floor for a majestic and binding engagement dance.

He enchantingly placed soft steps onto the stairs and moved as if he was floating into the center of the room, dauntingly however he turned to face he future bride coming down the steps to join him. She took his outstretched hand and they positioned themselves in the silent room. There was absolutely no sound until the band picked up their instruments and played a soft and slow tune, an all orchestrated version of the famous "Quasi una Fantasia", or Beethoven's piano solo number 14 in C sharp minor, "Moonlight Sonata".

As the musical notes rose to the ceiling from the orchestra Yugi began to moving, leading Tea with his left foot, every move on the note. Perfect placement and rhythm were key, focusing on the movements Yugi pushed and pulled Tea in and out of every note, each step as sad as each note. Tea's dress twirled like a top as Yugi spun her out from his arms and before she could gather herself from the romance of his dance he pulled her back in, their noses grazing. The pull of high notes brought Yugi to a majestic flow before the push of lower notes gave Yugi a sharper edge in moves; he pushed into Tea and moved in simple rings with her. The music arched and the pace quickened, Yugi's feet pulled back in time and as he spun her across his view of the entry way he could see Yami step through the door. Just as the music felt a lighter and more playful tone Yugi missed his step, Yami's distraction had sent him off his style completely, but as he pulled Tea in too early he clicked and easily fixed his error. After disaster had been averted Yugi still kept his eyes open wide for Yami's face, just then the music thundered a fast and impeccable pace and Yugi somehow still managed to keep in time with everything. Yugi's thoughts were just begging him to get in trouble, pleading that he would miss those arching notes, and as they tried so hard to destroy Yugi's footing they placed Seto in his mind.

_Why had Seto looked at you so hauntingly, did he know, did he see? He has seen you with Yami, he knows, he knew. Seto could tell Gozaburo in a heartbeat and his family would be slaughtered. No, no no, don't be ridiculous Seto saw nothing; he probably just doesn't like you for some reason unbeknownst. What about Yami, if Seto did know, Seto could take him out of the picture just like that and Yugi would never feel that way again. What? Feel what way? You didn't feel anything, someone, and a man for that matter stuck his tongue down your throat and you didn't feel anything. Well for heaven's sake, don't force it. But something must have flared somewhere, otherwise why would you have kissed him back._

Yugi had shocked himself with his own thoughts and just as he gave Tea one final push with the music, the songs powerful tune was over and Yugi found himself bowing graciously to the people with Tea's hand still in his. He then released her hand and they bowed at each other.

Soon enough Solomon had called everyone in to dance the night away, and the yellow party dragged on into the night. Tea was congratulated by many noble women, some even mentioning how jealous they were that Prince Yugi had chosen her, and she liked the attention. Solomon was so proud of his grandson and he, and Yugi's mother and given him tender family hugs. Yami watched from afar burning with a type of jealously perhaps, and left with Joseph, Tristan and Serenity after dessert. And as for Yugi, he danced more than he ever had before in his life that night and before long he was so exhausted that he had retired to his thrown chair and remained there until the party came to a close.


	5. It Begins in June

Sunshine beamed into Yugi's bedroom and through the darkness of his closed eyes. As he pulled his sheets and duvet back over his head he heard the metal scraping of curtain rings being pulled back allowing the morning light to cascade over insignificant items. Yugi could hear Joseph's footsteps cross the room to his closet and Yugi couldn't help but protest at the interruption of his dreamless sleep.

"What time is it?"A muffled voice came from under the sheets

"Nine thirty your majesty" Joseph replied before he pulled open the closet doors. "The King has requested your presence downstairs to discuss the details of your new duties."

That's right. Yugi had decided to learn ten years worth of training in nine months, to prove his worth to Gozaburo Kaiba and to take Tea's hand in marriage, uniting their kingdoms. He brought his hands up to his hair, and combed his ceramic fingers through his bangs and to the back of his head .Just then piecing light splashed him in the face like a basin of hot water when Joseph pulled the blankets off of Yugi. The prince immediately recoiled, burrowing his head into a mountain of pillows.

"Come on Your Majesty early bird gets the worm," Joseph smiled as he folded the clothes Yugi had left on the floor.

"I know, I am awake…" Yugi said placing his hands over his eyes.

Joseph smiled as he heard Yugi moving around, lifting his head out from under the cushions. Yugi watched as his closet doors were pulled open and he threw his legs lazily over the side of his bed, rubbing at his neck and shoulders. Joseph found Yugi's riding clothes and began assembling them neatly on a nearby chair. Yugi stretched his back and blinked at the site of his riding clothes on the chair. He found himself helplessly grinning, not even twelve hours can pass before he starts his nine month training. At the moment he'd rather crawl across broken glass. His legs were still sore from the fumble he'd made on the dance floor, the places where Yami had grabbed him selfishly were tender plus he was graced with not the best sleep.

"Good, now help me find that vest" Joseph said digging further into the closet "you know the one, the brownish kind of leather, embroidered; I know I saw it here the other day. Damnit, you're going to be late."

"Joseph, please" Yugi said coming over to his friend "I am perfectly able to dress myself, will you tell my grandfather that I will be down shortly please."

The young prince snatched a loose fitting shirt out of Joseph's hands and pushed his caretaker out the door with a gentle shove. As Yugi heard his mahogany door click shut he found himself turning, falling with his back to the wood, sighing softly into the morning air. Yugi then slid to the floor sitting down on the plush beige carpet, his back pressed against the door. As he sat he couldn't control the sting of hot tears in his eyes and his hands went to his face, the tips of his fingers weaving into his locks and the palms of his hands surrounding his tearful eyes. Reruns of memory flashes whipped through Yugi's mind, nobody knew it, yet Yugi felt that everyone could see it. Yugi has promised to marry a woman but couldn't remove Yami's taste from his lips. It was a secret. It was their secret. Even so, how could Yugi ever honestly face his Grandfather? Everything from here on out would be a lie.

Yami sat adjacent from the staircase in a little seating area near the walls of the royal dining room. His intertwined fingers nervously twitched amongst themselves and Yami let his eyes wander the feast of art laid on out the castle walls. It had been too quiet in the foyer and before long Yami had let his head fall and eyes close. He felt himself nodding off into a light nap when the sound of footsteps jolted him upright. Still a little groggy, Yami collected himself and stood tall as King Solomon also pasted his attention on the approaching footsteps.

Joseph stepped down the stairs and bowed gracefully "He is on his way your Majesty"

Solomon nodded "Thank you Joseph, will you please send for the horses. Bring them to the back."

"Yes your majesty"

Yami crossed the floor to Solomon, his confident and powerful stature made the nearby maids giggle lightly when he passed them. Hiding his yawn, Yami stopped to stand beside Solomon, in case he was needed but the king simply smiled.

"Yugi has talked about being a warrior at times" Solomon said "I told him that a king shouldn't have to fight, but now it has come down to this. I can't help but think I made the wrong choice."

"If Yugi brings peace to this kingdom through his training and marries Princess Tea, maybe Yugi won't have to fight." Yami replied to Solomon "The choice will be his, and there is not a doubt in my mind that he wouldn't do the right thing."

Solomon closed his eyes, taking in Yami's words. At this moment he couldn't believe he had agreed to let Yugi fight. Was it worth Yugi's innocence to unite the kingdoms? Gozaburo Kaiba is a greedy man, and Solomon couldn't help but doubt his decision, he was feeding his grandson to the wolves. He knew what war could do to a man and a boy as naïve as Yugi won't be able to control that rage. Gozaburo could easily manipulate Yugi's trust, he knew how much the Kaiba's always wanted more land. The smile disappeared from Solomon's lips, he had faith in Yugi, and through him he would bring peace, but sacrifices must be made for that peace.

At that moment Yugi walked into the soft light of the main hallway, rays of sun shining through his clothes revealed the gentle forms of his arms and waist. His face was painted with a fake smile, and Yami looked away as he continued down the stairs. Yami's hand gripped at his own clothing when he saw Yugi's body through his shirt, there was something about this boy that Yami couldn't stop thinking of, but he knew that he could control himself. Solomon smiled at Yugi and took him by the shoulder.

"Well my boy, are you ready for your first day?" Solomon smiled.

Yugi grinned back "Absolutely, I can't wait to learn what my father taught Yami"

Hearing the boy's childish voice made Yami feel lighter as if had forgotten about what happened on the balcony and he smiled as well before Solomon walked Yugi and Yami to the back door.

The glass doors opened letting in that cool breeze again, and Yugi stepped outside first to take in the sweet air. Yami followed after him and preceded down the steps as Yugi's mother came to join them, to see Yugi off. Yugi stopped at the edge of the steps as his mother placed her hands on his shoulder, grooming him lovingly.

"Good luck Yugi…" She said.

Yugi beamed as he watched Solomon follow Yami down the steps to collect the horses from Joseph

"Don't train too hard that you hurt yourself." She told him

Yugi gave a small laugh, such a mom thing. "I won't"

Yami walked down the gravel pathway to where the stone met the emerald grass. He grabbed the reins of his tall white horse and leapt neatly onto the beast, as he sat royally upon the magnificent animal Yugi felt a little overwhelmed in spite of himself. Yami's white horse had a long grayish mane and tail and his shout dusted lightly with an ash colour. He seemed an animal too pure for Yami to wield- as if it didn't suit Yami's confident personality. Solomon blocked the sun out from his eyes as he looked up at Yami, he was the true image of a worthy king. Solomon felt a gnawing in his gut that Yugi wasn't good enough for anything. Yugi was his own grandson but Solomon's mind was forced to wander.

"From the first time I met you, you've never chosen a different horse" Solomon said patting the horses shoulder "either for battle or personal game."

Yami grinned; pushing past all nervous thought "She was given to me by your son, he told me that she was a foal misunderstood, that she and I were the same."

Joseph brought forwards another horse with reddish brown fur and a black main, a simple and beautiful horse, young with two legs spotted white just like its ears. This horse was Yugi's ever since he could remember, she was fast and meant for competitive jumping, racing and simple jousting. She was not a war horse. Yugi's mother watched her son hop down the steps to his horse, if anything she trusted Yami very much like he was a second son, her husband knew that and now so did she.

Solomon placed in Yugi's china hands the leather reins and the familiar feel of the weathered material sent childish memories through him. He felt better as he slipped one foot through the solid brass stirrup and hoisted himself onto the sleek horse. Yugi couldn't help but smile, he figured that this is how he should truly be. Wild and free to do as he pleased, no lessons, no fighting, just pure unhindered life and as Solomon joined his daughter in law on the balcony Yugi lifted his hand to wave goodbye into the air and with a soft kick, his horse galloped behind Yami's towards the back gates.

Solomon turned to his daughter "Do not worry, Yugi will be just fine. It'll be hard but it was his decision and we must honor it."

She was comforted by his words but felt herself with no reply and Yugi disappeared behind the castle gates and into the forest.

Yami's horse relaxed, slowing its gallop into a steady saunter as they passed the stables. As Yugi caught up to him he caught the glimmer of beauty he'd only seen in paintings. The sun rays were raining through the leaves casting patches of shadows against the dirt road. The sound of a babbling brook was close by as birds the colour of starlight flew past Yami singing there romantic songs. Yugi was in a surreal moment as Yami turned his head to check on Yugi. The trees coloured his face with half light half shadow and as another wave of birds flew behind Yami, Yugi felt all problems, all neurosis melt away. He was in a kind of paradise.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Yami asked, that satin voice rippling over Yugi's skin. "You have barely said a word,"

The prince nodded as he rode over to join his teacher's side. "Yes"

There was a deafening silence between them until they were at roads edge with the river when Yami turned to Yugi, hoping the wind would not carry his voice. His lips parted and he confessed to Yugi.

"Yugi," Yami said, his tone just above that of a whisper "I'd like to apologize for my behavior last night. I was wrong to force unwanted attention on you. The last thing I want is for us to be uncomfortable around each other."

"I think that would be the last thing to happen." Yugi grinned "and don't worry about what happened it's in the past and we can't change that."

"You are wise beyond your years Yugi," Yami told him. "Seventeen is much too young for you."

"- So" Yugi chirped hoping to perhaps lighten the mood "What are you planning to teach me first? And I don't want any of this master servant stuff. When we're out here you and I are the same, we're equals. I want you to treat me as a comrade, and I will comply. Fair game?"

"Indeed, I was actually hoping you would say that." Yami half smiled "I'm not going easy on you."

Yugi's reply was cut short when he laid his eyes on an untouched sanctuary; they had reached a secluded area complete with lake and waterfall. Yugi was dumbfounded by the simplicity of the splendor, summer flowers following the sun with their cotton petals, an aged tree and the sound of the rushing water fall, eager to flow it's purity into the world. Yugi dismounted his horse and walked over to the lake, letting his fingers taste the pureness of the water. The grass that hand bundled up near a proud oak was the hue of peridots and the sturdy tree leaned its limbs and strong branches around protected this land from nature's wrath. Yugi noticed as a small current pushed against his hand that some of the roots of this grand tree had grown through the soil into the rocks, getting rich water straight from the falls.

Yugi looked up from the sapphire hued stream as Yami sat close to the edge, unlacing his shoes. Yugi looked away, feeling a tad timid, he wanted to question Yami but he kept his lips sealed as his teacher's slender fingers pulled off both boots quickly. Yami stood and rolled the sleeves of his loose shirt past his elbows, and he carefully leapt off the yielding grass and into the water. The morning sun pelted through the water droplets that had soared through the air, and little rainbows were cast until the water joined its larger sum. Yugi stood, taking his hand out of the water stopped in wonder at the scene, Yami turned to Yugi, the current pushing ripples past his strong legs and he moved, walking closer to Yugi. He reached out his hand.

"Come now, handsome men cannot be hurt by water." Yami said wearing a cashmere expression as his hand reached out to assist Yugi into the water.

Yugi hesitated for a moment and then pulled at the strings of his leather vest. He slipped the brown vest off his shoulders and pulled his feet out of his boots before daintily placing his hand in Yami's. He was assisted down into the chilly water effortlessly. Yugi winced at the swift change in temperature as Yami walked closer to the waterfall drawing his sword.

"A true warrior, virtuous and bold is the same as his blade. Yugi you must become sharp and steadfast," Yami said over the power of the waterfall.

"What about armor and a weapon? Is a man nothing without a sword?" Yugi asked approaching slowly, the current almost too strong for him.

Yami grinned and pointed to his temple "First you learn here. You must perfect the way you move in battle and then hinder yourself with armor." He turned away quickly and threw the sword up into the air past the waterfall and into the rocks beside. The steel blade stuck there and held its vertical position. "Ready Yugi? This is where you and I become equals."

Yugi looked up at the sword, the sun was beaming into his eyes and the rocks near the sword were wet and mossy. A fall from that on the rocks could kill a man. He looked at Yami questioning him- as if he was joking.

Yami lifted his hand and pointed to his weapon "Retrieve my sword."


	6. June

Yami sat on the warm grass; his back against the sturdy oak and the book in his hands were all very comforting. He was keeping count of how many times Yugi fell from the rocks on a separate piece of parchment paper. Yami was already impressed with how well the Prince had been doing in this exercise, he had only fallen about four times now and the hour was getting late into the afternoon. Yami knew Yugi would do well; his logical mind was as sharp as the Kaiba family's tongue but Yugi's general strength was still in question and this test would certainly measure that if nothing else. He smiled and looked up from his book momentarily and found Yugi about two meters away from where his sword hung.

Yugi ignored the cuts on his arms and let little drops of sweat and blood fall down his back and arms. His hands had already begun to blister and he was so close now that he couldn't give up. The rocks were slippery and Yugi's cramping hand wasn't making the situation better. He quickly analyzed the area for specific rocks that jutted out nearby and with a push off his left foot he reached out and grabbed a naturally made fissure. He placed his other hand in the gap and searched for an area to rest his feet. Yugi moved his left hand from the crack in the rocks to a sharper rock that stuck out just under Yami's sword. Yugi rested there for a moment breathing heavily, the mist from the water fall was getting into his eyes and the sun was beating upon his back like hot whips. Yugi closed his eyes and rubbed his head into his arm before looking up to analyze the path to reach his goal. As a bead of sweat rolled down his nose, Yugi felt the heat and the frustration beginning to get to him. He took a deep breath in and pushed off the rocks again, climbing up the stones quickly making the task look easier then it was. Then in all its glory Yugi felt the task that was as trivial as could be, lift from his shoulders. He had triumphed. He reached up and grabbed the hilt, making sure his hand would not slip from the handle of Yami's sword.

Yugi's sudden cry of joy made Yami glance up from his book to see the boy's perfect hand holding onto the hilt of his sword. Yami smiled, now if Yugi could just pull the sword from its makeshift prison. Yami watched as Yugi reassured his grip on the rock and Yami could see Yugi strain and he began to pull on the blade. The first pull did nothing and Yugi realigned his feet and hands preparing to release the weapon. He could feel Yami's eyes on him as if he was giving him invisible support and faith. Yugi felt that strength and with all his might tugged on the sword. He felt the shift of the rocks against him and in a moment the sword came loose. Yugi had been pulling back with such strength that when he pulled the sword back, it took him with it. Refusing to mortally wound himself by landing on the weapon, Yugi threw it into the grass near Yami and landed beside the base of the waterfall, the impact on his hands and feet were the final blow to Yugi's over exerted state. Yami ignoring his blade on the ground and sauntered over to Yugi who remained in his hunched position, feeling his triumph Yami knelt by him and smiled.

"You did it,"

Yugi, breathed shaking his head, trying to hold back tears of joy and obvious pain "No, I failed when I fell the first time."

"Yugi, it took me three days to pull that sword out when I trained with your father." Yami said standing Yugi up with his arm over his shoulders "You figured it out in one day. I believe that you just might be able to complete your training in the nine months to follow."

Yugi smiled weakly and leaned all his weight on Yami as they moved away from the waterfall to a quieter area of the pool. Yami sat Yugi down at the edge of the lake where the boy's feet could hang into the water. The sounds of the waterfall could barely be heard and Yami stepped into the stream to face Yugi, he took his hands and opened them, looking at the small cuts and blisters that tore at his untouched flesh. Yami was sure Yugi never felt pain like this before and, holding Yugi's hand open, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a soft cloth that he would wrap over Yugi's injury.

"How are you feeling?" Yami asked politely, Yugi gave him a look that made Yami chuckle. "Okay, stupid question."

Yugi closed his eyes grinning "…my back feels like hell. And I don't think I can move my arms anymore"

Yami moved forwards and placed Yugi's hands on the grass before he took Yugi's shirt at his sides and pulled it over the prince's head. Yami noticed that when Yugi fell he must have scraped his arms on some of the passing rocks, some of the gashes had torn his skin and others just formed some rather miserable looking bruises. Yugi felt his head suddenly enter the moment, Yami was staring at his unclothed torso and Yugi suddenly felt a little over exposed, he knew Yami was only going to help him now but remembering last night only pushed away that trust. Yugi, with red cheeks turned head, not wanting Yami to see the weakness in his body or in his eyes.

Yami placed the bandage back into his pocket and placed both hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"Let's clean out these cuts," Yami said his eyes wandering over Yugi's arms, "The water will do good for your back too."

Yami helped lower Yugi into the cold water that quickly soothed the prince, placing him into euphoria. The stinging on his back quickly disappeared and his arms floated listlessly in the water. Yugi had absolutely no movement left in him and as Yugi rested Yami climbed out of the water.

"You rest here for a little while," Yami told him "I'll pack up the horses and when you're ready we'll bandage up those cuts and ride home."

Yugi nodded with a moan that stopped Yami in his tracks. The pleasurable sound shook him and he hung his head fighting himself, stopping himself from turning around and taking the boy there, in the water the secluded and serene setting. Yami clenched his fists and thought calmly, it has just been a while since he was in a relationship; Yugi is royalty and now his student and there is no way you should be attracted to him in anyway, it was both unheard of and forbidden.

The sun had just begun to hide behind the trees of the small forest; it painted the nearby clouds an orange tint that floated gently above the secluded pool as Yami returned from untying the horses. A soft breeze blew through and it ruffled Yugi's hair just lightly and he opened his eyes to see the sky as perfect and serene as he felt. Yugi sighed and just let everything melt away. No haunting thoughts of Yami or the looks he had received by Seto, everything was just so perfect-

"Yugi…"

Yugi turned his head to see Yami standing in between their two horses, his pose and confident smile made Yugi sit up slowly a twinge in his stomach and a bizarre feeling in his inner thigh brought his knees together.

"Yes?" he replied softly

"When you are ready to go, everything will be waiting for you…"

Yugi suddenly pulled himself around and began to lift himself out of the water. The added weight of the water on his clothes, made it impossible for his arms to lift him out of the water that had suddenly felt a little too warm. As Yami came over to his side, he smacked his hand away.

"No I can do it…" Yugi said trying to be strong.

"Don't push it" Yami warned "Yugi, you'll hurt yourself."

True genuine care, that was refreshing- but it distracted Yugi from his last remaining strength and he felt his shoulders cave and he hit the ground with Yami's strong arms just above his elbow. He could hear the strain in Yami's voice as he pulled him out of the water. 

"Come on, come on-- there you go" Yami said relieved as Yugi fell to his side.

Yugi felt like his arms were made of lead and he felt it so hard to move, and if he could… if he could. He looked up into Yami's eyes suddenly wishing he could return to that night on the balcony, to feel the skin of another on his, the pure and unhindered warmth and passion of another person. Yami's reddish violet eyes peered back down at Yugi's expression with confusion and mystery.

The prince had rejected him and now his eyes craved and longed for something. His long blond bangs dripped the natural water onto Yami's sleeve as he sat him up.

"Are you alright."

Yugi snapped out of his urge "Yes, yes of course. You were right, I shouldn't have pushed myself"

Yami smiled at his courage "That's alright. After a good night's rest you'll be just fine by tomorrow. Now come on and put your weight on me, I'll help you stand."

The silken moonlight poured in through unforgiving red curtains. A baying hound in the mountains filled his room as his bedroom door was shut behind his visitor. The sound of elegant heels clicked on the floor as she approached him, and lazily from his chair he reached his hand out to her. Tea ran to him, taking his ivory hand in the night and kissed it with glossy and supple lips, she took his fingers into her mouth and basked in the sweet scent of her secret lover. He removed his fingers from her lips and took her chin into his hand, his wet fingers smeared across her face as he stood, robes flowing from his arms and waist.

"What news have you…" he whispered leaving her to attend to his window.

"Mai… has planned all the arrangements my lord, in nine months England's Yugi Moto is to wed me."

He brought his hand the curtains, drawing them back allowing the power of the daunting moon to shine on his cold face, his skin so pale it glowed in the light. "Nine months…"

"Does this ruin your plans my lord?"

He released the curtains, the red drape hid the moon from him, bathing him in a blood coloured hue. "No, the time allotted time will do just fine."

"You look so troubled" Tea said to him

He turned to her, she was at his feet again and he knelt to her "It is the idea of giving you to an unworthy husband my love." He brought her hands up her face and rubbed his thumbs gently under her eyes "No one but me shall have you."

He stood and gently strode over to his bed peeling on layers of robes off his broad shoulders. He stood with his back to Tea and when he turned to look her in the eyes she came to him willingly, throwing her arms around his middle. Her curious hands digging into his robes, daring to touch that toned and fair skin. His raised hands took hers, as he turned to face her. He bent down and took her lips into his, the heat of him shook her knees and when he parted from her, she could feel his lips still on her skin as he spoke.

"No one but me," he whispered and pulled her over him as he fell back into his soft and overstated bed.

She leaned over him, straddling him with careless effort and bent to have those lips again, to taste him once more lovingly before he conquered her. He reached up and selfishly rubbed at her finely crafted locks of chocolate hair.

"Only me…"

"Again!" Yami shouted, the hall filling with his voice.

Yugi rested his hands on his knees, three weeks of indoor training- His birthday had already come and gone and he had hardly felt it, it seemed like time had barely passed at all since he had spent all day- everyday- training. On the eve of his seventeenth Joseph and Ryou had taken him to the servant's quarters after hours to celebrate his birthday properly with Yami, Serenity, and Tristan. They had all given him whatever they could for gifts and even baked him some sweets and chocolates. Maybe all that sweet food had gotten to him and graced him with bad training, of course Yami gave him the credit that Yugi wouldn't give up on himself.  
The summer rains had come early this year. Mother Nature had ensured that Yami and Yugi would not act on impulses if outside, so she simply moved them in. Tristan had brought Serenity and some of their older guard buddies to watch the weak prince face off against Yami.  
They were both branded with wooden swords and Yami had deflected every one of Yugi's attempts.

"Your opponent will not wait to kill you, stand up Yugi. They do not believe in honor. Focus- Attack me"

Yugi lifted his arms, and swung at Yami, who he missed by a mile. The sweat had pooled on Yugi's forehead and already traveled down his face and chest. He panted, his hands growing calluses, resisted blistering and splinters from the wooden sword. Yami threw his arm down, the wood slicing the air as he walked around Yugi in circles. The point of this exercise was to have Yugi devise a strategy and find a weak spot in battle. He was doing well in the first half hour but Yugi's stamina was still limited and Yami was very confident in Yugi's speed. Just as Yami was ready to call it a day, Yugi suddenly struck out of nowhere, his wooden blade not coming in from high or low but right in the middle straight at him. A hard assault to defend, but as Yugi's blade was just about to jab Yami's stomach he slid slightly to the left and Yugi's speed was now his downfall. Yami grasped at the boy with his left hand. He squeezed Yugi's wrist and twisted it, causing the prince to drop his weapon. Yami pulled Yugi back harshly and brought him to his knees with his wooden blade at his neck.

"Game Over." Yami said smiling as he released his grip on Yugi.

Yugi fell backwards when Yami moved the knee that supported him and landed with his back in the dust. He released a heavy sigh as Yami stood, placing the sword between his belt and his body. He looked down at Yugi, that tired and weak expression under him. Yami's emotions flared and he turned his head frowning, attempting to think of other things. The sound of Yugi's panting beside him wasn't helping either and Yami pushing past his physical want quickly leaned over his student and offered him his hand. Yugi, learning from his last mistake took it gladly and stood.

"You did well today Yugi," Yami whipped his forehead "How about a lunch break?"

Yugi rubbed at his back "How about a forever break."

Yami smirked as Tristan and Serenity came jogging over.

"That was amazing," Tristan chirped "No wonder our enemies fear us so."

Yami nodded and looked over to Serenity who seemed to have placed her eyes on Yugi.

"Well I'm sure Yugi will be able to take me down soon enough." Yami stated

Yugi blushed at the attention and images of taking Yami down flashed in his mind, not something he wouldn't mind doing at all, maybe then Yami would tone down a little bit and not push him so hard. Yugi smiled and felt a quick flutter go through his system, why was he getting all flustered over such a useless comment.

Serenity gazed carefully at Yugi's flushed face "Are you all right your majesty"

"Yes" Yugi looked up and smiled, closing his eyes childishly "just tired."

Yami handed him a soft cloth to wipe his forehead on when the sound of the heavy doors clanking open echoed into the room and the light pit patter of rain slinked inside. They heard three sets of steps walk into the building and as Yugi raised his head from his towel he spotted three people who would rather not want to see.

Solomon stood beside Gozaburo who had his hand protectively on his daughters shoulder. Tea looked up from the floor and greeted Yugi with a bow although she was a little disgusted to see him in commoners clothing and allowing these people, these visitors to see him so powerless.

She stepped forwards "Hello Yugi…"

"Tea!" Yugi exclaimed surprised before jogging over to her "Has it been three weeks already".

Yami watched as Yugi was stripped of his equality and became the suck up to Gozaburo with the prestigious status. Yami hated it and as he watched his student press his lips against Tea's hand he felt like could go insane. Yugi's lips against her spoiled undeserving fingers. Yami's fist clenched so hard that his nails dug into his palms. Why was he getting so jealous it wasn't as if Yugi was his. But the look on Gozaburo's face as he turned Yugi and Tea away from him was clue enough that even though they had never spoken Gozaburo hated him.


	7. July

Time had passed so fleetingly over the past month, not four weeks ago in June Tea was sitting across from him at the same table, with the same expression and the same silence. Those same four weeks ago when Yugi's training first started. The candlelight flickered in the darkness of the almost vacant dining hall. It looked so different now from the last time she saw it. The tables that littered the giant room were removed and now only one long dark cherry wood table stretched across the floor. Tea had also noticed the fireplace that she had not recalled seeing previously, and the fire on her left kept the room warm aside from the icy moon that poured its thick light in like blood through red curtains.  
She was pleased that their families had been gracious enough to enjoy their supper upstairs in the second dining room, so she and Yugi could share a romantic dinner together. Yugi's eyes were down on his plate taking in the sight of exquisite foods, he had rested his elbow on the table and Tea noticed that he had eaten about as much as he had said. Tea pressed her napkin against her painted lips and then leaned forwards, her bust supported on the table.

"Is anything the matter my lord?"

Yugi shook his head "No princess, I am alright." He lied "Are you enjoying your meal?"

Tea nodded "Yes…"

The conversation seemed redundant to Tea at that time and she looked at Yugi, watching his casual movement as if she wasn't there. Seto had spoken to her before she had left home for her visit and he had expressed that he didn't trust Yugi or the Moto family. And Tea took that advice to heart since she and Seto had a close sibling relationship. She smiled at how protective Seto was of her especially recently with the marriage topic constantly brought up in everyday conversation.  
Tea found herself gazing over the table to Yugi, his eyes seemed to be missing a kind of shine then from when she first met him. This was her second visit and he still had nothing to say, he had barely spoken a word to her since he came in from his training that morning. She could still smell the sweat in the air and the way he stood near Yami. She had also taken into consideration Seto's mistrust for Yami as well. All these thoughts began to swell in Tea's head and she placed her fork down beside her plate.

"Do you really have nothing to say to me?" Tea said, irritated.

Yugi looked up startled by her voice and his lips parted to reply, but he was cut off when Tea stood, her wooden chair screeching along the floor. She threw her napkin onto her plate before she came around the table towards Yugi.

"I see I've wasted my time." She snorted while leaving the room.

Yugi turned, watching her pick up her dress to approach the door. She placed her hand on the closed door and then a travelling hand wrapped her free arm around her stomach. Tea quickly hunched over before she let escape a loud and painful growl. Yugi sprang out of his chair and followed to her side, placing his hands on her shoulders her saw her face frowning so hard that her eyes had scrunched closed.

The cold moon beaming in from the windows washed them over with a white colour and as the pain subsided slightly she glanced up at Yugi. She had just insulted his pride, any other man would have struck her, but his eyes his face showed caring and compassion. Different from any other eyes she had ever seen before.

"What is the matter?" Yugi asked, sounding faint to her.

Tea was surprised and she looked up to Yugi innocently "I am not feeling well…"she whispered

Yugi took her arms, standing her onto her feet, and placed his hand upon the heavy door. She watched Yugi's face as his mind focused on the task at hand, thinking of how committed he was to looking after her, even after how she had spoken to him. Another man would label her a useless woman and she would have to fend for her ill feeling self. In the pale moonlight as they approached the stairs, she thought of how in only three weeks Yugi's face seemed to change and grow from a boy to a man. Tea smiled, ignoring the pain in her gut. Maybe this was a kind of love. Her eyes peered down to the floor as she felt a little guilty and the abrupt stop at the door to her room.

"I am sorry…"

Yugi had already though nothing of it "For what?"

Tea gave him a weak smile and allowed him to follow her into her room,

"Is there anything I can get for you before you retire my lady?"

Tea shook her head and pulled the sleeves of her long flowing red dress down her ivory skin. Yugi looked away at the indecent behavior and turned back to the door. The room suddenly felt cold as he heard Tea's clothes slipping off her skin. He sensed that as he turned away he insulted her, but her body was not what he wanted, and was sure that it was not what she really wanted either.

"Why do you turn away?" Teas asked whispering a tone the colour of starlight.

"Because this is not want you want. You are unwell…" Yugi said, turning his head slightly as Tea would not be in his sight "Goodnight, your highness."

When the door clicked shut, Tea grabbed her stomach again; wrinkling whatever was left of the fabric on her body and escaped to her private bathroom. She leaned over the sink preparing herself for the violent heaves of her turned stomach. When after a moment of silence had passed Tea splashed a handful of water onto her face, allowing the cold water to bite her sweet skin, and she couldn't help but turn her face up to gaze through the mirror.  
As she looked at herself she wondered how she had become that person looking back at her. If she knew that it had come to this she never would have agreed to the plan. Her family was strong, that much was true but Tea couldn't spill blood as easily as others. She never had before. Silken water dripped off her bangs and into her palms, the drips, drips of blood. Tea shut her eyes, there was a long time before the deed was to be carried out, she was sure she'd feel better by then. She must be hallucinating; the pain turning her cheeks red, must have been giving her a fever. How she managed to get this illness was beyond her and as she pondered every possibility. Then her train of thought came to a screeching halt. Then it hit her, she smiled and placed her hand just below her stomach and she knew exactly why she was feeling the way she did.

Yugi leaned against Tea's closed door and released a breath he didn't know he was holding in. She had been acting so bizarre that day. Although Yugi wasn't necessarily sure what normal behavior was for Tea in the first place. He only met her two months ago, and she wasn't even around for his birthday. The way she acted today though…-Yugi found that the more he was around her the less he wanted to be with her. Tea's extremely arrogant and extravagant upbringing was shedding some light onto her real personality and that she wasn't the shy and timid creature she first appeared to be the day he met her. She was already making plans with him and taking him to parties and shops in town as if they were already married. Yugi was amazed if he could even read one chapter of his book without interruptions during the day when the Kaiba's were visiting. And Tea's little brothers weren't a bed of roses either, they were the opposite of Seto and ran amuck around the castle causing more trouble for the Moto's then the ten plagues brought upon Egypt.

Yugi was growing afraid to ask for some free time to do more training with Yami. The family had already planned to attend an overwhelming fancy party tomorrow night at the royal court house to celebrate how many years the families had been hosting the slave business together. Yugi couldn't help but to sigh again as he pieced together these stressful thoughts.  
The Kaiba's had only been in their home for two nights and as the occurring thought of five more days snuck into Yugi's conscious thought, he felt like throwing himself out of that nearby stained-glass window. He pushed himself off Tea's door and delicately slipped his hand onto the banister of the stairs, peering down into the welcoming darkness. It seemed much more inviting then Tea's room. Her bright skin glowing off the moonlight that slipped in through shut curtains, bare unclothed shoulders and the warm touch of another human lovingly welcoming him to share the same embrace under the moon. Tea's arms were empty. Her touch would be as cold as the darkness he peered into now, but in the darkness he would be alone- a luxury rarely bought these past few days. Solitude, pure unhindered solitude was something Yugi was looking forward to, although secretly felt sad inside for the love he would be forced to portray to this woman- it was be false, brittle and dishonest love. Yugi didn't know if he could do what he had to do for his kingdom.   
His feet had carried him down the steps and as he pulled on the iron door handle of the library he knew that there was only one thing he could give himself to make him strong and loyal to this country.

Yami had prodded through every book in the library by now and still had not found the book he had been hunting for, he had placed a few on the big desk in the room, but they were all satisfactory. Yami could spend days inside this library trying to find just one book, but he paced himself- taking in whatever he could. The scent in the library absorbed into Yami, hints of logical thought, artistic creations and knowledge, the most powerful weapon a soldier can have.

That is why he was searching for books, to assist with Yugi's training and Yami was allowed to be in the library after hours as long as her had been granted permission from the king. They both knew that logical thought was very important to determine a victor in battle. Since Yami had once learned when he was younger that rushing in headlong did not win a battle.

His mind came across Yugi. The boy's body was slowly building; Yami could feel the strength everyday in Yugi's strike. He was learning fast and even though his body was growing sharper, he couldn't help but notice that sometimes Yugi's sheltered naivety was a hindrance.

Pondering that he slapped a book shut sending dust up into the air from the aged scripture. As his eyes watered he looked about the dank and solitary room, so sure he had scaled every wall and shelf of this library but sauntered over to a bookshelf behind the steps to check again.

As he found another book to add to Yugi's study, he heard the door click and shudder with forceful movement. Yami turned his head behind the bookcase praying to whatever Supreme Being that his midnight visitor wouldn't be the likes of Seto Kaiba. The light footsteps on the wooden stairs sounded delicate enough to be a woman's walk but as Yami peered from around the bookcase he noticed that his visitor was his blossoming and growing student. Yami didn't want to scare him so he wondered how he should approach Yugi. Yugi's face was long and blue, he looked as though if anyone spoke to him he could commit the unthinkable. Perhaps it was best if Yami just slipped out of the library and let Yugi confront his thoughts. Although it wasn't good for anyone to keep their emotions, or physical wants bottled inside. Yami silently cursed himself at his own selfishness.

Yugi walked over to the large desk in the center of the room and ran his fingers over the dusty wood, he felt like he hadn't been in here for weeks when suddenly he noticed a pile of book were sitting out of place on the desk. Yugi didn't remember seeing these books before. He stepped around the table to the plush red chair where he dragged one of the books across the surface to him. His depressed eyes glanced over the dull material and he closed his eyes, hoping the tears in his heart wouldn't fall through onto the page.

_Why are you crying, what the hell is wrong with you? There isn't anything to cry about! The cook the butlers, Joseph they all have the right to be the ones to cry. Look at yourself Yugi, you have everything, a comfortable home, food, family, and a future bride. A future bride that you don't love physically or emotionally, but still a bride-_

"Yugi?" Yami whispered as he stepped over to the desk, spotting the moisture gathering in Yugi's eyes.

Yugi felt as though he had been caught, he probably shouldn't be up after hours. His head shot up and he looked into the confident and peaceful eyes of his teacher, it was only then that Yugi felt a small flutter of happiness or something like it in his stomach. "Oh. Yami," Yugi stood and wiped at his eyes before sniffling "What are you doing down here?"

Yami placed his hands on the desk and shifted his weight "I was going to ask you the same, but I feel that I already know the answer."

Yugi watched him slowly turn and seat himself on the desk, as if he was already prepared to listen to Yugi's problem. "I'm sure you don't wish to hear my troubles. I don't want to bother you."

As Yugi came around the desk and walked past, Yami reached out and snagged Yugi by the wrist. His grip was firm but it didn't even look as though he was trying to hold Yugi back. His arms were powerful and Yugi failed in comparison for strength. Yugi was jerked and he came face to face, almost nose to nose with his instructor who sat royally on the table and he simply grinned.

"Try me…"

Yugi, blushing wildly, stood in front of Yami feeling absolutely powerless, and the heat of tears stung his lashes again. He brought his hands over his face and let his shoulders shudder terribly as he could no longer hold back this explosion of sudden useless feelings. Yami got up off the table and placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders, deciding that no wise or calming words would be able to stop the tears of a prince. Yugi felt himself being pushed into a warm, comforting hug. Yugi's arms were pushed up against his chest, his fists under his chin as he was pulled tightly into Yami.

"You don't have to say anything you don't want to." Yami whispered squeezing him tighter "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Yugi buried his face in Yami's shirt "Yes I do…"

"…Yugi."

"I have no choice in the matter. Even if I am to marry Tea, I'll never love her. I don't even know what love is. I've failed in her eyes as a husband, I failed in Gozaburo's eyes as a son, and I failed my grandfather, my mother as a King." Yugi sniffed and hit his head lightly into Yami's chest repeatedly "I'm so useless. I'm probably a failure to you as well. A failed student…"

"I'm not expecting you to move the stars Yugi, no one is." Yami told him "Gozaburo is a difficult man and you shouldn't be trying to impress him, even as a future son in law. They may think you're useless Yugi, but I know you. You've shown me so much over the past two months that I have never seen in other people before. So let them think what they want, you'll prove them all in the end. And I know it hurts now but… remember that you can pull through even if it is only me standing beside you. Knowing that I have your back, isn't that good enough?"

Yugi pulled his head up from Yami's chest, his eyes wet from sorrow, his cheeks red and stained and Yugi nodded "How can you make everything sound so simple. My failure to this country will lead to my people's death. I can't have that over my head."

"How can you be a failure if you haven't even tried yet…" Yami said pulling away from him. "You can't save everybody."

Yugi stood on his own feet for a moment shocked at Yami's honesty. His words in his head, echoing like a fresh clap of thunder. Yugi knew Yami was right and although he didn't want to admit it, he did inwardly. Yugi felt almost worse than before that he couldn't even come up with this solution on his own, Yami was so much better than him, he knew everything and was strong. Yami could fight and yet he had the grace and charm of any royal blood.

Yami looked over Yugi, his small frame desperately crying out for any kind of affection. His confidence was never built up with achievements and family faith. Yugi was broken and Yami was almost like an acting father. But he obviously could not see Yugi as a son, not when he had the feelings he did. Holding Yugi in his arms and not advancing was the hardest physical emotion he ever had to push past. To Yami's surprise Yugi stepped forwards, not wanting Yami to push down his physical want any more. Yugi wanted him to take advantage of it, and he came forwards pressing a surprised and wanting Yami back to his seated position the desk.

"-but can you save me." Yugi whispered.

And just as Yugi began to weave his fingers up into Yami's hair, Yami pulled on Yugi's arms physically expressing if Yugi was sure of what he was doing. Yami leaned forwards to Yugi but then stopped awkwardly, since the last time they had a moment Yugi had pushed him away. Yami's sudden vulnerability and face red with embarrassment at the attention, made Yugi pulse with anticipation. Not letting another second pass where they would be apart Yugi forced a knee onto the table between Yami's legs and pressed his lips into his teacher as hard as he possibly could. Yami was shoved back by the attack on his body and he rested a hand behind him to stop him from falling completely backwards but allowed his other hand to un-tuck Yugi's shirt to feel the warm skin on his back.

Soon enough after Yugi had searched every crevasse of Yami's mouth he brought his other leg up onto the table positioning himself neatly into a straddle with one knee at either side of Yami's hips. Yami's cheeks glowed red when he felt Yugi's weight on his upper thigh and then sat himself back up reaching to the small of Yugi's back to pull him up so that every curve touched. Yugi clenched his fingers in Yami's hair and parted himself from the sweet taste of his lips and he attacked Yami's collar, licking and nipping at the curve between his neck and shoulder. As Yugi worked his lips and tongue quickly around Yami's neck, he found that Yugi was moving his hips in little circles and the euphoria of everything made Yami's eyes half close and his head roll back releasing an uncontrollable moan into the dry air. Yugi nipped at him again as if urging the musical sounds to escape Yami and he did, Yami inhaled through his teeth before releasing another deeper more authoritative gasp. Yugi couldn't be more beautiful at that moment, and just as Yami was about to pull Yugi into a reassuring kiss the grandfather clock in the room chimed loudly twice for two am and Yugi's eyes went wide with surprise at the message of time. Yugi slid himself off Yami, pulling himself away from Yami's lips- who tried to follow. Yami exhaled as Yugi's honey tasting lips were no longer his.

"...Shit" Yugi whispered, surprised that such foul words could escape him

Yami slowly guided Yugi down to the floor and the prince looked up at Yami's soft and understanding expression.

"I have to go" Yugi protested quietly

Yami reached out, sliding his hand down his cheek and lips "I know."

Yugi touched his hand and turned towards the stairs, picking up his feet faster each step he traveled and as Yami watched his prince hurry up the stairs he wondered to himself what this would be the beginning of.


	8. August

Yugi lunged at his practice target once more; his still boyish voice echoed his battle cry in the hollow training room as the wood indented once more. Yami had given him a real sword to work with a few weeks ago and his objective was to cut down the practice targets with one strike. Yugi's index knuckle was bruised from how his strike slammed his fingers into the hilt when his blade was caught by the wood. He sheathed the blade and rubbed at his knuckles wondering why Yami hadn't shown up. He told Yugi to meet him in the training area at 10 and Yugi had noticed that a good fifteen minutes has passed, maybe he just slept in. And what would he say if he saw you just standing here?  
Yugi grinned a little and then stretched his hands to grab at his sword. He flinched as his skin pulled back on blistered hands. He had completely overlooked the fact that his hands were becoming irritated by the force of the material on his swords handle. Yugi clenched his fingers into his palm and walked lazily over to the water barrels to clean his sores. He pushed his sleeves up and dove his hands into clear water. As the water, cold and quiet, nipped gently at sensitive skin Yugi inwardly wished Yami was there suddenly, coaxing him with that voice of his- telling him it was just a blister and that he'd bandage his hands for him. Yugi smiled and let the water seep into his open wounds. He was so into his day dream he didn't even hear the door open and the footsteps approach.

"Is this the kid?"

Yugi's eyes snapped open

"Yeah that's the kid Bakura was talking about"

Yugi whipped around to see his intruders, his hands taking the water from the barrel with them, to splatter the parched grown with satisfying thirst.

Yami stood in the doorway of Tea's room, watching as Mai, sitting on her daughter's bedside felt her forehead. Yami had always been a little wary of Mai and now she had requested his presence so she could speak with him alone. Yami wouldn't let her see his untrusting nature towards her as she stood leaving her daughter to close the curtains. Her dark green dress had a beige colour in the center that came together in a V shape at her belt. The skirt followed the same pattern only in reverse with the widest part at the bottom of her gown. Her collar was high and the lace that was her necklace draped down her collarbone with a raindrop shaped pearl at the beginning of her cleavage. This was not an uncommon dress but it was very easily noticeable that Mai was given the gift and the curse of a very large bosom. As her fingers, locked in lace, pulled the velvet curtains shut Yami felt compelled to speak.

"You asked to see me your highness?" Yami asked

Mai nodded and made her way back to her daughter. "That I did" She replied, eyeing Yami's awkward stance. "It's amazing isn't it. No matter how old your children get they always look so perfect when they're sleeping. Do you agree?"

Yami blinked slowly "I wouldn't know my lady"

"I had asked Gozaburo for another child," Mai tried to smile at him as she lightly set another blanket over Tea's sleeping form. "He told me…. That it was not to be."

Yami frowned, mainly confused as to why she was telling him something so personal and why she had begun to speak so casually to him. She had forgotten her status and his, if any members of royalty or the court saw her speaking to him in such a manner he would be put to death. Yami felt it wise to leave now, Mai's wandering eyes and unknown objective frightened him.

"Your highness if I am not needed then I shall take my le-"

Mai stood, grabbing at the wood of the bedpost screaming "Do you know what it's like to have your body rejected?!"

Yami didn't come to her aid as she lowered her head and held her neck with on hand, her tone lightening "To be pushed away?"

Yami stood, his thumb rubbing at the doorknob, Yugi running through his mind. He wanted to sympathize to her, she was in obvious pain, but as she grabbed at the beige fabric she stepped closer to Yami, ever closer. Yami raised a hand, to prepare to stop her advance, but when she stepped even closer, she pulled on him and placed his hand on her chest with hers. Yami tried to recoil but her interlocked fingers with his wrapped around the beige fabric of her top and she tore at it, the fabric splitting tearing at both undergarments and dress. Yami managed to take his hand back and with that one hand of his already on the door he turned the knob and pulled the door out about an inch before Mai pressed every inch of her curvaceous body against his. Her spider like fingers were already wrapping around his middle and traveling up his chest, pulling at his loose shirt, her legs straddled over his knee. Mai gripped his sleeve tearing the seam at the shoulder and brought her face close to his neck. Her hot breath sent Goosebumps down his spine and as she bit at his neck Yami found his voice.

"My lady, I cannot!" Yami command and pushed back on her bare shoulders.

She stood before him, her clothes torn, tears welling up in her eyes and he wiped his chin with the back of his hand, opened the door and then left just as quietly as when he came.  
_  
__-Yugi, wait for me…-_

"Stand up runt!" The soldier called again, pushing Yugi in the ribs with the toe of his shoe "and you call yourself a soldier?"

Yugi coughed into the dirt and yelped when another one shoved his heel into his back. Yugi felt broken just about everywhere, aside from throwing him into the dirt, stepping on his fingers and kicking at him Yugi's gut was the only thing that wasn't hurting.

"C'mon now stand up, fight back!"

"I did nothing to you, I don't even know who you are and yet you come in here and demand a novice to fight you?" Yugi grabbed at the side of his rib and sat himself onto his knees "then tell me is it hard to fight without a spine?"

"You little bastard" the most offended one sneered and lifted Yugi by his hair to meet his opponents face " -Certainly dumb talk for the one whose severely outnumbered"

Suddenly a voice thundered into the room, booming out any physical noise that could be heard by man. The word itself was not audible due to the pounding in Yugi's heard. Yugi felt the hand in his hair release its grip and he plummeted to the earth, his shoulder greeting it first since he could not stop himself.

"M-my lord"

"How disgraceful"

Yugi, opened one eye to see the new intruder, secretly praying it was Yami even though he knew better. He knew it was Seto, the calm and icy voice and the sound expensive footwear tapping on the hard ground. The sideways image that Yugi watched was indeed Seto approaching the four guards; he looked as pleased as punch to see them. His hands clenched into fists and Yugi noticed then something he hadn't before. A lackey. A taller more adult version of what looked like Ryou. Yugi saw then a white haired man, threatening and evil. Yugi didn't like this one bit, who was the new man that was following Seto about.

Seto spoke again "How pitifully shameful, you dare be connected with my father's army. You have disgraced me as a future ruler and disgraced yourselves. If you are not scarce from my sight immediately, you shall find yourselves without your own lives or your family's. No get out!"

The sound of vanishing footsteps echoed in Yugi's head, as if the sound was bouncing around the inside of an empty cave. Yugi pushed himself up off the ground with one arm, the other holding his head. He didn't even hear Seto approach, or know that Seto was even near until he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Yugi lifted his head; his cloudy vision peered forwards into the eyes of Seto Kaiba alight with unusual warmth.

"Are you alright your highness?" Seto asked, the warm feeling creeping out of his voice like poisonous gas.

Yugi closed his eyes, afraid of Seto's hypnotic kindness, and feeling a little light headed "Yes, I'll be fine…"

Another voice boomed into Yugi's head, the white haired man, the Ryou that was never meant to be. It was amazing how much he looked like Ryou. His eyes were thinner, darker and his hair style certainly more dramatic. Perhaps this is what people thought when they saw Yami and him together. The resemblances were uncanny, they could be twins.

"My lord, we mustn't keep your father waiting much longer"

Seto raised his arm, desisting the white haired man "Yes, yes I know" his voice lightened as he addressed Yugi "Are you sure you'll be alright my lord?"

Yugi looked up at Seto, his cold eyes were like icicles stabbing at him, searching his soul, although Seto was unusually warm at the moment, his eyes could freeze the bowels of the earth if he were to stare long enough. Yugi could still feel his hand on him, a warm and comforting touch to what he had just been through and Yugi felt himself not pulling away, perhaps drawn to Seto's strength and indifferent attitude. Yugi felt a tad frightened of himself, of unveiled thoughts- where was Yami?

Yugi nodded, impatiently, angry at himself for thinking too much. "Go to your father, his patience may be as shallow as my wound."

Seto stood, smiling. Yugi's wit was delightful, however unsure of what else he could say to the weak prince he turned his back and shuffled through the dirt to the door where the white haired man waited. Thought the haze of his own eyes Yugi could hardly see him, but felt – no - knew the man was grinning. When the door clicked shut behind him the stranger looked up towards Seto, wondering aloud.

"Is that the one? Is he the man?" he curled his lip and crossed his arms "hardly a challenge, you do know that I am a professional don't you your majesty?"

Seto tightened a glove around his wrist. "I am very well aware of your talents, but remember as of this trip I have acquired your skills as a guardian to protect my father-" then Seto's voice dropped low and hollow "I will not have you ruin what I have in store for the Moto family, and if you dare bring up anything relating to my plans you will find yourself unendowed with not only your specialty but another part of you that has participated in other talents."

The stranger swallowed thickly "Very well your majesty…"

Yugi had closed his eyes, feeling a swelling develop on his cheek and obviously pressing your tongue against the pain doesn't help. Yugi wanted to go over to the water pail, but found the pain in his legs and knees unable to assist him in that journey. He didn't want to sit there either, wait for Yami to come by, late, worried and reminding him how useless he really was. Yugi turned his head to the side, swearing aloud at the moment. His legs pushed him onto his feet and he took an unbalanced step towards the water pail before he felt a terrible and fast rush of blood in his head. The room swirled like a berserk merry go round in Yugi's eyes as his head throbbing again, a loud humming in his head drowning out the approach of running footsteps.

Yugi lost all concentration on his footwork and allowed his knees to cave and his body to fall. His head was so dizzy, so full that he barely felt the heavy tug at his arm and waist. He could feel another body well placed behind his own to keep him standing. The as he felt himself lowering to the ground, he knew he would open his eyes to only one person.

"Yugi…" the familiar voice said softly "Yugi, can you hear me?"

Yugi's eyes fluttered open, the pouring drifting away out of his ears, when he saw Yami's expression he grinned.  
"-Hey… you're late"

Yami's expression shifted as the worry lifted from him, he nodded at Yugi, "Yeah…"

Yugi smiled in return at his teacher, trying to think of how to feel.

_What? You don't think about how you feel, you just feel it, that's why they're feelings. So what are you feeling? Embarrassed, maybe a little lightheaded, but that's from the fight. Yami is looking at you, the same way Tea looks at you when around the family, but lighter, less forced… why?_

Yami's eyes are warm, soft pools of liquid amethyst that Yugi could just swim in. Yugi could feel his cheeks burn red, hoped that Yami wouldn't notice.

_Why not?_

"You're bleeding…"

Yugi frowned "What?"

"You're bleeding!" Yami said a little louder, sitting Yugi up violently.

A stream of blood came into sight from Yugi's nose and he watched it as it splashed, and soaked into the dirt "Oh so I am" Yugi chirped.

"Here, lean forwards." Yami said, placing his hand through Yugi's hair and onto the back of his head.

It felt good to Yugi for a moment- having Yami's hand through his hair, his delicate fingers sifting through every strand. The moment was bombarded out his ears as Yami pushed Yugi's head forward almost between his own knees. Feeling the strain in his back Yugi wanted to ask but the flush in his nose was quite distracting.

Yami tore a small piece off his sleeve just at the wrist and handed it to Yugi. "There you go, now don't put too much pressure on it, you may have bruised your nose. Did you fall?"

Yugi shook his head and Yami's hand sloshed about Yugi's hair. The prince pulled the cloth away from his nose and saw how much blood had soaked through the fabric. Yami could feel him tremble slightly against him.

"Haven't you ever had a nosebleed before, Yugi?"

Yugi had probably never seen any kind of blood exiting him before and he repeated the title of his nasal injury aloud to Yami. Proving he was listening and the drumming had desisted.

"I used to get them all the time when I was younger,-" Yami explained, Yugi hadn't asked to hear about his past, but Yami felt they were close enough now for him to talk about it the time called for it. Honestly, Yami wanted to distract Yugi from the blood by involving him in conversation "My mother was a nurse in town, and sometimes during training or playing I would get these nosebleeds and my mother would never let me lie back and swallow the blood. She would tell me every time that swallow a lot and it could make you very sick."

"And so you're the nurse now are you?" Yugi replied to the story bringing the make shift cloth back up to his nose.

"I'll be anything you want me to be…"

Yugi smiled, although Yami couldn't see it, "I think…Yami is fine for now."

Yami smiled in return, but felt it leave his lips quickly "Yugi …" an involuntary hand touched Yugi's face gently as he spoke.

The morning rain had quieted itself to a delightful pit patter as the clouds thinned, allowing the sun to reflect rainbows into the moistened sky and through raindrops sitting on thirsty tree leaves and flower petals. Yugi's mother popped open her umbrella anyhow, even if the rain no longer cried its mournful tears. She stepped lightly off the steps of her home and crossed through the garden to the west end of the courtyard where the training field was. After hearing future son in law Seto speaking to Gozaburo about their guards discipline she felt it necessary to check on Yugi in the training centre. The building was still sturdy after all these years and as she slipped her delicate fingers through the crack of the door she could hear Yugi's voice and dared to peek inside.

"How's your nose Yugi" Yami said addressing Yugi in such a common and casual tone when a moment of silence had passed between them.

"Better" Yugi sniffled "I think it's stopped bleeding now."

Her curiosity enticing her further, Yugi's mother inched herself forwards to see Yugi hand back the cloth to Yami and just as he was to stand her son took hold of the edge of Yami shirt and brought him down into a lovers kiss. Yugi's mother watched as Yami took Yugi in and knelt down as if forgetting all further thought. With the image she had seen, she closed her eyes and slid the door shut as quietly as possible. To be perfectly honest she wasn't really surprised at least not by Yugi, Yami was perhaps another story although he was very similar to Yugi. They were both reserved, respectful and quite introverted characters. As she stepped away the only thought that remained in her mind was a prayer, a prayer that she may be the only one to see and keep their secret.

The rest of the day passed quickly and Yugi found himself, as he stepped into the bath, thinking of Yami- but moreover why he hadn't shown up. If he was late he was late there was nothing Yugi couldn't do about that. He might have just slept in, although he's usually pretty solid about his night time routine. And Yugi knew this because Yami had shared many things with Yugi during their training lessons, during breaks and on friendly horseback rides whenever Yugi could invite him or when Tea and the Kaiba's weren't around. Yugi was starting to feel like he had known him forever; they talked as if they already knew everything about one another, casual human conversations, sometimes just talks about the wind and the trees, even the stars if the training ran purposely late during the day. However Yugi couldn't stop thinking of Yami altogether, even though his lateness today was slightly bothering him as well Yugi tried to push past it as he sat himself down into crystal clear water.

He could see the colour of the beige tiles underneath him; they matched the four columns that sectioned off his tub in the middle of the room. From the columns hung red curtains that silkily weaved and played down the stonework and draped into pools of silk on the floor. Yugi thought it was silly how red was the colour of love and passion yet so was anger, rage and jealousy. Personally Yugi didn't think he'd ever truly been angry before, and he'd never been in love, although this fluttery and light feeling in his stomach seemed to peek inside his stomach at the small things Yami would do or say, he just figured it was just growing admiration.  
_  
__Who are you trying to kid? You kissed him not eight hours ago and you just admire him as a sort of father figure?_

That wasn't really true, he had to think of him that way, if any slight and ill interactions were to shed light on his relationship with his teacher he would find himself in a lot worse of a situation then his arranged marriage to Tea. His world would plummet like the water in his bathtub, sinking in a whirlpool affecting all the other areas around it with its swirling pull into darkness. Yugi tied his robe to a knot at his hip and slipped into his bedroom, he fumbled his fingers through his wet hair and went for his brush that sat on the far desk near the closet and vanity, when suddenly there was a knock at his door. Feeling slightly indecent, he grabbed at his much longer, golden hued, silk robe heavy and lined with a thick quilt material. When it was wrapped neatly around him he answered his door. To his surprise it was his mother and when the lights from Yugi's room danced on her face, he opened his door and let her in with a courteous bow.

"Good evening Mother," Yugi said closing the door behind her "Did you wish to speak to me?"

"Yes" she replied lightly, looking at her sons almost embarrassed face "Don't worry my boy, you are in no trouble. I have come to give you something."

Yugi was taken aback for a moment. Did he look ashamed to her? What reason would he have to look guilty? "What it is?"

She reached into her evening robe and revealed a small box "It is the engagement ring that your father gave to me- tomorrow your grandfather has organized a lunch outside in the garden with the whole family. I would like you to give it to Tea."

Yugi took the box and with a small creak it opened up to expose a golden ring. At the top the metal curved in a plant like shape to hole the square diamond in place and following it down the band on either side was three other smaller diamonds.

"It's beautiful" Yugi said taking it to his night table. "I will give it to her tomorrow- I promise. Maybe the Kaiba's will actually see me worthy. As a king."

Yugi's mother smiled, Yugi was so strong, so willing to anything for this family that he would give up all the joys and sorrows life would give him, for this kingdom, for her, for his grandfather Yugi would give up true love. "The Kaiba's don't hate you my son."

"Well it bloody well isn't love-" Yugi replied quietly his eyes fixed on the ring.

"You do not care for Tea do you?" She asked

Yugi shook his head "That I am not even sure of – I don't even know what love is."

"Love is in the eye of the beholder my son." She giggled suddenly "You know, your father used to tell me that when he fell in love with me he had trouble sleeping, he would stay up all night just to think of me."

Yugi smiled back "I just want the family to accept me. Perhaps I will love Tea in time?"

"I know it seems what our family is asking isn't fair or even right. But it is up to you Yugi" She smiled "Follow your heart Yugi." Her smile felt fake to her suddenly and she removed it. She headed for the door and before leaving Yugi to his room and thoughts she told him. "You'll make the right choice."

Yugi turned his head at the door just as it clicked shut and he stood for a moment frozen to the floor, ring box in hand. Her words- as if she knew. She would want what's best for Yugi but what he wanted could kill him. He decided for the night to push all thoughts passed him and go to bed. He turned all the oil lamps in the room to darkness.

It had seemed like forever since his mother had come to talk to him, his sheets were warm and his body was relaxed and slow. He turned his head towards the window; he couldn't see the moon anymore although it didn't matter. Yami was the moon and the stars, the night sky. Every breath he took seemed to sudden smell of him, and as hard as Yugi tried to make himself think of Tea, her image and things she said seemed to sound better in Yugi's thoughts coming from Yami. With images of his teacher dancing through his head he silently cursed himself when he noticed the soft rays of the early morning sun peak its light into the peacock blue sky.

--------------------------------  
Notice: I'm honored and humbled very much that you enjoy this story with such enthusiasm and I wanted to really thank you for being so courteous and honest about my writing and the story. I would also like to note that, much to mine and your dismay, chapter will be taking a little longer to post due to the fact that I have been living in my basement and my computer is stationed upstairs where it is really very, very hot. I haven't been able to sit in my room for more than a half hour without feeling nauseous. So it may take a little longer for me to post since it gets so hot. Chapters for some odd reason are also getting longer Lol- So I am asking you kindly to please be patient with me- I am trying very hard to keep up with my writing and I thank you guys again for being so nice to me, it makes me very happy and flattered. Thanks so much everyone and keep reading- I have lots of tricks up my sleeve. XD- It's so HOT!!  
-------------------------------


	9. Ring of Injustice

Tea swirled in front of the mirror, the escapades of the day before long forgotten along with her sudden head cold. The pale dress with green embroidered swirls danced around her legs as she looked at herself in the mirror, it was the perfect dress for Tea. An elegant yet simple and comfortable Sunday dress, she was also given a matching umbrella to block out the shade of the old summer sun. Summer would be ending soon, Tea couldn't believe it was already august, it would be the last time she could wear a dress this cool and loose. She bent down in front of the mirror to gaze at her face, everything had to be perfect for today, she wasn't sure why but she felt it was going to be a day of many events and she had to be perfect for Yugi.

Speaking of which, Yugi had been standing in the main hall for a good twenty minutes before Mai had gone to collect Tea. If the gathering was at noon Yugi found it unnecessary to rise at eight this morning and he had yawned about sixteen times. He knew this because Yami had been counting since breakfast. Not only was Yugi's tired behavior suspicious to Yami and to Solomon but also was a sudden shame like quality. Timid and shy he acted towards Yami who seemed to stand awfully close. Gozaburo frowned, something he'd been watching for the past twenty minutes as well. Yami said something inaudible to the room but Yugi had let out an echoing laugh, sweet and youthful. Yami smiled in return at his most likely snide comment to Yugi. Gozaburo frowned again the more he saw of this Yami character the more he was displaced by his presence.

Tea hopped down the stairs, her new dress glittering in the sunlight that splashed through the windows sending every beam of light to glitter of the bead of her gown. Yugi left Yami's side and went to her taking her hand as she stepped of the last step. When her hand embraced Yugi's Yami couldn't help but feel a small burn of jealousy.

"Just because I was under the weather for a few days Yugi, didn't mean I wanted you to get me a new dress." Tea blushed bringing her shoulders up. "You're so sweet."

Yugi had figured it was something his mother had done when he was training, to show Tea he hadn't lost interest in her, for the family's sake "It looks beautiful, my lady."

"Please, I am no beauty." She told him humbly.

"My princess even a winter sunrise cannot rival the glow in your eyes-"

Tea released her hand from his "Now my lord that is quite enough."

Gozaburo came protectively to his daughter "Indeed it is. And I believe Solomon has arranged a meal for us in the garden."

Solomon gestured everyone to the door "Indeed I have please come follow."

As the family followed each other off the patio and into the garden the sun danced playfully behind them, aimless clouds sketched the sky with white and puffy shapes. The emerald grass Yugi had come to know in summer was drying, turning a hue more peridot description, as he was observing his surroundings he hadn't noticed that the family had paired themselves off into twos. His grandfather led them through the hedged passage, through old ceilinged columns and by fountains and pools with Gozaburo by his side. Behind him stood Seto and Yugi's mother beside him, her hands together at her front, her eyes away to the sky, the birds, and the trees. Mai followed behind her son and Yami behind Yugi's mother. Yugi noticed during the silence that Yami's gaze was far away, as if glazed over by death or boredom and Mai's eyes were fixed on Yami, her head faced the path but her eyes- Yugi could sense she was staring at him since he stood behind her and her long flowing blonde hair prevented him from seeing her line of sight. Tea stood beside Yugi and behind Yami, but was distracted by feeling the netting of her white and green dress. She was very pleased with it and every now and then when Yugi would look at her she would gaze up and smiled happily at his gift to her.

Solomon's voice could be heard but only slightly as Gozaburo shared in a delightful conversation, the two of them chatting on like that made it hard for Yugi to hear what Mai was saying to Yami.

She turned her head to him, flashing her ruby amethyst eyes to Yugi's view "I wanted to apologize for yesterday Yami, it was truly inexcusable on my part, and as a Queen placing you in that position was very unfair- I do not believe I was in my right mind. I do apologize."

Yami turned his head when he heard her deep and sultry voice "-Of course. No apology is necessary my lady, I am only glad that you are feeling better."

When Mai's head turned and face the other way again, Yami involuntarily looked back and Yugi. His expression filled with worry- his big bright eyes made Yami feel terrible that he hadn't told Yugi of what happened. Yami felt guilty as he looked at Yugi but found himself shrugging digging himself into a deeper and darker hole of lies. 

About an hour or so after the family's brunch they had decided to take a slight walk round the beautiful little four ponds all facing the opposite directions, the table being in the middle of the hedged off walkways.  
Tea sat on the stone ledge running her fingers over the blue water of the nearby fountain and Yugi approached her, she looked up at him, the eyes of a thousand ocean waves glittered back at him. Looking at Yugi's wholesome face she felt a little overwhelmed, Yugi's kindess, the things he said, his honesty, his purity. No one had ever talked to her like he had. Tea placed her hands between her knees and felt inwardly that perhaps this nervous fear she was feeling was really…love.

Yugi leaned his shoulder into one of the columns that sectioned off the south westernmost corner of the sitting area.

"My lady, I have a gift for you,"

"Another? I do not wish to be so endowed."

Yugi smiled "this you need my lady."

Tea watched him push off the column and sit by her side. His delicate and ivory coloured hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out a velvet box. He set it next to her knee and she looked up at him.

"If we are going to be wed, you're going to need this."

Tea picked up the box carefully and opened it lightly- her breath was taken from her very lips "Oh my word. Yugi, this is beautiful. I don't want to accept this- I cannot."

"My mother told me my father gave it to her, and I'd like to give it to you. Even though, I've seen the uncertainty in your eyes, if you do not wish to wed me after all I would like you to keep it, it suits you."

Tea looked right at him, into his eyes- into his soul. She wanted to hug him, hold him. How did he know she was so uncertain how did he know that this wedding plan may not go through. She touched his hand, not sure what else to say- she felt tears sting her lashes, she was raising her arm to bring him into a hug when suddenly there was a splash and loud female cry.

Mai was back first in the pond, Yami straddling her waist. As she cried and shielded herself from Yami's raised hand she tried to pull back but her hand slipped off the tiles and she supported herself up with her elbow almost shoulder deep in water. Her voice carried.

"Help me hurry!" Mai cried out, "Help me-"

Solomon and Gozaburo were the first over and with a painful grab Gozaburo snagged Yami by the arm and pulled him off of his wife. Yami felt like an inhuman force had thrown his soaking wet body into the air. Solomon jumped into the pond, attempting to assist Mai.

"What happened?!" Gozaburo asked crushing the knight's wrist in his iron hand. Yami eye's flinching-

Yugi was on his way over when he felt the pain in Yami's wrist.

Mai stuttered, crystal water dripping down her hair and across her collar bone."I don't know! I don't know-I was passing by-" she stopped and chocked on tears "and Yami got violent suddenly!" She squirmed and cried out again "Help me please!"

Gozaburo released Yami and picked up his wife in his arms.

Yami climbed back over the bench that separated the water from the stone pathway and as he stood their soaking wet, he couldn't help but look over to Yugi who was joined by Seto and Yugi's mother as well as all the outdoor guards that had heard the screaming.

When Gozaburo had sat Mai down on the bench to recuperate, Yugi's mother had gone to her side, wrapping her Sunday shawl around her shoulders. Tea had also joined her mother's side as Gozaburo approached Yami. 

Yami knew he was powerless as the wall of a man stepped forward. He felt like a ton of bricks hit him when Gozaburo backhanded him. Yugi flinched, involuntarily twitching his body as if it were he who was struck.

"Guards!" Gozaburo shouted.

Yami was on the ground, his hand supporting him, his cheek already bruising. He coughed.

"Your majesty, I beg of you, please, you must let me explain-"

"Silence!" Gozaburo found his voice uncontrollably angry. "How dare you- Laying your hands on my wife- a queen. There is no shame in the likes of you."

"It was an accident!" Yami found his voice just as angry as Gozaburo's

He inhaled deeply- purely shocked "You dare raise your voice against royal blood?! Guards, dispose of him."

Yami's anger was deeper then the pits of hell, but he held back, thought of Yugi, he closed his eyes "My lord if you'll just let me explain this truly was a misunderstanding."

Solomon stood by Gozaburo "My lord-"

"No! You saw him Solomon; this peasant blood touched my wife. I shall not have it-"

Solomon looked away from Yami. He knew that Yami would never compromise the trust he had in this family. Gozaburo did not know him and nothing would change his mind.

The guards had brought themselves over Yami, even Tristan had one of Yugi's arms tightly clasped. "Your highness- the punishment?"

Gozaburo frowned "Death-"

Yugi felt like he had been shot with a thousand arrows and now could no longer hold his tongue "Now my lord, please wait just a moment. There are no witnesses to Yami's crime- I do not believe a wise and noble king like yourself should be branded as unmerciful. Please your highness, you do not know if Yami is innocent, an unfair punishment does not fit his supposed crime."

Solomon shot his glance over to Gozaburo "Your highness, my grandson has a point. No one saw what Yami had truly done-" 

Gozaburo frowned, and stood up straight and tall "And I shall not believe my own wife?" 

"She could be in shock your highness." Tristan felt himself saying, the life of his friend in his arms, literally.

Gozaburo looked over angrily at Tristan, as if he- a mere guard- knew what was going on. Gozaburo knew why Yugi defended Yami. They looked so much alike he had to be secretly his brother or maybe a lover. What a disgrace. Although… he could kill two birds with one stone.

Yugi went over to Gozaburo, kneeling at his feet "Please your highness, I beg of you that there be no more bloodshed between our lands. There must be another tone of payment for his actions."

Gozaburo looked around him, everyone was a fool. It wouldn't surprise him if Tea was the next to request the sparing of Yami's life. Even Solomon had gotten glimmer of worry in his eye for his prize soldier. Gozaburo placed his face into one of his palms and grumbled loudly "Very well. Take him to the dungeon, the boy shall receive twenty lashes and his training with Prince Yugi will be suspended for a fortnight."

They all stood in silence- it was better than death. But Yugi had a feeling that Gozaburo had a slight idea of his relationship with Yami. The way he looked at him, like he knew.

Gozaburo helped Mai to her feet "Yami will receive his lashes this evening. I must attend to Mai in the mean time."

Yugi looked at his grandfather. Solomon hated it when Yugi looked at him like that, he could hear Yugi's pleading thoughts of mercy and pushed it aside, his head turning to the guards "Take him away."

Tea and Seto followed closely behind their father as they carried Mai into the house, the guards with Yami followed not long behind them.

Instinctively Yugi's mother went to her son and with gentle words she spoke "I know Yami is innocent and what you did was very brave Yugi. Your words and your wisdom changed Gozaburo's mind. You saved Yami's life."

Solomon smiled "You did the right thing Yugi, although Gozaburo might not see it that way, he will in time." 

Yugi couldn't reply, he didn't have anything left to say as he watched them disappear into the house. Now that Yugi had a quiet moment to think about it- was Yami really innocent. The way Mai spoke to him earlier, the way she'd been looking at him since the very beginning. Could Yami really have tried to take advantage of her? He was late the day before and Yami was never late, not when Yugi was involved. Yugi felt terrible on the inside, Yugi may have won that battle against Gozaburo but he doubted that he would win this war.

The moon had risen quickly and Yami was taken from his cell and moved into a bigger, torch lit room. There was dried blood on the floor from ages passed and long chains draped down from where the ceiling met the wall. The walls in the light were a brownish yellow colour- the colour of ancient. Yami felt sick- he wasn't going to be killed but he knew what was in store for him, Gozaburo was going to make Yami wish for death. Where was his honor now?  
_That's all you're concerned about? You're honor? Yugi practically laid his life on the line for you today. You- the ungrateful bastard who never appreciates him or even tells him the truth. Yugi deserves the truth, Yugi deserved the world and perhaps you should die for the crime you didn't commit, save everyone the trouble. Now there is your honor, Yugi saves your life and that is your thanks. Although he may have saved you, we may never be what we wanted- he sacrificed what we could have had__-__ for my life._

Yami looked up from the floor, a heartbroken expression across his face and the only other person in the room was Tristan standing guard.

"Don't ask me to let you go" He said "I would- in a heartbeat. But then it would be both are heads."

"I wouldn't ask you to" Yami said "I'm going to live- even if it is a just false accusation." He hung his head, eye returning to the floor, and under his breath whispered "Yugi saved my life…"

A silence passed between them and footsteps echoed into the hall. The iron doorknob turned and Solomon led Gozaburo into the room with Yugi following closely behind. Gozaburo had decided to add a twist into his demand. Yugi must watch the punishment- as part of training. Solomon nodded at Tristan to begin as the door shut loudly behind him.

Tristan approached Yami and held out his hand "Remove your shirt."

Yami looked into Tristan's eyes- as hard as stone. Yami looked down and pulled his shirt off his shoulders and placed it into Tristan's waiting arms. Yami felt the room was cold suddenly and as he fixed his gaze on the royalty he looked shamefully at Yugi who was squeezing his own arm in horror of the situation.

"Turn around" Tristan ordered, he had only done one of these before and prayed he'd never have to do so again. He placed his hand on Yami shoulder and walked him to the far wall; he pushed him forwards knocking him onto his knees and then reached up for the chain. 

He locked Yami into place with the cuffs that would keep his arms raised into the air and waited as he heard Gozaburo shifting. The Kaiba lord removed his jacket and picked up one of the buckets of water they kept in there. With a firm grasp on the rim of the bucket he tipped it forwards allowing the water to travel through the air and splash Yami's back with a thousand needles of cold icy water. As it hit his back and poured over his shoulders he gave a cry that Yugi had never heard before. Tristan handed Gozaburo the whip that rested on the wall and stepped back. Yugi swallowed thickly and stood near the door, unsure if was going to be able to watch the scene.

Gozaburo paced forwards and brought his arm back, the sound of the leather hitting the floor before the man brought his arm down. Yami could hear the sound of it cutting the air and then heard nothing but pain. The sting of the first lash was unbearable- Yami brought himself forwards, and tried to move about anything to stop the sting- the pain.

Yugi was horrified, as Gozaburo drew his arm back again Yami's skin had already split where Gozaburo had hit him. Blood poured out of Yami's wound and mixed with the cold water that trickled down his back. Now cold, wounded and screaming Yami was truly being tortured and so was Yugi. He had brought his hands up over his mouth and watched as Gozaburo drew back his arm for a third and a fourth. Each whip crack followed by an agonizing scream and painful whimpers. Yami's hands had wrapped around the chains to grip them as his back was torn apart. 

Solomon was watching Yugi during Gozaburo's onslaught. Solomon closed his eyes and place a hand on a disturbed Yugi, through the echoes of screams in the room he told Yugi to excuse himself- he had seen enough. Yugi left without saying anything and crumpled outside the iron door, feeling his stomach clench Yugi wasn't sure if he was going to be sick or not and as he kneeled he covered his ears- but he could still hear him. Cries, mournful cries of sheer and utter pain and there was nothing Yugi could do but cry.

Yugi sat in his room; his fingers hadn't been able to stop fidgeting. After retreating to his dark bedroom he had heard mumbled voices from a distance, although he hadn't been able to decipher what they had said it worried him. Yugi was feeling so afraid- he didn't trust Gozaburo at all. While Yugi was waiting in his room completely powerless he could have killed Yami out of an uncontrollable rage for revenge. He wanted to believe Gozaburo wouldn't but Yugi had to be sure. He peered out through his window, thunderous clouds hovered over the glorious moon hiding its light from the sky and boomed in the distance condemning Yugi for already thought out actions. Like his sins were coming to get him. He breathed deeply attempting to calm his nerves and he fought himself to the door. Without making the slightest noise he poked his head out of his bedroom and when he knew there was nothing but the echoes of emptiness he slipped out of the corridor and journeyed to the steps.

As he slithered silently down the steps and passed the dining room- he heard the slightest hint of another voice. The prince stopped just passed the door and leaned up against the wall as far away as he could- as long as he remained in ear distant of the private conversation- as to ensure his escape into the darkness. Yugi damned his own curiosity but felt it was his purpose to listen in. and he did.

The sound of a smash against a table came first, followed by what sounded like paper being crumpled.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" A raspy voice said, thick and British.

"Lower your voice!" Another voice, gruffly snapped, and sounded very much like Seto to the prince's ear. "You insolent fool- do you want your money? Do you want everything I offered you? Do you want your life back?" There was a slight pause and Yugi heard Seto push his company into the moveable wooden table "Then you do as I say or I will strip you of everything you own."

The man unknown spoke again "You never said anything about her-"

"She's become a nuisance, something I cannot afford at the moment." Seto said "Here- Five thousand in full. You get the job and you get the rest later. A good faith payment- is that clear?"

"Crystal-"

Footsteps were heard coming towards him and Yugi dashed towards his intended destination, hiding in the shadows beside the dungeons staircase. He turned and hid behind the door praying the midnight visitor would not come his way. The footsteps stopped outside the dining hall doors and turned towards Yugi's direction. As the footsteps got louder Yugi felt his stomach launch into his throat- he froze. Every muscle had been paused in time and Yugi had nowhere to run. Closer and closer the steps came and then they stopped. The sound of the door leading to the balcony opened and shut. The visitor had come and gone like night and it was as though nothing had happen. Yugi let escape a breath he had held in and continued down winding staircase.

Yami had lost the energy to do anything. How long was he to remain like this? With him arms up stringed up above his head, bleeding from the cuffs digging into his wrists and hands. Yami could barely keep his eyes open any longer he'd been fighting to stay awake- to keep himself conscious. If he fell now he might never wake up and breaking Yugi heart was a priority he would never consider. He felt like hell, an obvious understatement, his back was mauled chewed; god only knew what kind of infections he could get if he was not medically treated. Being left bleeding in a cold room ashamed of himself felt more painful then every blistering whip lash. Yami shut his eyes- just for a moment. He was so tired; thinking of being tired made him more so. His aching body shifted and he moved his cramped knees into a new position. He grunted slightly and closed his eyes again, just for a minute. He was so very tired.

Yugi pushed his shoulder into the heavy wooden door and after closing it behind him he found himself horrified of the image before him. The bravest and strongest of men turned into this weak emasculated figure before him. Yugi felt too scared to go to him. His arms and back soaked with blood just beginning to dry, his head limply turned, hanging off to one side. Yugi was afraid to find out if Yami had left him here alone on in this cold world. Yugi took a few steps in and found his curiosity threw him to the wall faster than he had ever moved. Yugi's hands hit the wall and he slipped between the wall and Yami. Yugi's needy hands climbed up to his face, Yugi felt the weight of the world lift off him when Yami still felt warm. The prince pulled on his teachers neck, pulling him back into reality.

"C'mon Yami, Wake up now." Yugi pleaded, placing a hand on his cheek "Come on, come back to me. Yami. Please."

Tears could no longer be held at bay and Yugi felt his welled up eyes release a flood of emotion. A single tear felt right off and dripped onto the floor.

Yugi clenched his voice and his hands, turning suddenly angry although unable to hold in that anger. "Wake up! Yami- I don't want to be left alone."

There it was, that powerful sigh. Yami's eyes clenched and his eyes fluttered open, only for a moment and he whispered, lips parting slightly.

"Yugi."

"Oh thank god!" Yugi exclaimed and bestowed on his teacher magical pecks on his face and neck.

"Yugi…" Yami said, his voice so fluid "Yugi, I'm so tired."

Yugi went around him and found the pins at the top of the chains connecting to the wall. He pulled one out and Yami's hand hit the cement floor and he slanted from the weight of his body and gravities luring pull. Yugi went to the other pin and slipped it out of its holster and snagged Yami's arm lifting him so he would not fall. 

When Yugi had gathered Yami's body he rested him against his legs and took a cloth he had hidden in his pocket and dipped it into a nearby water pail. He brought the cloth to Yami's back and opened it as wide as it could go covering one of Yami's shoulder blades. He did the same for another cloth he had hidden.

"Water feels nice." Yami uttered, his face pressed into Yugi's legs.

Yugi stroked his hair "I think you should sleep. I'm going to try and clean you up a little okay."

"Don't cry Yugi" Yami stated, his voice sleepy.

Yugi smiled and cleaned his back with as many light and gentle strokes as possible near the split skin. Each wipe of the cloth lulled Yami into a deeper and deeper sleeping state, until Yugi moved him when his back was taken care of.

"You're going to get in so much trouble" Yami said as Yugi leaned him up against the wall.

"You're supposed to be sleeping." Yugi reminded him wrapping the rinsed out cloth against his wrist.

"So are you." Yami returned, a small smile appearing in the corner of his lips.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

"No it isn't Yugi." Yami said limply raising his arm to place it behind Yugi's head. "Don't ever think this was your fault."

When Yugi inched closer, he placed his forehead again Yami and remained silence until Yami shifted in place.

"You should go." Yami said, his officer voice leaking out "If anyone sees you, they'll probably kill me." He paused for a moment to notice Yugi and he cracked a smile "Don't look at me like that."

Yugi watched the smile disappear from Yami's lips and he raised a weak arm and pushed it against the prince. Yami used no effort to push him back but Yugi felt the jolt and he toppled over slightly.

"Go on-" Yami ordered "Don't worry about me. I'll see you later- I promise."

And with that Yugi noticed the lightness in the sky and fled into the diminishing darkness of the castle- to wait for the day to tag him with that meaningless title. To wait for his morning routine and greetings of fake smiles. To wait once again for him.


	10. September

Yugi stood frozen in place as he heard the news leave his mothers lips. He couldn't believe what she had said- it was as if he had to remind himself to breathe from the disappointment. After a moment of pure mystification Yugi found his voice and persisted to question his mother. 

"But, they left not a week ago. Why did they not stay if they would be returning-"

"Gozaburo must travel to Greece with your Grandfather. Now that they're going to share an empire they must make decisions that will make our nations stronger. "

"Shouldn't I be going to? I will have to do the same… once I am king." Yugi didn't realize the resentment of the title in his voice.

Yugi's mother looked over to where he stood in her doorway. "You have your training. There will be no travelling for you this time." When she paused she knew Yugi was going to protest about Yami's probation and that he wasn't training and she continued- "And just because Yami is not allowed to teach you for another week doesn't mean you can go gallivanting off to Greece. Your Grandfather wants you to run things while he's gone. Think of it as a kind of test."

Yugi's eyes rolled away and concentrated on a patch of carpet. When Yugi's mother gently pulled his chin up she smiled at him- she felt a little badly that this time she couldn't give Yugi what he wanted. She was so used to saying yes to whatever he wanted and he was accustomed to hearing it. She wondered if this would be good for Yugi, for someone to tell him that he can't have everything he wants. Even the thing he wants most. Her heart sunk and she kissed him on the cheek. 

"and you need to be here, for Teá." She said, then giggled "I can't run everything by myself."

Yugi sighed and followed his mother to her closet "I know, and I don't mean to turn down what path you've chosen for me I just- I don't think I'm good enough for that family."

Yugi watched his mother carefully put away clothing and items special to her in the closet, as she deliberately did not respond and he caught a glimpse of something dark at the back.

"What's that?"

"Hmm?" she said looking over "Oh, that was your fathers. He wore it on our wedding night."

"Why have you never shown me before?" Yugi asked.

"I was going to give it to you for your wedding night," she said "Your father had Joseph's mother hand make it. He paid them six times what it was worth to get Serenity into school. Joseph has always felt indebted to your father. That is why he works for us, for you… Your father loved the Wheeler family and thought of Joseph's father as a brother."

Yugi smiled and dropped the sleeve of the hanging garment. "I will wear it to my wedding then."

She returned the smile "And I can't wait to see it." 

Downstairs Solomon sat at the large dining room table with books and papers mercilessly scattered in every direction. He studied each paper carefully in hopes of refreshing his memory of Grecian traditions and customs. He had been there once before with his father but that was so many years ago that Solomon could barely remember how the air tasted in Greece. Lost in thought and parchment Solomon was so deep in his work he didn't hear Yugi enter and the boy was so light on his feet in the first place. Solomon flipped a page sending dust flying into the rays of sun creating solid lines across his sight. As the light caught the dust Solomon took a double take to see his grandson. Solomon cleared his throat and stood in front of him.

"Ah Yugi my boy," Solomon greeted "Up and about I see?"

Yugi smiled "It's the middle of the day."

Solomon smiled and let out a hearty laugh "Leave it to long books and my old age to lose track of time." He cleared his throat again; obviously he was still deep in thought. "You look troubled Yugi I'm assuming of course you heard of the Kaiba's returning." 

Yugi let out a small smile, thoughts in the back of his mind dissatisfied with the conversation held with his mother. These logged away thoughts managed to escape "Yes, mother told me of their return and of your trip to Greece. I know it is not my place to even ask but-"

"Out of the question-" Solomon said returning to his seat "Greece is no place for you at the moment. There is no peace there, you are not fully trained."

"It has been three months-" Yugi protested.

"Three days, three months or three years wouldn't make a difference in this decision to keep you here. If we were both to go and were both to die then this land would have no king. Your mother, Serenity, Teá- mothers and daughters- your people could be sold into slavery or worse. Joseph and Tristan with no leader? They may be slaughtered and our land ravaged all because present and future kings died for nothing."

Yugi stood up straight, feeling foolish again for even daring to ask. He knew he couldn't go. His eyes wondered onto the table- finding the fine print of marked maps and territories.

"I apologize for even thinking of asking-" Yugi said.

Solomon shed a sympathetic look and placed a hand on his shoulder "You're young, you dream of excitement and adventure, but war- now for that you are too young. And during the time I am gone you will be given kingly duties, and who better to fill my shoes."

"Mother told me that too..." Yugi nodded, the corner of his lips daring to grin.

Solomon turned back to his chair and pressed his hands together "Business before pleasure Yugi. First of all you know the Kaiba's are blessing our home with their presence and I'm sure you have much training to finish today and that training alone is difficult but you must do what you can. Secondly- you must return before supper. I have a feel that Gozaburo will be stingy with his time and your punctuality although seemingly unimportant is imperative for the Kaiba family."

Yugi bowed "I understand."

"Yugi, don't forget." Solomon warned "you must return before supper. And if you need to go into town to pick up inventory that Yami had laid out for you then you have my permission- but he is still on probation and you are not to see him."

"I know. Please excuse me- I will attend to my training and I will return tonight for the arrival of my fiancee's family."

Yami opened up the creaky wooden closet door and peered inside. His shoulders slumped- whatever was worth taking was eaten by moths and what he never wore was perfectly fine. Yami clenched his fists- isn't that always the way. Yami was wondering if perhaps he should really move out of this cheap dump and find a place made out of stone not a rotting, deteriorating wooden home. Grumbling slightly he grabbed whatever fit him and threw it across the room, onto the uncomfortable patched up bed, missing the bag he was hoping the clothes would fly into. Yami reached down to grab a belt he'd dropped when the skin on his back stretched pulling the healing scabs apart. He grunted with the pain and picked the belt up. Nine days it had been since Yami's twenty lashings and in those nine days summer had ended and the kingdom welcomed the first month of autumn- the time of year when the streets were calm with children in school, the time of year when sweet Persephone retreated to the underworld leaving people in a dying wintery land. Yami generally loved autumn but at the moment his scarred and still wounded back was giving him much frustration.

The anger of the day that caused all this trouble ran through his head, the thought of how Mai smiled so deliciously luring him, leaning up to tell him that he would regret ever denying her. Yami was so furious with how the past month has set him and Yugi apart, how his face was such shame to a family he cared so much about. He hadn't even been able to thank Yugi for saving his life. Gozaburo wanted him dead and as grateful as Yami was for still being alive today- Gozaburo's shame on him was worse than death.

In perfect honesty Yami didn't want to die- his last want would to be to leave Yugi- not for his own selfish reasons but for Yugi's. The young prince seemed to finally open up to someone, even the Prince's mother told Yami that she had never seen Yugi so close to someone before- that he was so lucky to have Yami as a friend who cared so deeply for him. Yami wasn't afraid of death he was afraid of what his death would do to Yugi.

_You haven't even told him the truth- you haven't even told him how you really feel._

A rapping at Yami's door came and with a red rain cloud of rage above his head he looked from his closet door towards the kitchen, to which the door was nearby.

"Not now Tristan you know that I was to spend all day packing." Yami yelled at the door, following this under his breath "no thanks to Gozaburo."

There was no response at the door and after Yami tossed another shirt into his limp bag. He waited for a moment and swore he heard the door open and shut quickly. Yami reached for the sword he kept behind his bedroom door.

"Tristan, this is no time for games. I am not in the mood." Yami called moving slowly towards his bedroom door.

"You don't want to see me?" Yugi smiled sitting at his table when Yami came into view.

Yami sighed and leaned his sword up against the wall "Yugi, What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you-"

"You know you're not allowed to do that."

"I'm not allowed to do a lot of things" Yugi grinned walking over to Yami and he placed his arms around his neck giving him a kiss on tender lips.

Yami blushed and smiled "What's gotten into you?"

Yugi laughed "Nothing. I just really wanted to see you before you leave. You don't look happy to see me."

Yami crossed his arms and looked down at the boy "You should be training; besides you know I have to pack- I can't afford any distractions."

Yami turned and returned to his bedroom, Yugi followed instinctively- Yami knew he would.

Yugi entered the fairly poor looking bedroom. Curtains amazingly thin hung from the one medium sized window, they looked slightly off white, coloured due to age and were crooked to say the least. The furniture looked like a dark wood- dull and scratched matching the markings on the floor where it had been moved around. Yugi noticed a small trap door with a rusted iron handle underneath the tall armoire. Beside the armoire, across from the window was a small and broken looking closet- Yugi wasn't sure why but he thought the best way to describe Yami's house was to describe an old dusty book cover. On the bed sat three novels scattered with a few pieces of parchment paper and an open duffle bag for Yami's travelling clothes and toiletries. Yugi walked over and sat on the side of the bed nearest the closet door where Yami was.

Yami turned his head and noticed Yugi bounce a little on his bed, like he was testing the springs. He noticed the look on Yugi's face it was a like pity but softer.

"Is something wrong?" Yami asked

Yugi smiled bashfully "I don't want you to go to Greece."

Yami smiled and touched his porcelain face "I have to- plus I'll return with presents. I never did get you an actual gift for your birthday."

Yugi pulled Yami down by his collar and kissed him lightly again "Yes you did-"

Yami blushed and he pulled away from Yugi, his lips still interlocked with him "Yugi- I hamfve to pack sftill-"

Yugi let his lips go and Yami stood up, tall and in the light before Yugi- just a pillar of pure poignant masculinity. Oh god he was beautiful.

"Well since you're here, you may as well help me pack. Here hold this-" Yami said handing the shirt off his back to Yugi.

Yugi held it and felt the warmth from the fabric leak onto his hands like warm honey. He smiled and looked up to Yami who was just putting on another shirt. Yugi noticed the scars on Yami's back and his eyes wandered down the sculpted and marked skin. Yami turned as the lighter tunic fell over his toned stomach and chest. He saw Yugi looking at him and the look in his eye made Yami wonder what Yugi could possibly be thinking.

"Yugi-" Yami started.

"What happened the day you were late?"

Yami frowned, searching his mind for the day. He also managed to find his sense of humor "Yugi that was almost three weeks ago."

"I know but, I was just thinking of what happened. Before you and Mai fell into that pond-"

Yami looked at Yugi, he never fully did explain what happened. "Mai grabbed my wrist and pulled me in, I know no one saw it but that is what happened."

"I believe you and I know what happened. But that's not what's bothering me. Why would Mai do that if she had no reason? Why would Mai be so vengeful against someone he doesn't know?"

Yami turned "I suppose she just doesn't like me."

"You're a bad liar" Yugi said.

Yami took some more clothes from the closet and placed them on the bed beside Yugi who was still scanning Yami's face for some kind of answer.

Yami finally spoke "I don't know what else to tell you."

"The truth would be a start." Yugi said coldly.

"What do you want to know exactly."

"I want to know why you were late that rainy day. I deserve to know."

Yami inhaled softly "I was on my way to the training yard- I figured it would be faster for me to pass through the castle. When I did Joseph told me that Mai wished to have an audience with me immediately. I felt it wasn't proper but Joseph insisted that I see her. So I did. I went to see her in Teá's bedroom. She explained to me that she wanted another child and the Gozaburo denied her. She was not thinking clearly and she offered herself to me. I attempted to leave when she persisted that I have her. I declined and left."

"And that's what happened- that's the truth."

"Every word."

Yugi looked away "Then, why did you lie to me."

"I was more concerned with your safety at the time Yugi. I never thought it would bother you as it has-"

"Did you not trust me to understand?"

Yami was confused. Not five minutes ago Yugi was a needy little boy looking for attention and approval and now he was accusing Yami of some horrible deed that was just a misunderstanding. "What do else do you want me to say?"

"I want to know why you didn't tell me before."

"I don't know- it didn't seem like that big of a deal."

"I waited for you. I was attacked by Gozaburo's guards and it wasn't that big of a deal because you were with Mai. That's not good enough!"

Yami was taken aback by the authority in Yugi's voice- he sounded like him.

"You were attacked by Gozaburo's guards? You told me you fell." Yami frowned "Looks like I'm not the only bad liar"

Yugi stood up "Don't turn this around. What you hid from me was worse-"

"Why! Nothing happened between me and Mai, why are you making it sound so terrible?"

"If you lied to me about something that simple how do I know you're not telling me the truth about other things! I suppose after all this training I'm still not strong enough for you."

"You imply that I did in fact have relations with Mai. And I did not. I've never gotten on your case about you and Teá. They way you two prance about the castle, the way she swoons over you and the gifts and flowers. Why don't you tell her the truth! Why don't you tell her you're nothing but a fag?"

Yugi gripped the shirt in his hands and stood up with his head down. Yami felt sick suddenly and Yugi looked mortified. Yugi threw the shirt at him and Yami caught it as it bounced off his face, by the time he had pulled the cloth away and realized his own stupidity. He threw the shirt on to the floor and followed Yugi to the door.

"Yugi wait-" Yami called "Yugi, Listen!"

Yugi still hung his head and pulled the front door open- before Yugi had it open a foot Yami slammed it with his hand as he stood close to the prince. Yugi didn't move and his hand slipped from the doorknob to his side.

"You can't leave like this." Yami said gently reaching for his coat so Yugi could hide himself from the public, his voice was quiet. "God knows if Gozaburo has spies everywhere."

"Let me go please." Yugi said softly.

"Take the coat."

"I don't want it" Yugi replied.

"I don't want you seen leaving my house- What will people think."

"It doesn't matter-" Yugi said spinning around snagging the jacket from his hand "- I'm just a fag."

Yugi pulled on the door- he'd forgotten how much stronger Yami was. As he rattled it with futile effort Yami began speaking again. Yugi was so embarrassed- so angry with himself and Yami that he didn't want to hear him at all. He wanted to go, he wanted to go home. He wanted to grab his horse and just run, run away. Run away from everything but why- why did he know that even if he ran the only one to find him would be Yami. He couldn't escape him he was like a sexual poison- a toxic chemical breeding making Yugi want more and more every time they touched. Damn him!

"Yugi please. Nothing happened to between me and Mai- this I swear to you. I would never ever jeopardize what we have. I've always felt like it was something… remarkable."

Yugi pulled on the door again "So did I."

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you- I feel like that's all I'm capable of doing to our relationship- I'm always doing something wrong." Yami grumbled "I hate it- I hate watching you around with Teá, I hate the Kaiba's so much. Yami gets frustrated and sighs "I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Yugi was so scared, "Let me go please."

"Listen to me!" Yami said- the pleading in his voice surprising "Ever since you walked into my life- everything's changed, I don't feel lost anymore - the air is sweeter… colours are brighter. Yugi…"

Yugi bit his bottom lip trying to do anything to stop himself from crying. You've cried enough why can't you be strong- why can't you be like Yami. 

"Yugi…." Yami started and let his hand go from the door "I… think I'm in love with you."

Yugi held the doorknob tightly, said nothing, and thought nothing. He raised his arms to put the coat on when Yami spoke again.

"Yugi… you're not saying anything."

When Yugi placed the hood up over his head, he gave a small glance back at Yami to see his face. His eyes and nose a reddish colour from the rush of emotion that had filled him. He hadn't shed any tears but they came to him. He looked back to the door and left as quickly as he came.

Yami stood, lips apart, in front of his door- he felt the time of an entire year pass before him before he reminded himself to breathe. An uncontrolled hand brought itself up to his head and ran through his hair before Yami had any coherent thought. Nothing came to him- all he knew if he felt exposed and humiliated and angry. He turned around on the spot, his hand still in his hair then he whipped to face the door, he raised his arm pulling back and punched in the middle part of his door in a split second. Wood crackled under the force and created a clear dent on the other side while inside the broken wood stabbed and stuck through his skin like needles. He wiggled his arm twice before he brought his arm back and more of the door with him. He opened his fist stretching the wounded skin, tightening the cut around the wood and shifting the needle sharp wood poking out of muscle. He grunted and thought his first thought. _Great- now you're humiliated and bleeding._

Teá's head bobbled lightly as she felt the carriage shift over uneven ground. The rough terrain caused her to awaken from her nap. Her eyes glittered open and she sat up lightly- the sleep in her throat uttering.

"Mmm, mother?" Teá asked lightly.

"No, it's me." Seto said sitting across from her.

"Seto." Tea uttered "Where are we?"

"We're about twenty minutes away from Yugi's castle." Seto replied "Our last stop took longer than expected. I told mother to let me stay with you- you've been sleeping for five hours."

Teá smiled, happy to know that Seto was watching over her, but there was an unfamiliar coldness in the carriage. She shifted her eyes past Seto to see that white haired man again. She was leery of him since she had traveled with this man only once before. But she knew his name and she knew his role in Seto's plan.

"Bakura." Teá said

"Good afternoon your highness." Bakura said turning his head from the window, his devilish eyes piercing her flesh. She dared lock eyes with him, only for a moment- just his presence made her nervous and then she looked back at Seto vying for protection.

"I thought we should have a talk Teá, before we arrive at Yugi's." Seto said, after Teá and Bakura gave him their full attention. "You remember the plan Teá?"

"I do, but I don't know if-"

"You have to Teá- keep leading Yugi on the leash we've provided and let Bakura and I worry about Solomon."

Bakura leaned back in his seat, putting his foot up on one of the doors "When do I kill him?"

Seto grinned "On the way home. Doing it here would be stupid and if I was to be accused then everything would be ruined and you'd never see your family again. Bakura- I think you'll find it in your best interest to do as I say."

Bakura laughed "Does your arrogance blind you Seto Kaiba? Don't tell me what I'm fighting for. You've had your life handed to you on a platter- I've killed to feed my family."

"Yes yes, cry me a river" Seto said insulting Bakura.

There was a tapping at the door and it caught Teá by surprise. Seto remained placid and immovable and he turned towards the sound.

"What is it."

A nameless face opened the door, bowing. "Please excuse me your majesty. But you have arrived at the Motou Castle."

Solomon came down the stairs to greet his guests with Yugi's Mother, Joseph and Yugi himself. He promised Solomon he wouldn't be late and for once he seemed to keep his word. The carriages pulled up one by one all in perfect order and sequence like it had been practiced a thousand times before. Another unnecessary royal custom that made absolutely no sense to our young Prince Yugi- it was utter rubbish. Then again the little things about the royal family may not bother him so much if he hadn't been so upset about Yami's insensitivity. Yugi wondered if maybe perhaps he had overreacted- for God's sake he told him he loved him.

_And you just stood there. He hurt you- but he loves you. You're so stupid._

Yugi watched as the servants assisted the family out of the carriages and Yugi brought his hands up to his forehead. He was yelling at himself inside for being so stupid. So much wanted to run back there burst through Yami door and tell him everything was alright. But at the same time he didn't- he didn't even want to speak to his teacher. He was holding himself back and he didn't even have to. But why? What the hell was this?

"Are you alright Yugi? Are you feeling well?"

Yugi brought his left hand down and turned to his mother who had cast a protective arm on his shoulder and spoken with nothing but plutonic love in her voice.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I am a little distracted aren't I?"

Yugi's mother smiled gently "Love does that."

Yugi looked at her sharply, as if she was insinuating a relationship hidden from her eyes. Hidden from all eyes.

"Even if it always doesn't feel like love." She said as Teá and Seto approached them carefully with Bakura behind them.

Mai greeted the First Lady of the Motou kingdom with two friendly kisses on the cheek and Solomon gave Gozaburo a hearty handshake. Yugi reached out for Tea's gloved hand and kisses it polity while he received no greeting from Seto. Those eyes, those sharp cold eyes haven't changed- it is like there were glassed over to look the same since he first met him. That same shameful stare he received after Yami had given Yugi his first kiss.

His face flushed of all colour and he cleared his throat.

"How are you my lady?" Yugi smiled "are you tired? If you wish I may show you to your room."

She playfully swept her hand across his shirt sleeve "Oh no, I am quite alright. I must be here to see my father off. It is such a shame that they must leave so quickly."

Seto looked down at his sister with a small grin, she hid it so well. What a great little actress she was. "Business is business Teá. You know both father and honorable king Solomon must not waste time with their family when a future allying country is in peril."

Teá looked surprised slightly and brought her finger over her lips "Oh yes of course. How silly of me."

As Teá finished speaking, all of Gozaburo and Solomon's men lined up in front of the castle behind where Yugi and his mother stood. They were broken into two lines where the stairs led to the castle's heavy front door and as Yugi took a small glance backwards his eyes soon found Yami's. Yugi found his own face showing a sort of worried sadness- Yami could die in the Grecian battle and this is how it would end. As soon as Yami found Yugi's glance he looked down at his feet, ashamed to be in his presence. Yugi turned back to Teá who hadn't noticed anything happen at all. Yugi lowered his head slightly. Yami looked so sad, he looked horrible, like he hadn't slept in weeks and Yugi thought if maybe that was his fault. He had made Yami cry- he'd never seen him do it and it was hard to believe that he could.

Gozaburo snapped his fingers and Bakura approached his side as Yami came to Solomon's. The two lines of soldiers then stomped together and turned towards the street leading down into the soft, breezy, salt scented harbor. Gozaburo placed his hand on one of Bakura's shoulders.

"Solomon I would like you to meet the newest official member of the Kaiba army. Trained and recommended by Seto himself. He had not been knighted until just recently and he will be accompanying us as well." Gozaburo looked over to Yami and he cleared his throat "And I see you are still choosing your most prized knight, are you really very sure that his man can be trusted."

"He has never given me reason not to Gozaburo. Now please we really must be heading out to the Harbor- Greece is on the brink of destruction. If that great nation is not standing when I arrive I do not wish it was because of our lack of punctuality."

"I do not understand how you win the wars you do- have you always fought for the weak?"

Solomon had no reply and he summoned Joseph to bring him and Yami their horses which were waiting not far away. The noble and righteous king then turned to Yugi and his daughter in law. He gave them both carefree hugs of warmth and comfort. The kind of hugs you receive from a revered uncle who doesn't visit often enough. As Solomon parted from Yugi he touched him lightly on the nose.

"You keep up with your training young man, and you take care of your mother. I will not be gone longer than a few weeks or so."

Yugi nodded "Come home in one piece."

Solomon smiled and then threw himself up onto his horse as Gozaburo was brought his own tough, strong looking war horse. Tea ran to the side of it as Gozaburo seated himself on the giant mare and she spoke.

"Be careful daddy, please come back to us."

Gozaburo looked down at her and without a reply he kicked his horse lightly and headed off down the road with Solomon not far behind. Bakura watched as Joseph brought another set of horses for himself and Yami. Yami received his usual white champion and Bakura a honey coloured black footed gelding. Before assuming to take the horse Bakura offered Yami his hand.

"So you are the infamous Yami Atem are you? I hope tis not to bold to say but I have heard many a story about you and I am honored to indeed finally meet you in the flesh. Face to face."

Yami took his hand and felt it to be cold, like Seto's eyes, but Yami smiled as best he could in return "It is not at all too bold to say. I am honored to meet you as well although I must say I have not heard any stories of you yet. I hope to witness your abilities first hand."

"Well if boredom strikes on the sailings of the seas perhaps a friendly sparring is to be in order."

Yami smiled "I'd be most privileged."

Seto, after attending to other business, approached the two royal fighters- mainly Yami. He brushed his hands on his coat lightly and stood beside Bakura smiling down at Yami.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I couldn't help but notice my father's discourteous manner towards you and I honestly apologize he has not thought well of you recently."

Yami raised a hand "and he has every reason to. I do hope however he and I one day can see eye to eye."

"Indeed," Seto said "But, the two of you must be off. And Yami, don't you worry about a thing I shall be staying to tend to my brothers and Teá. Your poor Queen should not have to deal with our nonsense when she has so much work to do. I do hope the poor dear doesn't work herself to death."

"I am sure she will appreciate the help" Yami replied to him a little warily after settling upon his horse.

Teá waved gently to them "Good luck, pleased keep my father safe."

Yugi and his mother then proceeded to wave as well.

"Be careful. Goodbye Yami, travel safely." She said standing close to her son.

"Goodbye my Queen." Yami answered, shifting his eyes to Yugi.

Yugi looked up at Yami, once again this beautiful pillar of a man stood powerfully before him and Yugi couldn't get the words out of his throat "I will train hard in your absence, I hope you work just as hard to bring yourself back to us alive."

Yami smiled. And here he thought Yugi would never speak to him again. With his reply being a smile as lovely as sun shower kisses, Bakura and Yami rode off into the fading evening where a ship was waiting to take them across lands, countries and leagues into a new world where they would be unsure if they'd ever see home again. 

The ship sailed easily over calm waters for the first week of their journey and on the seventh night Yami found himself hunched over the longest letter he'd ever written. Maybe it was so long because he's thrown into the sea at least eight different badly worded apologies that were sappy and suffered poor penmanship. Then again Yami was never been much of a writer. Yugi's father did teach him more than the ways of the sword but not much of the written word- he'd remembered the basics, for that was all that was taught before his sudden death. Yami had practiced writing, though time between training, eating and sleeping was too short and when he had finally finished he went to war. He kept a small notepad to write down thoughts and wishes, dreams or goals but he had never written so much in the last ten years of his life then he had in the past seven days. Yami wanted to tell Yugi more than just his contrition in the letter; he wanted to tell him of everything of how he and Bakura actually got along and how Tristan had showed him in confidence a sonnet he'd written for Serenity. He had so much to tell him but so little words. Every time he saw his cursive writing on the parchment he crumpled the paper and fed it to the sea. Reluctantly he'd always start a new one without much time elapsing. He was so into this new letter of guilt and apology to Yugi that he hadn't noticed that everyone had left the galley. Everyone but Gozaburo.

"Are you enjoying this little excursion?"

Yami was surprised by his lordships' casual speech and he quickly tucked his secret letter into his pocket "Yes, very much. Are you enjoying all that this expedition has to offer… my lord?" Yami finished moving over to the ship's windowsill.

Gozaburo leaned back in his chair, raising a cold finger to his chin "Enough, I suppose. I hate travelling."

"I'm sorry to hear that your highness." Yami replied turning to the side, leaving one arm on the sill.

"Ah well, don't worry it's not your fault" Gozaburo said standing.

Yami watched him carefully, worried that this friendly face he was putting on to be a charade. Gozaburo eyed him up and down and began leaving the room. 

Yami felt cornered and spoke "Your highness, I must thank you again for giving me a second chance. I never intended to hurt Mai or you my lord. Again I sincerely apologize. If I can do anything my lord-"

Gozaburo raised his lazy hand and smiled with a gruff "Actually if you don't mind indulging me something has been on my mind."

Yami could feel that evil seeping out of his perverted voice again and carefully spoke "What is it my lord"

"I've always wondered how you managed to get yourself unchained from the wall- back in the dungeon? How did you get down… all by yourself?"

Yami watched Gozaburo cross the room. 

"My lord are you suggesting-"

"There's no need to get cross knight. And I'd watch your tongue if I wear you." Gozaburo's kindness shattered like glass and his voice became threatening and dark. "My patience wears thin and your presence is beginning to bother me." Yami watched as Gozaburo passed him and like a snake darting out of hidden grass Gozaburo's arm slithered out of his robes and grabbed Yami right above the elbow bringing him close "Do you think I'm a fool? Do you think I'm so blind that I can't see how you treat Yugi-"

Yami's heart started to snap "My relationship with Yugi is nothing but professional!"

Gozaburo's arm squeezed harder "You treacherous dog. You may have everyone else fooled but not me and I could kill you right here right now."

"You would stain your hands with commoner blood? Why not have some on else do it. Why not Seto- you didn't seem to have any trouble letting him fight your war!"

Gozaburo pulled Yami forwards and then back releasing him throwing the knight back towards the ship's window. "You just remember- the only thing stopping me from killing you is Solomon and the unity of our kingdoms. Mark my words peasant- when Yugi is married you will be the first die."

Note: whew this chapter took everything out of me. I'd like to apologize for how long this took to put up. My computer went into the shop and I was going to post just before it went but the site was down and I couldn't put it up T-T. I really hope this chapter satisfies you until next week. It was an extra long 12 pages, plus a read over with some editing- I hate editing my work XD I always think my timelines are screwed up and I get so literal that I want to throw myself out windows. The Yugi X Yami argument- that took so long, it became like the improv. game you play where all you do ask questions. I had fun writing this chapter and I am still so flattered by everyone's reviews it makes me so happy- You guys are breaking my habit of second guessing myself -.


	11. September Ends

The moon cascaded down over the shimmering isles and glistened with each passing wave on the pale shores of Greece, still Yami felt more alone than ever. They had arrived on the sandy white beaches several mornings ago already and were immediately ripped from their ship and tossed into the harsh reality of war like a newborn ripped from the warm comfortable internal shelter. The battle that morning was a rushed blur in recent memory, thick mist, shooting pain from arrows piercing soft flesh under metal armor, blood splattered on the ground, lives taken. With the roar of the waves slamming up against parched rock and sand before shyly retaliating back to its larger self, Yami watched it, defining the similarities between the wash of war and the rush of the hurried tide.

Time after time again, drunken friends would attempt to call him back to the celebration, ask him to bath in the company of beautiful Grecian women with tanned skin and throaty voices like a vixen's purr. Bodies, curvaceous and needing, carved out of rare stone and any other glamorous description. Yami wouldn't leave from where he sat on the stone wall overlooking the gloomy ocean horizon, wondering if whatever Yugi was doing he was looking at the same moon. He sighed and tossed a rock off the side in the wine dark sea waiting for soft spelunk of the rock splitting the waters elastic surface. He missed Yugi, he missed having someone to talk to- he wanted to admit that he didn't really even know him that well, but he missed him. The ache in his gut and the flooding in his eyes was the worst kind of pain. Yami covered his eyes with one hand, his thumb and index fingers on opposite temples and he shuddered trying not to let his tears make a break for it and slide down his cheeks, to drip onto armor and wash away the blood and worry.

Seto pulled back velvet curtains from one of the many tea rooms the castle had and looked down below at the scene in the garden. Teá and Yugi shared a seat on a soft blanket adoring the scene of Mokuba and Noa running and playing with no worries in sight. They looked like a married couple already, sharing a small sample of wine together while allowing the children to be children. Seto was surprised at how good he was with the children; he hadn't met one person who could spend the whole day without maybe thinking about killing them. He was even impressed when they requested to have him read stories to him before they drifted off into dream filled sleeps. Seto's eyes shifted quietly from the scene to the floor when he released the curtains from long cold fingers. He knew she was in the room but let he felt as though she caught him off guard when she spoke.

"Oh, my apologies Seto, I did not know you were here. I thought you might have been outside." Yugi's mother addressed him sweetly.

Seto turned, his icy outer shell melting, dripping down his robes like a wanting of some physical greed. He smiled warmly at her, almost amused at her suddenly seeming frailty.

"That is quite alright my queen." Seto replied to her "I feel it is my responsibility to allow my sister and Yugi to spend as much time together without my petty interference. Besides, I would much rather prefer to indulge myself in your company."

Yugi's mother felt it sweet for him to say and continued forwards to peer down the window as well. Her presence soothed Seto, her fragrance light and flowery, not like Teá's. The queen didn't shroud herself in that sort of sickening smell to attract whatever attention from whoever would give it. Yugi's mother smelt like a real woman, a beautiful woman, genuine and wholesome, intelligent excellence without contradiction. Seto had lost himself and he widened those thin eyes of his, hoping not to frighten his delightful company, his delightfully weak and frail, mortal company.

"I'm flattered Seto Kaiba" She finally said, bringing Seto down to reality, while keeping her eyes out the window "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"What is my lady?" Seto asked, forgetting all about Teá and Yugi.

"The idea that very soon there will be unity between us, brought together by two young lovers-"

"I would hardly consider them to be lovers" Seto said, a jealous tone ringing loudly in his brain "They are not even comfortable around each other. Teá looks at him with undying affection, unhindered adoration; Yugi hasn't even looked at her twice."

She felt as though Seto was verbally attacking her child and defended him coolly "Yugi is still young, he doesn't know how to give his heart so easily to others."

"Either he doesn't know, or doesn't want to." Seto smiled "He's never loved her."

"My lord, where is this coming from?" She asked "Do you not have faith for our kingdoms."

Seto shook his head, "Oh, I'm sorry I must apologize. I have a tendency to become carried way when it comes to my sister. I do only want what's best for her. I do not mean to offend you."

Yugi's mother turned her eyes away from him, at what time she had moved to look at him in the first place she wasn't sure. That was Seto's poison, to make one lose control, it was frightening. Her look away from him was as good as an apology for anyone- Seto accepted that.

"Please excuse me" Seto began "I have a pervious engagement I must return to. Take care of yourself your highness- it would be so dreadful if anything were to befall you."

"Yes" she replied simply, hair standing on end "You as well my lord."

She turned from the window, and he was already gone. She felt the sting of fear, horribly cold fear- she hadn't felt like this since her husband went missing. The last time her worries came to realization, she feared Seto's sadistic whim. She feared for him, she feared for Yugi.

"There see?" Yugi said taking Teá's hand and helping her into the water "it's not so bad."

"It's cold, you liar." Teá giggled "How did you find this place?"

Yugi lied "Whenever I went horseback riding with Mr. Hawkins I always managed to get away from his ruthless teachings. I found this place-"

Honestly, before Yami had left for Greece, before he had insulted him and lied to him, they snuck away together. Hidden by the playful sunset into the forest north of the city limits they traveled together to this small untouched pond. Everything here was green and soft, covered with sweet moss and sing-songs of Warblers and families of Nightingales. Yugi and Yami would sit on the fallen tree that cut the decent sized pond in half and try to identify the many birdcalls. Yami was impressed at how much he knew about just the calls and songs- he had laughed when he thought that Yugi had more to teach him then he had to teach Yugi. When the sun began to set more deeply into its nightly rest- the two dared to push the limit of their training hours. Yami turned to Yugi, who sat up on the earth in nothing but his untied shirt and loose trousers on and glittering rubies in his eyes. Yami waded over after tossing his sword to the side with their other equipment. Yugi reached up to him from his kneeling position and brought gentle fingers over his neck and ears and when he managed to wrap his arms around his neck he pulled his teacher down into a hard kiss.

Yami smiled when Yugi kissed him and found traveling hands wandering over and under his clothes and he let Yugi explore him. Sweetness soon blossomed into all out passion between them and Yami lifted himself over the Prince, pressing his weight on him. With exchanging kisses, Yugi tried to sit himself up a little so he could feel Yami, every inch of him. He grasped the back of his neck and sat himself up moving his teacher around against a tree so he could sit on his lap. Yami, taken aback by Yugi's forwardness, grabbed him by the hips and pulled him forwards before raising his arms to take off the Princes shirt. Yugi tried to kiss Yami again, but Yami moved slightly and attacked Yugi's neck finding he enjoyed hearing Yugi's little moans and soft hisses. Yami loved hearing it- it was like a drug for his ears and he kept doing it, kissing, licking and biting Yugi's neck. Before Yugi knew it he was on the ground again with Yami fervently adoring the pale skin- making his way down to his navel. Yugi dug his nails into Yami's back when a presumptuous hand intruded on untouched skin. Yugi- feeling slightly embarrassed closed his legs and stopped Yami. The knight looked at him concerned.

"What's wrong?" Yami asked sweetly, his face still lowered just a little past his navel.

Yugi's face was bright red "Well nothing. I- just."

Yami sat up and grinned "It's okay. If you don't want this-"

Yugi sat and kissed Yami sweetly "No I do, I'm just. I'm not going be very good at this."

Yami laughed a little "Well I'm not expecting you to be. If you were I'd be wonder what those other instructors of yours really teach you."

Yugi punch Yami in the shoulder "Your one to talk!"

God why was he thinking of all this now? He was still so mad at him! How could he stay mad at Yami? His voice was pure seduction wrapped in a silken touch. Yugi remembered the burn of anger but when he thought of him he just couldn't stay mad. Yugi missed him, he missed him so much. He always expected him to be there when he turned confiding in him, believe in him. When Yami was around Yugi never felt alone.

"Yugi?"

Yugi looked up into Teá's bright blue eyes, she seemed worried.

"What? What is it?"

"You trailed off there for a moment, are you alright?"

Yugi smiled "I'm alright….Perhaps we should head back- I don't like the look of those clouds."

Seto paced before him, impatience taking over every cell. Each time he turned to copy his steps he snarled a little bit. The other man noticed and attempted to continue working with Seto hovering above like a starving hawk. He placed his fists down and looked up at Seto.

"Could you please just sit" He ordered.

Seto turned, moving his arms dramatically "I can't wait any longer. Why can't I just do it myself."

"You wanted my advice, and you paid for my help- if you cannot wait for me to finish then I suggest you go now and do it yourself."

"No, no, no, no," Seto hummed "It cannot be done by my hand. Everything will fall apart."

"Then sit down! Before I have to force you!" He snarled thinning purple eyes thinning peevishly.

Seto ran his hands over his face and sat down in a nearby chair, dusty and cold. He still couldn't keep from fidgeting and he sat forward resting his elbows on his knees.

The man giggled, just a little bit. Seto looked over coldly and he shrugged to force the words out, dark and piercing.

"What is so funny?"

"I haven't seen you this excited since I divulged to you that Teá was not your sister." Malik grinned.

Seto frowned, not finding the amusement "With someone of your talents I thought this concoction would be simple."

"I'm a witchdoctor not God." Malik grumbled "And these things are never easy. At least not as easy as you."

Seto stood "What did you say?"

"Don't be stupid" Malik replied "You remember don't you? Fourteen years ago? I was employed by your father then."

Seto's fist clenched, nails piercing his flesh "Shut up."

"Oh I remember that day so well. You came to me, running through the rain like a lost little orphan. Standing in my office, soaking wet, you told me everything-"

Seto looked at him, slammed his hand on the witchdoctors table and barked at him nose to nose. "Be quiet!"

Malik laughed "Oh my Seto, you were only thirteen years old then-"

Seto growled weakly "I will kill you!"

"So you do remember-" Malik said slightly amused and Seto went silent hanging his head before Malik. "You were very good for someone so young. I've never felt pleasure like that before or since. To be honest I've always wanted to have you again."

Seto slapped Malik's hand away from his face. "My father was right having you exiled."

"It's not like I made of hobby out of what I did. I prefer the company of woman anyways." Malik said dropping the vile into Seto's hand and he shrugged "That potion is very strong. Three drops would easily kill you. I suggest you don't use all of it in one place… if you don't want to be coming back to me anytime soon- although if you do, next time I won't ask for money."

Seto closed his fist around the vile and headed up the stone steps whispering under his breath "Bastard."

Teá sat under a large window watching the spectacular light show of nature's angry thunderstorms with Noa sitting on her lap and Mokuba nearby with his hands pressed up against the chilled glass. Yugi had just finished saying goodnight to his mother and returned tossing a few more logs into the fireplace before he wondered over, resting his arm on the wall and looking up into the thunderous sky.

Teá looked up to him, noticing his hopeful expression. She wondered what he could be thinking of. He loved his grandfather very much- maybe having him home would make him feel safe again. He had been acting pretty cautious with Seto slithering around here like a snake with murderous intent. Teá let her eyes travel downwards, she was going to take everything away from him. She trusted Seto but now she trusted Yugi. Anyone that full of life, full of genuine care and honesty didn't deserve what was going to happen. Teá felt awful suddenly, she knew she couldn't stop Seto and that she could end Yugi's pain if she had to. She had to.

Mokuba turned to her suddenly sparking "Wow did you see that! It streaked across the whole sky."

The light flashed in the room, lighting up the entire bedchamber as Ryou placed the two cups down and turned to Yugi's mother.

"Is that all your majesty?" Ryou asked with a bow.

"Yes. That is all" She replied "Thank you, sleep well."

"You as well my lady. Good night."

The door seemed to be delayed in its consenting 'click' for confirming that it was indeed shut. She paid no attention to it.

"Yugi?" Teá asked lightly "Are they really coming home? Has it already been a month?"

Yugi nodded "Yes, they are supposed to be coming home tonight."

"Will you be glad to see us go?"

Yugi turned and looked down at her, she wasn't even looking at him when she asked the question. Her eyes were fixed, focused on the rain that pelted itself against their window. Yugi really wanted to say –_Yes I'll be so happy to have you guys gone. You irritate me with your constant need for attention, Mai thinks she's Cleopatra, Seto scares the living shit out of me, Mokuba talks too much and Noa thinks he knows everything. If I had to spend one more day with you, entertaining you, talking to you I might just drown myself-. Oh wow_. Yugi couldn't help but try concealing a smile – _Just wait till we're married!_

"Of course not" Yugi answered "But it might be good for you to go home and relax for a little while. Give yourself some time to be a kid, you're only sixteen Teá."

Teá smiled at him "I think so too. I've gotten so wrapped up in all of this that I've forgotten how to be a child. I think it'll be good for you too. You seem distressed, for one only seventeen."

Yugi let a real smile show through and he sat near Mokuba "Do I?"

Mokuba took Yugi's hand just then "Read us a story?"

"It's a beautiful evening isn't it my lady."

Yugi's mother turned from her window, squinting in the darkness "Who's there."

"It's me." Seto said stepping into the light area of the room, in the frame of one of the windows "I'm sorry my lady I didn't wish to frighten you."

Between them was darkness and they both stood almost motionless in the light of two separate and large windows. Couldn't have been more than twenty feet of space between them.

"May I inquire the means of this midnight audience?" She asked daintily picking up her tea cup from its resting place on the small desk like table before her, under the window.

"I just wanted to say goodbye my lady."

"I would have said goodbye to you in the morning, if your father returns tonight as he promised."

Seto walked forward, stepping into darkness and then into light again when he entered the light passing through the window frame. Lightning struck and it flashed between them, giving the room brightness for only a second before fading slowly like a passing memory.

Yugi held the book close to a nearby candle and read aloud the words on the page. Noa had already fallen asleep against Teá, whose eyes were half lidded and closing more and more with each fleeting moment. Mokuba was still interested in the story and he yawned softly which, in turn made Yugi yawn as well before continuing the story, his voice echoing in the empty hall. The snap of the fire word making him jump a little every time he heard it. Yugi was having trouble staying awake now. But he wouldn't sleep. Yami would be home tonight, he would be home and Yugi had to see him. He had to apologize, he was never really all that mad in the first place.

"Do I frighten you my lady," Seto said bringing a finger up to her pink lips. "Be honest now. He's watching."

Yugi's mother was horrified and she swallowed deeply "Y- yes."

"Do you want me to leave?" Seto asked, his tone almost sad.

"Please." She demanded softly, attempting to push the fear down.

Seto smiled "I apologize for scaring you."

He reached down and pick up the second cup that sat on the table. He held it up to his nose and smelled the sweet fragrance of the tea. He brought it to his lips- but did not drink.

He spoke after swallowing "Mmm, I prefer coffee myself." Seto said "Have you ever had real coffee? That real, rich sort that only grows in certain parts of the world? It's good, but not as good as the tea here. What is this?"

Yugi's mother blinked smelling the tea. "Chamomile." She whispered.

Seto pretended to take another sip "It's good. Very good."

Yugi's mother brought her cup up to her lips this time, and she realized, she'd drunk a little less than half of it already. She looked to Seto- his eyes, his expression spoke "Oh no, look what you've done" in a sympathetic tone. She dropped the cup and it shattered on the ground spilling the poisoned drink onto the beige plush area rug like leaking blood. It started to affect her. Yugi's mother reached forward and grabbed Seto's robe just under his collar bone pulling down with her weight as her knees gave out. He leaned with her as she fought with his robes trying to find something to grab onto. Her eyes welled up and tears flowed out dripping down the sides of her face. She gasped in horror at the feeling of sickness in her stomach and immediately tried to wretch.

Seto grabbed at her thin wrist "It's too late my lady. The poisons in your blood stream- there's nothing I can do."

She looked past him, still crying still gasping with sobs, she couldn't breath, she couldn't hear. Lighting flashed outside, no thunder. No colour. She turned to Seto, wild loose strands of hair dancing into view with ribbons that tied them. She reached up to grab at Seto's neck and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh no" Seto said sadly "You didn't finish your tea."

She breathed heavily gasping, her chest caving in and pushing out with too much effort. Seto supported her for a moment and put his tea cup to her lips and he frowned- angry and hurt and violent all at the same time.

"Finish it!" he demanded and tipped the cup pouring more of the poison down her burned throat. "Finish it-"

She coughed loudly as the cup emptied dripping out of the corner of her lips. Chamomile scented tea and blood splattered onto Seto's face as her grip on him began to weaken.

She let another long flow of tears escape and she scrambled her eyes around the room "Yu- Yugi." She whispered into the night air.

"Yugi?" Seto smiled "Oh don't worry. I'll take care of him."

She sobbed heavily her breathing becoming fast to talk "Yugi."

"It's alright your majesty. You're not the only one who knows his little secret."

"N-no."

Seto watched the life from her eyes fade. And she was gone.

Seto released his grip on her and she tumbled lifelessly to the floor, arms sprawling out impossibly and her head bobbled, turning to the right on the stained carpet. Seto leaned over her and touched her porcelain face. Still warm.

"Oh my lady, you are beautiful. You are so beautiful, radiant even as death takes you now." Seto snarled standing up. He pulled a cloth from his breast pocket and wiped his face before throwing it down to her, it hit her lifeless body and came to rest on her collar bone and neck.

Seto went for the door and with a covered hand he said to her "Goodnight and goodbye-"

Yugi was jolted out of his dreamless slumber by the busy noises of company bursting in through the front door. The rain six times louder from the open door busted into the house as he heard three familiar voices. Yugi shook Mokuba and Teá, alerting them to their family's return and they all hurried to greet them. Teá, Mokuba and Noa were already running for the door and when Yugi turned not far behind them he noticed that Joseph had already begun taking their things. Yugi went to his grandfather and the two exchanged a warm hug.

"Oh Yugi, I didn't think I'd miss you so much." Solomon smiled and parted from him "What are you doing up this late?"

Yugi explained with a smile "We wanted to wait for you."

Solomon ran a hand through wet hair "Yugi would you mind giving Joseph a hand with the things? We seem short on help."

"Of course." Yugi went for the door "Oh and Ryou stayed up late in case you might be hungry. He's waiting for you in the kitchen."

Yugi dashed out into the pouring rain and looked around. Nothing could be seen but the carriage. He felt panicked, worried, his hands clasped each other and he went passed the carriage and looked down the long road to the front gates. He saw something, something moving. It was him. He knew it was him! Yugi, throwing caution, among other things (like shoes) to the wind, darted down the stone path after the silhouetted figure.

Yami watched Gozaburo and Solomon enter the house to where they be welcomed home with open arms and open hearts. Yami felt his eyes drift away from the house and he turned his back after standing there in the rain for a possible six or seven passing minutes. He was wet and now cold and all he wanted was to see Yugi. Just to apologize. Just to tell him if he didn't have him in his life he'd die, but if he hated him then he would turn and go. Never to see Yugi again. Yami felt his own eyes well up against the rain. The sky was just as mournful as he was and then he heard it, a harder pit-patting against the drumming sound of heavy rainfall. Yami turned and squinted to see what the sound was; preparing to move out of the way if the carriage was summoned back.

The dark, and familiar form was running full speed right at him. Yami gasped out a smile and he opened his arms for Yugi to fall into him. Yugi jumped just a little away from Yami and he plummeted into his grasp. Yugi had never- ever hugged anyone so hard before. He was squeezing the life out of him, trying to absorb as much of him as possible before the rain and time washed him away. Yami was reciprocating, squeezing him back placing on hand on the back of his head, feeling his wet hair against his fingers to make sure he was real. Yugi pulled back and placed a hard kiss on his wet lips in the middle of the night, in the middle of this rainstorm. Yami kissed him back and then pulled away.

"Yugi, I'm-" Yami breathed.

Yugi shook his head "No, don't be sorry. It was all my fault." He kissed him, his hands clasping his face "I overreacted! I'm sorry! Yami please-"

Yami, still embracing him gave him another squeeze, another kiss. "Oh god! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too!" Yugi smiled and finally pulled away- he could barely see him in the dark "I missed you!"

Yami touched his hair "It's true, absence does make the heart grow fonder."

Yugi wiped his eyes "or forgetful."

"Never" Yami said touching his face.

"Never?"

Yami smiled and shook his head before a voice interrupted them and Yami pulled back, back into some dark shadows.

"Yugi! Yugi!" It was Joseph. "Yugi! My lord!!"

Yugi ran to Joseph, his hands on his knees from fright and panic "Joseph, good god what's the matter?!"

Joseph covered his mouth with his hands "Oh Yugi! It's your mother."

It was like Yugi had been slapped across the face. Every thought every feeling left him and he began to run with adrenaline filled legs pumping towards the house. Yami went to Joseph who he helped back inside- the man could barely carry himself trembling, hyperventilating.

When Yami had gotten Joseph to a seat in the main hallway he followed the wet set of foot prints up the steps. Jumping over three steps at a time Yami found himself just a worried and frightened as Yugi and came in through the doorway. Yugi stood frozen just a few feet in front of him and Solomon was placing Yugi's mother onto her bed. He brought a hand up to her face and closed her eyes for her, bringing her to a final sleep. Yugi found his hand trembling up to his lips. Immediately he turned away and went head first into Yami's chest. Yami didn't dare place his arms around the prince and he just stood. Gozaburo stood in the corner, nearest the door with his eyes covered by one hand, Mai coyly pressed into him. The man felt genuine emotion of loss and sadness, but there was nothing he could say. Time had stood still and had stood to fall apart right before them. Yugi fell from Yami's chest to the floor in a sort of seizure like motion and he passed out escaping the horror of reality that everyone else painfully bared for the rest of the night.

"The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever…"

They all stood dressed in black as he closed the book from which he read and as each person, one by one, left the mausoleum it began to get less quiet. All with just Yugi's thoughts to remain with him. Yami noticed- there was nothing in his eyes anymore, no light, no hope, nothing. He stood outside watching the people leave in tears, in mourning or in plain quiet solitude. Yami lost his parents a long time ago and had forgotten about the pain, the fresh pain in Yugi's heart. Solomon was the last one to leave the mausoleum and he rubbed at his eyes.

"Thank you Yami, for being here today." Solomon said clearing his throat as the Priest approached them.

"You Majesty, I am so sorry for your loss." He said,

"Thank you father" Solomon replied "Pardon me, Father Pegasus this is Yami Atem."

"Yami, the hero himself? It is an honor" Pegasus crooned in that odd voice he had.

"Father Pegasus" Yami said greeting him with both hands.

"Please, call me Maximillion." Pegasus beseeched.

Yami nodded and Solomon took the Father's shoulder and they talked a light conversation as they walked back towards the castle. Yami stood checking around before going back inside the tomb. Yugi sat in front of the stone covered box playing with a used tissue in his hands, it was wet and tearing. Yami approached slowly and dared to sit beside Yugi. Yugi turned to see him, eyes red and puffy and he turned back- he didn't say anything. Was there anything to say? His company was enough. Yugi breathed in heavily, choppy and quick and he said aloud.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye." Yugi whimpered moving his hands around with no purpose and then lowered his head as he began to sob uncontrollably.

Yami was there immediately, taking Yugi's shoulders as he cried relentlessly into him. Yami rubbed at his shoulders calmly hoping to calm him. He hated the sound of Yugi crying and just the thought of Yugi being in so much pain he shed a tear or two as well. He had cried, really cried during the service but he knew how to control his tears. A lot of people mistook him for coldhearted. He'd fought, he taken the lives of people- they had people who loved them and it was his fault. If he could, he attended those funerals and wished the family the best for the future. Yami closed his eyes and let Yugi calm down slowly. Yugi's spirit was broken and it could take a good long time before he could heal again.

Bakura sat in the library, waiting for Seto- prepared for the argument that would ensue. There it was, here he came. Thunderous footsteps clomped loudly towards the door and with a great slam Bakura looked up to see Seto fuming with the flames of a thousand hells behind him. No words came. Seto grabbed Bakura by the shirt and threw him backwards into a thick hard bookshelf against the wall.

"You disobedient bastard!" Seto snarled, keeping his voice in check- they were in the Moto's Castle Library- you don't need to draw attention to yourself now. "What happened to the plan?!"

Bakura felt like he's been stabbed six way to Sunday and he clambered up off the floor "There were too many people. I never had a chance."

"You promised me!" Seto couldn't contain his voice "Solomon would be dead by the time you returned. You know who I saw walking back into the castle that rightfully belongs to me- Solomon! Still alive!"

"I know your highness! I'm not an idiot!"

Seto grabbed him again. "Are you sure!?"

"I'd watch that temper if I were you! I'm still an assassin. I could be hiding a blade anywhere!"

"Don't you even think to threaten me! Remember the village? Remember little Amane? I have your family and your homes lives in my hands and if you don't do as I say I will have no choice but to have my waiting army to surround and kill- who knows maybe I'll keep the girl for myself a cute little prisoner slave to have my way with when Teá's not around!"

"Monster!" Bakura managed to say.

The two were equal for power, but when it came down to it Bakura could kill him; but he gave weekly reports to his men. If he didn't respond everyone would die and Bakura wouldn't get there in time- not even close. Bakura lowered his arms and stepped back from Seto. They stood silently for a moment before Seto clubbed him down with a nearby book. The corner knocking him in the skull first. Bakura saw stars for a moment as he rested on the cold pavement. Seto heaved angrily for a moment and steppde away tossing the book onto the desk, smearing a small amount of blood across open pages and stained wood.

Bakura, still on the ground coughed "I'm sorry Seto. There was never any place to kill Solomon, he was always surrounded by people. Even on the boat- I thought I had him. I was going to kill him and have the sea claim him but there were too many people. I am not invisible. I'm sorry."

Seto took a deep breath and composed himself, he brought both hand down across his face before letting them fall limply to his sides. He started talking after he had begun a sentence in his mind "-failures, no more failures- Bakura."

Just then the door opened softly and quietly and just as so behind her. Teá clutched her black dress and hurried down the steps to them. She stopped when Seto gazed at her and she took her own hands.

"What is going on in here?"She asked her voice in her throat.

Seto gestured rudely to Bakura, tossing his hand lazily "Bakura didn't follow through without plan."

Teá frowned "Well I can see that."

Seto looked at her sharply. What was wrong with everyone?!

Bakura stood up his hand on his back. "Now what's the plan?"

"I-" Teá started "I don't think I can do this anymore."

Seto continued to cut her with his eyes "What?"

"This wasn't part of the plan!" Teá protested "You never said anything about harming Ms. Moto!"

"She had to go sooner or later Teá, and since Bakura didn't do as he was told- I took the initiative." Seto explained.

"But-" Teá gulped. She didn't want Seto to see the true fear she felt for him in her eyes- He'd killed a woman, she didn't think he was capable of that- she was so stupid.

"Oh you stupid woman!" Seto said, coming to a realization "Its Yugi isn't it?! You've fallen in love with him haven't you! Is it too much to bear to see Yugi in so much pain? Women are pathetic!"

Teá slapped him across the face, so hard it split skin on his cheek, his cold blood fell onto her gloved hand. "You bastard! Did you forget that it's up to me to ensure your son lives!"

Bakura looked sick and he covered his mouth, moving back in disgust.

"Apparently you're just as weak for letting your guard down to sleep with me. My body at your beck and call whenever you wanted- sometimes you even cared about what I wanted from you - And you're saying that you're not weak! Are you saying that you aren't in love with me?!"

"My heart doesn't belong to two people-" Seto explained, trying to tell her about herself.

"It could if you had one!" Teá snapped.

Seto deserved that, he breathed again and took her shoulders. "Teá, I'm sorry. I know this is frightening for you. Please sit down."

When Teá had seated herself and covered her head to block out the light giving her a headache. "I can't do this anymore Seto-"

"We're all in too deep now." Seto said strolling about "We just have to refresh our strategy. Yugi's mother is dead, and Solomon-" he said giving a jagged look at Bakura "His demise is approaching on swift wings. I know that Father plans on taking a trip to Egypt after Christmas. We'll just have to wait until then before Bakura can fill out his end of the bargain."

Yugi stood his head still looking down at the dust below him. Father's grave was sitting beside Mother's and Yugi couldn't help but almost feel better that they were finally together again. Yami waited for him outside again, but watched as Yugi blew the candles out one by one, then in the darkness of the mausoleum he took a white lilly, her favourite flower and held it gracefully between his fingers. She had seen him carry a sword with the same grace and he dropped the flower on the top of her stone casket. Yami watched as Yugi turned and walked towards him. He looked almost relieved, like the world was lifted off his shoulders. When he took the cement door in hand he turned just a little bit and out of ears range from Yami, Yugi whispered something for their ears only.

"Take care of her…. Father."

--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note:  
Holy Shit! I didn't think I was capable of writing something so weird and awful. I just really had to say that I spent the entire chapter listening to Karma Chameleon by Boy George!- It's like the happiest song ever and this chapter is so… morbid. XD Wow-  
We've finally had a lull in our weather and now it's freezing in my room but everything's been moved around and I now live in the basement without a desk. How's that for irony! I will defiantly be trying to write more though- no more heatJ! I'm at a constant uh…maybe 17-20 Celsius. This chapter took everything out of me- Readers reminds me not to stay up until seven anymore- even if it is for the benefit of the story! I apparently only write well between the hours of two and six . . .  
Again I really apologize for the delay in writing, and a big thanks to Auster for bringing some of this messed up alternate reality timeline to my attention. I'll be attempting to fix it into a sort of actual time line – if that makes any sense at all :S.  
What I really want to say is this is my favourite chapter! Sounds awful I know, but Malik is so much fun to write as! So much fun!! Oh now I know why people love that big haired jack ass so much! And Woo Hoo! Two New Characters! Ohh What else will ensue? XD


	12. October

There was a time when life was simpler, when his only thoughts were filled with childhood memories. But with age comes complication. Yugi was beginning to learn that, with more pain than he had ever experienced. His thoughts were now absorbed with Yami and the forbidden secret of his love, though the words could not leave his lips, his mind was rampant with the desire to scream it from the very rooftops.

Even with the Kaiba's gone, the hiding in the shadows, the lust in the night was becoming all the more difficult to keep from what Yugi construed as the thousands of prying eyes in the walls of his home. Yami was the only thing that made his life sane, of all the secrets and private pains of his life; and Teá… his guilt overpowered his anxieties, to pretend to be in love with someone is as deplorable as it sounded to the young prince. Every fake smile, every cold embrace was no doubt bringing her suspicions to the surface of her mind. And he could see Yami's eyes as he was with her; the pain was ever more evident with each moment. Yugi wanted and wished there was anything he could conjure up to make all of this end.

He stood tired and worn after his lesson, leaning against a broken pillar. Thoughts and feelings lost in a daydream as he watched Yami- struggling to overcome the death of his queen. It had been difficult for the both of them, the past three weeks. Three weeks of freedom do as they wish- but that wasn't enough. It wasn't enough time.

The Kaiba's had returned that morning and Yugi was more stressed than ever before. Yami recognized this and allowed Yugi to do as he wished during their training hours as Yami, angry and disheveled, swung his steel blade hard against the target, splintering wood crackled under the force spitting pale timber around him. Pieces flung so hard they scraped against Yami, cutting his arms sending fresh blood down rippling biceps. He tugged at his sword, stuck hard in the wood and with a great heave, and his foot on the target, his sword escaped its foreign prison. He pulled so hard that his arm flew back and he lost his control and grip. His sword flung back scraping the ground igniting little sparks and Yami fell to one knee panting heavily. Every bead of sweat glittered on his forehead and on his back and it dripped down, every curve, every toned muscle. Yami stretched his neck before standing back up, breathing heavily like he'd never tasted air before.

Yugi watched him from where he was, watching the anger in his movements, the frustration in every strike. Yugi felt tears on his lashes. He sniffled and wiped it away when Yami stood, laying eyes on every mark, every scar on his body. He had so many and Yugi felt he added to them, becoming just another line on his back. Yami had fallen in love with him, with someone he could never be with and it was a visible although internal scar. A scar still bleeding. Yugi bit his bottom lip and felt horrible. It was all his fault. He turned, bringing a fingernail from his right hand to his teeth. He insisted on chewing it relentlessly before he noticed something cold. A stare from dark blue eyes across the room.

They locked eyes, and Yugi saw him take his eyes away for a moment, looking at Yami's hard yet vulnerable shirtless body and he parted his lips like he was impressed with Solomon's greatest warrior. Seto's eyes rose back up and they exchanged another stare, if the devil was a mad puppeteer the two shared the same grin. A corner of Seto's lip pulled. Smirking at Yugi- like the poor fool was too stupid to understand.Yugi looked down to Yami, almost protectively.

The knight sheathing his sword looked about innocently enough, and he grabbed at the cloth wrapped around his wrist and brought it up over to his eyes. Wiping tears or sweat he wasn't even sure. Yami brought his arms back down limply as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Yami?" Yugi started,

He turned and looked at his young love, he was scowling subtly but his handsome face could never look on Yugi with true anger.

"I'm sorry… about everything, you might as well have pretended the wooden practice guard was me"

"Oh… no Yugi" Yami said somewhat embarrassed, "It is not you. Although it pains me to see you very troubled, in all honesty I tried to imagine the guard as everything that would do you harm." 

"Yami…" Yugi began, he looked around the courtyard, and there was not a soul, Seto must have disappeared into thin air. He smiled in that one moment of perfection to be with the one he loved. He leapt up and kissed him quickly, his hands slipping down the sweaty chest. Yami forgot that they were exposed and his eyes darted about the room with apprehension, he sighed when he realized Yugi had done the same only a moment ago.

"We cannot do this-"

"Don't say that" Yugi said swiftly, backing away "It's not what I want to hear."

Yami inhaled and scratched the back of his head "I know."

"Then don't say it." Yugi begged trying to take his lips again. Yami held back as Yugi kissed him. "There is no one here."

Yami pulled away this time turning his back to Yugi "I can't do this, I can't relax. I know they're here and at any possible moment-"

"I don't care anymore-" Yugi said placing his hands on his back and resting his head against him.

"Yugi, I want this just as bad you."

"You say it pains you to see me troubled, and you are more distracted than ever before."

"I don't know what it is. Your mother's death still bothers me. It was like her death was yesterday and she did not die by accident." Yami snarled "I don't want to give you any more pain but I can't… I will not accept this!"

"What are you saying?"

"She was murdered, I can feel it… it's as though I'm on the battlefield again, those horrible moments when I had to kill others. I tried my damndest to disarm them, but so many they… were murdered by me. I feel as I did then, there is something so very wrong about all of this."

"Yami, please let her rest.-"

"Doesn't it not bother you-" Yami twisted snagging Yugi by the arms "Does it not bother you that it could be your grandfather next?! They've tasted blood Yugi and now they want more."

Yugi looked horrified by Yami's paranoid suspicions. "Yami! Yami stop!"

Yami stopped, moving away from Yugi, embarrassed and ashamed of himself, his eyes searched the ground. Yugi took his hand. "I am scared, I am. But please Yami let her rest- with revenge you'll only be lowering yourself to her killer."

Yami slid Yugi's hand off of his and walked towards the door, kicking a pale of water on his way out. Yugi lowered his shoulders and he exhaled, cold air escaping him sadly. Yami had been acting like this for two weeks. The prince had seemed to get over his mothers sudden death unusually quickly- but Yugi did still hurt inside. He wanted to be strong for Yami when really he would cry himself into nightmarish slumbers. Yugi watched Yami leave; he pulled the heavy door open and stumbled home in a rage through October rain.

It had been raining heavily, since that morning as if Gozaburo and Seto had summoned livid clouds to have their arrival appear more ominous. 

Teá greeted Yugi warmly when he had come in from his training with Yami. Like his paranoia was contagious, Yugi asked immediately where his grandfather was. Teá replied to him that he was in the study with Gozaburo and Father Pegasus. Yugi frowned- ever since mother had passed away he seemed to be around the castle more than usual. Solomon invited the man to his table after the Sunday sermon and he had accepted on numerous occasions.

In all honesty Yugi was never quite sure of what to expect from the priest- he considered him to be a little more than eccentric. His long white hair against pale skin and oddly colorful robes were taken into account by Yugi as somewhat odd. His still trusted the man, and had confessed to him more than once. He was a nice man, soft spoken and dramatic- he had been around a lot during Yugi's youth but the older he got the less he saw of the man. He could say he missed his company; aside from his companionship, he was one of the only help around the castle that could truly make him laugh.

Yugi smiled in Teá's presence. "Father Pegasus?"

Teá nodded "Yes, he was having a discussion with your father about traveling again. The good Father had mentioned living there before- Solomon asked for an audience."

"A lot happens when I am training doesn't it?" Yugi said innocently, thinking inwardly that they knew less than him about what really goes on during training hours.

"I'm afraid so, most of the maidens have begun coming to me for gossip." She laughed "Now we have conversation less than proper- like a cluster of old hens."

"If you see Father Pegasus before he leaves could you perhaps tell him I would like to see him in the music room?" Yugi asked as he knew Teá had a previous engagement with her mother involving quilts and embroidery.

"Yes my lord" Teá responded.

The two split ways there and Yugi headed through the main hall passed the ballroom towards a series of snake like hallways towards the sitting/music room. Teá headed back up the grand staircase, she began to memorize everything about this castle, she knew more about it than her own and more about Yugi than her own love.

Seto… he was a sexual poison- she hated him for the Queen's death, but still she loved him. She wanted to back out- she wanted to hate him more than she already did and when she worked up the courage to barge into his room he took her into his arms and she found herself helpless to him. He cared for her, made her feel like there was no other, but as she lay distracted in his bed Seto took no notice. Teá would think of Yugi. He made her feel like Seto never had. And she would cry, cry alone and cry with Seto- and he simply shrugged off her emotions and ordered her to leave him. He was so cold and so good, she couldn't stop seeing him whenever she couldn't contain herself. She was so vulnerable and Seto used that.

Yugi closed the door of the music room and tossed a lazy hand across the middle keys of the ivory piano. What poor creature had to suffer to make those? Yugi sighed and crossed the room towards where a golden harp sat near the dark window. Yugi sat himself onto a satin cushion near it and placed his hands delicately on thin stretched string. Yugi plucked them, making no pre written piece of music, he played by ear something Yami had hummed the other day, when they were sitting in the grass far away from the castle- exchanging sweet kisses and Freudian play. There was less of that lately, Yami was so distracted as of late and every day was getting colder and colder. Sooner than later they were going to have to work inside the Castle and Yugi wouldn't be surprised if he turned now and the rain had transformed into floating white, candy soft snowflakes under his window. Yugi plucked a high string and leaned his head against the Harps frame before a voice spoke.

"Beautiful aria. Did you write it yourself Yugi boy?" Pegasus said leaning in the doorway.

"Father Pegasus-" Yugi choked before standing, and he shook his head "No I didn't write it. I haven't had time to write anything recently."

"Of course" Pegasus smiled "Come, walk with me."

Yugi followed Pegasus out the door and around a sheltered section outside around the garden. Simple catching up was their conversation at first before Pegasus had noticed a slouch in Yugi's posture, like he over packed his bag of troubles. They must have walked around the garden four times before Yugi mentioned his doubts as a king and the pain of missing his mother.

"We've all lost someone irreplaceable in our lives." Pegasus said "They may be gone, but they're never really dead until they don't exist here anymore." The priest said gesturing, poking Yugi in the chest "If you forget them in your heart then they're gone forever."

"Have you ever… lost somebody?" Yugi asked childishly

Pegasus nodded "Oh yes, aside from the natural death of both of my parents- I've felt the sting of deaths icy hands taking someone from me. I married a woman from France one year during my boyhood. She was the most radiant creature- Blonde hair softer than the sun, eyes like royal sapphires. She was perfect. We were married for three years before she was taken from me. She had an incurable disease- I tell you not a day goes by where I don't wish I could exchange my life for hers. That's when I found my place in God's heart."

Yugi looked down, suddenly his woes seemed superficial compared to his "I'm… so sorry."

"Oh please Yugi, I've accepted her death as part of my life. I never wanted pity. I never wanted to feel sorry for her. She's free and I've accepted that."

Yugi was speechless, he had nothing to say- only pity and Pegasus didn't want to hear it. Now would be the time to change the subject. But to what? Yugi was so tempted to just turn and say "_By the way,I may never go to confession again because I'm in love with a man and apparently not even God can allow me to live that down. _"

"How long has it been Yugi, since we've talked like this?"

"Too long." Yugi smiled "Although this time around it seems you are the one confessing"

Pegasus chuckled "It appears so." A silence passed and Pegasus stood to look at the rain falling between them and the other sheltered walkway "Yugi, speaking with people and understanding them is one of the greatest joys of being the Lords Servant and I know when something is trouble someone. Please confide in me, trust me to a fault. I am sworn as the lord is my witness; I am here for you."

Yugi inhaled and stopped with him, he grasped the side of the stone column and parted his lips to speak. "I fear I am with some one that I do not love. Surely it is a sin- to force this falseness upon her. I dread I am in love with another- I'm damned Father. I've seen the way Teá looks at me- at first she was cold, like she hated me. She has warmed to me in ways that I do not want and the guilt of being involved in this loveless situation is corroding my very soul."

"My dear child, young lives are so very filled with such pains, and I can understand why it all hurts you so." Pegasus began "Does the other share your love?"

"They do, every minute of every waking hour." Yugi said "It's tearing me apart." Small tears began to form in the corners of his eyes and he buried his face into his hands. 

"Hush now, things seems to have a way of working out. And love is not something you should keep away from and fostering fake love is a sin only to yourself."

Yugi cleared his throat, trying to look at him "What should I do?"

"I cannot tell you what to do with your heart Yugi, part of being a man is making those decisions yourself."

The heavy door swung open loudly shaking the good witchdoctor out of a half drunken sleep. He sat up thrashing his arms and body out of a worn out cot tucked away in the corner. Malik's shack was really disgusting. Toes, eyes and small animals in jars were on slanted shelves collecting dust amongst other things of a distasteful nature. Teá slammed the door jarring Malik once again out of his hideous hangover. He stumbled up to his feet and leaned against the wall littered with half melted candles dripping hot wax onto the cold stone floor.

"You conniving bastard!" Teá shouted "You made that poison!"

"That I did." Malik grumbled "Seto made me an offer I could not refuse-"

"You murdered the Queen of this land!" Teá couldn't control her voice

"I am the Queen of this land and suicide is a terrible sin!" Malik chuckled

Teá was mortified "You're mad!" 

"How did you know that I was the crow who carried that poisoned letter?" Malik asked attempting to pour leftover wine into a thick goblet carved out of bone

"Seto told me you monster." Teá snarled

"Oh-" Malik coughed "Have you ever considered becoming a concubine?"

Teá took a stained knife from one of his shelves and stabbed some priceless trinket on the wooden desk "How dare you change the subject!"

"Oh my dear, it was Seto that poured the vile into her drink, do not shoot the messenger. Or in this case- scold him firmly."

"Do not speak of me as weak, magician! I have had all proper training as well as being a former student of the sword. I would not hesitate to pierce your heart, no one would miss a cretin such as you" Teá growled.

Malik laughed "That would threaten a creature such as myself, if I had a heart to pierce, but the teeth to poison it."

Teá took a step back, absorbing the image of Malik, standing there wearing nothing a but a sarong tied loosely around his hips, cuts and scars on his chest fresh and bleeding still from the night before.

Malik poured a second cup of the thick wine and pushed it across the table "Never mind this playful banter, why are you really here?"

"I-" Teá started "I request a potion of my own."

"you come accusing and you want a favour, hardly the right approach." Malik said draping himself in a violet robe hanging with the spider webs "Whatever is it that you will, do for me? Should I grant you this small kindness?"

Teá watched him stab an apple sitting on his desk and he brought it up to his thin lips. He licked his lips before biting it, spilling the juice onto the wood and he smiled.

"I'm a princess, what can I not give you?"

"The one thing I desire most." He grinned and traced the side of her face with a tanned finger.

"You wouldn't?"

"I would!" Malik threatened, snagging her by the arm.

"I cannot-" she felt fear in her, a mad rush in her gut.

"Because of the baby-" Malik said maniacally melodiously "Or that foolish young Prince." He turned away from her whispering to himself "-Though I do believe you are barking up the wrong tree."

"What was that?"

"No no, I am keeping that one for myself." Malik said taking a few steps into the darkness of his own quarters, and with a turn the candles behind him ignited by themselves and he smiled. "Now, lets talk about this… potion."

Bakura tossed a knife into the air, catching it, twirling it between his fingers and spinning it around him. He sheathed it with such swiftness that Yami jumped as passed through the grand hall. Bakura didn't even notice he came into the room until he moved suddenly, nerves tightening, muscles twitching.

"Oh forgive me, I did not see you there- I tend to lose concentration when my blades taste fresh air."

Yami eyed him, feeling a frown on his face "Have you used them much in the past?"

Bakura stretched a little bit, looking back at Yami with different eyes, a different sort of look. "Oh I don't like to talk of such things"

"You do work for Gozaburo? His private guard?" Yami said "In Greece-"

"Oh yes yes, Seto hired me to protect his father. I was never a part of the Kaiba army-" Bakura looked away, hiding a pleased smile.

"Hired protection… how did you train for something like that?"

"Well I wasn't always a body guard; I learned my crafts from the streets and the thieves" Bakura said, eyeing Yami, up and down, his body as perfect as his renowned title.

"Sometimes you frighten me Bakura," Yami said a little warily

"Oh no… I did not mean to," Bakura said taking a step closer to the knight.

Yami looked apologetic, thankfully that was enough for Bakura and he smiled again.

"Do you enjoy it?" Yami asked "Enjoy the killing I mean?" Maybe caught off guard, Bakura would divulge that he was the one who killed his Queen. Yami clenched his fist, prepared to strike if that is indeed what Bakura would tell him.

Bakura inhaled "I've never enjoyed seeing a man's life squeezed out by the end of my blade. Money buys my emotion, if there is enough I don't care who I kill, I feel nothing. But do not get me wrong Sir knight- I would never take a life that didn't involve my sword. Sword play is the only way I can keep my humanity, by being face to face with my opponent." Bakura laughed a little, "I find honor, in it."

"It sounds as though you may be fighting for someone; do not tell me that you wanted this job?" Yami crossed his arms. Bakura was harder than he though, he would not give the information he wanted. Yami might have to play him for it.

"I don't have another in my life," Bakura lied "But I do not want this life, as I said- money buys me."

Something in the atmosphere changed. Sympathy, warmth and almost a wanting took over uncertainty and awkwardness. Bakura felt a pull in him somewhere, remembering at one point that Seto had spoken of Yami and Yugi's relation being more than teacher and student. Bakura wanted to confirm this for Seto, to regain some pay and maybe feed himself tonight. But… at the same time he was condemning himself to selfish desires as well. If Yugi was playing more than just innocent games with Yami, Bakura wanted to see why. From Yugi's point of view it was hard to see Yami as nothing other than a god.

"What about you-" Bakura asked with a lusty whisper, suddenly moving forwards, walking Yami back into a large structural column. "Do you enjoy the killing?"

Yami was speechless, too terrified by Bakura to do anything but let him push him backwards. He couldn't answer the question, he was afraid and then his back pressed against the stone. He was trapped, Bakura raised his hands, gliding them along the sides of Yami's thighs and up over hips and to his neck then they stopped beside his head. Bakura moved closer, pressing himself against him. Yami felt the pressure of Bakura against him, he couldn't move. Nothing but confusion and fear gripped him. Fear of the white haired demon mocking his relation with Yugi. How could he know, why would Bakura want him this way unless it was validation. Yami broke free when Bakura brushed against his lips.

He shoved him hard, and stood looking threatened and insulted. Yami pulled on his shirt and held his nose in the air looking down upon Bakura, trying to push past the tension.

"No, I don't enjoy murder." Yami answered. "Never."

Yami thundered out of the hall forcing the door to shut loudly behind him. Bakura brought a hand up to his lips, he knew Yami's words for murder were just a cover. Killing isn't what they were speaking of. Murder was code for an act more… physical, more desiring. Bakura smiled and felt himself give a little chuckle. He saw it now- why Yugi loved him so, the adoration in his eyes to Yami for being more than a father figure. Bakura brought his hands down, the knight was such a poor, foolish liar and with the sweet taste of him still on his lips Bakura came upon the true fact that Yami did like to murder. He loved it.

Teá stood in the doorway of Malik's cabin, holding the long thin glass vile in her palm feeling ashamed of what she'd asked for. It was there in her hand, the solution to her unadulterated jealousy. She hadn't moved since he had placed the drink into her lace clothed hands. Teá found it hard to believe that she could give it to her sweet prince and it would be that simple.

"You missed a button-" Malik said, his voice softer than before.

"Pardon?" Teá asked innocently, looking up from the pink philtrum.

"Your button" Malik repeated, pushing himself up from his wooden desk, and he walked to her.

There was a wanting tension as Malik began to reach for her. Teá took a small step back but found only the wall to be behind her. Malik's long fingers grasped at the button just below the dresses boosted cleavage and as he shifted his weight from another foot, his breath hot on her neck, goose bumps formed over her skin. Malik pulled the fabric together and placed the button back into its rightful place. Before he removed his hands from her breast he felt that she had laid hers on his bare chest. Malik parted his lips when he found that Teá had stepped closer, pressing herself against him. Malik hesitated, what sort of sorcery was this she had weaved with her sensuous form. He slid his fingers onto her pale shoulders and leaned forward, her ample and warm neck his for the taking.

His wooden door was pushed open abruptly and he looked up startled from his female prey to see something even more beautiful. Seto Kaiba standing in his doorway, eyes thinned and filled with a thousand fiery emotions. When Malik's head turned to see him, Teá pushed off of him sending them both away from each other with unexpected force.

"Malik" Seto growled, "what is this?" 

"You are not my only patron Seto," Malik said returning to cauldrons and stoves behind that table. "Why are you here?"

"Teá, please excuse yourself." Seto commanded.

"Yes, my lord." Teá bowed and headed for the door.

Seto snatched her wrist and opened her palm, taking the pink potion. "What's this?"

Teá was flustered and she couldn't explain herself. "It- its um, I…"

Seto looked to Malik "So for the right price you made her a poison of her own. One of equal strength I assume."

"Poisons are much too dangerous for ladies of such titles to be carrying around carelessly." Malik explained setting something on fire "Tis not poison."

Seto pulled Teá close, speaking only to her, Malik was out of ears range "Are you so angered by the death of their queen that you wish to eradicate my existence as well?"

"It is not for you" Teá snarled taking her arm back "It's for Yugi."

Malik held a candle in his palm "Calm yourself Seto, It's a love potion, to woo young Yugi. I hardly think she needs my magic to do so but she insisted."

"How did you pay him?" Seto asked worried.

Teá brought a hand up to her chest "I paid him."

"She was very good-" Malik started and Seto shook Teá before Malik stood, the candles flickering powerfully "She offered me twice than what it was worth. Gold, Seto, twenty five pieces of gold."

"It had better have been, or there is no amount of poison I could force down your throat to repay such a deed" Seto said his eyes glaring with the reflection of the candles.

"I do love it when you play the villain… shall I be the helpless maid? Oh dear me, whatever will I do, the cowardice of using poisons is so frightful to my dusting broom." Malik hissed and pranced into the room and out of sight.

"God damn that witch" Seto said angrily.

"Oh don't damn me yet my murderous comrade… I have been gazing into my crystal ball, but perhaps you're too busy insulting little me to discover something that I have discovered." an out of sight Malik cooed to the pair that looked onward into the darkness of his chambers with worry and slight curiosity.

"Return to the castle," Malik told the very cross looking Teá, she snatched the bottle from Seto's hand and dashed from sight.

"Teá!" Seto cried.

"Leave her be Seto, come with me and I'll show you things you'll wish you had never seen"

Yami closed the doors to Yugi's bedroom veranda, pulling back red curtains he couldn't help but smile that their romantic encounter in the hall downstairs would lead to Yugi's bedroom. Of course Yami had to climb the eaves that traveled along every brick and crevasses just under his window. Yami was slightly tired from the climb, since performing some quick thinking acrobatics had strained an arm muscle or two. He pulled up on the balcony with Yugi waiting for him taking his arms and laughing at how stupidly adorable he was. When he had successfully gotten past the banister he'd landed right on Yugi, then lifted himself off with wobbly arms apologizing sympathetically. Yugi just took the side of his face and brought his lips down to him letting the moon and stars be the only witness to such sublimity and forbidden action. It felt good being so wrong, because it wasn't, it was so right. Yugi had pushed on his shoulders and scampered with playful seduction back into his bedroom.

Yami tied the golden coloured rope to keep the curtains shut, slowly memories of Bakura entering his mind with unwelcomed force. He wasn't supposed to be in his memories, but he remembered the fear, Yugi had to know. Immediately when Yami turned to face, hoping to tell him of his fearful moment with Bakura- Yugi he'd thrown himself through the space between his bed and Yami and wrapped his arms around the knights neck showering him with kiss after rushed kiss. Yami smiled his and took him by the waist- forgetting about Bakura.

" What's the rush in passion?"

"I don't want to wait for you any longer. Our paradise is lost and like humans themselves we shall never have it again if we don't fulfill ourselves now."

Yami smiled as Yugi pulled him down with his body and more sweet full kisses "Yugi, wait."

"No. I'm sick of waiting" Yugi frowned "I'm sick of thinking about a chance I didn't take."

Yami took his arm as he was half pulled to the floor, "Anyone could come in here at any moment, we must be sensible about this-"

Yugi let himself fall to the ground, allowing his arms to lie limply above him on the carpet and he shook his head whispering "I don't want to be sensible."

Yami kneeled and took his arms, lifting him up. "Yugi-"

"No, no, no." Yugi whined, "Please! All day, I'm keeping this relationship a secret, I'm courting a woman I could care less about, my grandfather's life could be in danger. For gods sake save me, give me one night where everything is simple, one night of just you, just this one night of knowing that I am really being loved."

Yami smiled, "Yugi… are you saying that You love me."

"Oh god yes!" Yugi said hugging him "I've never had the courage to say it! I love you, I love you so much! Saying it doesn't even sound like enough. I love you! I knew from the moment I saw you that love would feel like this.."

Yami stood up with him in his arms and the prince wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, pressing into him. Love or lust at the moment he didn't care- he wanted Yami, every piece of him right now. Nothing at all could possibly ruin this. Yugi fell back onto his bed that felt like heavens clouds with Yami above him; that statue of a man, that body carved out of wood. Yugi grabbed at Yami's shirt tearing to open to explore the toned skin of his lovers. He traced every muscle, his finger traced down every toned ab until he reached the top of Yami's trousers. Yami pulled Yugi up suddenly and dragged him by the arms towards his desk and to the door of his bathroom.

The two wrapped in each other's arms, kissing feverishly, like they lips were a sweetness they've never tasted before or since. Yami with his back to the door moved one hand and twisted the handle bursting them both into the bathroom. Their passion was combustible and Yami, when he tripped up his feet landed with his back on the tile. Yami grunted with the pain but Yugi wasted no time in removing Yami of his own shirt altogether. He got onto his knees and straddled over the man's hips, pulling at his own loose shirt revealing untouched milky skin. Yami grinned at the sight of Yugi so needy above him. Yami caught him off guard by snagging the back of his neck and throwing his naked back on the cold tile.

Yugi yelped and hissed at the chill and Yami pulled hard and Yugi's shoulders, attempting to make the boy moan in either pleasure or pain. For some bizarre reasons the tide seemed to shift from wanting sexual satisfaction to a brawl of frustrated pride. Yami was winning at the moment- every now and then biting and loving Yugi's bare chest and neck. When Yugi tugged at him he'd opened up a weird angle for an unfair disadvantage. Yami tried to close it off but Yugi had grown and he had trained him well. He was fast, really fast. Yami was taken aback by Yugi's now matched strength and Yugi, forgetting how close to the baths edge they were, flipped Yami over sending him splashing loudly in his deep tub. Yugi went to the side covering his mouth holding back a laugh of pure joy at the accident.

Yami surfaced for air and pointed a finger at him. This was not over he was going to get him good. Yami reached for him, a wet hand splashing water onto the floor and Yugi flung himself back still laughing.

"You're soaking wet!"

Yami leaned onto the edge of the tub with his arms "Maybe we should do this at my place-"

Then came the rapping of fragile fingers on his door. Yugi turned immediately towards the sound, a sort of fright filling his stomach. He turned back to Yami, speechless. Yami jumped out of the tub and pulled Yugi back against the wall.

Yugi looked at him, Yami wet hands gripped his shirt "What am I going to do?"

"Hide-"

"What?" Yugi followed him.

"No, I hide! You answer the door!"

Yami shoved Yugi out of the bathroom as another knock sounded on the door. Yugi heard his bathroom closet door shut and Yugi panicked and darted his eyes around the room, as if by the power of his mind he could dim his lights. Yugi ran about, hands fidgeting with themselves and he captured the elusive red robe that hung across a chair near his desk. He pulled his arms through the sleeves praying to all that was holy that it wasn't on backwards. The door was knocked upon again.

"Yugi?"

It was Teá. Yugi tied the robe and dimmed whatever lights he could in his hazy panic.

He did his best to sound sleepy, and he rolled across his bed ruffling the sheets and pillow "Yes, I'm coming."

Yugi pulled the door ajar and he laid his eyes on the china doll face of Teá Kaiba. He pulled it open and rubbed stupidly at an eye.

"Oh Teá, " Yugi said opening the door further "What honor can I provide you with my lady?"

"Oh, you were not retired for the evening were you? I hope I did not wake you."

"Nonsense Teá, the man is more alert than ever before, aren't you Yugi" Seto said slapping Yugi on the shoulder while stepping into the room.

Yugi felt even more afraid of being caught now than when he saw only Teá. Seto truly frightened him. He waltzed into the room as Teá attempted to beguile Yugi with important conversation, luring the prince further into his bedroom to where the small set of love seats sat near the window.

Seto moved about the room, lifting up the lids of small trinkets and peering inside them. He scoped the view of the patio from the window, looking at the corners for any hidden possession. Seto walked, flicking his fingers nervously as he kicked a little under the bed skirt. Teá was doing well, acting her little part out, but feinting in interest was Yugi. Seto looked over him slightly; he could see what others did for a moment. That innocent little radiance, the way he carried himself lightly and his genuine caring attitude. Seto found a tug at his lip- a demented tiny grin. As the two were finishing their playful exchange- Seto began to saunter back towards the bedroom door when he noticed something.

Yami poked his head out of the closet as he listened cold and wet to loud conversation. He peered gently through the crack in the door and saw Seto curiously snooping about Yugi's room. Poking his head through curtains—and then he looked at him, right at him right into his very eyes. Yami tensed immediately and pulled himself back into the closet shutting the door as quietly as possible. 

Seto went over to the bathroom door, and nudged it slightly, letting the door give out a small creak and whine. Seto looked about, his eyes scanning every little detail of the setting in Yugi's bathroom. Seto turned his head when Teá called to him sweetly and he brushed her off lightly. Yugi's bathroom had a perfect setting, a romantic appeal for someone spending the night alone. Yami pressed himself in the closet and inhaled softly, hoping that nothing would lure Seto to his presence.

Teá appeared at Seto's side, draping an arm onto his.

"Brother," Teá said "I believe we've taken up enough of Yugi's time."

"Yes, so we have." Seto looked up from his stare and towards Yugi. "Goodnight young Prince. I do so hope that you join us tomorrow."

"Wouldn't miss it." Yugi replied.

Teá watched Seto pass by her and head towards the door, when she noticed something. Foot prints, a wet set of footprints dragged away from the tub and towards the storage cupboard in the bathrooms interior. She pulled herself away and apologized to Yugi with a reward kiss on the cheek. The door closed on Yugi but not her suspicion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Note:   
XD Malik! I love this character so much! Seto is starting to get more fun too; I don't usually get to write so evil-like so I'm having so much fun with this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I know a lot of it is dialogue that doesn't really lead anywhere, I was hoping to use this chapter as a kind of breakthrough for Yami and Yugi's relationship but I had such bad writers block after the last chapter that my brother had to write most of this. You've probably noticed a shift in style here and there. Lol Poor brother of mine- he got on my case about everything being gay and I laughed because he knows he loves it. Lol. So a special thanks goes out to sweet brother of mine for writing more than half this chapter -. Lol you should have seen him he was so frustrated with my pathetic self as every five minutes I'd look up from the laptop with "Jeffy, I'm stuck again."

I paced about the kitchen for three hours trying to think of a purpose for this chapter and it ended up being changed at the last minute when my cousin gave me a great idea because we ironed out some plot twists that didn't make sense. So that being said I want to again apologize I know this chapter is very very late. And I'm so happy you're being so patient with me glee. Hopefully things will start to flow smoothly and I hope I don't drive you all insane with my incessant procrastinating. I was also really lazy with my editing in this chapter so I apologize for that too. Here's to hoping you guys will stick with me . '

Philtrum: Latin for Love Potion (at least that's what the internet told me :S)


	13. November

The whisper of the falling snow was as soothing as the babbling brook, the sunbeams on a windless day, or the warm look of someone who knows they love you. And snow drifted down outside his window, he watched hundreds and thousands of dancing white flakes float passed him as he folded soft robes in his arms. Seto's eyes rolled away from the window to Teá, sleeping angelically in his bed. The woman was far from purity, Seto noted, the way she moved, like she'd been doing it all her life—like Seto, if life started at thirteen. Teá wasn't just some whore to him though. She was a beautiful, warm and gentle woman. Seto admired that, admired her and in the selfishness of the night he had thoughts of destroying little Yugi so that she could be his again—all his.  
They could be together, they could have their family. What if the child was like him, Seto covered his mouth, what if his son was to kill him. Seto chuckled out loud, the cold air seeping into his room was getting to him and he pulled the window shut.  
Teá was so obedient when it came down to the two of them. Seto smiled, gently moving pieces of chocolate brown hair out of her face. His smile disappeared a little when she reached out in her sleep and took his hand. He thought of the baby growing in Teá, and with her hands still squeezing his he brought it up to his lips and kissed her clammy skin. Teá's pregnancy was getting harder and harder to hide from the family, each day the spawn of Seto seemed to grow just a little bigger. It was becoming a nuisance to keep hiding it. He kissed her hand again.  
Then he lay down beside her, finding sleep soon taking him, pulling him deeper. And when his consciousness was in clouds with silver lining, Teá sat up from her pretend sleep and looked down to her stomach, she could feel the baby kicking. There was so much in Teá's life that was taking over, the child wouldn't be Yugi's and it may be killed for not being as proper heir to the thrown and Seto's plan was highly likely to fail for her own lack of participation. Teá let the power of being a parent embrace her mind and she knew it wouldn't end well; there was only one thing left to do while she still had time. Seto wanted a family, but Teá could not give it to him. She placed her hand over her belly.

"I'm sorry Seto…." 

He'd seen the sight many times, and loathed it whenever he did. Four horse drawn carriages rode up the front walk leaving messy trails in new fresh fallen snow- he'd watch one more time, loath it one more time even though Yugi knew this wouldn't be the last time he would have to endure this scene. He went to the second stagecoach and opened the door seeing Teá sitting with Mai, he bowed and offered to assist them out with a reassuring hand. They were both wearing their winter wraps in reds and browns; it matched their dresses which in turn matched the season. Yugi never really understood the dress code colours for seasons but logged the thought away and put on his worn out, fake polite face.

"Good Afternoon Ladies-" he greeting casually, "I hope your trip was well traveled."

Mai threw her nose into the snowy air "Humph. Well aside from -freezing in our very seats, and being stopped by four road checks in this weather, the ride up was pleasant-"

"Much is your demeanor my lady. Please make yourself at home inside by the fire" Yugi replied sarcastically, too fast for the woman to snap at him and she was passed off to Solomon greeting her warmly.

Teá placed her covered hand in Yugi's and she stepped out into the air. She smiled warmly, the temperature giving a rosy glow to her cheeks and nose. She sniffled lightly.

Yugi's tone instinctively changed "Teá,"

"Hello Yugi." Teá said warmly,

Yugi tried to hide a frown; in the pit of his stomach he hadn't missed her at all. But the warmth in her eyes and genuine looks she gave him made him feel awful. She'd fallen in love with him, and he knew it.

"Are you alright my lady? You look pale-" Yugi uttered.

Teá shrugged it off "I'm fine, just a little chilled."

"Let us hurry inside-" Yugi said urging her forward gently with his hand on her back. "Get you warm."

Teá looked up to him, when did he get taller than her? She was so sure they were the same height before. Teá sighed fleeting thoughts away and leaned into the warmth of the prince's body. Teá never felt like this before, she felt safe, secure, cared for- yet she wasn't sure if Yugi loved her in return. She found his hand with hers and took it, craving more security, wanting more warmth. There was nothing Yugi could do, and he let her take his warm hand. Yugi felt horrible, so guilty, he shut his eyes as they made their way through a thin layer of blanketed snow towards the castle. Teá held his hand close to her, tonight it would happen, tonight she'd tell him and with one sip of his drink he would return her one sided love. Tonight. 

"Keep your feet in line with the target," Yami spoke softly, walking around Yugi "Put your legs shoulder width apart."

Yugi adjusted his position "Like this?"

"Yes" Yami instructed "Relax, keep your knees soft. Nock your arrow now." Yami watched as Yugi ran his fingers of the feathers at the back of the arrow. That gentle touch, Yami imagined it on his skin and he inhaled. Yugi didn't notice Yami's sudden distraction, he was so focused on getting this right for him- he knew that if he did it wrong Yami could come around, stand behind him, take his hands in his, and show him how to do it- maybe Yugi could get it wrong on purpose and steal a kiss from him. Yugi grinned, dreaming of the idea. He should try to get it right; their training hour had already slipped into two, and Teá would be kept waiting. Yugi lowered his arms a little, the arrow still in place and he looked to Yami. The man's eyes turned away, distracted.

"Should I continue the lesson by myself?"

Yami looked up, a finger under his lips assisting in a concentration. Seeing Yugi standing in the perfect archer position, Yami dropped his arms and shifted his weight.

"What's the matter? You are so distracted lately." Yugi asked as Yami began to walk around him telling him to bring his arms up without voice.

"I'm not sure what's bothering me. I suppose I just don't trust the Kaiba's" Yami said quietly.

"Don't think about them" Yugi told him keeping his eye on that little red circle of his target.

"What else could I think of?"

"Me" Yugi said sweetly.

"I don't think that will make me less distracted. You know you're always on my mind."

Yugi blushed as Yami took the hand that pulled the string of the bow.

"One finger above the arrow on the string, two below it." Yami said simply.

There was a pause and Yami let his hand run up Yugi's arm to his shoulder, pushing back strands of blond hair to kiss the prince's neck. He breathed on him and Yugi received goose bumps, bringing his shoulders up and he giggled. Yami smirked and still standing close to Yugi, he ordered.  
"Draw to anchor, and then aim. Don't have your arm so straight; look down the arrow to the target. Pull the string back, farther. To release just open your hand- straighten your fingers."

Yugi opened his hand and heard immediately the wiz of the arrow splitting air as it traveled across the room away from Yugi to its destination. _Thwack_. Yugi lowered his arms and looked at his target.

"Not bad, looks like you're a natural" Yami said moving to the other side of the prince, leaning on his hip "Bull's-eye"

Yugi smiled "Luck,"

Yami smiled, his voice getting quieter as he walked to pull out the arrow, "Couldn't it be skill for a change? It seems to always be luck with you."

Yugi crossed his arms a little satisfied that Yami had complemented his skills. So he wasn't so useless after all. He watched Yami nock Yugi's arrow in his own bow as he walked back- that concentrated look in his eyes- the gentle way he handled the arrow, slipping it between his fingers as he held his bow in the same hand. He was multitasking, carrying the equipment while digging for something in his pocket. He was so beautiful when he was concentrating, his eyes focused like there was nothing else in the world than what he was doing. Yugi knew that really, he wasn't so focused. He was always observing, always watching but so skilled he could be having four different in depth conversations and still be able to notice the slightest ill intention. Yugi smiled bringing his fingers to his lips as he watched him. He really loved him. They really loved each other.

Yami stood in front of him handing him the arrow back "Here, try again. And then we can call it a day, you look tired."

"I am, it's Teá. The more love she expects from me, the more it hurts. I don't love her but- if I don't go through with the marriage- it'll devastate her. I don't want to hurt her. I'm worried that she really loves me." Yugi said preparing to shoot the second arrow.

"I've been thinking about the wedding too." Yami admitted "It's getting close isn't it?"

"Three months…" Yugi said quietly "I have three months left with you."

Yami looked down listening to the sound of the arrow cutting air and landing at its destination, he didn't want to think of loosing Yugi. It would be heartbreaking, but he and Yugi could continue their affair during Yugi's marriage- if they really wanted to. Affair, Yami never thought of their relationship as an affair. Yugi wasn't married, but their relationship was an affair now and it will be an affair later. Where was the honor- where was the integrity of their relationship. Yami didn't see the veracity in hiding, sneaking, going to village parties and more posh swarays the King invited him to and pretending to be what he wasn't. Love is a force that moves the world, who cares who it's shared withYami went over to Yugi and hugged him tightly out of the blue, worried he would be disappearing soon.

"Our time will never be up. It will never be enough." Yami whispered "Yugi… you don't have to do this."

Yugi breathed "Yes I do, I have to marry Teá, I made a promise to her. And yours is a protection to this country-"

Yami grabbed the cloth enveloping his love "Say the word and we can leave it all behind. I can make it happen."

Yugi brought his arms up around Yami's neck and he squeezed him hard. "We can't-"

Yugi felt like crying, he didn't want to. Not in front of Yami, not again. He's cried enough. He's shed enough tears. Yami put on a brave face right there, he would not be weak to Yugi- if he could make the decision- Yami could live with it. He wouldn't die without Yugi there, night and day. Touching him, holding him, being with him. Yami wondered if he could stand being away from him later- when he couldn't stand being away from him now. Yugi was a sweet drug, pulling him in, dragging him down into this bittersweet grave of lies they called love. Yami could claw and kick all he wanted- he wasn't getting out of it. Even if he moved himself miles away, never thought or heard from him again- he'd never be rid of him. Yugi was inside him to stay. And nothing was going to tear them apart.

Yugi continued "It's three months- or nothing."

Yugi stepped into the dining room; the fineries of royalty are a privileged sight, the pure white coat for none other than a prince, the golden buttons shined to a glossy finish. It complimented his black pants of the deepest fathoms in shade, though the face, behind the ravishing silks cottons and exotic fabrics, was one of sadness. He had arrived early, his only company, the fireplace feeding the silence.  
The room was empty, an empty hall filled with empty tables. He walked further into the room, for the first time feeling like a stranger in his own home. He gripped the back of a plush red chair before him and wished he was someone else- wished he was someone who could give Yami all the things he deserved. He wasn't joining them for dinner this time, dinner seemed to pass so much smoother with Yami at the table. There were only eight place settings, and soon enough Yugi was joined by Mokuba and Noa. The two were playfully adorable together, they just had to be watched at all times or priceless items that seemed just as useless as they looked would be broken as soon as you took your eye off it.  
They greeted Yugi joyfully, tugging at his shirt so he would kneel to their level. He gave them both pats on the heads and offered to read them a story or two later if they were extra good. The children agreed quickly, Yugi smiled at this- what slick bribery. 

They were soon joined by everyone else, Teá entering last to model off her dress made just for this evening. Yugi watched her cross the room, he wondered if it was just him or if Teá was looking bigger. Just around the middle- it might be the dress- it might be the lighting. Best not to ask a woman, but to keep his lips sealed to avoid damage to himself or property. Teá took seat next to him, and the meal began.

Yugi had never been so bored with dinner conversation, but he had at last finally heard some more news of this trip that would take place, next month after Christmas. Yami would be going with them, as would Bakura. Yugi noticed that his name did not pop up while he and Gozaburo decided upon the traveling party. He also noted that Seto would not be going either. He'd much rather have Teá and Mai remain in their kingdom with Seto looking after them so he may have the castle to themselves and it appeared that he just may get that wish. Solomon and Gozaburo agreed by the end of supper that he would meet at the Kaiba's home and journey from there to the old and mysterious Egypt. Yugi frowned, of all places why there? Solomon didn't even bother to tell Yugi why, what sort of trouble was going on so far away. Yugi had seen maps, he wasn't stupid. Why go somewhere so far, for what purpose, and why of all things not bother to tell the only heir to the throne.  
Yugi swallowed heavily, feeling deliberately forgotten by his grandfather, and brought a napkin to his lips. He politely declined more sweet food when he couldn't possible eat another bite. Ryou and another help assisted in the clearing away of the table before Solomon stood asking if Gozaburo would like to join him in the smoking room to discuss more about this trip that Yugi was being pushed away from. He was waiting for Solomon to tell him the same excuse he used for the Grecian trip, but Yugi didn't want to bother asking since Solomon didn't seem to care either. Mai courteously thanked Solomon happily for another enjoyable meal and then stood, ordering Mokuba and Noa to prepare for their baths. Seto was invited to join his father and Solomon in the smoking room but he gently declined with a simple-

"I have someplace else to be."

"Do you not have time to spend time with your father Seto?" Gozaburo asked.

Seto bowed "Perhaps tomorrow night I shall join you. I have found an interest in this town- I really must attend to it."

"Very well" Gozaburo said waving him off as he and Solomon took up light chatter, walking into the hallways.

It was just them, Yugi and Teá. Yugi was feeling more and more angry, Seto was asked to join but not him? He may be young and slightly inexperienced but they could at least notice. Teá seemed to be pleased that Yugi was left behind, she wanted it to be just the two of them, and she squeezed the vial in her bare hand. And sitting in the darkened room together, alone with the fireplace behind them, in the amber light, Teá watched Yugi sip from the glass. The ring Yugi had given her reflected tiny rainbows onto the table and their faces. She smiled, smothered with gentility, before she leaned her head on Yugi's shoulder as he placed his drink back on the table. She didn't deserve that ring. But Teá found contentment in the moment and without thinking, she said what she felt.

"I love you…. Yugi."

Seto rolled over, pulling trousers up his pale thin legs and rested his arms over his knees. In the dim light he reached for one of the few rolled cigarettes that rested on the unfamiliar bedside table. Upon bringing the tip to the candle's flame he felt a pair of hands travel up his spine, the fingers like children's feet frolicking through fields with unmade paths. Seto breathed out the smoke letting the cigarette hang out of his lips and his eyes turned over to see a very content looking Malik, resting his head in his hand, lying on his side and smiling that stupid smile of his. He reached forwards and took the poison from Seto's lips then dropped back onto his back letting the toxic puffs fill his mouth and escape like London fog in morning light.

"These are for grown-ups." Malik whispered. "Not for little boys like you who enjoy playing with men."

Seto didn't say anything, unsure as to why he'd come to Malik that evening. There was no one else to visit, Teá was too needy, Yugi with his "good son" routine was irritating on its own, and Bakura- well he was good enough company, he supposed, at least the man kept to himself. He should have joined the kings in the smoking room- it would have kept him away from the wanting of Malik. Seto never considered himself weak, but under the power this powerful seduction, he was very weak and couldn't fight him- it was as though he was thirteen again and the only comfort he found was in Malik's sex.

Seto reached for the coin stashed in his coat that sprawled on the floor, "Here's the money that I owe you-"

"Don't insult me," Malik sneered slapping the money away, letting it spill onto the floor with metallic clinks. Malik sat up and rested his hands on Seto's shoulder, bringing his lips to his ear. "You know you paid me in full when you let me-"

He finished the sentence in a whisper, for his ears only. The hot breath made Seto shiver and he stood up, red colour spreading across his cheeks and nose. Seto paced for a moment before picking up his clothes.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it." Malik smiled sitting girlishly on his bed "I remember a moment quite like this on your fifteenth birthday. I can still hear your father calling, that panic and fear of being caught gripping you- making you cry." He laughed suddenly "I can move myself miles away Seto and you still end up in my bed."

Seto pulled his shirt over his head tousling already messy hair "-coincidence only,"

"Why do you keep coming here Seto?" Malik questioned "besides the obvious reason. I bet I'm the only one who makes you scream like a girl-"

An idea sparked inside Seto's brain and he turned

"I've come to make a new deal with you." Seto confessed with a grin.

"I'm all ears."

A drink is simple, a comforting glass of the right wine can accommodate any guest and any moment. Intimacy, forlorn walks, even at deaths. But Tea did not offer the glass to her love, not even placed it in a glass as means to fulfill her plan... it was not her way. The love that would reflect in him would not be true love, simply a façade of powers beyond the young prince's control, nothing about it was true. She hid it well- for what only Pegasus saw in his emptying church was the hurt of a woman.

"There there my dear, it hurts me to hear my child weep. Sweet Princess what is troubling you?" Pegasus inquired taking a seat next to her in the empty pew, leaning the censer that billowed out sweet holy scents against the seats.

"I need your council Father... my next choice may decide my very fate, and I need to know if it is indeed... the right one." She started, taking the cloth he offered in his pale hand "I do now know where my heart lies, I do not know if I can marry Yugi."

"You love him my child?"

"That I do." Teá sniffed lifting her head, hoping the tears would drift back into her eyes "But I know that he does not. We've grown so close and he still looks at me like I'm a stranger. I know there's nothing you can say to stop this wedding, nothing can be done now- and if it ends there will be only more fighting, only more sadness but none to match the sadness in my heart. I don't want it to end that way."

"Does his majesty know this?"

"No, he doesn't know my doubts; he has so much on his mind. I don't want to be a burden, another worry for him to carry. I feel so foolish."

"Not foolish, human my lady." Pegasus said, taking her hand "And I cannot fix all that has been unleashed on your young hearts, but I can tell you that you must confront each other, how can you be a couple if you can't trust each other as couples do. Only after truth can you move forward, Yugi may not love you because he doesn't really know you. There should be more to your union together than just others. Think of yourselves as well and if it truly bears merit- do what your heart tells you."

Teá looked up at him, peering into those full pools of soft brown eyes, pools of wisdom. "You have spoken to him, and there is a love in his eyes but it's not for me. What council have you given to him? Who is it, if not mine, that his heart belong to?"

"Young Yugi did not say, and I cannot be the one to repeat his words. If you wish to know what's in Yugi's heart. You must be the one to ask." Pegasus said standing taking his censer in hand, another streak of tears slid down Teá's skin. "No more tears now my child. "The Lord will take care of you."

"Thank you Father." Teá replied getting up from the pew and bowing to him as he turned filling the church with a light, solemn hum.

When she got to the thick wooden doors, she opened them, peering out into the endless darkness with a nearby oil lamp illuminating the dancing snow before the dark veil. She stood, just staring out wondering if perhaps it could all be so easy. She opened her hand and looked at the full potion, one that she had paid too much for, and it was still full. Not a drop had left its glass case. Her eyes wandered down, she didn't want it to be easy- if it wasn't hard, it wasn't worth it- she wanted to fight, fight for Yugi's heart. From the top of the steps she held the glass and dropped it, shattering, spilling its contents onto the snow ridden steps. 

Yugi fumbled about in his room, preparing to retire for the night, folding clothes and dimming what light he happened to pass. Thoughts of Yami were rampant and Teá was in his mind with the stress of it all, it was so much. Yugi wondered if this on its own was a test from his grandfather. Yugi threw the clothes he had in his arms angrily onto a chair. This wasn't fair. He was so spoiled and Yugi damned himself. It was too much for him to handle, everyone was right about him, he was weak and could never be king. Yugi sighed, bending to retrieve the shirt he threw. He held it up and noticed it was Yami's, left behind by accident. It was torn at the shoulder while climbing to see him a night not long ago. Yami was so patient, so kind to him. Yugi was so in love. He closed his eyes and took in the shirt that he pretended to still be warm, it still even smelled nice. He imagined Yami hugging him in return, far away from anything with just the two of them. Yugi's daydream was disturbed when he heard a rustling just outside his balcony.  
He went to his curtains and pulled them wide open. There was nothing there. Yugi paused for a moment and opened up the doors, a rush of cold crisp air danced in making him shiver. Another rustle, louder than the first one followed by a crunch of frozen snow drew Yugi to his boots beside the door. He slid them on his feet and stepped into the cold, feeling immediately the snow around his boots freezing his toes. Yugi went to the side of the balcony where the plant covered lattice had frozen, he breathed into his hands, it got so cold at night now. Every winter seemed to get colder than the last and Yugi peered cautiously over the side, resting his hand on the snow covered stone. Yami was there, gloved fingers hanging onto the lattice like he himself was frozen to the side of the wall.

Yugi breathed, relieved "Could you possibly make any more noise?"

"I could, but I couldn't be more frozen" Yami whimpered "I can't feel my fingers."

"My champion," Yugi teased and Yami seemed to play along.

"This is a lot harder than it looks."

"I believe you, and I had hot water brought up for my bath, try to hurry so you can get warm."

Yami looked up to him, and felt weak as those big sparkling eyes stared down back at him, filled with worry and glare from whatever light shined on his iris's like precisely cut jewels. Yami laughed and brought his head down watching his foot placement. 

"What are you doing here anyways?" Yugi asked trying to keep warm "We never said anything about tonight."

"I locked myself out" Yami said with a grunt finally getting his head level with the railing of Yugi's marble balcony.

"Is that really what happened or are you just lonely?"

"I'm starting to think you don't want me here with all these questions, and I am not climbing back down. Don't look at me like that. I can't focus-"

"Well, I don't want you to go, so just get up here" Yugi smiled, his rosy cheeks and loving look. He pulled away from the railing and heard Yami call.

"Wait, wait, wait" Yami grunted, watching Yugi return to him. "Take my belt.-"

"What?" Yugi giggled, watching Yami undo the belt holding sword and dagger snugly around his hips

"Take this, it's getting heavy-" Yami said holding onto he lattice with one good hand.

Yugi leaned over the rail taking the belt in his hand, and as he pulled the sword up he managed to grin at Yami

who blushed and felt like he would lose his grip. Yugi disappeared again for a moment to place Yami's sheath and belt across a red chair near the window. He returned soon enough as Yami reached out for the stone railing, his hand was really frozen. He could barely felt the movement of his fingers pressing against the edge of stone

"Be careful" Yugi looked worried as he appeared at his side, reaching out his gloved hands taking Yami's arms when he arrived at for the freezing stone.

Yami lifted his body up and swung his legs over the side, taking a moment to catch his breath and put his hands under his arms. He exhaled, his hot breath appearing as misty clouds dissipating in the night and Yugi took his face, surprising Yami with a kiss on his frozen lips. 

"Get inside. Jesus you're freezing." Yugi said pulling away and heading back into his bedroom.

Yami regained his balance and placed two feet firmly on solid ground while following Yugi into his room, Yugi was near the bathroom door and as Yami shut the doors behind him they both turned to see that Yugi's door handle rattled and, without warning, opened.

Yugi looked to Yami who was already halfway through the balcony door, and Yugi ran faster than he ever had before or since to pull the curtains shut behind him. He stood innocently by them and turned when his name was called lightly from the doorway.

"Yugi," Solomon called.

"Oh," Yugi acted, tying the gold rope around his curtains "Yes?" 

"Yugi my boy, I have come to speak with you about this trip you have been hearing about. I know I haven't been the most promising role model for you as of late and I offer my apologies. I respect you and I love you. Ever since your mother died, it's been so hard, I can't even imagine how you must feel, and I've been foolish as to not take those feelings into account. I've been so busy; I have barely even had time to acknowledge you. I feel terrible Yugi."

Yami could hear Solomon, it wasn't audible but he could hear his voice. He tried to concentrate on their voices to distract him from the cold taking over his hands. He shuddered and tucked his hands under his arms and recoiled into the wall, hoping to retain as much body heat as he could. It was so cold.

"Grandfather, it's alright-"

"No it's not Yugi," Solomon said walking towards him, sitting at the wooden trunk at the end of his bed. "I cannot excuse my behavior to you these past months."

"I know you've been busy, it's been hard on both of us." Yugi sighed, not sure if he should sit with his grandfather.

"We'll be travelling to Egypt after Christmas," Solomon told him, "I know I don't have to tell you that you will not be coming-"

"Yes, I know." Yugi was a little insulted "I would have liked to be consulted, even if I wasn't going. I may not be your idea of a king, but I think I've earned some respect."

"I do respect you." Solomon stood, "But I know your doubts and they are much like my own. How can I put my kingdom in your hands if you doubt yourself? If I doubt you as well, how can I let you become King?"

Yugi's face burned and he frowned, so hurt by his grandfather. "Your wise council is to remove my doubts, not encourage them! If you didn't believe in me how could I believe in myself?! How can you stand there and tell me that I'm not worth it? It's like you're saying I can't do this!"

"I think you can do anything you put your mind to, Yugi, you always have."

Yugi was silent and he stepped to the side, not wanting to look at his grandfather. He didn't want to peer into yet another set of disappointed eyes. With Yugi in thought for a moment, Solomon looked at Yugi's poorly tied curtains and the plush chair that sat beside it. He stood and wondered over to the chair looking over the detail of the belt. And in him he felt a twinge. Yugi never kept swords in his room and Solomon hadn't given him the one he planned to present to him on his wedding. Beside the sheathed sword sat a dagger neatly in its holster on the belt splayed out across the chair. He knew that dagger, he gave it to Yami when he turned eighteen and completed his training. He became the greatest knight that day and Solomon would know that dagger anywhere. After the twinge spiraled his stomach into a thousand knots, fear set in and he stepped back from the chair.

Upon turning his back he brought a hand to his lips "Yugi, I apologize."

Yugi stepped in front of him "I'm sorry too Grandpa, I do believe in myself. I hope you can believe in me as well."

"I do Yugi. The Kingdom will be yours when I leave for Egypt. I'm not going to tell you your responsibilities, you've watched me rule all your life. And you will have….Yami at your side."

"I know, I'm not alone. I wish I could go to Egypt with you, but I am needed here. I think I finally see why."

"You've grown, Yugi."Solomon smiled "And I've never been more proud of you."

Yugi stood near one of the posts of his bed and watched him leave with a trusting silence passing between them. Yugi leaned against the post and his eyes wandered the floor and onto the bed. He jolted his head up and looked to the closed balcony window. Yugi pushed off his bed and went over to the window, opening the doors behind the curtains. He pulled the doors in towards himself and in his bare feet he walked onto the snow to see Yami leaning in the corner where the railing met the wall, huddled into himself, breathing hot air into his hands. Yami looked to him, light fallen snow drifting off his hair as he turned. Yugi went to him, touching his face.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." Yugi said "I'm sorry. God you must be so cold."

Yugi took Yami's wrist and brought him into the warmth of the house. He brushed him off, pushing the jacket off his shoulders. Yami stood, feeling just as cold inside as he did outside, but something in him was delighted to see Yugi desperate to remove the clothing adorning his lover.

"Come, get into the bath." Yugi whimpered "We have to get your warm."

Yugi reached and snagged the bottom of Yami's shirt, when he was stopped. Yami snagged Yugi's wrist and wrapped an arm around his back, pulling the warm prince into his freezing body. He brought his head down so their foreheads touched. Yugi let his free arm dangle as his man kissed his face, chilling him, thrilling him. Despite his irritation with his temperature Yami grinned and entwined his fingers with Yugi's.

"That's most gracious Yugi, but I can think of a better way to warm ourselves."

Yugi blushed and he let Yami kiss him, taking his mouth fervently and exploring. It took away all the days' worries and concerns and they shared in this moment where neither of them felt the cold.


	14. December

Yugi awoke next to the warmth of Yami's body, and though the two hadn't made love he felt as though they were closer that they had ever been before. Yugi snuggled himself backwards into Yami's chest, allowing the warmth to pool around and flow over his sides like bath water. Yugi was content enjoying the simplicity of just the two of them in this moment yet he wondered if Yami could make it so they could be like this every day. Could they just disappear; run away together never to be seen again, live out their lives together unfettered by the small minds and rigid restrictions of society and monarchy. Yugi wanted with all of his soul to do just that, but he couldn't leave behind his people, his heritage. Gozaburo's nation was so weak, Yugi couldn't let him or his progeny taint his people. As hard as he tried to force those thoughts from his mind, they always came back, each time louder and more persistent than they had been before.

A breath escaped him in the morning air and managed to see through the dim light that the sun hadn't started to glitter the horizon with dazzling rays. Yugi turned his head as far as he could to try and see Yami's sleeping form behind him. His arm hung over Yugi's side, fingertips grazing over his abdomen. Yugi's eyes fluttered and he rolled as lightly as possible to face Yami without disturbing him. As he became comfortable, He watched Yami and his lips parted.

"Go back to sleep." Yami muttered.

"But I'll miss you." Yugi whined. And Yami smiled and laughed in his throat. "And If I sleep again we may be caught."

Yami grumbled and pushed himself up with an elbow pressing against the quilted mattress beneath them. He rubbed at his eyes as felt a pain in his temple, protesting for lack of sleep and unexpected light. He shut his eyes again to dull the throb in his head and sat up, rubbing at his face with his hands. He cursed lightly and brought the blankets up so he could slide out of bed.

Yugi took his wrist "Are you leaving?"

"I should," Yami said reaching for the shirt he tossed away during the night. "As unpleasant as nearly freezing to death was being discovered with you here would be much worse, it would put an end to all that we have and that I will not risk."

"I'm sorry," Yugi whispered.

"You don't have to apologize it wasn't your fault." Yami replied, managing to get his wrist out of Yugi's grasp and standing at his bedside sliding his shirt over his head. "However, I am getting sick of hiding all the time."

"I know" Yugi responded, "I would do anything to make this right for us."

Yami knelt over kissing Yugi tenderly "I know you would. Just as I would catch a thousand stars just to see your smile."

Yugi laughed and playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "That reminds me, what can I give you for Christmas?"

Yami pulled back and wondered for a moment. "Surprise me."

Yugi beamed and Yami knelt down again kissing him behind his ear, he knew it tickled Yugi and was one of his weak points. Yugi brought his hands up and placed them on his shoulders, to get him to stop. When he parted from him Yami stood and sauntered to the chair that had his belt on it. Without getting out of bed, Yugi crawled and sat at the foot waiting for Yami to come back to him. He watched him tie the leather around his hips and glance back up at him, like he had a question on his mind. The two remained silent as Yami finished dressing; he pulled back the curtains and let the small amount of light from the sun that had risen just below the peak of the trees.

Yami came back to Yugi "I've got to go now, before it gets any later."

"Alright," Yugi said with a hint of dismay.

"Yugi?" Yami asked

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you last night… Solomon had told me that he was arranging a series of elaborate banquets until Christmas Day; twelve of them, if memory serves. I wanted to know if you would accompany me. I don't care if it's just one of them, but I'd like to go with you. I don't want to hide; I want to be seen with you."

Yugi's eyes drifted "My answer is a thousand times yes, but we both know that we can't go together though I want nothing more."

Yami turned to Yugi with very serious expression, puffing out his chest he began to march to and fro, "It will be done, be damned Gozaburo and Solomon! We shall attend this exquisite party together" Yami declared, trying not to laugh.

Yugi climbed over the bench at the end of his bed and went over to where Yami stood, proud and silent like a living statue. When he approached he brought his arms up and around Yami's neck, pulling him up onto Yami for a kiss. Yami lifted him off the ground bringing a hand to the back of his head and then they parted.

"I'll go with you then, brave knight." Yugi played along, walking Yami to the window.

Yami opened up the terrace doors, freezing air greeted them both with a shock and then Yami turned his back, a light wind tossing about his hair and he pulled out his dagger, handing it to Yugi.

"Take this."

"The dagger Grandfather gave you, what for?"

Yami's expression changed from soft to hard, and it was made clear that their folly was over as he placed the knife into Yugi's hands, "I am growing less and less trustworthy of the Kaiba's. Its place is with you now. Keep it with you always. "

Yugi closed his palms around it and brought it into his chest, it was as if Yami had given him his heart. A great sadness consumed him as he smiled at Yami, "I've never wanted to be King, Yami I'm not built for it and I've never denied it; Grandfather reminds me of it every day. But when I'm with you, you make me feel like I could do just about anything."

Yami took Yugi's face, lifting it up and looking into his eyes purposefully. "When I look at you Yugi I feel that anything in this world is possible; I love you and I believe in you." He kissed him sweetly. "I'll see you later. And get some more sleep we have more training to cover."

Yugi nodded and smiled watching his lover disappear past the lower edge of the balcony. Yugi could barely hear him escaping down the eaves; he was so quiet, so very stealthy. How he moved around undetected in the snow was beyond him, but Yugi didn't care how he got there, just as long as he'd come back to him.

The rest of the day was spent among the family, enjoying the company and unusually calming good cheer. Yugi, sitting at the dinner table, imagined everyday living to be as simple as today even though deep inside he knew the Kaiba's would leave at the end of the week and Yugi would finally have freedom. That is until the entire month of December came crashing down on him like all the season's snow at once. Solomon cordially invited the Kaiba's to stay to attend his twelve parties on the twelve days of Christmas. Their celebrated cheer collaborated into such noise that Yugi could not be heard coughing and chocking on his dinner roll. When all were asleep Yami once again climbed into Yugi bedroom and Yugi told him of Solomon's invitation to the Kaiba's. Yami would share Yugi's distress with him and they spent another night together with the comfort of each other. Days and nights passed like this and they soon bled into weeks and before Yugi knew it, it was the night of Solomon's first grand party. It was that of a masquerade and he had already spent the entire day preparing for the event. It was the first time Yugi and Teá would enter a grand social event together and be seen as a couple.

Yami was already at the party, alone and hurt that Yugi could not be with him. He sat at one of the few arranged tables so far away from Yugi it was if on purpose and joining him were the other knights, who he would consider bad company. Yami was even getting sick of Tristan and his perpetually mentioning sweet Serenity in some manner or another. Then he would be brought into the picture, the men always asking, taunting Yami to describe his love life. The farthest he would ever go is tell them he had someone in his life, but they were not his to claim. When the men asked for details Yami refused, said he was a gentleman.

Mai pushed Teá's hair up and appeared in the corner of her daughter's eye. Teá was far too busy looking over her tawny brown dress with golden accented trim to hear her mother's questions. Teá at that moment was the paradigm of a princess. Her head in the clouds dreaming of her prince, walking through fields and carpets of wildflowers with nurturing beams caressing them while breezes rich and bountiful give life to the world around them. Romantic scenarios of him whisking her off her feet into a happily ever after sent her dreaming softly of a family that would be hers. It would be delectable perfection.

"Teá," Mai cooed, gently shaking her on the shoulders.

"Yes?" Teá blinked after coming out of her dream, then she caught herself in the mirror "Oh mother, it's perfect." She raised a gloved hand and brought it to her curls, gently rolling them over her finger and she smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course my dear, now you're father's waiting for us. He insists that we all must enter together."

"But mother, Yugi said he'd come to get me at my room."

"Very well dear, do as you wish, but don't be late or your father will not be pleased with you." Mai said severely, for Gozaburo was not a man who took disappointment well. "I'll see you there sweetheart" Mai smiled kissing her daughter on the forehead. "You look beautiful."

Teá watched her mother part from her and upon looking radiant herself, she stooped to hold up one end of her gown as she floated to the door. The door clicked shut and footsteps fainted away, swallowed by distance and Teá uncontrollably brought her hands up to her chest, she sighed heavenly and swirled around the room feeling the happiest she had ever felt in a long time. Her fingers tangled in each other and she laughed at her own giddiness. Giggling like she did when she was younger, she went back to the mirror and tilted it downwards, noticing something she hadn't before, something white near the door. Curiosity veiled her and walking slowly she went do the door and picked up the paper that had slid itself under her door. Her gloved fingers glided over the envelope unaddressed and Teá then dared to open and read its handwritten words.

_Dearest Teá,  
Sweet Princess's heart does fondly glow  
For a Prince whose blind eye doth turn  
For I have seen whose love he gives  
To another, a man both bright and tall  
Kind Princess does search for grief  
When actions are so slowly toiled  
For soon her love she will most certainly lose  
If the other takes said heart unfolds. _

Teá's coloured and moist lips parted. It was unsigned, this letter of warning left on her doorstep. She always knew that Yugi's heart seemed cut in two but with who his heart was shared she could never pinpoint. Now she knew, now she understood. She felt dizzy for a moment and sat at the edge of her bed, the paper still taut in her hands. Angrily she pulled off one of her gloves and brought it up to her lashes. When did she start crying? She cleared her throat and forced herself to stand. Not tonight, not now. Tonight was to be perfect. She took a deep shaky breath in through her nose and crumpled the letter hard, so its entirety fit in her palm. Seto's suspicions were right all along. He had told her on more than one occasion that he did not trust Yugi's relationship with that teacher of his. Yami. Teá burned; she wanted to know the truth but blissful ignorance she preferred. She went over to her bedside table and pulled the drawer open dropping the crumpled letter into its new prison. She brought a hand over her lips, wondering as though if she would be sick. She dropped back against the wall; her eyes clamped shut and felt the baby move in her. He was Seto's creation. Damn him. And when she turned like magic he was there, she gasped startled by his cold presence. 

"S- Seto." She stuttered.

"You look awfully pale, are you alright?" Seto asked

"Oh, yes" Teá replied, fixing her stance before him. "I suppose I'm a little nervous. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see your radiance before anyone else, before the eyes of those undeserving."

"Seto, please-"

Seto took her shoulders, and brought her up with a magnetic force to a full and passionate kiss. Though she did not find the warmth in his obsession, but discovered that she truly didn't love Seto anymore. He parted from her, and stepped towards the vanity with the tilted mirror, there was an air of superiority around him for he believed she still wanted to be with him. She had blinded him and his own insanity thickened this truth.

"Yugi will be here any minute, perhaps you should go." Teá said, her voice shaking and she opened the door a crack before Seto slammed it shut with a hand above her head.

"You're acting skittish today, little sister."

"No, I'm ju-"

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not so confident in your plan anymore." She lied.

There was a rapping at her door and Teá froze like she had been caught red handed and Seto moved to the side, leaning on the wall as Teá opened the door cautiously.

She laid eyes on Yugi, looking as smart and just as dashing as ever and he smiled. She figured it was a fake smile but she couldn't care less. It was she who got to take his arm, take his soul and his life. Yami was out of the picture and if she had to make Yugi all hers she'd do so Yami would never ever look at Yugi again.

"Evening Teá." Yugi said, pulling down on the front of his vest. "Ready to go."

She could see the nervousness in his eyes, and as he held out his hand, she almost hesitated. Those hands once caressed and held Yami, they explored his body and touched his lips and any other action indescribable when it should have been her. Teá felt a little anger boil in her blood and she stretched out her hand placing it softly in his.

"Yes"

Yugi sensed a difference in her voice and she closed the door behind her before taking her arm and hooking it in Yugi's. The two walked down the hall in an unusual silence. Generally Teá would start telling him about her dress, or how they did her hair, what she thinks of the party and how her father is so strict, and she would go on and on about how happy she was when she was there so she could skip out on her lessons. She was silent, eerily silent, only the sound of their feet in perfect rhythm and it brought an uncertainty in Yugi that didn't sit too well with him. He had to break the silence.

"Nervous?" He asked her, keeping his eyes on the hall as they snaked through the labyrinth of halls to arrive at the stairs with their families.

Teá attempted to clear her mind of Yugi's affair "A little, are you?"

"I think I can manage." Yugi smiled, nodding at the strays from the party who passed him the halls.

"Yugi?" she asked, daring to ask about Yami as they approached their family. "a-are you, um. D-do you. I mean, have you ever-"

"Teá! Yugi!" Solomon grinned as he noticed them beginning to descend down the staircase "My children, come, come."

Teá and Yugi came to Solomon and were placed behind Gozaburo and Mai almost immediately and led into the party like an organized parade. Over the crowd of voices and music they could barely hear themselves being announced and standing in the ballroom where they first met, they soon found all eyes and all thoughts on them. The crowded room was adorned with gaudy masks bejeweled and gilded with the finest gold. Light drifted down on them from candle chandeliers on the ceiling, coating the people and themselves in amber clad.

Yami stood with the rest of the knights at his table but could barely see Yugi, he watched Teá and Yugi exchange a look, a gaze that didn't seem acted. Yami clenched a fist around his dinner knife that blood and jealousy flowed out his veins, he didn't trust Teá. He continued to applaud to cover his hate for her as the two stepped down the short staircase and elegantly walked to the line of thrones that awaited them at the back of the ballroom.

Teá blushed with humility and Yugi held himself back from finding Yami in the crowd. He fixed his eyes on the back of the bright room and for comfort, gave Teá's hand a reassuring squeeze as they walked. Teá was surprised, she was certain he'd do almost anything to get out of this. Then she squeezed back, he wasn't going anywhere, she won't let him leave her. She was going to fight for him, and she was going to fight dirty.

Yugi ended up sitting in his chair for most of the events, the occasional dance with Teá to assure sweet princess he hadn't forgotten about her presence. And tedious small talk with noble folk whose names he'd disregard by tomorrow took control over time. The only enlightening conversation worth remembering was with Father Pegasus who managed to speak with him shortly after finding his way through the crowd. And after announcements and dancing and other carrying ons, the party bled into the entire main level of the castle. Solomon had planned this all along, wanting to create a new sort of party where not everyone is kept in the same room and forced to dance until guests they cannot feel their feet. The banquet seemed to be more buffet style of serving and the towns' folk were stupefied with such good impressions.

Yugi held back a yawn as he rested after a dance that might as well have killed him. It was getting late, later than most of the parties Solomon threw. The later it got the more tired Yugi felt, and as he opened his eyes after a lingering blink he noticed a drink held before him. He sat up, looking into the eyes of Yami, looking forlorn.

"Yami," Yugi whispered.

"Here, take the drink." Yami replied "You don't look well."

"I shouldn't. I don't feel well." Yugi said taking the drink. "How much longer will this be?"

"I'm not sure, Solomon certainly doesn't know when to call it a night." Yami didn't look at Yugi, but out into the crowd, he was just thankful Teá wasn't on his arm. He still had to be careful what he said, even if there was not a soul around them. "Solomon is very fond of the drink and yet can withstand few."

"I don't think I can take this anymore." Yugi lowered his voice, tone- dead serious.

"Neither can I." Yami said looking down at him, his voice as low as sand being pushed along the horizon. "Tonight will end on a high note. I'll meet you upstairs."

"I don't want you climbing the eaves again; you almost broke your neck last time." Yugi replied, his voice just as soft.

"I'll sneak up against the crowd; my actions are less conspicuous than yours." Yami said and stood up tall when one of the servers passed with a tray. Yami placed his empty glass on it when the server headed away from them. Out of habit he gave a quick check in both directions and Yami lifted up his heavily decorated mask and snuck Yugi a quick kiss on the lips. He stepped back and lowered his mask before leaving him.

Yugi felt a little fear and his voice whispered after him, to talk Yami out of it. They were just begging to be caught now. As Yami disappeared into the blur of people, appearing to be off centre to hide his true destination, Yugi noticed that Teá, although very far away had her eyes on him. Her look was that of such sorrow it reminded him of the countless orphans he'd seen in his streets. Such sadness. Yugi turned his eyes away with disgust, though he knew that he felt the same way about Yami that Teá did about him. In his eyes her affection to him was grotesquely pathetic. And he stood, wanting to follow Yami, and then Teá fled the castle.

Malik ran his tanned fingers through pale hair and sighed heavily, blowing out nearby candles that re-lit themselves on his command. He was so sure that tonight he would be given some peace and quiet, but it was his own damn fault for not locking the door. He could hide, pretend not to be home. She wouldn't believe it, she'd come to the door, barrel it down and then search for him. The only hiding place he had was under his desk, but it had no front or back so on second thought, he really did have no place to hide. Damn it. Malik sat back on his chair and counted down on his fingers. When his hand made a first the front door burst open. Blowing in fat flakes of heavy snow and another plump flake but she was pregnant and that wasn't kind. Malik snickered as she stood before him, covered in blown snow and frozen tears.

"Teá" Malik said, hiding his cruel grin "What are you doing here?"

Teá frowned horribly; she knew he was laughing at her. She slammed the door behind her and thundered down to the stairs, ripping the masquerade mask off her face and tossing it close to the fire.

"How long have you known?!" She demanded, her voice splintering

"I beg your pard-"

"How long!!" She screamed.

Malik's smile disappeared immediately and he stood, a frown also crawling into his expression.

"All this time, you…" Teá's voice quiet again "watched me fall for Yugi, carry Seto's child and now you hide my husband's relation with another?!"

"My lady-"  
"Do you deny it?"  
"Teá-"  
"Do you deny it?!"

There was a silence he started to move about "I do not deny the knowledge of which you accuse. But he is not your husband, not yet, and he is free to do as he pleases, Yami does please him well doesn't he?"

"Don't you dare make fun of me!" Teá snarled, and upon feeling a sudden woe for herself she dropped onto a dusty chair "This can't be true, it's not possible. He can't love him, the way he loves me. The way he looks at me, the way he talks to me."

"He's a good actor." Malik said offering no sympathy. In pure bluntness he had no sympathy to give. It was no fault except her own, but she wouldn't accept that. Someone else had to take the blame; someone else had to be her scapegoat. Malik watched her for a moment, her sickening state and woe for herself was not refreshing. Malik felt he'd much rather watch a cow give birth than to spend another second with Teá. But Seto offered much gold and a physical bounty.

Teá swallowed heavily, before she bellowed out all her sorrows in a single weeping cry. She brought her hands up to her face and leaned as forward as far as she could. Malik watched her still from where he stood, eyeing her as she moved about in the chair as if with her movement she could change what was happening. He to his own dismay went to her side and placed a cold hand on her shoulder. He didn't want to console her but the sight of her distraught weeping was enough to make anyone sick.

"There, there" he said looking away.

She slipped down onto the floor, grapping at Malik's robes and pulling down on them. She could be quite delirious but Malik could hear the sense in her voice as she pleaded.

"It can't end this way, I can't have it. Yugi has to be mine. I have to have him. Malik you're the only one that can do this. Help me please! It's all Seto's fault, destroy his seed within me! I can't have this baby anymore."

Malik cocked his head to the side "Interesting."

Teá was slightly disgusted "You find my pain fascinating do you?"

"Please do shut up your grace." Malik snarled and stepped back from her, his tone and atmosphere changing the farther he moved from her "To win Yugi's heart…. and truly become his, we remove all of Seto from within you…"

"Yes." Teá said with her lips shaking "I'd rather deceive him, than lose him forever. Just so I can call him mine."

"You're pathetic." Malik sneered.

She watched him, her eyes and nose red and puffy, and streaks of make-up lined her face like jail bars. She was a sorry sight to lay eyes on. Malik turned his head, feeling some voodoo beaded necklaces between his fingers on the stained desk. He sighed.

"What if…" he started, trying to hide a grin. "You were to keep the baby?"

Teá shot up, looking horrified.

"Suppose you could… tell the family, tell them it's Yugi's child that grows within you. Think of the wedding, think of the time you have. You could wed immediately; no others are to have him, to hold him. And he might be yours… right now."

Before Teá knew it he was right in front of her, kneeling on the floor. Staring into her like he could destroy her very life with the power of his eyes, she saw the madness.

"Keep the baby; use the child to make Yugi yours, till death do you part."

Yugi grasped his bedroom door handle and turned it slowly while looking around assuring that no eyes had followed him. It was all quiet in the hall, but the silence was loud to Yugi, and he couldn't hear the mumbles of droll conversations taking place below them. He pulled his door open wide enough to slide in through and shut it behind him as quickly and quietly as possible. After a moment of feeling freedom from his grandfather's rich parties he leaned back against the door frame and pulled the masquerade mask off his face. He turned his head and saw Yami sauntering towards him with a contentment, and yet a hidden sadness in his eyes.

Yugi smiled when Yami stood in front of him, and he reached out to push away the blond strands over his eyes. Yugi took his hand and brought it to his face, feeling his warm hands against his skin.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I hope I haven't kept you waiting…"

"If you took forever, I'd wait for you." Yami said taking his hand back "c'mere."

Yami slid his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him into a tight hug. The moment felt almost sad, like Yami was clinging to all he had when he gripped the shirt encompassing his lover. Yami's head turned slightly to the side and he closed his eyes, he only wanted to feel. Yugi was almost lifted up off his feet and he rested his head against the nape of Yami's neck. Yugi himself felt the sorrow and let his arms hang from the hug and slowly allowed the mask he still held to slide out of his fingers and drop to the floor. It was so quiet; there was a strange silence in the room where one could hear the veritable pin drop. Yugi's hands came up and hiked over the terrain of Yami's shirt sleeves with hesitation. Yugi couldn't help but feel himself tremble against Yami in fear of being in love with him. He wanted him but was ashamed and nervous all at once. Yami's warm response to his tremble had Yugi wrapping his arms around the knight's neck. The two he started to pace backwards, slowly as if they were both listening for the door, waiting for that sense of urgency to dissipate. Yugi walked with him, stealing the body heat and sad adoration. Then he felt the back of his legs run into the edge of his bed, and the prince lost his balance, falling to a sit near the bedside table.

He broke from Yami's hug and upon looking up to Yami, standing slightly hunched from Yugi's fall, he sensed a cold. Yugi and Yami exchanged a look that could freeze time and the prince reached up. He placed both hands gently on the side of Yami's face and brought him down with a gentile pull. He brought Yami into a kiss soft and luxurious, his sense of awareness inexplicably heightened and Yami brought his knee up onto the bed, setting it firmly down next to Yugi. As he pulled himself up, while allowing Yugi to make room for him, he slid his tall boots off leaving them abandoned at the frame of the bed. Yugi pulled back farther, not letting any space between him and Yami interfere, and rested his back against a horde of pillows. Yami continued attacking the prince's lips, no longer allowing that sadness to take over him. It was replaced with thoughts of Yugi and a passion that was combustible and Yami felt liberated at the sight of Yugi below him. There was a change in Yami's movements and he couldn't help but smile, wanting his passion and happiness to become contagious. Yami's hands parted from Yugi and they went for the tie on his own black shirt.

Yami rested back on his heels as he fought with his shirt. He soon felt Yugi's fingers assisting him in peeling it away from his body. When Yami's chest was free, he brought his hands across and lifted Yugi by his shirt into another kiss. Yugi placed his hands on the top of Yami's bare shoulders and felt the scars of a brutal lashing like the bars of all other outside energy forcing apart this secret love.  
With red curtains draped at the head of Yugi's bed, the scene of the lovers pushing aside the laws of what they were supposed to be was exhilarating to them both and it was for only the two share. Yami intruded on Yugi's mouth with his tongue, searching wildly, and he gave back, pushing forward, arching his back, with all the want he had for Yami. Downstairs was more than half the town's finest nobles, judges, lords and ladies enjoying themselves to stupidity and all were unaware and hidden from the prince's true want which lay with him only floors above them. There was a dangerous feeling, a defiance of these strict lines of rule and guides creating repercussions of loss and even death if they were daring to be violated.

A hand glided down Yugi's face over his neck, trailing passed his collar bone and onto his bare chest. The cloth still lined his arms and over his shoulders, with vest undone overtop. They still exchanged vibrant and heated kisses as Yugi attempted to pull the rest of his top clothing off with hands he made free. Yami watched him fervently pull the fancy clothes that adorned him and when he rid himself of him, he tossed them as easily as he would his prestigious title. He brought his hand over Yugi's hips, moving down past his bare navel and to his pants which he wasted no time in undoing. Yugi blushed at Yami's touch, they'd had similar encounters but none such that made Yugi feel so nervous, or even embarrassed. Yami's hand passed down passed an undone leather belt. Yugi's cheeks flushed and he was taken aback by the primal want his body was overcome with. It flooded his entire being and brought his head to Yami's chest while his pants fell past his ankles. He was timid towards this new experience and he moved allowing Yami to sit back and discard his own pants on the floor. Yugi looked at Yami, suddenly his senses of reality hurled down to earth and he flushed with heat. There was a gnawing in the pit of his stomach and Yugi was scared.

Yami took Yugi's hands and kissed them, feeling just as worried as Yugi looked and he took a deep breath. Yugi held Yami up on pedestal and Yami was the one afraid of being subpar this time. He wanted Yugi with every inch of him but waited for Yugi to move first.

Yugi leaned forwards and nuzzled into each other's hands, he was fearful of his future with Yami and wanted to live now, he wanted Yami and he leaned himself back allowing Yami to take Yugi's legs and wrap them over his waist. Without exchanging any words Yami cocked his head to the side and Yugi nodded. Yami watched Yugi frown in the pain as he pushed into him. Yugi let out a hurting growl in his throat and covered his mouth with his hands. Yugi peeled his hands off his mouth as the pain dissolved and brought them to the sheets as the pain came with pleasure.

Yugi squeezed harder at the sheets as he became comfortable with Yami's movements. Yami pulled on Yugi's hips and attempted to conceal a moan as Yugi pressed his body up uncontrollably. Yugi's throaty groans started slow but and he let his head fall back, feeling all his tensions and all his emotions build and tense and he gasped in time with Yami's actions. Yami gripped Yugi's hips and he drove himself to follow his own want that took over his control.

Yami dug his nails into Yugi's hip as there was a pressure, one that lingered before his body twitched and he groaned with his climax splashing a heat inside Yugi. The warmth and continuing thrust in Yugi allowed that build to explode and he cried out squeezing his legs around Yami's waist while covering the sound escaping his lips.

Yami, with beads of sweat that had formed on his forehead, dropped down onto Yugi and gave him a comforting kiss to conceal guilt of the moment before satisfaction took over them. Yami wrapped his legs around Yugi's and tucked him into a hug that soon lulled them into a dangerous sleep.

Yugi stood in the once again crowded ballroom, listening, watching. It had been just eleven days since Solomon threw his grand party and since they began Yugi had seen less and less of Yami. His company was soon Teá almost every second of everyday. Her sudden indifference towards him took him by a light surprise but her quite and broken self was more appealing to him than how she really was.

Tonight was especially gruesome to endure, for not only hours ago at breakfast Teá held announced to Solomon, Mai and her father that her love for Yugi could not be contained and they had dabbled in the fields of physical pleasure and Teá, their future queen was expecting. When Solomon, enraged as ever questioned Yugi of this matter, the prince was too shocked to speak even the smallest of words. Yugi was confused, shocked and insulted all at once and Gozaburo's fury did not aid in calming himself as well and when Gozaburo spoke ill against him, Yugi snapped in a way he'd never heard in his own voice."Do not speak so harshly to me when it was your harlot of a daughter who kept this secret!" Yugi remembered saying.

Teá filled the room again with a her quiet voice "I have never felt worse than having to keep this secret as my own, but Yugi can be coroneted immediately and we can be wed. He can finish his training in secret, and the kingdom may never know and when the child is born everything shall be as it is."

The dining room was taken over by a horrid silence and it was Solomon who first spoke up, after looking at Yugi with enough shame to break his very soul.

"There is nothing else that can be done. Yugi and Teá will have to wed as soon as we return from Egypt."

Yugi was slightly relieved that would not be wed that evening, it gave him time, time to talk to Yami- to explain how their lives were to fall apart.

Yugi took a long blink and as Gozaburo explained to him the shame, the humiliation he felt of that morning. How Yugi should only felt blessed that only that family knows of his transgressions. Yugi looked up as Solomon was about to join them to announce some sort of Christmas Day's Eve celebration.

Yugi turned, and stated to the other king simply "and here I never thought I could fall further in your eyes…"

Gozaburo turned to Yugi- his eyes focused and set on the people celebrating before them. The pain in his eyes was hidden by his disdain and his indifference towards the king at that moment and Gozaburo frowned before him.  
Yugi stepped off the raised platform disregarding Gozaburo's harsh words which he assumed were soon to follow and he pardoned himself from Solomon's sight as his grandfather passed him. He could barely hear what Gozaburo told Solomon over the voices of hundreds but as so many times before he assumed he spoke the worst of him.

Yugi made his way into the gathering of people that had come to attend a grand party- when inside he felt the party just as hollow as he. Adorned with fancy clothes, gloves belts and other such accouterments that were appealing to the eye and any other beholder but underneath it- Yugi had never been so troubled, or felt so hideous. He pushed his way past his people, not caring to excuse himself- they pardoned themselves for him, Yugi hated it, he hated everything. He broke free from the Ballroom that had been taken over by celebration and found an escape in a en empty hallway just to the left, by the stairs. He shut the wooden door behind him and walked down the dark hall only the moonlight to colour the tiles before him. He stopped then, and stood in the hallway, in the silence of the dark.

A hand grasped his shoulder and Yugi jumped turning to see Yami's solemn face in the dark, every bad feeling, and ever ill thought dropped and Yugi wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You scared me."

"I've been looking everywhere for you-" Yami said pushing back on his shoulders to look at him in the eye.

"I have to talk to you"

"Shhh" Yami brought a finger to his lips and tugged at Yugi's arm pulling him into the closest room.

He shut the door behind him and flicked the lock and immediately pulled Yugi down on top of him. It was times like this that at time got Yugi through the day, to know that Yami was waiting to hold him, to make love to him. Yugi forgot immediately what he had to talk about as Yami brought him down into a kiss, his hands running through his hair. Yugi felt himself become tense with arousal as the moment and the heat robbed his mind.

"Yami… please-" Yugi begged, not wanting to stand it any longer.

Yami under Yugi's weight struggled to lower his pants before Yugi hand managed to remove himself of his own. Without warning or hesitation Yami felt Yugi push into him and Yami allowed a surprised grunt to escape through his throat. Yami grabbed onto the floor, his fingers digging into the tile as louder and louder groans came through with every thrust Yugi was able to give. Yugi could feel sweat bead on his forehead and could feel himself tensing up again. Yami raised his arms and clawed at the back of Yugi's clothes as he could feel himself climaxing faster that he expected. Yami let his head fall back as the final explosion shuddered through his entire body and it wasn't long before Yugi felt the same- moaning louder than he should. Yugi slowed as his body no longer allowed him to move and he pulled back, resting on his heels.

Yami pulled up his pants, tightening his belt again. "We have to stop meeting this way,"

Yugi nodded and hugged Yami from behind. "I know. And I'm sorry- I missed you today." Yami turned to face him and Yugi let his teacher kiss him lightly before Yugi pulled back. "I should get back."

Yugi pulled on the door handle and just as the door was pulled from the frame Yugi laid eyes upon Teá. The two stared into each other's faces for a horrified moment and Teá retracted her hand from the knob she was reaching for. Her eyes went wide and shock stole all colour from her face as she rested her sight upon the scene. Yami was in the room behind Yugi, she saw him, standing there looking at her- she didn't want to believe it. The letter, the suspicion it was all true. Teá backed away from the door and Yugi moved out after her.  
Teá's first reaction to him as he reached for her was to bring her hand up and strike Yugi across the face, as hard as she could with the wedding ring upon her finger. As Yugi recovered from the strike she picked up her dress and left as quickly as possible, humiliation and devastation racking in her gut and Yugi sprinted after her.

"Teá wait, Teá stop! Listen to me!"Yugi commanded and took hold her wrist just as she burst back into the ballroom.

They both stopped as the whole room set eyes on them. More than a hundred eyes scanning them, waiting for their flaws to break free and that's when everything kept locked up and secret split out in front of them for everyone to see. Yugi looked up to his people, an unusual silence filling the room like poisonous gas before he came out from the crowd to welcome the future rulers.

"There you are, I have been begging the majesty to allow me to announce the good news," a delicious and decadent voice echoed through the ballroom.

Teá blinked completely dumbfounded at how he even got close enough to the castle to be considered invited to the party. "M-Malik" She blurted out surprised.

"My goodness, your grace, you're trembling." Malik grinned taking her and Yugi by the wrist "Come, how can you not share the glorious news."

Malik released them at the throne and took a magnificent bow before Gozaburo, Solomon and Mai. Gozaburo stood immediately upon laying his eyes on Malik.

"Malik" Gozaburo's voice rang aloud with both surprise and rage. "How dare yo-"

"How dare I?" Malik played "How dare you, for not sharing this beautiful news, highness"

Mai stood by Gozaburo "Your Majesty who is this creature?!"

Malik took the drink from her hand as he hopped onto the platform "This creature, my beauty, is a humble and gracious servant of his majesty."

"I want him removed!" Gozaburo snarled to Bakura who had been placed on duty by Seto to stand guard by him that evening.

"Oh Please Gozaburo! All is forgiven, let bygones be bygones and all that…" Malik smiled and raised Mai's glass high into the air. "Lords and Ladies, people of Lord Solomon--"

Upon hearing Malik voice, Seto stood from his chair not far from the throne and watched the bejeweled fool joke about, making the towns people laugh. In the group of Townspeople was Yami watching Malik- stupidly in love with Yugi and feeling as if nothing could destroy their bond. Seto would never again feel such pleasure as watching Yami being stripped of all he had. Seto found him in the crowd, moving closer to the thrones as Malik entertained the people.

"It is my personal pleasure to announce to you all, that inside the belly of this lovely, fragile creature" Malik said grabbing Teá's hand as he snatched her up onto the platform with him, placing his hand firmly upon her stomach, "grows an heir to the throne of Moto."

The room was deaf with silence before a great cheer erupted from the people. The city was blessed with an heir to the throne after Yugi, and Malik leant towards the prince suggestively as though to whisper however much to Yugi's dismay Malik shouted loud enough for all to hear.

"You don't waste time do you my boy?" Licking his lips, Malik grabbed Teá and pulled her close to his loins, grinding into her vulgarly as he and the crowd laugh mirthfully before pushing her off and taking a gulp of wine.

"I shall have you killed this time you wretch!" Gozaburo said before Malik

Malik smiled slyly "Too bad, I'd so have loved to have gotten my hands on that lovely wife of yours…on the dfance floor of course. "

Teá looked to Seto as she watched him and Yami approach quickly, a hand over her lips and Mai at her shoulders quickly to assist her poor daughter struck with such social embarrassment. Seto knelt before her.

"My dear sister, are you alright?" He asked and Teá felt a rush of tears flood her eyes. Seto turned, flashing an acted anger at Malik. "Remove him from her sight!"

Bakura took Malik by the hands and removed him, as Solomon rubbed at his face with his hands, what a disgrace.

"I-Is this true my lords?" Yami questioned, mainly to Solomon and Gozaburo, his forlorn gaze darting now and then to Yugi

Gozaburo did not answer and Solomon turned to Yugi, who then locked eyes with his lover. He looked at him for a moment- bewilderment and force cause his eye to grow red with hot tears. He had to lie to him- before his family- he had to lie to protect him, to lose him.

"Is this true your highness?" Yami asked Yugi

Yugi exhaled and a single tear slid from his eye "…yes."

----------------------------------

Note: Finally! A post!! I am SO SORRY that it's taken so long. It's been haunting my dreams and it was a slow process and it got stuck during the first love scene because I had a half case of writers block and then I got sick and then excuses excuses! Lol I do feel really bad that I haven't posted but I hope you guys can live with this for a while I guaruntee that I will post my next chapter before Christmas- hopefully sooner if my computer stops freezes. Thanks for being so patient with me I totally don't deserve you're loyal reading.


	15. January

Yami walked, each step taken felt like he wasn't moving at all. His eyes trailed the ground, looking answer that his mind plagued him with. What was the purpose, it was as if all his values had been destroyed, compacted and crushed like the snow under his feet. He'd never felt more worthless. He couldn't' even say goodbye to him, couldn't look him in the eye anymore. He didn't believe him, but at the same time he did. He felt like crying when Yugi said goodbye and Yami had no response. They exchanged a look that plunged him into a dark devastation- like he had reassured him that it was true. There was no way Teá's child was his, it was impossible. Tristan appeared before him, wrapping an arm around his neck

"You feeling alright? You don't look so good."  

"No, I'm alright." Yami lied, looking up slightly, his eyes turning back to the road. He couldn't even look at Tristan.  

"You just seemed a little distracted is all."  

"I said I'm alright Tristan." Yami said a little louder shrugging Tristan off him. 

Tristan backed off a little, stepping back into place beside the carriage as they made their way to the harbour. Each house top was dusted with soft morning snow and complicated with busy daily life. As they marched through Yami noticed the closer they got to the harbour a small crowd had gathered around; a man talking smooth and playing fast. Yami made eyes with the tall man with piercing green eyes and stringy black hair and when he looked away the man called out to him.  

"You there sir, in the armour."  

Yami stopped and turned his head knowing almost by the tone of his voice he was speaking to him, but innocently he pointed to himself anyways.  

"Yeah you. C'mere. You look like you got nothing to lose. You a bettin' man?"  

Yami approached sheepishly "Not really." 

"It's easy. C'mon give it a shot. Play my game."  

"If I win?" Yami questioned.

"If you win, you can walk away scot-free no charge."   

"And If I lose?"  

"Do you have something to lose?" He grinned "By the expression on your face I'd say you already lost it all."  

Yami flinched a little insulted, and he repeated himself "If I lose?"  

"If you lose, you let me on that ship." He pointed to grand ship waiting in the harbour "No questions."  

"How does the game work?"  

"I play a set of three cards here see? Ten of Clubs, Five of Spades and King of Hearts right? I mix them up and you keep your eye on the king, okay?" He smiled mixing up the folded cards "Can you find the king?"  

Yami felt pained and lifted his hand pointing lazily to the right most card. The grifter lifted the bent card and the crowd around him sighed aloud.

"Damn! You lost him. Do you wanna know where he is?" The man didn't even let him answer before he pulled at the remaining cards "Let's find him. Hmm that's weird he's not here." The grifter looked up and smiled "I bet you I know where he is."  

"You cheated me."  

The black haired man reached up to Yami's armour and slipped his fingers between his armour and clothing and on his left most side and pulled out the folded King of Hearts card.   

"Oh here he is" He laughed "Next to your heart." Yami frowned.  

"Hey hey, c'mon don't be mad. Look I let you play for free but I won. So uh, deals a deal right?"  

Yami thought for a moment before speaking "I have every right to just walk away right now."  

"I couldn't stop ya."  

Yami nodded his head to the boat, even if he didn't like this fellow he had managed to not let him think of Yugi for a moment and he genuinely smiled.  

"I'm Yami." 

"They call me Duke."  

A week passed like nothing at all and Yugi must have sat through meeting after meeting of bridal flowers, food, music, minister after minister, colour schemes, ribbons and doilies and scents and robes and tuxedoes. He got to a point where he could no longer stand it. He felt rather badly because he didn't mean to lose his temper. The woman pinning and sewing and tailoring every little detail is when Yugi lost it.  

He was sitting a parlour room, Teá nearby gazing in the mirror and laying colours out to a nearby seamstress. There was another pinning the suit on Yugi's body. He stood tall and upright while she pinned, and as an ache began to develop sharply in his neck, he turned his head from the window not focusing on any solid object but the sorrow of his feelings inside. It took all his being not to explode of anger, pain and irritation. Then she spoke and Yugi felt his eyes close and jaw clench.Teá approached with the second seamstress on her heels, and pulled at the fabric of his jacket and she wondered aloud.  

"I do not believe this is the same lace I had chosen, does this really match the dress? Was the lace I picked out not blue? Yugi, look at this please? Does this match my dress? I was so sure it did not. Yugi-"  

Yugi's eyes snapped open and as Teá laid her hands on his wrists, he raised them to his chest and parted them to the point where Teá would let go of him. When her hands were pushed away sharply he tore the clothes, the very ones the young seamstress had been working on, off his back and dropped it onto the floor. Teá appeared shocked and watched him as he fervently left the room knocking a chair over with an angry shove before the door slammed behind him.   

His eyes went puffy and hot as a dull pressure in his forehead told him tears were to be shed. He leaned against the closed door and took a deep breath and wished to retreat to whichever room was not being used for the wedding plans- this proved to be only impossible. He couldn't even escape to his own room, a place of peace and sweet memories. It was filled with plans and papers and ideas and Yugi was at the end of his rope- he could just scream.   

Teá shut the door behind her and gazed about the empty foyer, and she soon spotted him, sitting near the stairs on the floor his head rested on his arms over his knees. Teá walked over, and stopped in front of him as he buried his head into the darkness of his arms.   

"You brought this upon yourself." 

Yugi shot up and stood against her grabbing at her arms "I have done nothing but allowed your family into this house, stand by your side faithfully like a dog, lie upon lie to your family for nothing but your benefit and my loyalty to you has earned me nothing. Putting up with you and your family is like torture. And all the long while you have been with child-"  

Teá looked around for listening ears "You are not to discuss that in the open! And I wouldn't dare to talk about loyalty and, and honesty-" she stuttered.  

Yugi shook her "You will not tell me what I am to do!"  

Teá felt fear for Yugi like she'd never felt before "You promised." She whimpered "You promised you would spare me the shame and the horror of remembering what Malik did to me."  

Yugi exhaled before her and released his grip on her arms, stepping back and turning away from her all in one ill concocted movement. He covered his mouth with his hand before rubbing at his whole face. He turned his eyes back to her and looked right into her eyes, indifference could only be heard now.   

"Do what you must to plan the wedding. Pick the colours, the cake, even the day. I don't care anymore."  

"Were you that in love with him?" Teá said bravely, biting her lip not allowing the tears to flow. "Was he that good to you. You can't forget him now; you'll love him forever even though you will be my husband."  

Yugi didn't even blink "Yes, I will never- ever look at you the way I look at him. You will never know that look"

"I know what happened. You sold yourself to him. He made you believe you loved him. It's pathetic, disgusting-"  

Yugi slapped her, sending her stumbling backwards and she whimpered, tears free falling down her face, and he brought his hand back down, feeling the sting of her skin hitting his and he looked at her, she'd never seen a gaze more angry, more evil.   

"Don't you dare speak of Yami" Yugi growled "and you will leave me alone and only if life depends on it are you allowed to bother me."   

Teá watched him place the hand that slapped her gently on the hand rail as he retreated up the stairs. Teá turned away and found a tall sturdy wall to lean against. Even after his words, even after his abuse she still loved him, he was so in love and now broken and it made her love him more, if he could let her be the one to heal him and let him understand it was okay to hurt. But she remembered that she still belonged, even if she was to marry, she was still Seto's and would be bound to him for eternity through his child.

Yami rested his back against the mast of the great ship, looking at the stars. He flipped his fingers over a pack of cards Duke had lying around, and as he flipped through each card he thought of a different question to ask Yugi. A different reason to forgive him, different reasons to believe it wasn't his child in Teá. Yami blinked slowly, letting the dark sky bleed into his eyes blinding him with darkness. His fingers slipped through the cards again and he stopped pressing his thumb into the paper, he opened his eyes and looked down. King of Hearts. He frowned and took the card right out of the set. He wanted to crumple it, tear it up and let it go into the wind to dissipate and be forgotten like Yugi in this thoughts. He wanted to. But he couldn't. He couldn't let go of the card. Couldn't let go. He sighed and shoved the card back in with its ranks. Then with a fierce and angry toss he threw the deck in its neat little package across the deck slamming hard into the doors opposite.   

"Something vexes you?" Bakura said approaching him from the side, taken aback slightly by Yami's sudden rage.  

Yami turned, with no answer to his question, feeling a tension around the man with white hair, he slipped his finger through his own hair and turned away from Bakura- couldn't let the man see him so vulnerable. So weak.

"By the look in your eyes", Bakura crouched next to him "I'd say you're a man lost in love."

Yami looked up at him abruptly.

"A married lady of the court? A pretty young farmers daughter?" Bakura queried, Yami once again dropped his gaze to the floor "No," Bakura 's voice changing completely in tone "I'm completely wrong aren't I? " He stood up and brushed his trousers off "Well dear Yami, I don't know who you're in love with or why it has brought you so low, but I must say they are very lucky indeed"

Yami glanced up once more, still silent and raised an eyebrow at Bakura.

"I'll be in my room…. If you feel like talking about it later." Bakura smiled as he walked away.

Yami eyed him as he disappeared from the deck of the ship, and he rested his head back against the mast. He closed his eyes and began to imagine Bakura alone in his room, lying nude on his bed, thinking of Yami, his hand slowly moving down his porcelain torso. Yami's eyes snapped open, shocked by his own thoughts, yet he could not pry these images from his mind. He felt an incredible longing to follow Bakura into his quarters and let his baser instincts take hold of him. The longing tortured as much as it pleased him, for it was the same feeling he had felt for Yugi upon first seeing him.

Yugi's apparent betrayal had unearthed an unfamiliar feeling in Yami; a desire for vengeance and a weakness that seemed to eat away at him slowly and unmercifully. He rose to his feet and sauntered towards the ships guard rail, leaning over it as if he were to be sick. Feeling as though he might be, and not wanting to draw unwanted attention to himself he quickly withdrew and sat down once again between two large crates on the deck. As he leant his head back against the wall his mind once again began to torture him with lewd images of Bakura and he felt his hand slowly slip down his torso and into his trousers. Lost in his motions, his mind poisoned by images of him making love to Bakura, Yami lost track of all time and by the time he opened his eyes the moon was hanging low in the sky.

The next evening, well past sunset, the ocean decided to have a steady temperament this night over all others, which was most unexpected since she was not so forgiving the first week into their venture. During the duration of the day she had been so calm towards the ship moving through her that the surface appeared almost like blue tinted glass laid down on a flat surface below. Yami had spent the day counting ripples- if he saw them at all, and when being sufficiently bored of that, he wondered around the deck thinking of wanting to write a letter to Yugi, to take his mind off Bakura, to apologize for even thinking for one second that the child Teá now bore was not possibly his. But instead Yami found himself talking with the captain, going over maps and plotting the course the captain had told him of with a compass. The sharp pointed end passed through the paper and walked from England passed Spain and ended up roughly above Algeria. But as night took over Yami became more aware of Bakura's presence almost hovering around whatever room he was in and attempted to escape him by attending the loud crowded galley below deck.

Duke lifted his glass into the air, and banged it hard against the mugs of the other soldiers. Sharing a laugh they all chugged the liquor back letting it flow smoothly into their parched mouths. Solomon watched them from the far corner in a wooden chair much larger and more grand then all others in the galley. He sat with a sort of sour expression furrowed in his brow becoming deeper and deeper with boredom and malcontent towards Yami flooded his thoughts. That was his main concern, but he was also beginning to wonder who this tall, black haired, throaty voiced stowaway was, flaunting about right under his nose without even an introduction. He felt much like getting up and approaching this young man. He almost smiled at the idea to let off some steam and through the miscreant out in the hungry wanting sea.   

Over the loud cheering, drinking, laughing and singing, Solomon could almost hear Yami enter the room, thudding down the creaky wooden steps. And he was right, almost at that moment Yami came down the steps, his eyes low and expression heavy he had one hand on the rail and upon entering in the amber light he made eye contact with Solomon for if only a brief moment. When his shot away, guiltily, Solomon sat up and leaned back into his chair. Yami that untrustworthy fool, it was probably thanks to him that this black haired man appeared on the ship, now that Yugi and Yami's relationship was on the edge of a knife Yami would need a replacement as soon as possible. Solomon scowled and listened. 

Duke flipped through his deck and looked up "Okay, okay, who's in?" He saw Yami standing near the stairway and stood slightly, raising his hand "Hey Yami!"  

Yami looked up from the floor to Duke who was shouting louder than necessary.  

"Hey, I was wonderin'," he managed to say struggling to escape the horde of now drunken men to approach Yami near the door before he continued "-the guys there are getting a little too full of the lords finest brew and I was hopin' you'd play a good game a' poker with me, do ya mind? Generally I would play with 'em because well I could use a new pair of shoes. But I've never been one to back down from a challenge, that and I'd feel kinda bad takin' from 'em so easily."  

Before he could even start to listen to Duke bait him into a game, he could only focus on his speech patterns. He had such an interesting way of talking, he never considered him as second class by his speech but found it to be different and freewheeling. Duke had come off as this kind of person since they'd first met, he was a kindly young man, sharp wit, casual tone and sometimes had a much inappropriate slip of the tongue that wouldn't fall short of anything but hilarious. His wore old, dusty clothes the colour of a dull maroon and faded black. His vest was so used Yami could even start to see the individual threads that made up the item. Yami felt a little badly for him, since no one should have to scrounge of others belongings to dress themselves. Yami didn't know this until they had a taken a walk around the ship's deck one lazy Sunday afternoon a few days back. Duke was a traveler of sorts, started picking pockets of strangers after his mother died and father left him. Soon he began learning how to trick people for their money. Yami even discovered he had been almost all over England, before he came to Yugi's Kingdom. Duke divulged that he planned on staying there- he described the air as being clean, with friendly people, nice and green was another term he'd used. Yami was unable to escape the want of Duke's big emerald green eyes and he found a weak smile before shrugging.

"I'm afraid poker isn't really my game. I've never really been one for cards…"

"C'mon stop being so modest." Duke said putting an arm around Yami's neck and turning him away from the drunken crowd behind "Tristan there has been telling me, that for a time all you did was play solitaire and when they managed to fool you into playing a game you managed to escape unscathed with their clothes, money and even some of their wives." He snorted a laugh and feinted a punch in Yami's stomach –which he'd gullibly fallen for- "I've also heard that some have seen ya run off with more than just all their money." Yami's ears went red, and he shot a look of almost warning at him.

Duke laughed "Tristan figured it was you who took his twelve year old scotch as well!" he laughed another throaty laugh and then looked over to him "Just one game, plus it'll give me a chance to learn about you, since last time all we talked about was me…"

A roar of laughter filled the galley from behind them and Yami suddenly felt a little more relieved, ever since they left he'd been very edgy of his behaviour and wondered if everyone aboard could smell his jealously towards Teá's new found excuse to push him further away from Yugi.

"So c'mon then, what do you say to a round, just one or two, eh? If you win, I won't let you play anymore" Then under his breath Duke said "personally speaking, I'd like to keep the clothes I have 'cause I'm afraid they're the only pair I've got."  

Yami smiled again, feeling as though his lips my fall off if he attempts another fake. "I suppose a good one on one wouldn't hurt,"  

"Great! We can bet information alongside some cash eh? How about that."  

Yami felt a little wary of this, if Duke asked him anything, anything at all he felt obliged to answer truthfully. Obviously he couldn't answer everything honesty or he'd find himself with a noose about his neck. He knew that Duke would most likely not be the one to let a secret slip, he still didn't know enough about him and with a sigh he responded heavily.  

"Sounds fair,"

Sooner than he'd realized it, Duke and Yami sat across from each other, on the other side of the room where the drunken roars of laughter could barely be heard and Duke began shuffling and discharging the dulled down playing cards.

"Okay Yami, seven quid limit, highs and lows, and the wheel is no good" Duke said.

As he dealt Yami felt a question pop out unexpectedly out of this mouth, "Duke, I was wondering, the day we met… how did you get the king of hearts in my armour?"

Duke chuckled a little and looked up from the cards "If I told you it wouldn't be my little secret now would it." He smiled, a smile similar to Yugi's, Yami felt warmer. "But I can tell you this My father used to tell it to me all the time, he said 'son, you can never cheat an honest man'. Everyone has something to hide. Even you."Yami blushed.

"I hope I haven't unearthed a terrible secret? I've never seen colour drain from some one's face so quickly. What's your secret Yami?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be my little secret" Yami replied back. "besides the less honest I am the more money you earn."  

Duke grinned and raised his eyebrows while leaning back on the galley chair. He flipped through his hand, he watched Yami's poker face closely- it was a good one too. He couldn't read him at all. His eyes weren't fixed. Yami was constantly thinking and then it was as if he was re-checking what he'd already thought. He kept glancing over to a white haired man that had entered the room with a loosely rolled cigarette between his teeth, Duke had noticed him also, looking back at Yami with a yearning, a desperate want or pining. He had also noticed that Yami had made glances to Solomon who didn't look away from the nearby window. Duke was glad that after what felt like an hour Solomon had returned to his cabin. The white haired man however, who Duke was introduced to as Bakura, took a seat nearby to watch the game they played. Duke felt a heavy awkwardness slowly drown him as he noticed that Bakura never removed his eyes from Yami's face.   

Yami wasn't focused on the cards, Bakura or anything else, in a few weeks time they'd arrive in Egypt. They'd do what they are ordered to do. And if he wasn't killed in some uprising, stabbed in the back by Solomon, or robbed of his loyalty to Yugi by Bakura then he'd go back home and find a hundred ways to make his coldness up to Yugi. He'd just have to wait, wait under the Egyptian sun unable to escape Solomon's sharp eye. Yami felt the more distant to Solomon the more he knew him, like he wanted his insides to eat themselves out before he'd tell him that he knew of Yugi's relationship with him. He could…always lie. He hated lying and knew with Solomon it wouldn't work. Solomon would be able to see right through him, he would be the box and Solomon was curious Pandora. He could seal his fate right there and then, for everything he knew was now in Solomon's deathly grasp.

Over the course of next three weeks Yugi had never endured more silence than ever before in his entire life. Teá had refused to speak to him- a blessing as Yugi saw it. They were, by etiquette, forced to say good morning, goodnight and brief hellos in the hall with bows, but other than that Teá had not set a word. She had sent messages to him via Joseph. She had finally settled on wedding colours and flowers and the like. Everything was pretty much prepared except of course her shower which would be held sometime later that day. Yugi supposed that after three weeks of peace he should be subdued to endure a castle full of women gasping and gossiping and giggling loudly. Yugi, thankfully, wouldn't be alone, Joseph was attending. It was also rumoured that Pegasus was to be in the castle today. A heavy sigh escaped him and before he could collect himself a shuffle and a soft thud startled him. Yugi turned sharply and recognized the boots in the corner of his eye. He smiled a little and stood to greet Joseph.

"Afternoon your highness," Joseph smirked. 

Yugi smirked back "How many times have I told you not to call me that."  

"Too many." Joseph replied. "A letter has arrived for you sir."  

"Teá said hello to me already this morning, she usually doesn't send me a letter until late in the afternoon. Don't tell me the guests have arrived already?"  

Joseph's smile disappeared "No sir, Teá has not given me a letter to send all day. She has been particularly busy this morning. I think this is something else."  

Yugi reached over and took the letter off the tray Joseph held in his hands. He recognized the handwriting immediately and felt like he could jump for joy. If he hadn't remembered to keep his composer he just might have leaped in Joseph's arms. He sent him a letter, Yami had finally gotten a letter to him. Yugi paused in his thought for a second wondering how on earth he managed to get a letter to come all this way. His excitement for what he'd written was so overwhelming that it didn't matter how it got there- it just did and something he was holding was now in his hands. Like they were touching across time and space.

"Would it be to bold to inquire to who the persona is behind your secret letter?" Joseph turned his head, like a puppy dog. Yugi always admired Joseph and couldn't understand why he wasn't married already. Positively adorable.  

Yugi turned to Joseph, the smile not being able to go away to convince Joseph otherwise "It is most likely from my grandfather."  

Joseph nodded, he didn't believe him "Of course it is, excuse me sir." 

As soon as Joseph had turned his back Yugi pressed the letter into his chest like as hard as he could. If he was a tad stronger he just might had winded himself. He turned and pressed his forehead against the stone behind him, with a smile still getting bigger by the second he whispered.

"Did you hear that mother? Yami sent me a letter. I knew he didn't believe Teá. I knew it you were right."  

Silence was the response, but a breeze came to remind him that it was cold and he wasn't dressed properly, he'd better get inside before he got sick and stop wasting time. Yugi got the message pretty clearly and he smiled before placing his hand on the epitaph.  

"You don't have to push I'm going." He smiled as the wind gusted about him, clutching the letter before he walked briskly back to the castle. No one would notice if he took the long way.

As he walked, his cold fingers tore the side of the envelope and he pulled the letter placing the used paper in some unused pocket. He unfolded the parchment carefully and bit his lip as he read the letter. Yami's hand writing was awful and had obviously used a bad quill, but this only made Yugi happier.  

_Dearest Yugi,_

_I know my handwriting is atrocious and this is a terrible quill but it was the best I could find. This shouldn't be so hard, somehow I feel it's more difficult to write to you then it is to talk with you face to face. I suppose what I'm trying to say is I was a fool to believe for one second that Teá's child is yours. I know you've been nothing but kind to her because of your families, and I suppose that may be why I believed it to be true. It felt like an eternity before I could be secluded enough to write this letter. Someone is always over my shoulder these days, if it's not your grandfather, it's Seto's appointed "guard" Bakura. The point is I've managed to write, if anything I can do nothing but hope this gets to you somehow. I miss you terribly, I think of you so often that I actually forget that I've thought of you and think of you more. God, I'm so awful at letters, I'm not even sure if I'm making any sense at all. In any case, I hope you are well. If Teá is troubling you at all, you should go see Father Pegasus. Don't keep your emotions bottled inside you. You are strong but I still worry for you, I suppose it's only natural. Oh, I've also been meaning to give something to you, it's in the envelope. My mother gave it to me before she died, said it always kept her safe from harm. We left so abruptly I never gave you anything for Christmas. I guess it seems kind of foolish now. Well nevertheless I hope you like it. And do try not to let Teá upset you too much. If you have the time, please give Joseph my regards. We're going to arrive in a few days now. I'm not sure if I'll have time to write anymore._

_Merry Christmas, _

_With Love,__Yami._

Yugi had a hand over his lips by the time he approached the back of the castle and he rested his body against a pillar near the door and sighed with eternal happiness. He looked at the letter again examined it carefully.

_Ps: I do hope you find the time to keep training. If you're ignoring the lessons I've left, I've ordered Pegasus to ensure you are doing as I've instructed. By the way, he's a very talented fencer._

Yugi closed his eyes to indulge in the one sided conversation they seemed to have had and then placed his letter in the same pocket as the envelope and before he could exchange them to retrieve whatever he'd left as a Christmas gift Pegasus appeared from around the corner. He was dressed in white from head to toe, and he was out of breath when he spoke. Like he'd been running around like a madman looking for him.  

"Your highness, there you are." Pegasus said placing his hand on his chest "I've been looking everywhere for you."  

"I'm sorry I've made you look so fiercely." Yugi responded "I hope your search hasn't exhausted you."  

"Nonsense, nonsense" Pegasus waved his hand, refusing to let Yugi make him feel older than he was. "Well no matter what age, venturing through one hundred and fifty rooms should take the breath out of anyone."  

"I felt like getting some air so I went to the cemetery. Despite how the princess worries for me, I am capable of taking care of myself."

"And that I do not doubt." Pegasus said, his breath becoming more steady. "But I have been appointed by His Highness and first knight to ensure you are keeping up to par."  

Yugi felt, for lack of a better word, surprised at the fact that Yami from so far away was reading Yugi's thoughts and predicting the future so quickly- if he didn't know any better in thirty seconds time Joseph would appear and request if Yami wanted to ask him how he was.   

"I've heard you are an exceptional fencer." Yugi remembered to respond to Pegasus.

"My reputation precedes me." Pegasus replied humbly. "What Yami had ordered was not in my expertise of course until Solomon had to remind him of my past in fencing. I think it might be the only thing left I can teach you. Come we'll practice in the ballroom."  

"What about Teá's shower. I thought she insisted I attend."  

"Tish tosh" Pegasus said as they entered the warm castle "Teá informed me that you did not have to attend unless you had something better to do. And I have also been advised that her highness is not speaking with you. Personally between you and me- I think her highness is an insufferable prat, so here I am to rescue you." 

The thick tan canvas slid out of his hands as he let the tent front close behind him. It was dark, only the tall orange lanterns lit the area. Yami felt as nervous as ever, like his stomach was going to jump right through his skin, leaving him with only this sick feeling. He was sweating through all layers of clothes because of the heat in this country and through his uneasy awareness. He walked forwards, the rugs over the sand shifted under his boots and he stopped. After a moment or two of composing himself, he found his voice.  

"You wanted to see me your highness?" Yami managed to say as professionally as he could. 

"Yes, please sit."  

Yami seated himself quickly, the faster he moved the faster this would be over. He swallowed heavily; the stomach lurching feeling wasn't going away. As Solomon turned slightly from his standing position, Yami found that his hands couldn't stay still, folding and squeezing out of a nervous fear.  

"My dear Yami," Solomon started "I am going to make this as painless as I can for the both of us, but I do not believe in wasting my time. I am only going to say this once." At this point Solomon had turned all the way around and had started talking again, very casually. "My grandson will be king, he is going to marry Gozaburo's daughter. There is no room in the kingdom for his line to falter. When we return to England, they will marry and you will end your… relationship with him."

Yami's lips parted to respond, but he couldn't say anything, only a cold fear, dread and nauseating feeling washed over him like ice water.

"Don't look so surprised Yami, I am a lord. I know everything that happens in my kingdom. Even those behind closed doors."

"If you see all then you are not blind to her majesty's murder. She did not die of natural causes my lord." Yami found his voice raising.  

"Sit! Down…" Solomon raged "Yugi needs no more pain in his life, he never had a father, his mother's death was a… tragic incident. I'd rather have him believe her death as an accident then get himself killed for foolish revenge."

"Foolish revenge? It was foolish not to investigate a search, or take action- your daughter in law was murdered."

"So was my son," Solomon told him unnervingly calm. The man didn't even twitch, he was so straight faced it was like he was talking to Yami mentally. "Yugi's father loved his wife that is true. But he hid from the truth of himself. My son… was very much like Yugi- however he found his life cut short when his dangerous love was discovered. I loved my son and I love Yugi, I don't want the same fate to befall him. Back then I had no choice…. My son died because of his liaisons and dangerous affairs. Yugi must be forbidden to partake in this anymore." 

Yami was horrified to hear the sick confession of his King. "My lord, he does not love Teá. This will destroy him-"  

Solomon came forward quickly face to face with Yami. "I'd rather see you both desperately unhappy before I let the kingdom I built from my own sweat and blood fall!" Solomon pulled himself away from Yami "I'd consider my action generous by now. You are lucky I am letting you live for how you've poisoned my grandson. My son was weak, Yugi is weak, but despite your shameful affection for my grandson; you are strong. You must be the man behind the man. Yugi will be king but you will rule."

"I do not accept this!" Yami said standing again.

"You do not have the choice! You will do as I say; and this love shall not be allowed in the kingdom, as Gozaburo and I realized long ago."

Yami backed up into his chair, knocking it backwards.  

Solomon shrugged nonchalantly "Oh, by the way Yami… where is your dagger?"  

Upon hearing the words still ringing in his ears he turned and disappeared from Solomon's sight.

Bakura rested on his left elbow, flipping through the pages of an increasingly tedious book. Either that or he was growing fatigued as empty moments passed. Passed like the quiet wind outside leaving nothing but a gentile cooing outside his tent. The words on the page seemed to run together when thoughts stole him away from facts and fiction teaching him. Bakura blinked slowly, breaking away from the knowledge and closed the book from the binding. He lifted himself, dropping the book onto the ground and stretched out his left arm, strained and weak from holding up his weight over the literature. His eyes with his thoughts trailed as he shifted onto his back. His eyes fixed on the top of his tent made of some thick canvas- thoughts running of the distraught Yami lately. Ever since they had left for Egypt, his eyes seemed lost, as if they had been fogged over by depression or madness. He was more quiet then before, his voice monotone and deep. He did exactly as commanded blindly, without question. When he wasn't like this there was an air about him, an air of logical questioning, he spoke to Solomon as a friend and not just a pawn.

Everything lately seems to have changed- Teá and Yugi's marriage would commence as soon as they returned, Seto had suspected Yami of involving himself in Yugi. Bakura wondered if that was indeed the case, he himself wouldn't blame Yugi for having a weakness to Yami- he seemed to have caught this sickness himself. Through subtle, and passing glances, he had seen why Yugi had given himself to the man. His features were soft and some could say a little feminine, but he was strong, loyal and battle hardened. Everything a normal woman might want in a man- ironic how another man finds himself lusting after a man such as him. Bakura smiled a little bit, thinking of how he, much like Yami had never been interested in women. He'd wondered about this but never really sat down and thought about it. He seemed pleased with himself when as if by the will of these thoughts he commanded Yami to his door. For that is who appeared to be standing before him, the fabric of his tent still moving from the motion inflicted on it.

Bakura sat up eyeing Yami as he moved further into the space that Bakura called his. There was a sway in his step and an uncertainty in the atmosphere, Yami's mind was lost and he walked the edge of the make shift bed. His motives and intentions had been lost in the wind that pushed him to his door step and Bakura stood over the side and looked right into Yami's searching, red tinted amethyst eyes. Bakura stood only an inch or two over the knight but looking down he saw that Yami could not look back at him, his eyes searching the ground, his lips moving as if to speak- giving him reason for his arrival. Bakura raised his hands, slowly bringing them up. Placing one at the back of his head and he brought him in, pressing their foreheads together at first, their breaths mixed and Bakura brought Yami's head up with the force of his other hand on his cheek and stole his lips.  

A simple kiss followed by another, there was an alcoholic taste in Yami's mouth but still conceived him to be competent and his pressed his lips harder into him, exhaling through his nose. Yami reacted, slowly, and pulled closer when Bakura pushed back, separating the contact. Yami opened his lips and Bakura stepped forward, taking it, not allowing the man to steal words and ruin what he had. If Bakura would never feel love again he could at least feel something like it and he would force Yami if he had to. Yami didn't repel when he felt Bakura's tongue against his, it seemed to distract him from the pressure he felt of Bakura's hands traveling over his back and on the tie of his trousers. 

Bakura pulled Yami down with a weakening force and the two crumpled onto the dirt. Bakura shoved Yami face first onto the ground with his hands supporting his cat pose. He felt Bakura envelope him, his right hand slipping over his hip and into his untied pants. Yami let out a confined groan when Bakura glided his hand over him. Circular motions of Bakura's warm hand tugged and pulled over sensitive skin and Yami pulled his hips back and forward to achieve the rush his body ached for. Bakura as well hoped to accomplish the same and with his head resting over Yami's back he pulled on the cloth that covered the man gasping beneath him.

Yami grunted into the air, louder than expected and his fingers curled into the dirt, grasping whatever they could to distract him from a pain that shot through his body. Bakura brought himself up, grabbing onto Yami's shirt, taking both hands, sliding them onto the man's thin hips and pushed on him. Pleasure drove Bakura faster, hands slipping up Yami's shirt, feeling his spine and his body work to fulfill this primal need. The shift of Bakura moving faster surprised him, the wanting of what he worked for excelled beyond any control and it flushed through him quicker than he anticipated. Yami moved his head around as the release took over his body, his fingers dug into the dirt and his voice gasped and moaned in the air. He wanted to cry, to scream in pain, scream in pleasure, and scream for Yugi.  Bakura feeling Yami's body twitch with his completion found his own body peaking closer and closer. He dug his nails into Yami's back and brought his head forward, hoping to quiet his voice from the gasp of the rushes that left him. His body shuddered and everything tensed and released with him.  

Yami's body collapsed under the weight of Bakura who rested his forehead, covered with sweat, on his back. The two lay in the dirt, Bakura's arms draped over Yami's body and Yami reached down and pulled weakly up on the tops of his pants. Dizziness and a nauseous feeling took over Yami and he fell into a slumber. Bakura tousled Yami's hair and seemed all too aware of the knight's vulnerable and unconscious state. Bakura rolled onto his side and stood tying up his pants. He lifted Yami, and moved him into the opposite corner of his tent. He looked at Yami's sleeping form before blowing out the candle that lit up his tent, and it appears Seto's suspicions proved true. That was certainly a form that Yami had experienced in the past. Bakura had him, and broke him. But as Bakura wrapped his fingers around his hand, he promised that the only witness would be the dying flame of that nearby candle.

Bakura sat away from Yami's sleeping form. He'd spent the past hour watching him sleep, his own fingers in his mouth, chewing away at his nails. Fingering at the stolen weapon at his side. He had to do it now, if he didn't Seto would never forgive him.

Bakura stood and stepped over to the entrance of his tent, and took one look back at Yami before he slipped out as silent as the wind. Across the camp and through the sand he moved like darkness through shadows, silent and unseen. In the earliest hours of the day, he slipped into the back of Solomon's tent and the as the sun began to rise lightly over dunes of sand, a light silhouette of Bakura holding the knife formed over the sleeping King and when his blade fell not a sound was heard.

--  
Note: Oh god! I cannot apologize enough for how long this has taken! I will promise to finish the next chapters more quickly! I feel so bad, I hope you can all forgive me and not hunt me down with your fangirl powers! .


	16. February

Seto sat with his legs crossed in the corner of the ballroom on a plush blue couch with his fingers gently holding the tea cup just above his lap. Mai was just across from him on a second couch that matched, her hands also engulfed around a warm china teacup. Mokuba and Noa were on either side of her, and now that he noticed them he could almost _kill_ himself for not taking the time to even notice his own brothers recently. He remembered then, as he stared at them, that Mokuba was the only one who was a blend of Mai and Gozaburo. Seto and Noa were the only real heirs to the thrown since they shared the same royal parents. Téa had come from a different father entirely; they were all half related to Mokuba. Seto found it so strange how much Mokuba looked like him when he was that age. His face was round and he was unusually skinny, his skin was like Gozaburo's. Seto and Noa had gotten pale skin from their mother. Mokuba had also become a young man when Seto hadn't been looking, he was around the same age now that Seto was when he met... when he was taken by Malik. Seto tore that thought of out his mid completely- but before he did it teased him, what if Mokuba had already met that witchdoctor?

Seto watched his brother then eyeing him for a specific movement or clue. Now that Seto had been ignoring him who knows what he's been able to get himself into. But Mokuba's eyes were still, focused, peering across the room. Seto followed his sight and noticed a blonde with soft bangs in front of her eyes and hair braided gently. She was a young maiden, innocent and carefree. Seto smiled for she did not return his brothers stare to him. The maiden was staring at Yugi, fencing in the background with Pegasus.

"It's impolite to stare Mokuba," Seto told him looking down into his teacup.

Mokuba turned; unaware that Seto had been watching him.

"Go talk to her,"

Before Mokuba could even take in a breath to speak. Mai lifted her head up sharply and placed her tea cup back onto the plate in her hand. "He will do no such thing. Mokuba's eyes will watch only those of royal blood, not foolish servant girls. Do not put ideas in his head, Seto."

"Then my father should have never even looked at you..." Seto replied quite coolly,

Mai was shocked at his abrasive words. "How dare-"

"No, I'm afraid I can indeed dare, and it's the truth- your daughter's no different. She won't be only the member in this family who walked down the aisle carrying more than a bouquet, now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment in town." Seto stood from his seat, placing his tea down and proceeded to leave the ballroom entirely.

Mai got up after Seto and followed him down the empty foyer and around a corner into a secluded hall where she stopped him.

She snagged his arm and reeled him backwards, "now you listen to me Seto Kaiba, you have no right to insult both Téa and myself. I am queen, royal blood or not and seeing as such that makes Téa just as worthy as you. I do not want to hear another cross word about any of this from you again. Do you hear me?"

"I have no right? I have no right!! I'm terribly sorry to remind you that you have no right being in this family," Seto snarled, startling Mai, "a scared, confused and pregnant peasant girl just like you bewitched my father into believing the child was to be his. Even all that time so long ago I thought he was a fool to consider even for a moment that it was his child, until of course I learned of your disgusting affair." As he spoke he was slowly walking forwards and backing Mai up into a cold wall just behind her. "My mother died in child birth and you did nothing but replace her in my fathers bed. You were nothing but a rotten whore and you are still the same woman today."

Mai raised her hand to silence him when Seto took both her shoulders, and slammed her into the wall behind.

"You do not deserve to be Téa's mother and you have no right to talk crossly to me or at all. Do you _hear_ me?!"

Mai breathed, as blonde strands of hair fell out of place and into her eyes and face. She didn't respond and they exchanged a cold stare of blue and amethyst eyes before Seto pulled back and slammed her against the stone again.

"Do you hear me!!"

A slightly winded Mai stuttered "Y-yes,"

Seto dragged his hands down, slowly from her shoulders and grazed her collarbone and then he seized the back of her neck, kissing her violently on the lips. Mai raised her hands to hit him but then found that she lacked the strength and she embraced him. Ivory hands travelled across his shoulder and up into his hair as Seto pressed against her. The gratification of being wanted filled her and she used a hand to pull the side of her dress up one pale thigh. Seto's own hand grazed hers below her waistline and down into a land unexplored by himself, but a practice he'd known all too well.

Mai had soon lifted a leg and wrapped it around Seto's knee doing whatever she could to keep her voice muted, she bit at the clothes covering his shoulder, and when she squeezed with all the effort she had left Seto pulled back with a hand on her breast and let her lean against the wall, he dress falling back to the floor, standing apart like nothing had just happened between them. Seto gave her a stricken look, like he still meant what he said about talking back to him, and she said nothing. He turned immediately from her and walked back towards the foyer, wiping his hand on the side of his coat.

Yami's eyes opened against the sand, immediately there was a pounding in his head and he shut them as tight as he could before pressing himself against the ground and onto his knees. Attempting his best to ignore the horrible jackhammer in his brain thudding its small sonic booms against the wall of his skull, he tightened up his trousers and felt rather sore as he took his first step out of the tent. Voices chattering and whispering loudly as soldiers and passerby's ran ahead bumping into him as he stumbled out of the tent which he immediately recognized wasn't his. Yami was hit with a flash of what happened the night before and he put a hand on his forehead as the crowd still pushed passed him. Vague remembrances of Solomon's discussions and sharp words echoed around in his ears and he could feel his heart pounding and his face hot with anger and cold dread. Yami looked up from the sand as he remembered Solomon and immediately came nose to nose with Bakura.

"Stand aside," Yami said quietly taking a small step back, suddenly remembering Bakura. His hands being on him, in him. His face flushed.

"No, I think we should talk,"

"There are more important issues that come first, and I don't enjoy being this close to you."

"Last night you didn't mind," Bakura responded and then immediately afterwards, after the silence that came over them both, he regretted saying it "That's um- that's not what I meant, Yami."

Yami frowned horribly and pushed past him and Bakura grabbed his arm swinging him back around. Yami grimaced, the gentle way he touched him- even in his grab. It couldn't be real! Yami remembered. Crying out at being touched in a different way than when he was with Yugi.

"Yami!" Bakura snarled "Listen to me. I want to apologize-"

Yami widened his eyes reminiscing in his head- how had he allowed Bakura to touch him like that, letting him in, making him climax. It had been too easy; Yugi didn't make him sound like that or come that fast. Yami suddenly frowned hideously, frightening Bakura and he brought his hand into a fist, swung it back and then up and into Bakura's chin, knocking him backwards and down, hard into the earth. Bakura twisted on the ground for a minute, spitting blood into the sand. People at this point had begun to gather around them, drawn to the chaos that took place.

"Apologize?! You've ruined my life!!" Yami shouted, and then with no warning at all was picked up by the neck and thrown down beside Bakura. Yami turned around to attack anyone else who'd gotten in the way of his furious tirade.

It was Gozaburo and he had drawn his long-sword, and placed it under Yami's chin. Though fury still pumped though his veins he knew it was not the time to do something incredibly foolish. He sat with the sword under his chin as Bakura stood and brushed off his clothing.

"Well, have you anything to say for yourself." Gozaburo started, using that husky, gritty voice of his.

"What is the meaning of this Your Highness?"

"Don't be stupid. Recognize this?" Gozaburo snarled pulling the bloody dagger out from his vest pocket and tossed it on the ground before his feet.

"My dagger, how did you-"

"I found it. Next to Solomon's cold, dead body." Gozaburo said. "Don't look so surprised, you know what you've done."

"Solomon's dead?! How?! When?!"

Tristan stepped out from behind Gozaburo "I saw you Yami, I saw you go to him last night. I didn't see you leave."

"I left him that night I did! I didn't- You think I- murdered Solomon? I never even had that knife with me! I-I left it at home."

"You mean, you left it in Yugi's care," Bakura added.

Yami's eyes widened, no matter what he said it incriminated him in some way. "I- This is absurd!"

"You hated Solomon enough to give away the only gift he had ever given you?" Gozaburo stated. "Yet it strikes you to use the knife he gave you, the only one he ever really though of as a son, and you killed him with it. I know how much you hated Solomon do not deny this act! You murdered Solomon Motou!"

"I didn't murder my king! I didn't!"

"Arrest him, take him to the ship's brig," Gozaburo took his sword back and watched as Yami looked to Tristan, his only friend in this country. Gozaburo noticed that Tristan's eyes were not solid, but were wary and he looked away. Gozaburo turned to Tristan. "Throw him in a cell when we return, I want him to rot in prison."

Soldiers took Yami up from under the arms "Tristan!" Yami shouted before quieting his voice, "Tristan what have you told him? You know I didn't do this!" He watched stupefied as Tristan didn't respond and disappeared into the crowd. Yami then whipped his head around " Bakura! Bakura, you know it wasn't me. You know I didn't do this! You saw me last night Bakura!"

Bakura looked down and picked up his knife that Gozaburo had left on the ground "It's a good knife Yami, very sharp, very... precise..."

Yami looked insulted and looked at Bakura like he could kill him just by staring him down.

"Mind if I keep it? I'm sure Yugi won't mind, he probably doesn't even know he's 'misplaced' it."

It struck him like a slap in the face, Yami understood everything. Bakura was never Gozaburo's bodyguard at all, no apprentice, no nothing- but a hired thug the Kaiba's had been paying to do their dirty work. All they wanted was their land. Bakura was a hit man and an exceptional thief and right under Gozaburo's nose. A man like him wouldn't trust Bakura for a minute if he knew where he came from. ...Seto. It wasn't Gozaburo- the man was oblivious. It was Seto! Seto wanted the kingdom Seto wanted everything from the start! ...Seto killed Yugi's Mother and paid Bakura to murder Solomon! And Yugi! Yami wasn't there to stop Seto and Yugi could be dead already. He knew it! He knew it all he understood everything now! But there was nothing he could do, nothing. Yami had never ever felt as helpless in his whole life as he did right now. Yugi...

Seto pulled away from Mai's lifeless body, taking the stained knife he held in his steady hand out of her chest. He tossed the blade aside, and it slid across the floor where fresh blood could smear and puddle under it. He wiped off his hands and returned to his seat beside the old bookcase. Blood began to ooze out from under Mai, pouring past the bodice of her gown and through the sleeves till it dripped a thin stream of scarlet blood off the table.

"There now, don't you feel much better?" Malik said appearing from behind some thick purple velvet curtains. "I do, chattering slag."

Seto nodded, but did not respond and buried his face in his hands.

"It's what she deserves for asking all those questions day after day. Only fair that she was asleep when the deed was done. "

Seto sighed at looked at Mai's still warm body "Another doll for your collection."

"I don't enjoy taxidermy" Malik stated simply. "I'm feeling rather peckish how about you?" Malik waited when Seto didn't reply Malik lit a candle and then turned over to Seto, "Shall I burn the body?..."

Seto's shoulders were shaking, tears dripping out of his closed hands; he went over quickly almost knocking over a chair in his rush to him. He knelt before Seto and lowered his hands to see Seto's face twisted with anguish, sadness and horror. Malik stood and took the back of Seto's head bringing the grown man into his body. He stroked Seto's head softly, running his fingers through his brown hair as the prince cried into dark coloured robes.

"Why do you weep, Seto?"

Between the sobs Seto managed to say "I only wish to give Téa what she deserves- but in my selfishness I've taken away her only friend. No one loved her more than Mai. Not even myself."

"Of course you love her. You love her very deeply. You share... a different kind of love from what Mai could give as a mother. Everything you do, everything you give to Téa is just for her. No one else can tell you different. This was just another obstacle in the road, another present for Téa's love. You may have taken her away, but only to give Téa the life she deserves..."

"It's always been for Téa, she's all that matters." Seto said his tears drying. "...I'm starting to think she really loves him..."

"Yugi?" Malik said looked down at Seto's bright blue eyes.

"And they are to be married," Seto found rage replacing his sadness of Mai's death "they are to be married, and I shall be left behind. He'll even get to raise my son. I'll watch from afar, powerless to stop it. Téa will hate me, Téa will be so angry."

"Time will ease her pain, as a Princess she will learn to mourn and become a stronger woman and she'll do it for you. She loves you Seto, even if she hates you- she still loves you. She loves you like... Like I have, like I do-"

Seto slapped Malik's hand aside "Get away from me you snake!"

They stood before each other, Seto's face twisted into a horrible frown with tears still running from his puffy red eyes. Malik look slightly surprised that Seto had recoiled from him, Seto had never known what he wanted but Malik had always been there for him. Malik had been there, that's more than what anyone else had ever given him. Malik's feeling's were crushed then and he turned to Mai's now cold body on the table and placed his hands in her pools of blood on the table. He said it once, so quietly that Seto didn't hear him.

"Get out..."

And Seto turned away fleeing up the stairs to return to the castle and Téa, the foolish young child that didn't deserve Seto's love or attention, it drove Malik mad- watching him bend backwards for that bitch. Malik's fists clenched. Every time he left she stole a little more of his away. That selfish little girl!!

Yugi turned over in his bed, reliving the day's events in his head, attempting to find one memory he could regret or dwell over. It had been a better day than all the rest, Téa had been too busy with the wedding after the morning hours to even disturb Yugi or ask him any questions. He got to spend the day with Pegasus, a wise, yet bizarre older man who was quite good at keeping Yugi's head focused on things much more enjoyable. He wasn't as good as Yami but it still worked.

Looking up at the ceiling Yugi let his mind freely wonder and aside from Yami he couldn't help but ponder how close Grandfather was to finishing their business in Egypt so he could come home. He had worried about his grandfather; it seemed he always had an eye on him recently. They barely got to talk, and if they did Solomon was usually too busy. It made Yugi wonder if Solomon knew, that would explain how they had grown very distant very quickly. That idea that he was just "too busy" wasn't a convincing excuse, he knew that deep down he acknowledged that Solomon was slowly disappearing from his world. For some strange reason, he could feel it, felt like he'd never see him again. While thinking about his worry for his grandfather, he also felt an inescapable anxiety around Seto- more so than usual. Seto had been edgy, snide and rather eerily secretive during the rare times of the day Yugi saw him. In all honesty Yugi was beginning to feel like a stranger in his own home, Téa, Mai, Seto, Noa and Mokuba were all constantly there. The castle was certainly big enough to hold all of them, but he missed being able to stand in the foyer and feel completely alone. Yugi was always content with solitude, even if he was happier with Yami. He enjoyed being just with himself sometimes, and here he was- alone, in a large bed with nothing but worried thoughts and an ache in his ribcage.

Yugi then sat up, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep no matter how hard he tried. He'd never felt so many different emotions at one time. Every person in his life had him feeling something diverse and they all collided together like angry summer rainclouds. He pulled the sheets off his thin legs and placed a hand on a tidy bedside table. Something was missing. Yugi lit an oil lamp quickly and was taken back by surprise to see that his knife was missing.

Yugi immediately dropped to his knees and lifted the bed skirt in search for the lost item. He always kept it by the bedside table, always. It was one of the most important things Yami had given him, he knew he needed it close by since Yami's distrust for the Kaiba's had made Yugi feel insecure. Goddamnit! Where could it be? There was no other place where he would have put it. He didn't even take it with him when Father Pegasus challenged him to a clean fencing duel. He started to tear apart an orderly desk and his closet in desperate search when something out of his window caught his eye. Against a dark evening flame still burning on a pillar in the courtyard, movement could be spotted in the shadows of the light. Yugi got as close to the window as possible while he watched the shadowed figure walk up the path, and he'd recognize the clothes and the walk anywhere. And it struck him, what could possible make Seto Kaiba go for such a stroll after midnight?

As the next few days of Yami and Solomon's return edged ever closer, the apprehension in the house seemed to be through the roof. Téa was walking about the castle fussing and fettering over little details and managed to swallow her pride to be around Yugi more. Seto lurked about as usual, although more twitchy and brooding, pacing and talking to himself. He would also leave the castle and return looking dishevelled, some days he would disappear only twice, other times he would be gone almost all day.

Pegasus's visits became less frequent, and Yugi had been spending his time in an awkward love triangle between Mokuba and Rebecca to which he was forced on the top of the pyramid. His escape was Joseph who managed to hide him in the kitchen during late afternoons when Rebecca would come looking for him. However, the strangest thing was, Mai was usually seen hovering above Téa and Yugi hadn't even heard her voice in the past two days, and as she was a very vocal woman this seemed most obscure.

Yugi was just on his way down the steps as the evening sun poured red rays through the large window at the top of the stairs, when the front doors without warning burst open. He was startled, and grasping his chest, he made his way down the steps as Seto, Téa, Mokuba and Noa also filtered into the room. A crowd of soldiers came rushing in but the only men recognizable were Gozaburo, Bakura and Tristan. Téa went immediately to her father for a hug but he set her aside for a moment as he saw Yugi approaching down the hall. Yugi felt worry take over him as Gozaburo and Gozaburo alone walked forwards to meet him in the middle of the hall.

Yugi approached him and gazed around the man before looking up into Gozaburo's eyes, and in a moment of utter sympathy for Yugi, Gozaburo felt like he was looking into the eyes of his own sons hurt and confused which as a father he'd had been too harsh. Only now did it make him feel small and childish.

"Wh- Where's grandfather?"

For the first time Gozaburo's voice was quiet and compressed. "Dead Yugi, he died in Egypt..."

Yugi twitched, attempting to process what he'd just heard, but instead found his eyes concentrating on a crack in the floor tiles. How it blurred in and out. Blood rushed and thudded against his ears and he felt suddenly hot and faint. Gozaburo tried to catch Yugi as he fell to his knees and slumped over. Téa went immediately to her knees beside him and gently waved her fingers in front of his eyes with no reaction.

"Daddy?" Téa responded worriedly, looking up at her father.

Gozaburo turned to Bakura "Fetch the doctor!" Then he went to a crouch "Yugi? Yugi?"

Yugi didn't blink, he just stared and looked wide eyed at the people he saw, how blurred they looked and how muted their voices.

"Yugi!" Téa wept "Yugi can you hear me?! It's Téa!"

"Yugi" Gozaburo said "Answer me."

The Prince's eyes darted around looking through the crowd of people that had gathered around. Yugi started to lean forwards when Gozaburo caught his shoulders

"Yugi!" Gozaburo raised his voice.

A tear fell out of Yugi's eye as he totally collapsed in Gozaburo's hands. Téa started to cry helplessly as the physician finally arrived to assist Gozaburo in collecting the boy. She was in such a state that she couldn't even hear what the doctor had to say about Yugi's condition.

The two carried Yugi away from the crowd that had accumulated and Seto looked emotionless down at Téa who had been squeezing her hand so hard, nails pierced the flesh in her palm.

"I knew you loved him." Seto whispered.

Téa frowned and swiftly backhanded him across the cheek for the crowd to see, a ring he had once given her now shed a small bubble of blood again his soft skin. As he raised his hand to his face, his mouth gaped, and Téa followed the doctor up the stairs with Joseph in tow. The slap had caught Seto completely by surprise and a light twinge ached in his neck from how hard he had twisted.

Bakura curved his eyes to Seto and cocked his head. "What shall we do now my lord?"

Seto turned with red cheeks and he reached down gripping Bakura's collar with his fists. He felt like destroying someone, but the look in Bakura's eyes made him feel like he wouldn't have a chance facing the assassin. Seto snarled vehemently and then released Bakura from his fingers. Embarrassed, he raised his hands towards the front doors. "You have your orders. Take Yami to the prison!" he commanded his soldiers, and as it echoed in the dark hall Seto turned and disappeared into the darkness like an endless nightmare.

The iron shackles were pulled off Yami's bruised wrists as he was shoved into his cell, all the while tripping over a step he'd missed and couldn't stop himself from slamming his cheekbone onto the rotted wooden slates of an old bed. The prison door squeaked loudly and was locked with the sharp clanking of keys that caused Yami to squeeze his eyes shut. Everything in the prison was dark, and wet. A constant drip every now and again reverberated against the stone walls, and when Yami could open his eyes he saw that he was at the end of a long corridor of cells that had turned right to a dead end. There was a cell on both his right and left not even a foot away and one across the hall from him that he could barely see into. Each cell was separated by a thick wall of stone dividing inmates. On Yami's left the thick stone made a sharp corner where Tristan stood lighting an oil lamp against the wall. When he could see an orange light reflecting off Yami's angry and bleeding face Tristan went to the prison bars.

"Yami." Tristan said lightly, Yami didn't respond. "I know you don't want to hear anything I have to say. But please you must listen to me. I- I was a fool. When Gozaburo offered me the money to incriminate you, I was thinking only of myself. I realise now that your friendship to me to worth more than anything he could ever pay. I know you hate me right now, but I hate myself enough for the both of us."

"How am I supposed to believe you..." Yami whispered.

"Because I know how to set you free. I can't right now or Gozaburo will surely have my head. But I'm coming back tomorrow night; I'm going to bring Yugi with me."

Yami looked up at him, surprised that there was no revulsion in his voice.

"Bakura told me about it. At first I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, but I could tell by the way he talked about you that he knows how you feel about Yugi."

"You don't care?"

"It's your life Yami. I only care about your happiness." Tristan smiled.

Yami got up suddenly and came to the bars. "Promise me you'll do whatever you can to stop the wedding, if I can't get out of here." There was desperation in his voice, like he was a lost child and couldn't do anything without Yugi.

"Gozaburo hasn't announced anything yet, about your sentence or the wedding. I'll do what I can Yami."

As Tristan went to leave, Yami reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"...How is Yugi?" Yami asked, his eyes lost and worried. "Did they tell him?"

Tristan looked down, and found what he was saying difficult to verbalize "He fainted after hearing about Solomon, and the doctor's still with him."

"Does he know about me?" Yami pleaded, scarcely caring about Solomon since the King had almost no care for Yugi at all.

"Not yet. I'm sure Seto is waiting to tell him." Tristan replied standing up.

"Don't let them lead him astray. They'll try to make him believe what they want, not what's in his heart. Please Tristan, I need to know that Yugi still believes in me. If I'm not in his life then I have nothing."

"I will take care of him, you have my word" Tristan said disappearing around the corner from sight.

Seto and Téa stepped into a small sitting room where Gozaburo had summoned them. The tall man was leaning against a fireplace, looking into the dancing flames. Nothing was said for a moment or two while Téa took a seat on a small couch and Seto closed the door behind them.  

"How's Yugi?"  

"Still asleep, Joseph is with him." Téa replied, her voice cracking.

"This will be a problem; we can't have a wedding until he's recovered Téa."

"What about Yami?" Seto said somewhat callously.

"I haven't decided what his punishment will be" Gozaburo said, slightly perturbed at the idea of having Yami executed, "Something about this is not right"

"You should never hesitate to enact justice! He might as well have been holding Solomon's corpse, but no we debate his... punishment" Seto scoffed.

"It's more complicated than you make it out to be son" Gozaburo said softly.

"Even the most primitive of civilizations execute those who have committed regicide!"" Seto screamed at his father making Téa step back a little.

"Seto..."

"I wonder what you will tell his people then, we caught the bastard but we delay his public murder before your eyes out of indecisiveness!" Seto was becoming hysterical, "if they had a mind they would raise up against you for such a lack of leadership!"

"Be silent!" Gozaburo told his son, Seto breathed heavily and his father could see what jealousy and greed could do to a gifted mind, "this is not my kingdom"

"Don't give me that, Solomon told you this kingdom would be ours at his death"

"No... He did not" Gozaburo said firmly, Seto turned to his father, and his eyes so cold Téa felt the chill.

"What...?" Seto whispered.

"He asked me, to take the kingdom instead of his own son. I felt it was removing what future promise the boy had. But like a child and partially to hide our motives, I refused, I never thought he would truly die... perhaps that was the most foolish thought of all" the king said, Téa was trying to take all of this in.

Seto remained silent for a moment and nodded angrily to himself as though he were having a quick conversation with his conscience. He looked at Téa, Téa could not meet his eyes but knew he was looking to her.

"Téa... leave" the prince hissed.

"Seto, what are-"

"Now" Seto did not let her finish. Téa looked at him with a fright and left hurriedly.

There was a moment of silence, Seto paced back and forth like a confused predator before his father. He looked into him and through him, trying to read him and his motivations while peering into his soul.

"Father..." Seto started, unsure how he was going to end the conversation, "I can ignore foolishness to a point, I've had enough now... your decisions are jeopardizing me, and that is something I cannot even allow my father to do, you disgrace me"

Gozaburo grimaced, "do not talk to me in such a manner Seto."

"I'm no longer a boy father; I will talk to you how I please"

"I gave him my word Seto, words mean nothing to you, but a true man lives his life by them!" The king exclaimed.

"Your word... your word! Giving that away must be like a deep breath", Seto growled. "What about your word to mother- she wasn't even cold in the ground when Mai took her place-"

"Do not make this about Mai" Gozaburo held his head painfully.

"You think I would let that whore leave my every waking thought- She often speaks of my ability to be cruel but I had an impeccable teacher."

"Be silent, boy" Gozaburo commanded.

"Never call me that! It's my turn goddamn it! My turn! I haven't waited twenty years for nothing!" Seto bellowed.

"You just want this kingdom for yourself... you only care about yourself" the king said angrily.

"Everyone cares about themselves father, I just have bigger dreams than the average person" Seto said humorously.

"You will have this land, I promise you... when Tea takes care of Yugi on their wedding night! That was the deal" Gozaburo whispered

"No... No. I don't think that will be enough father, not anymore. You should know I had Bakura do some digging on you when I first hired him to be a protector for our family." Seto giggled "Oh the skeletons he found. I didn't know you had arranged for mum's death when I was born, all so you could marry some peasant girl that you engaged with in vulgar passion."

"I've made mistakes Seto, as a ruler and as a man, but the plan remains the same... you cannot guilt me into doing your will. And you can't have both kingdoms!" the king yelled.

Seto just turned to him with the faintest hint of a smile, his father looked at him questioningly.

"You've lost your mind boy"

"I said don't call me that!" Seto cried out pulling his sword, "say it again, I implore you!" the prince said, the point of his sword aimed for his fathers chest, "I will be the greatest ruler the land has ever known, with Téa by my side"

"Where's Mai?" the king suddenly asked, he appeared uneasy before this demon that was once his son.

"No one can hurt her anymore father, unless she's where she belongs, writhing in the flames of hell" Seto snarled, sword still ready.

"By God" Gozaburo said falling to his knees.

Seto saw this opportunity; he lunged piercing the blade into his father's chest all the way to the hilt. Gozaburo coughed from the shock and looked at his sons eyes, a nearby candle illuminating them like a mad dog against the night. Blood flowed like a river soaking the handle, the floor, his cloak and Seto's hands.

"Now you bow before me as you should have" Seto whispered.

Gozaburo grabbed his sons robe and pulled him close,

"I renounce you... we'll meet again my son, on the shores of hell" Gozaburo coughed again as he whispered these final words, his pupils dilating, "Mai..."

Seto left the blade in his father; it looked more like suicide that way. He left to wash his hands, but he could still hear his father's words lingering in his ear.

Yugi sat on the edge of the bed as Joseph rummaged quickly through his closet. It was dark in his room, darker than he remembered. He had just been jolted awake in the middle of an uncomfortable dreamy sleep. Fever like dreams, where silk felt like needles, and clouds were hard and cold like walls. When his eyes opened he saw Joseph's face and released his arm, one he had squeezed out of fears in his dreams. Joseph sat him up quickly and Yugi blinked heavily feeling like his body weighed a thousand tons.

"Wh-what time is it?"

"It's three am Yugi." Joseph said scrambling about

Yugi's eyes went as wide as possible without hurting "What's going on?"

"You fainted, after hearing about Solomon." Joseph responded as kindly as possible.

Yugi touched his forehead trying to remember what had been said about Solomon. "Are we going somewhere Joseph?"

"We have to take you to the prisons. We were going to take you tomorrow, but we can't delay any longer. You have to be a king now Yugi. Only then can you save Yami."

"Yami's in prison?" Yugi asked weakly.

"Yes, quickly put this on" Joseph said helping Yugi place a dark cloak over his shoulders, it smelled like Pegasus. He smiled gently "Come on Yugi. We only have so much time."

Yugi was jolted to his feet, still feeling like he weighed twice than usual and his head pounded hard- like someone had taken screwdrivers to his temples. Joseph pulled the cloak's hood over Yugi's head and took him by the hand.

Joseph spoke so softly, it made Yugi feel like for one second he wasn't in the mess that was reality. "Come quickly. Stay close to me. Don't let go of my hand."

Yugi squeezed Joseph's hand in response, and Joseph led him through long dark hallways before the open corridor of the entrance way. Oil lamps were lit very dimly to lead Joseph and Yugi safely into the kitchens, passed another short hall and into the prisons.

As they reached the bottom of the main stairwell Joseph stopped as Yugi seemed to be dragging behind a little. He breathed for just a moment and Joseph took a quick look around, ensuring that neither Seto nor Bakura were out and about the dark castle. The licking flames of dull light played tricks on Joseph's eyes as it caused statues of armour and tapestry shadows to dance.

Yugi's eyes were so heavy. "How much farther?"

"Not much, We just have to get passed the kitchen hall and Tristan will be waiting for us."

Yugi felt another pull on him and they were off again, through the dinning room, into the hall passed the kitchens and then finally to the hidden stairwell where Tristan was to be waiting.

Joseph approached a door, unfamiliar to Yugi's eyes and he rapped his knuckles on it lightly five times, like it was a sort of secret tune. Yugi could slowly feel the world falling into place as if his mind was an hourglass. He couldn't help but feel that once the hourglass stopped, everything would end.

The door opened and Yugi could hear Tristan's voice lightly over the darkness.

"I was starting to worry."

"Is everything safe?" Joseph asked

"I made sure I'd be the only guard watching the cells tonight. Hurry, Duke will meet you at the bottom of the steps. I'm going to lock the door from the inside."

Joseph nodded and took Yugi's hand again, leading him down a short, musty winding staircase. The world around him slowly got brighter as more lamps had been lit. Yugi was squinting as he waited for his eyes to adjust to the setting and when he was led off the stairs he saw the face of an unfamiliar man.

Joseph held his hand up to the stranger "This is Duke Devlin, Yugi. Duke, this is our King- Yugi"

Duke took a step out from behind the desk that separated them. "Yugi..."

Yugi lifted the hood off his head and smiled at Duke, who smiled back. He was a pretty man, black hair, green eyes and a boyish grin like Yami's.

"Yugi, I- I just wanted to tell you that Yami saved my life. He's told me about the kindness in your heart. I was originally a stranger to these lands, but he made me feel like I could belong in your kingdom. Thank you Yugi. You and Yami have saved me."

Yugi smiled sadly. "Thank you Duke, for being loyal to my family. I do feel that this kingdom will not be mine for much longer, and if Yami trusts you, then so do I, with my life."

Duke bowed as Tristan came down the steps and into the light, "Everything's locked up tight." He said "Yugi...Turn right at the lantern at the end of the hall. He's waiting for you. We'll wait here. We know you have to go alone."

"Thank you, everyone." Yugi said quietly, and he turned to walk through the dank and musty prison.

The ground under him seemed to litter airborne dust and Yugi took a breath, dreading the site around the corner. Gently, he placed a hand on the edge before stepping around and seeing Yami leaning with his back against the bars. Yugi stepped forwards as the world ever still was becoming clearer, he felt his mouth go dry.

Hearing quiet footsteps Yami shifted lightly turning his head, his sore neck protesting violently and his dirty face highlighting against the a candle light.

Yugi froze when he saw Yami's state. And Yami still attempted to turn around.

"Y-Yugi?"

Yugi, feeling as if the wind had been knocked out of him, threw himself forwards to Yami and grabbed at the bars. "Oh god! Yami, a-are you alright."

Yami smiled softly "I'm alright now."

"You must be so cold." Yugi whimpered wishing if nothing else that these bars could be shattered easily. "You're probably starving. Oh, you're bleeding."

"Yugi, please..." Yami whispered "please don't cry..."

"I'm sorry" Yugi wiped his eyes against his sleeve "All this would never have happened to you if it hadn't been for me. It's all my fault."

"Don't say that Yugi, none of this was your fault." Yami said reaching past the bars and taking Yugi's face in his fingers. Dust spread onto Yugi's face as Yami brought Yugi closer to the bars. "Yugi we didn't do anything wrong. It's the world that's wrong."

Yugi's head hung, still in Yami's hands, his fingers now in his warm hair. "I don't know if I can save you..."

"Yugi I need you to listen to me very carefully. Did Gozaburo, Bakura or Seto tell you about how your Grandfather died?"

Yugi whined again. "They said he died in Egypt."

"Is that all they told you?"

Yugi nodded, looking back up to Yami's eyes.

Yami looked sad then and he took a short painful breath. "I know you won't want to hear about it. But you must know the truth. I don't trust that the Kaiba's won't tell you what really happened. I know it's painful but Yugi you can't believe what they tell you. Solomon knew about us, about everything. I don't know how he found out. He tried to forbid me from ever seeing you again. He was disgusted by our relationship, but he always wanted what we had. He wanted to be with Gozaburo."

"What?!" Yugi said appalled.

"I know I may sound guilty Yugi. I hated Solomon because of what he said- but you have to believe that I didn't do it. I didn't kill your Grandfather."

"Did he say anything about me?" Yugi asked, now pressing his forehead against the bars.

Yami got tears in his eyes "He never wanted you to be King. Yugi, what he said wasn't fair and wasn't right. I left his tent, after that. Don't give the Kaiba's an opportunity to twist the truth, don't let them take your kingdom from you."

"When my dagger went missing, I knew something wasn't right. I could feel it." Yugi said holding his chest.

"Bakura stole your dagger. He killed Solomon with it. Seto had hired him as a hit man not as a Body Guard for Gozaburo. Your Mother, and now Solomon- I can't sit here and wait for it to be you next Yugi."

Yugi went quiet for a moment " Yami...Why wasn't someone on guard for Solomon?"

Yami took his eyes away from Yugi, he was afraid he would ask that. "He gave Tristan leave so he could speak with me privately. After I had heard what he said I... I left. I'm sorry Yugi, I was so scared I didn't even think of his protection." Yami had to tell him what happened he had to, Yugi had the right to know. Yami looked up to his eyes, those glittering wide eyes. They were so beautiful. Yugi was a paradise, and Yami had abused it. He had to tell him, but he couldn't. He couldn't watch those eyes squint and grow watery. He couldn't destroy Yugi even if he deserved the truth. Yami wasn't that strong. "I..."

"What is it? You can tell me Yami..." Yugi said trying to look at him, but Yami shielded his eyes.

"I was so afraid of what he said, and that I would never see you again. I drank too much...and I... I fell asleep" Inside Yami felt just sick at what he said. "In the morning they accused me of murdering Solomon. Gozbauro paid Tristan to incriminate me, and in doing so he's saved my life by keeping me in this prison and away from Gozaburo. Oh Yugi," Yami swallowed thickly, hearing in his head a thousand time over the moaning cries of both himself and Bakura. "I've made so many mistakes, I've done so many things to hurt you and I've never apologized Yugi. Not once Yugi. I'm a coward, I don't deserve you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Yugi. I'm the one at fault. "

"Yami I don't care what happened in Egypt." Yugi said shifting closer to the bars "We've been through everything together, and I'm scared. I'm terrified- but you're mine and you're with me, and then I'm not so scared anymore." Yugi said putting his hands on Yami's face and pulling him up against he bars for a hard and desperate kiss. A kiss that was sad but still passionate. They always kissed as if it would be their last, but this one seemed the most real, the strongest. When they parted, there was a silence before Yugi pulled back looking at Yami "I don't know how much longer I can stay. Yami I don't know what's going to happen."

Yami sighed "I taught you everything I know. You'll make the right decision. Don't be scared. I'm still here for you."

"I promise I'll set you free very soon. I can't now because of Gozaburo..."

"I know I understand." Yami said holding Yugi's hand as they stood.

"I'll come back I promise."

"I know Yugi, you'd better go." Yami said and pulled Yugi in again for another long and loving kiss.

Yugi said nothing else but turned and ran into the dark mist of the prison with Yami's hand still in the air where Yugi's had once been. Yami felt like that void in his hand now would never be filled like it was before.

* * *

Note:  
An Extra Long 14 Pages for how long I've made you guys wait!! I know there's no excuse- especially since I let my editor take so long I hope this satisfies you for a while! But please bear with me. I WILL be finishing this story. I've been working really hard for the next couple chapters to be revealed quickly! I owe you guys everything. Thank you so much for your support and for putting up with me!


	17. March

To those with weak constitutions, you may be particularly adverse to this chapter, I apologize for any offence.

A knocking came upon her door, but there was no answer. Téa rapped her knuckles against the wood once more, a little harder but again there was no answer. Mai must have been even sicker than Seto had described as she'd been resting for the past two days. Servants haven't even been allowed in. Seto assured Téa he paid Mai regular visits but forbid her to see Mai herself. If Seto allowed that and Téa got sick in her condition with the baby, he'd never forgive himself. Téa had obeyed him until he didn't answer his door that morning. Yugi didn't answer his, and Gozaburo didn't respond either. Téa felt like a ghost in house that murky March morning. Aside from Téa it felt as though the whole world was groggy.   

"Mother?" Téa began placing her hand on the cold doorknob.

"Are you sleeping?"  

Silence, Téa could only hear the faintest of chirping from birds and insects outside Mai's door. Téa hesitated with her hand on the handle, she didn't want to disobey Seto but she had to see her mother. Téa missed her, Mai at times seemed like her only friend. A friend more than a mother. Téa took a breath and turned the handle and to her surprise she found it unlocked.  

The door opened with a heavy creak, slow and inconsistent. Mai's room appeared exactly as it was the last time Téa saw it. This time, no oil lamps were lit and a single window was open. Dark coloured curtains danced lazily in the slight breeze and the fresh air mixed with something else- something that smelled not as natural. The air had the sting of a smell that could only be described as chemical. Téa took a step in, leave the door ajar in her wake. Téa felt uneasy, like she had just swallowed a knot and it was going to sit in the pit of her stomach continuing to twinge with every step she dare take.   

"M-Mother" Téa said a little louder, hoping to awaken her from her sleep. "Seto told me that you have a wretched cold. Are you alright? You must be feeling better- aren't you mother?" Téa then realized she had already crossed half the room unconsciously before she continued.

"I was told not to come here; he didn't want to risk the baby's health. But I had to see if you were feeling better… are you…. mom?"  

Téa was at the bedside now, looking down at Mai's sleeping form. Her body turned away from Téa. The blankets were tucked up high under her chin and her long blonde hair strewn lifelessly about. Téa reached down to touch the blankets, expecting them to be warm from Mai's skin. They weren't. They were cold. Téa then transferred her hand to Mai's hair moving a piece from her face. Her fingers glided over her colourless cheek by accident and Téa grew a worried expression.  

"Mother, you're freezing." Téa placed her hand where her shoulder should be and gave her a gentle nudge. "Mother?"  

Téa must have pulled back too hard, because Mai turned over. Her eyes wide open, mouth gaping and head lolling limply against the pillow to look at Téa. Mai had no colour, no expression, no life. Mai was dead and her body embalmed by the sorcerer Malik. Most of the sheets pulled back when Téa's hand retreated from Mai's shoulder. And her dress, the dress she had been wearing two days ago in the ballroom was soaked in red, scarlet, blood. Blood that had covered the bed sheets. Téa's mind was blank; time froze in this room only for an entire lifetime as Téa brought her hands over her mouth and just screamed.

--

Yami pulled himself up off the flat mattress he had been given for a bed. He neck was destroyed, his back ached and his mouth was parched. He opened his eyes against the darkness and couldn't help but let out a pained groan against the empty prisons. At least he thought they were empty. There was something against the wall, protected by shadows, Yami squinted at the figure as he tried to stand on hollow legs. Yami had never felt hunger like this before. His stomach felt as though it was eating itself and all the muscles in his body, he was shaking and faint and even though the shadow bothered him he couldn't focus on it. When he did his stomach would remind him that he was too hungry to bother with anything else other than thinking about food. 

"Good morning, Yami."

Yami looked up from his feet, still sitting on the edge of his prison bed. That voice.

"Keep quiet, no one knows I'm here. Tristan fell asleep on guard." He chuckled inappropriately "How safe does that make you feel?"

Yami frowned. Bakura always did move around without ever being detected until he was suddenly either right before your eyes or tapping you on the shoulder. The man was a spectre, even now as he pushed himself off the wall with his foot, he made no sound whatsoever. In the veiled darkness he was just an outline until he stood before the bars, wearing a smile- that disappeared looking at the state of Yami. 

"I have never seen a man so brilliant, suddenly so low."  

"I don't care about anything you have to say." Yami tried to snarl, but was too hungry.  

"That's too bad, because you're going to hear it, whether you like it or not." Bakura's smile didn't come back, "And if you listen to me I promise to give you the food I have stolen from the kitchens."  

Yami looked up and threw himself onto the floor, crawling over to Bakura and reaching his hands out to grab at his clothes. Bakura's voice sounded sympathetic "my god, look what they've done to you. You're begging like a filthy peasant."

"Either tell me what news you have or give me the food before I rip out your heart and devour it."  

Bakura tried to conceal a snicker, "you have already done that, my good knight." 

Yami whimpered as he clutched Bakura's shirt, "Tell me what you have come here for!"  

"Here, eat this first." Bakura said offering him a bread roll through the bars.   

Yami snatched at it and brought it to his lips, ripping into it with his teeth. He was like an animal, tearing it apart to eat it as quickly as he could.  

"Yami, listen carefully. Seto has finally lost his mind. He killed Gozaburo last night in the king's room. It looked like suicide but I know better. Seto has also been going to that witchdoctor in town, the one they call Malik, and they have killed Mai. He's not going to stop until everyone that can rule these lands have shed their blood. That means Yugi is in danger." Yami looked up at him after this was said, swallowing the last of the bread. "Seto planned to have Téa kill him on their wedding night, but he didn't calculate that she would actually fall in love with him. He is jealous and enraged at her betrayal to him. So Seto has decided to do it himself. He didn't say when but I know he will, and now that you're in jail you are powerless to stop him. I have come here not as a friend Yami, but as someone who cannot witness you come to any pain." Bakura looked away from him, it sounded as though tears were building up in his eyes "I- I am truly sorry what happened in Egypt. I took advantage of you in the worst possible way and it's killing me inside. I know how much you love Yugi, and it hurts to think I've ruined what you have. I was jealous and childish." 

"Bakura-"  

"Let me finish, before we run out of time. Seto's gathering his army as we speak, he plans to take this castle by force if he has to and he's betrayed me. I cannot stand to be double crossed, so let it be him who tastes the steel blade in the end."

Bakura stood and pulled the keys to his cell from his pocket. They rattled until the latch came loose and the cell squeaked open. The Bakura that Yami had known and feared was gone, and instead stood before him a brave man, an empathetic man and a man in love.

Bakura reached down and grabbed Yami by the arms, placing one over his shoulder. "Eat this now too, and hang onto me, we only have so much time to get your strength up." Bakura paused for a moment, Yami could hear his heart beating, "When I get you out of here, and you want to go looking for Yugi. We'll have to part ways, after that... I cannot protect you anymore."

Bakura sounded as though this time he might really cry and the way he was looking at Yami then, Yami could tell he only wished to kiss him. Just once. If he let him, no matter how much he loved Yugi, nothing would be able to cure him from Bakura's venom.

"Bakura..." Yami whispered turning his head away from him. "...Thank you."

--

Yugi stood in the dinning hall, his hands pressed gently against the wooden surface as he read over the fake vows he had written when he couldn't sleep last night. He wrote down everything he had ever wanted to say to Yami, and while he has to stand up there on that alter he would pretend Téa was really everything he ever wanted. Yugi now felt more conflicted than ever. He had to protect his people, but how much could he do before he couldn't feign his selfish desires. He went over the parchment one more time as Joseph entered the room with a solemn look about his face. Before Yugi noticed him, Joseph stared for a moment. He could feel the very weight of Yugi's burden just by glancing at his drooping shoulders. But Joseph couldn't stand there and not tell him what had happened, he couldn't waste anymore time...  

"Yugi…" Joseph said to him against the silence of the room.  

Yugi turned his head and looked over to Joseph, who looked like he had been upset. "Joseph,"  

"Yugi," Joseph sniffed "I have news."  

"What is it?" Yugi inquired

"Gozaburo... has been found dead, your majesty. Suicide..."  

Yugi stood tall, twisting all the way around "What?!"  

"I-in his death" Joseph swallowed "a man is able to walk freely again."  

Yami appeared from the shadows of the doorway, from behind Joseph. He was battered, bruised, and dishevelled still but more beautiful than ever.

Yugi's mouth gaped open in shock as Yami walked heavily into the room. Yami stood before him as tears shed uncontrollably down Yugi's face. He didn't even know he had started crying. He was too dazed to move from the spot where he stood and brought his hands over his eyes. Sadness, fear and joy were all pouring out of his eyes. Yami reached across, after stopping in front of Yugi's hunched form, and took Yugi's hands in his- that void filling again. And he kissed them. Each finger before Yugi ripped his hands from Yami to throw them around his middle.

Yugi squeezed harder than he ever had in his life, his hands were like china glass in their perfection, and they tightened pulling Yami's clothing into his fists. Every curve, every nook of him would be filled and if Yugi pressed hard enough they could melt into each other.

Yami could feel the pressure of Yugi's body squeezing hard and the weight of his face pushing against his chest, to reciprocate Yami placed his arms around Yugi, gently.  

"What are you doing here? How did you get out?" Yugi said, his voice in Yami's shirt.  

Yami looked down at Yugi, trying to see into those bejewelled eyes. "Bakura freed me, early this morning."  

"Bakura? But-" Yugi replied, pulling his face up from Yami's warm chest.  

"He worked for Seto. But Kaiba has betrayed him, and betrayed us. He's massing his army outside our gates Yugi.

We must leave now, before-"  

"What about my people-"  

"Send out our army before Seto has a chance to use his against us. Send them now to evacuate the people."  

"What about you?"  

"I'll stay and fight," Yami added "Joseph has already agreed to gather everyone in the castle and you _will_ go with them."  

"Seto's army is larger than ours; you won't stand a chance fighting them _and_ freeing the citizens."  

"You will _go_ with Joseph!" Yami demanded, "And I will meet up with you, do you hear me? Just as long as you are safe nothing else matters."  

"I cannot just turn and run." Yugi responded "I have to protect the people, this is my responsibility now."   

Joseph spoke up "Then what are your orders Yugi?"  

Before Yugi could answer, Yami put upon the table, over Yugi's vows, Solomon's knife "This belongs to you. When you _escape_ use it against any foe that crosses you." Yami was emphasizing certain words at this point, making it quite clear that Yugi would not have the choice of staying behind. He would go with Joseph, and send their military into the city. That was that.  

Just as the words escaped from Yami's lips, the dinning room door burst open loudly with a thunderous shudder. In that instant Yami had pulled Yugi behind him in a protective nature as Téa stood looking rabid in the doorway.

Téa was a complete mess, lines on her face where she hand clawed her own cheeks were bleeding, her eyes and nose were red and puffy. Parts of her dress were torn and had taken in the blood that had trickled down her chin and neck. She looked like she was lost beyond all reason.

She stumbled in, as if she was in a drunken stupor and stopped when her legs hit the table and as she continued weeping, bleeding, she said something completely incomprehensible. Words were escaping her but they were at random and truly made no sense at all. Her voice was swallowed up by sorrow and while she choked and sputtered in a horrendous fashion, she saw relief and a hope sitting before her on a small stack of parchment.  

Téa reached for it and took up Solomon's knife in her hands before both Yami and Yugi could stop her. She took a step back, looking at it and crying. She could see Yugi reaching out a hand for her, but he had no voice. She stepped back and pulled the knife from its protective sheath, letting the cover clatter to the floor. Close, so close to her was a world free of pain, and love. She would cut the cord binding her to Seto and find peace in another world where he couldn't find her.

Just then Seto stepped into the doorway, seconds before Téa's hands flew on their own whim. Upon attempting to take in the sight of Yami free from his cell, Yugi being protected by him, and Téa with a weapon in her hands, Seto had glued himself where he stood inescapable from the stomach turning scene.   

Téa looked to Seto in the door, she could see him saying something but couldn't hear it, and it didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Just the knife in her hands. Just the knife. Do it. Do it!  

"Téa no!" Seto screamed, finally being able to throw himself into a sprint towards his sister.  

Téa broke from her suicidal trance long enough to lower the dagger and point it at her brothers throat, "Mother's dead Seto... and father's gone and killed himself. Step away from me..."  

Seto back up slowly, until he reached the end of the table, he placed his hand on its edge and swallowed thickly, "Téa, you do not have to do this..."  

"Don't I?" Téa gazed at Seto with a blank stare, her eyes glassy and empty. "Yugi will never love me. As long as I am carrying this abomination of yours-" Téa started for the buttons of her long maternal night-shirt, she undid them starting at her ribcage until the last one was loose, and it exposed her pregnancy,

"-this unholy seed!"  

Seto could only watch in despair and horror as Téa clawed, digging her nails into the large mound and tearing strips of flesh out with each motion leaving a raw, bloody mess. For the first time in his life he saw, quite vividly, what his immoral impulsiveness had done and the pangs of guilt tore more vengefully at him than his sister at her flesh.  

"There's only one thing to do," Téa started again, raising the dagger once more "I have to cut it _out _of _me_!!"

Seto sprang forwards as Téa brought the dagger down in one swift motion, tearing a clean line through her belly from her navel to her groin. The blood did not come straight away, its path blocked by the bowels that had now begun to spill out, and above them the soft glistening sphere of the uterus emerged, untouched by the blade.  

Téa collapsed to the floor, her face twisted in agony, "Brother..."

Seto had gone over and he dropped to his knees, blood splashing like rain puddles under his weight. His mouth was wide and dry as were his eyes. Seto had been notorious for being emotionless and cruel and even now he looked like a doll. There was too much shock, too much fear for him to emit any emotion, or any sound. His ivory hands reached forwards and picked up Téa's head, her soft brown locks now wet, heavy and darkened as they soaked up with blood. She still felt warm against his hands and then finally, tears squeezed themselves out of Seto's eyes and landed on Téa's face. In the moments that had passed Seto had gone numb, and if he did feel anything at all he felt as though he would wretch.  

"Am I beautiful now, brother?" Téa whispered, blood trickling from her delicate lips. Her face turned deathly white and her eyes very still and her head rolled to the side before with one final jerk of her ruined body, she was gone.

Seto had managed to suppress what he could, but turned as he felt his stomach rot and his body heave violently. Turning back towards his sister he focused on the exposed uterus, glossy within the nest of tissue and blood. He felt around the globe and fished it out with one hand and picking up the dagger with the other. He severed its ties to Téa and gently, with cold precision, he ran the blade across it. There was no movement inside; no chance to save his child.   

Yugi had turned covering his ears and placing his head into Yami's arms, as the knife in her hands fell into her body. Yugi squeezed and trembled against Yami who had turned both himself and Yugi away from Téa closing his eyes as tightly as possible. Holding Yugi's head, he couldn't cover his own ears, and the sound he'd heard was known all to well. The blade tore through flesh, over her belly and it was as loud as it was gruesome. She'd screamed and vomited and collapsed in a repugnant whir.  

Now that it was over, Yami dared to loosen his grip on Yugi and look over to see Seto's reaction. If he'd lost his mind previous to this event, there wasn't a shadow of a doubt that Seto's sanity would be found again. Yami turned his head and opened to eyes, frowning and clenching his teeth to keep his stomach in place, oh god, he could smell it. The area around the fireplace, the walls the table- everything was covered in blood, among other things once belonging to Téa. Yami could see that Seto had gone to his knees, holding Téa's head, pulling her shoulders onto his lap. Blood poured over his khaki coloured trousers like thick paint and he ran his long fingers over her face.  

"Téa?" Seto stuttered, "w-why? Oh god, what have you done Téa? What have you done?"  

Seto continued pulling at Téa's lifeless form when Yami dragged his hands off Yugi. He turned, his body still touching Yugi's gently, and he placed one shaky footstep before him. Yami had to try and reach Seto, if nothing else he had to convince him that a war would only bring more death and shame to Téa. He had to talk softly and kindly to Seto, and with gritted teeth this could be a challenge. He stretched his hand out carefully as he paced towards Seto, stopping when his boot touched the edge of Téa's blood.  

"S-Seto..."  

His voice. That condescending, self righteous smarmy voice was talking to him. Even though he hated that voice so god damned much, it always brought him back down to earth. Reaching up and hurtling him down harshly into reality, taking away a world silver lined and beautiful. Yami's voice grabbed at his body like selfish, hungry wolves, tearing at him, pulling and devouring his soul. Seto could swear that Yami was a devil in disguise.  

Seto shot his eyes up, freezing Yami in his stride instantly. His cold blue eyes had lost it all and never looked more horrifyingly frigid. Seto really had lost his mind, but there was something there that gave them the look of resolve. There was still a purpose, revenge...  

Seto brought himself to his feet, his fingers relaxing, letting go of Téa's hair and her head fell to the floor with a heavy crack. Yami looked like a giant blur through his wet eyes.  

"Look what you've done!" Seto growled hoarsely "Téa's dead... Because of you!!"  

"Seto-"  

"Shut up!" Seto yelled lowering his head, "This is all your fault!"   

Seto could hear the sound of Yami trying to get closer to him and as soon as he did, Seto propelled himself forwards reaching for Yami's throat, but he slipped against the wet floor. Yami in the heat of the moment drew his sword, slashing Seto across the face on his left side from chin to temple. Seto immediately had withdrawn backwards after the blade swung upwards. His hand went up to his face and he stared up at Yami, the monster that had destroyed every plan, plans that took meticulous effort to craft and in a matter of months he had torn them down. Seto was so furious, so sad he could scream until his throat bled.  

"N-No one will take this kingdom from me! I'll kill you!" Seto said overlooking the sting on his cheek.  

Yami continued to hold his sword to Seto, he wouldn't dare take another step closer, and he wouldn't touch Yugi in a thousand years. "Kaiba! Your desire for revenge will only bring you destruction. Through murder and war you will gain nothing- only death."  

"Your entire empire will burn and suffer as I have! You've murdered my entire family!" Seto accused.  "Call off your forces now and I won't run you through," Yami ordered.  

Seto continued backing up, towards the door. "My death will not matter; my army will swarm and flood the city burning everything, on MY orders. It doesn't matter if I'm dead or alive- They have their command. So go ahead, place your sword within me or keep it sheathed and your fate will be the same!"  

He stepped up from the sunken dining room and with his fingers trailing the wooden door he turned, vanishing around the corner. Yami hesitated, unsure if he should chase after him. Yami wasn't sure if he could match speed and cut him down in the street like a dog- he had something more important to take care of first. He had to make sure Yugi got out before he followed him.  

He stood placing his sword back into its sheath as he walked over to Yugi, who still hadn't turned around. Yami wrapped his arms around his clenched body, trembling and horrified from Téa's death. Yami squeezed him gently and brought his hand up, peeling Yugi's fingers from his ears so he could hear him.  

"Yugi, don't turn around, don't come back through this way." Yami instructed, walking him forwards and into the kitchen as Joseph opened and closed the door for them.   

Yami sat Yugi down on a low stool next to a cutting table. He took his lovers face in his hands and kneeled in front of him. Yugi's eyes were still squinted shut, and as he felt Yami's hands on his cheeks his body seemed to react and relax.  

"Yugi, open your eyes..." Yami whispered, "please." Yugi eyes opened for Yami, and Yugi took a deep breath of fresh air. Before Yami continued "are you alright?"  

Yugi's face had gone very pale, and he was breathing deeply "I- I think so. I'm not feeling very good."  

"It's okay. But please, you have to do as I say, don't go back into that room. Go with Joseph, and get out through the back of the castle. I'm going to close and lock up these doors."  

Yugi took his wrists, keeping his hands on his face. "Where are you going?"  

"I'm going after Seto."  

"You can't stop him on your own, no matter what happens now... everyone. Everyone in my city is going to die."  

"Yugi, look at me. I'm not going to let that happen. But the first thing you have to let me do is save the life that's most important. If I don't I won't be able to live. Yugi, please you have to go with Joseph." Yami took Yugi's hands in his and brought them against his face as he tucked his head down. "Don't stay here, don't wait. Get out now and I promise to find you. I promise. Please just don't stay."  

He started to cry, and as Yugi could feel his tears on his bare fingers he couldn't believe what he was going to say "This is not your decision. How can you expect me to let you fight this battle alone?"  

Yami looked up at him suddenly, confusion and anger for his stubbornness fluttering over him. "I don't care if you're king! I don't care if my actions are that of a heretic! I _cannot_ put your life at risk. You are going with Joseph!"  

Yami stood and brought Yugi to his feet looking at him harshly before bringing him into a furious kiss. Aside from their difference in plans, their passion hadn't changed at all. Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi waist and another one across his shoulders diving into his sea of tri-coloured hair. Yugi brought his hands up Yami's back, pulling on the back of his clothing. They breathed together as they tried to stay like this for as long as possible, before Yami parted from him and brought his head over his shoulder. He almost lifted Yugi off his feet as he squeezed him.  

Yugi squeaked, "How do I know you're going to come back? How can you make me wait for you? I'd rather die than wait to find that you'll never be coming back."  

"With your army, I won't be alone. I will find you."  

"How do I know that?"  

Yami didn't respond but placed a hand over the necklace that he had given him in the letter and he nodded as Yugi placed his hand over Yami's.   

Joseph opened the back door of the kitchen, and waited for Yugi to turn and follow him so they could retrieve Rebecca and her grandfather from their home before heading for the forest. Yami looked past Yugi, to see Joseph who nodded. He moved through the door as Yami suddenly took Yugi by the shoulders and pushed him as hard as he could into Joseph before he slammed the kitchen's back door and bolted it shut.   

Yugi recovered from the push after they'd hit the wall of the shallow hallway and he went to the door screaming Yami's name and smashing his fists against the wood. With every bang, Yami's heart weakened, but he couldn't wait anymore he had to evacuate the city. Against the door and over Yugi's screaming he shouted.  

"Don't follow me!"  

Yugi stopped and froze as he heard Yami's footsteps fade away, and as if the moment was the sunset of his life, the light, Yami was gone and Yugi was brought into darkness. Yugi whimpered and tried to dart down the hallway, knowing he could cut Yami off in the foyer but Joseph grabbed his wrist harshly, lifting the young prince right off his feet when he pulled him back. Joseph still owed the Motou's for their kindness to his family; he couldn't let Yugi die needlessly. He couldn't let him go, even if he had to carry him away kicking and crying over his shoulder he'd do it to save his life, repay the favour of his father.

--

Seto tore through the streets, bumping into citizens unexpectedly as he ripped around corners. Women and men going about their day screamed in terror of the blood on his clothes and face and tried to move away as he ran hurriedly down the streets. Seto could see guards and uniformed men strewn about the city already, it was up to them now- they were to attack at noon and no later. They stationed themselves all over the city now and waited. Seto flew past the parish, across the city square and into the slums. He almost felt badly- it was a beautiful city, not many citizens going poor or hungry, but it had to be destroyed. Only the entire city's destruction would match the pain in his heart for his dead family.   

The front door burst open widely, the top hinge snapped and shattered over the concrete steps from the pressure. Seto sprinted in, his speed so great that he had to grab the railing and lean over to stop himself from crashing through completely.   

"Malik!!" Seto shouted.   

Only echoes answered to him, and Seto's eyes widened. The entire place was empty. Random paint, markings, blood, and other such secretions from the human body covered the walls in places. Seto walked in, all his candles all his books, everything was gone except for furniture. It was so strange, seeing the place empty and missing a swaggering, hung over, sex starved witch doctor. Seto sauntered about, after descending the stairs. This place, where it always felt warm and musty, was now cold and damp. Orange and yellow hues in its old dim lighting had been replaced with a cold gray-blue. He really was gone. Seto could feel emptiness and he snooped about seeing if Malik had left anything behind. Then he came upon it, he twisted around and laid his eyes on a wooden table, the one that Mai had died upon. There was something left on it, a book flipped open to a marked page. 

--   

Malik tossed the last of his things that were of generic importance into a bag. Everything else was in a ragged cart waiting outside. He'd sold some things late in the afternoon after Seto left that morning. It was one of the only times Seto had slept with him and then stayed the night, sleeping soundly by his side. Malik had been lying to himself the entire time, filling the void of Seto in his life with multiple women and now it was too late to keep him. He grabbed the last thick book on his shelf and was about to drop it into the bag angrily when he noticed the title. He ran his fingers over the words; it was one of Malik's favourite of books. Romantic and Prophetic Poems, Seto never believed in all that hog wash, but there was always one passage that made Malik's mind flood with thoughts of Seto.

Nights spent alone reading the passage thinking of sensual evenings long ago with just the two of them, giving to each other all they had. They had an understanding with each other and knew how to move to make every moment breathtaking. From Seto's confessions Malik knew for a fact that only he could make Seto create such a racket in bed. Seto was a wild, untamed animal with him, he could go all night and sometimes they did. Seto had told Malik things he'd never told anyone else ever- not even Téa. Malik knew every little secret, every desire and fantasy and all the places that made him squirm and moan with delight. Over the years, Malik had tried to force himself to stop missing him, missing his perfect body. He'd only made it worse by not understanding for himself that he had fallen in love with Seto Kaiba- a spoiled prince, with blood as blue as his eyes- hungry for perfection and laced with greed.  

There it was. The poem that would forever be about his love. The love that had lost his mind and succumbed to hatred, jealousy. Such trivial matters now that he thought of them. He tossed his final bag to the base of the steps and placed the book open onto the old desk. He took a small knife from his side and slashed open his finger, letting it bleed for a moment before circling the poem with his blood- When he'd been alone, all alone, at times in loneliness or temptation. Malik would run a blade over his body, the pain brought him to life and for the night he'd shut his eyes and his hands would become Seto's- it was all he had left of him. Another scar, this one on his hand would be the last he'd bleed for Seto.

--

As Seto pressed his hands on the desk and leaned over, he could almost hear the last words Malik had left in the room, whispering in the dark, against his ear.   

--

"You're unwell Seto, and I cannot watch you suffer from your own actions. You will not listen to me, you never have. I cannot escape you, and I'm leaving. This time Seto... don't find me."  

Malik closed his eyes, pressing his hands on the desk, while leaning over the book he felt as though his heart would burst. He had to leave now, before the want of Seto compelled him to stay and lead him to death. Seto's mind was gone and therefore his heart, and in doing so he'd broken Malik's. He left the book, picked up his bag and with all his effort he left Seto behind. 

--  

Seto looked carefully at the old book, taking in ever word, cautiously as though it were to be instructions for future scenes. The poem under Seto's eyes in black ink read.  

_Weeping willows, my fingers are_

_How I miss thine face so far_

_Apart from me dwells such loss_

_And dreams doth come and grows as moss_

_Upon cold stone_

_Were I to take the reins_

_To lead my love from the coming pains_

_But lessons learned will be in vain_

_For stone only warms from sun, and blood._

Seto stood staring at it, bewildered at how Malik could make himself sound so selfish. This poem was about him! Missing him, wanting him. How dare he! Now he was going to cause his own destruction because of his selfish desire for a royal blood. Seto picked up the book and threw it across the room- furious that Malik would imply upon taking his own life because he couldn't have Seto. The old binding couldn't withstand the force and tore. Sheets fell out of the flying book as it hit a stone wall, the poem falling face up still looking at Seto like it would follow him forever until he understood its true meaning. Seto got the meaning. He picked up the sheet and tore the page in half, again and again until he couldn't tear anymore and he screamed at what was left in his hands crumbling to the floor on his knees. His trousers barely wrinkling due to Téa's dried blood on him.  

"Seto-"  

Seto looked up and watched Bakura come to his side, crouching to one knee and placing a hand on his shoulder.  

"I've been looking everywhere for you. What's happened?" Bakura asked briskly.  

Seto lowered his eyes, "Téa's dead. They killed her right in front of my eyes..."  

Bakura didn't believe that for one minute, Seto was a terrible liar. "They killed her? Just like that?"  

Seto nodded, "What time is it..."  

"Nearly noon" Bakura responded, standing when Seto did.  

"So it's finally... it's finally here"  

"Seto, " Bakura started, "you still have your part of the agreement to uphold!"  

Seto glanced at him, his eyes wavering; trying to think of what Bakura was speaking of.  

Bakura looked furious at Seto's forgetfulness "Y-You promised Seto. You'd release your hold on my village when Solomon fell. I can't fight by your side again until I know that you've freed them. Where are your riders? Send them out and bring word to me that my family still lives."  

"I can't."  

"Of course you can-"  

"You fool, receiving word could take weeks." Seto growled low "I can't. My riders are needed here."  

"I am the best soldier you have, if I do not hear of my family... I _will_ kill you!"  

Seto straightened up, looking horribly threatening in the pale lighting of Malik's home.

"I told you I can't!"  

"You promised me!" Bakura shouted, emotion spilling into his words. "You're the only one who can save them!" 

"I can't, because there's no one to save. I've never given weekly reports. Not ever. When you arrived at my father's castle the night I took you from your family... I surrounded the village. I slaughtered those who tried to oppose me. I met with your mother and sister. Barricaded the house and watched the village burn, until there was nothing left."  

Bakura's lip trembled, "I –I don't believe you."  

Seto looked at him right in the eyes, he didn't blink, he didn't move "This was your sister's wasn't it? I've been carrying it around for weeks. Still smells like her."  

Bakura caught the small blue handkerchief. It had been the one Bakura gave her for her birthday when they were kids. She always kept it with her.

It did still smell like her. But they couldn't have. Seto couldn't have. Their deal. Seto promised. Bakura felt cold in the head, yet hot all over as though he would faint. His family, his village. Everyone in that town was like family and they were dead. They've been dead for months. There was nothing Bakura could do, he couldn't even react and he stood there completely paralysed, and off guard.   

Bakura was pushed backwards suddenly, Seto was unusually close, and that's when he felt it. He looked down to see the short knife Seto kept in secret under his robes plunged into his chest. Seto had stabbed Bakura in the heart, effortlessly and without mercy. Bakura brought his hand to his lips and coughed until blood splattered onto his hand and Seto's face. He felt his knees give and he lowered himself to the ground, his free hand grasping Seto's clothes and he pulled for a minute, causing Seto to bend and look right into his face.  

"Y-you bastard-" Bakura snarled giving one final bloody cough before he dropped lifeless to the ground. His head hit the stone with a smack, and his arms and legs sprawled across the floor like a rag doll.  

Seto stood up from how he curved over Bakura, paced around his body and ascended the stairs leaving as though nothing had happened at all. Malik's disappearance and Bakura's death didn't faze him. He opened the door to Malik's home, finally realizing what he had to do and closed it, locking behind every memory he had. From now on Seto had no past, his life would start now and it would be ignited when his sword tore Yugi's life from his body.

* * *

The warning at the top was for Téa's death, it was rather graphic and I just wanted to prepare you all, and thanks to my cousin who likes to go by the alias Dr. Teeth for collaborating with me on Téa's death scene! Love goes out to Dr. Teeth lol.

Also please note that I credit my brother for both writing Malik's Poem and editing this chapter for me since my three other editors tell me they'll edit and then don't, lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be posting again soon! (I am horrible at Poetry! DX)

Thanks to everyone's lovely reviews and I hope the spaces are better in this one. I tried to make it work on the other one without adding little dashes but it just wouldn't let me!! --Experiences Fury--

For the future, I am going over previous chapters and fixing them up and adding new scenes so if you ever feel like reading this story over again, there will be new stuff included!!

With much fan love from Crosby!


	18. The Beginning of the End

It had begun; Seto's army had been unleashed upon the city. Smoke and dust blew through the crowded streets stinging the eyes of escaping families, both noble and poor. They followed the orders given by Yugi's military as soldiers took Yami's lead into the city. Yami's voice began to feel hoarse in his throat as he shouted again and again over screaming women and children hiding from the opposition and being pulled from ones already dead in the streets. But the weight of guilt for leaving Yugi stayed his mind, and it was more painful. Yugi must think the worst of him, not letting him fight by thinking he was too weak. That wasn't it at all. Yami didn't want Yugi to have the chance to fight, even if Yugi was good, which he was, Yami couldn't afford to let one thing go wrong. If anything happened to Yugi- Yami felt sick just at the thought of Yugi not being in his life.

Yami gave a woman a push on the shoulder commanding her to follow the main road to the castle, and head into the forest.

"Do not stop for any reason!" Yami hollered as there was an explosion loud enough to throw him off his feet. The woman screamed and fell onto the cobblestone, covering her head with her hands. Yami stumbled, wide eyed staring across town to see hot smoke billowing up before another blast rumbled through his feet and into his chest. He grabbed the woman by the arm moving her to her feet and she ran.

Yami brushed dust off his face with his shoulder and watched as other citizens chased after the woman, they must have heard Yami and desperately, leaderless in the chaos, they followed his careful instruction. Through the crowd of people, Yami could see the familiar faces of Tristan with Duke running to get to him.

Tristan started- his voice still distant, "Yami! It's no use- they're all over the city!"

"We're completely surrounded" Duke said, gasping for breath, "no matter where you are- they come from all around."

"They must have been waiting to attack- it all happened at once." Tristan said weakly as he reached Yami.

Yami clenched a gloved fist " Seto prepared all of this...."

"What should we do?" Duke asked, straightening up.

"They've scattered all over town. It will be impossible to find them all- but if we find any they will be few in numbers." Tristan announced.

"The main road from the castle to the city centre is clear, and I've sent every solider from the castle to the east of town. There are enough of them there to lead the people to safety…" Yami spoke with more hope in his voice than conviction. "I'm going to the chapel to get see if Pegasus has escaped. Then I'm going to find Seto."

"I know I've seen a lot of our men in the North-West moving up to the city centre, and we just came from the harbour." Tristan informed Yami.

"If we head for the chapel then the whole city should be pretty much empty." Duke noted aloud.

"Tristan," Yami addressed him sternly "Joseph has Serenity. He's leading her, Yugi, and others from the castle into the forest. She'll be safe there, that means I need you to focus."

Tristan nodded, unsure of how Yami was able to feel his worried state. Yami nodded back and turned grasping the sword at his side and headed from the city centre up soldier infested streets. All three of them moved heavily towards the church for Pegasus until they approached their first intersection of streets quickly- and four of Seto's soldiers came into view chasing two young boys.

In a flash Yami was at them, the first one went down in less than a second as Yami had drawn his sword and slashed him across the throat in one fluid motion. Twisting his hand around the handle Yami brought his sword 'round his body and into the back of another's thighs. When he fell the other two noticed and turned from chasing the children. Yami shook his blade splattering the blood of his enemies onto the cold stone; his eyes had gone dark and his body tense. The third guard ran at Yami his blade pointed at his face. Yami dropped to one knee just in time for the sword to pass over his shoulder and his own went up and through the mid section of his opponent. He pushed against him as he stood and stole his weapon. Turning and pushing his back into the man that encased his blade, he sliced of the arm of the fourth and last one running to him. The man screamed and stumbled back while Yami pulled his own sword out of the body, shifted his feet and stabbed the last one again under the collar bone. The opposing warrior before moments of death grabbed Yami's clothes for mercy and without hesitation Yami pushed the man away from him and his falling body pulled his sword, dragging the blade upward through his body. Duke and Tristan had stopped in their tracks.

Duke had never seen four men go down in less than fifteen seconds, while Tristan had never seen Yami kill before. He incapacitated his enemy- never killed them. This time he had something to protect and anything that could harm it would die even if those families had to suffer instead of him. Yami fought like he never had before. It was both considerate and self-centred all at once.

--

Pegasus stood behind his alter gazing at a picture of Cecelia lovingly. His hands placed on either side of the frame and his head hanging in quiet solitude. Long loose strands of silver hair slid off his shoulders and into his blurred vision. So many people, so many people outside being hunted and slaughtered on both sides, some coming to him with their bleeding loved ones. If the doctors couldn't save them then god would. He'd laid to rest many in his pews at first, but no one came to the church now. Screaming, bombing and running could all be heard outside his chapel, and tear drops fell for them onto his late wife's painted portrait. One he'd done himself. Pegasus brought a hand over his lips, his voice muffled in the dark chapel that smelled of blood.

"Cecelia…" Pegasus breathed "What can I do?"

And an answer came.

A soldier that had wandered in from an hour before had finally been taken and in his death his sword clattered to the tiled church floor. Pegasus lifted his head quickly and looked upon the empty church. Was this the answer Cecelia had given him, an answer from God? Pegasus walked down the hall of his chapel, stopping at the body who had dropped his sword. Pegasus stood and looked down, not as a priest anymore, but as a man. He pulled at his robes, letting the long black cloth drop onto the floor and on the top of them he let slide from his fingers his white collar. He then picked up the dead man's sword, wrapped his rosary around his wrist and the handle, and as he opened his church doors leaving behind a dogmatic path, he found that he stood before the most righteous one.

Outside, Pegasus filled his lungs with smoggy air, closed his eyes and felt the sun on his face vanish behind heavy clouds. Cecelia's face in the light was disappearing- and Pegasus turned, his long hair following behind him, and his dark amber eyes lay upon a bloodied and dishevelled looking Seto Kaiba.

"It was you." Seto said instantly, when the Priests eyes turned, "she came to you for advice, and you, you told her to follow her heart. To love a man who loved another man- you have betrayed God and killed my love. You knew Yugi always adored that knight! You knew! The whole time!"

"Teá…" Pegasus uttered shocked at the news of her bereavement.

"Yugi, Gozaburo, Mai, Solomon, Malik, Yami and you… you all drove her to her death." Seto spoke slowly, his voice changing in pitch as he drew his sword "I- I must take vengeance- she told me to."

"I counselled Teá." Pegasus defended, "she chose her own death, when she chose Yugi. Love, Seto, killed Teá. And you cannot destroy that. You can only disgrace her death now."

"She was supposed to be mine! I loved her and you fed her to the one committing the most atrocious of sins!"

"As were you, once." Pegasus replied and watched Seto's face twist with surprise. Pegasus understood that Seto's relation with Malik was his greatest secret, one that took priority over secrecy with Téa, and Pegasus divulged how he'd come to know this humiliating truth, "Gozaburo came to me, confessing one night in November, suspecting that you had found Malik again. Teá loved you and loved Yugi, as you loved Malik-"

Seto was furious- he did not love Malik, there was nothing about that man that anyone could love!

"-but not as much as you loved yourself!"

Seto flew on these words lifting his sword and bringing it against Pegasus', screaming and pushing his body with all he had. He swung his sword heavily upwards slashing against his opponent's blade. Pegasus backed away from one heavy strike and position himself into on-guard. His hand was steady, his mind was clear, and he was skilled in this form of swordplay but not in the brutal art Seto had practiced. Seto held out his blade and stepped towards the priest, running his sword down and up Pegasus' openly mocking him, teasing him sinisterly. Pegasus felt nervous and Seto circled his blade around in a ring before slapping the weapon hard to the left. Seto lunged at the open and vulnerable Pegasus.

He was faster than Seto had imagined and he'd recovered quickly blocking his attack. Pegasus then brought his blade across from Seto's and as they fought for power Seto brought his fist up and smashed it across Pegasus's cheekbone. Pegasus travelled back, and twisted whereupon Seto slashed him across the back. Pegasus cried out and brought his sword down cutting Seto's thigh as he reeled from the cut on his back. Pegasus grasped the handle with both hands again and came after Seto- managing to lock a hand between his body and his arms, after bending around an attack, and he pulled until he heard the dry snap of Seto's left wrist breaking. Seto screamed and withdrew holding his hand snugly against his body. He looked up at Pegasus, sweat dripping in his eyes and he could see the older man tiring. He dropped his broken arm and grasped his sword tightly in the other- ignoring the piercing pain shooting in his wrist.

They exchanged blows and slashes down and across wounding each other trivially until Seto had pushed Pegasus into the wall of the church. Pegasus swung blindly in an effort to stop Seto once and for all, and Seto brought up his wounded left arm, Pegasus' sword stuck into thick armour protecting his radius and ulna. Seto drew his arm, smacked the hand that clutched his opponent's sword and stabbed Pegasus under his ribcage until the sword stuck into the brick of God's walls. Pegasus leaned at the pain and attempted to take in a gasping breath of cold air.

"Is this justice…?" Seto growled leaning in close to him. "…where is your God now priest? …Will the Lord save you?"

Pegasus coughed loudly, blood shooting out of his mouth and he brought his head weakly up to Seto's eyes- eyes the same as Cecelia's and he smiled. "Will he save you?"

Seto frowned and pulled his blade out of Pegasus' body, letting him fall to the ground, his blood trailing after him against the grey stone. Pegasus slid forward and as tears filled his eyes he could see his fallen sword and rosary still wrapped around it, he reached his hand out for it, whispering.

"…Cecelia -"

His final words as Seto plunged his weapon down into his back silencing the old fool. Seto turned, kicked Pegasus's sword out of his way and the rosary fell away from Pegasus. Glass beads, fragile and clear landed hard against each other and onto rock shattering its purpose against a path so many had treaded.

--

Yugi looked on, through protective trees towards his burning 'd been sitting, waiting, feeling utterly useless for what felt like hours. He leaned on the soft forest floor with a log behind his back. They had managed to find a clearing a few miles into the forest where they could rest and have citizens find respite and linger for their loved ones to arrive or keep them in waiting forever. Yugi played with a long piece of grass between his fingers soft with sweat as he watched wives and husbands wrap their arms around their treasured ones, finding that their world was complete when their families were whole again. Others were not so fortunate. Screams of joy, screams of pain could be heard all around the clearing, tears of thousands flowed. Yugi could feel the anguish somehow knowing he would feel the same soon. He could feel the joy and was envious, knowing he would never feel the same again. Yugi looked down at the grass intertwined in his hands; it had begun to cut off the circulation to his index finger when Serenity sitting down beside him caused him to look up at her.

Her face was calm, and her eyes were closed. She interlaced her fingers and placed both hands between her knees. She and Yugi were in the same place, that weird limbo of anxious fear where one couldn't think of anything else but what they were to do in the future. Where one could see every possibility of the future flash by unable to stop it, or ask why. It was like trying to hold back a five foot wave with just bare hands. When Serenity's voice erupted Yugi focused on her words.

"You look dreadfully affright, do you not have confidence in your soldiers?"

Serenity sounded as though she needed Yugi to tell her he wasn't as worried as he looked. She needed the reassurance of strength, and hope. Yugi couldn't give her this dishonesty.

"Are you not so worried?"

Serenity tried to breathe calmly, as to not cry "I guess I am not as composed as I would like."

"What if he does not come back?" Yugi asked, in an attempt to feed off whatever was keeping her here and not by Tristan's side.

"He made his choice when he became a solider. I've.... always known that if he dies, he died for me, and only me." Serenity felt one tear roll down her cheek and passed her chin, "I could not honour him as I do if I never believed in him."

Yugi stood up, feeling the rush of anger flood his head, why couldn't she be selfish in her love. "How can you say that?! How can you just accept that when he dies there alone he dies like an animal!"

Serenity would not allow herself to get upset, she could feel Yugi's fear and it started eating at her, "I have to stay strong, he has to come back to me and I have to believe that it is possible. Understand that there is no today there is no tomorrow until I know that he is safe. I cannot allow myself to be weak. When I lose faith, Yugi, that is when he really dies. I will never give up so he will never die alone."

Yugi frowned, completely dumbfounded at her words. Faith, belief, hope? None of these things could ensure his survival; reinforcements and action could save him. Yugi knew that the army his grandfather built wouldn't be good enough and he looked to the city through the clearing of trees to see smoke, and ash. People could still be heard screaming even from where they were in the forest. He laid his eyes back onto Serenity who hadn't moved, still sitting as she did when she explained her feelings to Yugi. He found them absurd. How could she think like that? Allowing herself to just know and believe.

Part of Yugi wished he was built like that. He was generally patient in nature but this he just couldn't take- he wanted to believe and hope that everything would be okay. But he couldn't. It didn't feel okay knowing that Yami wasn't beside him. He couldn't fathom the idea of him not coming back and he fumed that he was here doing nothing. Yami had given Yugi everything and protected him, not only because it was Solomon's orders.

Why couldn't it be Yugi's turn to save him? Everyone could only see the strength in Yami, only his confidence. Yugi _knew_ that he could be selfish, insecure, indecisive, restless, angry, passionate, that he loved the smell of lilies, watching the stars and his warm breath cloud up against winters cold. How he waited for dusk- his favourite time of day to watch the sun set. The way he talked, the sound of his breathing when he slept, when he would hope for rain on sunny days. What he dreamed about, his fears, his smile, his life. It was Yugi's too. How could he live that life when they weren't together?

Yugi's fists clenched- time had intertwined their fates and what Yugi did was meant to happen. Just as he was meant to meet Yami and learn what being human was about and love him. Love him with everything, every ounce of life he could muster. Yami saved him, in every way one could be. He couldn't be strong, he couldn't wait but he could be there. He was fated to stand with him no matter what and if Yami was to die then Yugi would too- by his side. Yugi thought of all of this while looking up into the heavens as if waiting for something to happen, some one to tell him something. The memories of all the people he loved to come flooding down telling him what he should do.

Then, it started raining.

Yugi turned, and with everything he had fuelling his body he sprinted as he never had before. He past the crowds of his people, knowing the sound of steps behind were of Joseph tailing him. Yugi found his horse placed his foot in the stirrup and hoisted himself quickly feeling his hands shake as he did. He turned the reins and kicked the sides of his mare pointing her towards the road to the castle. As she began to carry Yugi faster and faster down the road, he prayed, not daring to stop as he could hear Joseph screaming afterwards, screaming so loud his voice cracked against the suddenly cold afternoon air. He never looked back.

--

Yami pulled at his blade again, stabbing yet another soldier through the back as they flew passed the smoke filled streets. He withdrew his sword quickly, hearing the soldier gasp for life, for mercy. Yami would not give it. They let him drop to the ground before they noticed the two young boys again running from an alley and up the street. Anger flooded through Yami's veins and he picked up his feet to chase after them. Pumping his legs, with Duke and Tristan close behind, he almost tackled the one closest to him while sprinting up the street. He didn't even recognize them; a thirst for blood and vengeance for all the innocents murdered clouded Yami, as if someone tied a ribbon over his eyes and had him swing his sword in careless direction. He grabbed the back of the boy's shirt and twisted him around, lifted his sword and as the tip touched the center of the boy's clavicle- he didn't even notice that the boy in his hands was Noa.

Noa looked mortified as Yami drew his hand back preparing to slide his sword through Noa's neck. Mokuba came to Noa's side, crying out Yami's name.

"Yami! What are you doing?!" Mokuba hollered.

Yami's arm stopped, the blade poking at Noa's skin. Yami seemed to freeze and Tristan approached, lowering Yami's blade from the frightened young teen. Yami eyed Noa and Mokuba for a moment, staring intently wide eyed at them. His breath was shallow and quick as he terrified himself with secret thoughts. He could do it. Shove Tristan aside and enact justice for his home by gliding his blade eagerly through both Noa and Mokuba. Take Seto's brothers away from him. He could do it so easily. The boys were unarmed, scared. It was fair, it would only be fair. Hundreds dead for Seto's demented pleasure. It could be… justified. To kill them and watch his face twist in morbid agony. He could, he should do it. Bring the blade down upon them, cut their souls from their flesh. And enjoy the moment; take pleasure in the power of destroying such menial human lives. Do it, and do it now.

Mokuba darted in front of Noa, clutching him knowing that if his brother was torn from him he wouldn't be able to live. Mokuba eyed Yami, searching for the lost humanity within.

Yami could see Yugi looking at him, pleading with a silent expression. He stood there in front of Noa, protecting him, saving his life. But it was not Noa Yugi was protecting, it was Yami. What a devious psychological trick. Yami could see him outside of himself, see him for the timid child he always was, all that insecurity of losing everything he held dear. It made him small, and vulnerable.

Yami breathed in quiet shock at seeing Mokuba's face suddenly transform, becoming Yugi's. Yami took a step back, taking in the fact that in his sudden rage had killed men. Men that had made a promise to their families to come home again. He could still see Yugi there, looking concerned for Yami's behaviour. It wasn't justified. It's not fair and it's not right. Mokuba shifted at the sight of Yami having an inner confliction. He stopped being Yugi and Yami dropped the sword that hung from his fingers- his wrist still in Tristan's grip. He knelt before them and brought a hand over his lips. He had terrorized himself.

Tristan, unsure of how long Yami would take to become of sound mind, looked to Duke and spoke sharply, "take Noa and Mokuba up through the pass beside the castle. Take that sword and get them to the forest where they can be protected. Do not stop until you find the clearing. Look for Joseph."

Duke nodded and picked up the weapon from the fallen soldier that Yami had murdered minutes before while he spoke, "I'll guide them there."

Yami sat up onto his heels, still feeling sick and wanting to apologize to Noa and Mokuba for reacting like he did.

Duke came to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder, "I have only known you a short while Yami, but I still owe you the world. Don't die on me. Understand? You gave me my life back-"

Yami placed his hand on Duke's gripping his shoulder. Yami's soul had found its way back to him. "Duke, we will have time for that later. I will return I promise, Duke. Now go." Duke hesitated as Yami stood, the power of accepting the fault made him stronger, "Go."

"You keep your word," Duke said harshly, and he turned from Yami, looked to Tristan and they nodded at each other in gentle understanding before Duke sprinted on his toes, with Noa and Mokuba beside him.

As they ran from their friends, weaving through alleys heading towards the pass Tristan had spoken of to the right of the castle Duke couldn't shake the bad feeling that settled in his gut. _Find the path, the one that leads into the forest and through the mountains_. He had to keep reminding himself, keep himself distracted on that thought. And as they fled Duke squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and prayed hoping that Yami would stay alive long enough so there could be a later.

Yami picked up his sword from the ground and tried to smile at Tristan while Duke disappeared from sight. "And then there were two…"

--

There was a final guard up the road to Pegasus' chapel and he didn't have even a second to turn around as he heard Yami and Tristan moving toward him against the gravel walk. Yami was so fast, he moved like his body was being held airborne by strings as he dashed forwards not giving the man time to scream. Yami's sword appeared before him through his stomach and Yami placed his foot on his back, kicking him off his blade and letting him fall off the side of the road. Yami turned the hilt in his right hand and continued to run on the path, his sword blade behind him. He wouldn't sheath it again until he knew every soldier of Kaiba's was dead.

Tristan was becoming more and more concerned of Yami's behaviour, the way he eyed Mokuba and Noa. Yami had repressed all this emotion, all this anger and now it was coming out and god only knew when it was going to stop. He could see the want for blood in Yami's eyes. It scared him. Yami didn't believe in murder, yet today he watched him slaughter more than twenty men. Yami had gotten farther ahead of him and when Tristan caught up, he could see what had made Yami stop in his tracks.

Pegasus. They were too late. Pegasus was already been dead. Yami whipped around and kicked at the scattered glass beads sending them flying in all directions while he screamed into the heavens until he ran out of air. Yami let the sharp end of his blade fall as he brought himself to his knees, next to the Pegasus' destroyed shell. Yami, frowning horridly, raised a hand and brushed some silver hair from the man's face. His amber eyes still open. Yami shut his own for a moment thinking of every possible foul word and every sting of pulsating anger thunder in his mind. A heavy growl had now set in his throat. He reached out again and let his fingers fall against Pegasus' eyes. He closed them for the priest and lowered his head.

"Priest," Yami said quietly, "I- I don't know any anointments, no prayers that will ensure your spirit rests where it belongs... When my father died, I tried to memorize the hymn my mother would repeat for him at night." Yami cleared his throat, "funny... a prayer coming from me...."

Tristan looked down to Yami, he wanted to tell him they didn't have time for this, but Pegasus was a man of the cloth, Yami felt as though he deserved and needed some form of last rights. Tristan stood close by as Yami placed his hand on Pegasus' head talking quickly.

Yami started, talking fast but stuttered, pausing at parts he couldn't remember exactly, "...absolve we beseech thee, the soul of thy servant from every bond of sin, that being raised in the glory of resurrection; he may be refreshed among the saints through our lord God."

Yami stood wiping a hand across his forehead and as Tristan ensured that Yami was ready to go they noticed they had been almost instantly circled and surrounded.

Twelve of them.

As Yami and Tristan came back to back spinning around slowly, they knew there was no escape. Seto had as set a trap for them, knowing that Yami would be coming to stop him, when he returned to take Yugi's life. Yugi was safe in the forest, protected by his people- or so Yami still thought. But it didn't matter where Yugi was Seto would find him and kill him unless Yami could prevent it and he would. He'd destroy and murder Seto Kaiba. This resolve burned so fiercely within him, it was consuming reasonable contemplation and was being repeated over and over again in his head.

This delay pulled more at Yami's angered state, and Tristan turned his head, fearing that this rage would blind him from everything he knew and he could hurt the ones by conceding to hate, letting it win. Tristan held his sword tightly out before him and spoke.

"Yami, if we don't make it out of here...." Tristan started, "I've always thought of you as a-"

"Don't talk like that; we've taken on more together than this small rabble." Yami interrupted, "You may as well surrender now if you feel that way Tristan and people will cry for you, cry for the soldiers you've killed here today. But who will be crying for Serenity.... who will be there for her if not you?"

Tristan let his shoulders hang as he thought of her, he could feel his eyes grow hot and he gripped his sword tighter. He would fight until he couldn't anymore, until his body was broken and his mind quiet. He'd fight, never give up, Yami gave him that inspiration. He was envious of his determination, his prowess; he wanted to be just like him. But he wasn't. He was tired.

Yami turned towards the men who opposed them, "Do you honestly think you're doing something just. Seto doesn't care if you die here. I do, I don't want to take you from your families and children, but if you do not lay down your arms then you may have the chance to take me from mine and that I will no let happen."

"You can't take us all."

"I can take enough of you." Yami frowned,

"How dare you preach to us, arrogant boy. Don't presume to know why or what we fight for. Now you shall pay for your impertinence."

That solider ran at him and taking a deep breath in the moment where he sprinted at Yami felt like it took forever. He could see his future actions- and he would be damned forever. His spirit would be tainted with the murder of man but if it could give Yugi a chance, it was worth his soul. Yami lifted his sword against him, blocking his downward strike and shifting it upwards, where he could openly stab the guard through the neck. Blood spurted on Yami's face as he removed his blade from the opposing man. It was too easy; ten seconds ago he was alive. Murder was too easy. Yami held out his blade to the other men, hoping they wouldn't be as brash as their fallen comrade. But they were. And they charged.

--

Yugi stood on the front steps of his home, feeling the cold breeze and allowing it to enter his lungs and chill his body. He closed his eyes and listened to the world, the sound of the spring trees rustling their newest green leaves, the faint sounds of a few birds near by. These were the only natural sounds that passed his ear, but it faded with the sound of fire, and the smell of smoke. It stung his eyes as he made his way towards the front gates, preparing to enter the city to find Yami. But something stopped him, a shape coming through the smoke billowing past. Yugi squinted but it did nothing. He brought his arm across his stomach and grasped the hilt of his weapon. He watched the form swagger, before the sound of his shoes against loose rock and dirt could be heard. The steps were slow; each crunch of his stride had Yugi griping the sword tighter and tighter in his strong hands. And the like a demon through the smoke he appeared.

Seto. He looked horrible, his eyes dark and glassy, his dirty face lined with tears and dark dried blood. His hair tousled about by wind and murder. He was dishevelled all over. Yugi watched as he still came forward, still walking slowly. It wasn't until he was ten feet away that he stopped and raised his dead blue eyes to Yugi.

"Yugi," He began, "I was worried that you had run away, like the child you always were."

Yugi was brought into cold fear as he stood before him, so many instincts telling him to run and all the others saying to fight him. "You have nothing to gain here anymore Seto. Leave now, please."

"I can't do that. I need my revenge Yugi, it's all I have. I will now rip your life from you the way it was ripped from me." Seto stated, lifting his sword out in front of him. "I do wish though that Yami was here, to watch me kill you with the knife he'd gifted..."

Seto brushed an arm passed his coat exposing the handle of the knife. He'd taken it back from Téa and slipped it into his care.

That was it, Yugi flew off the handle. Enough was enough.

"Why!" Yugi frowned, losing his patience with him. "Why are you doing this?!"

Seto threw his head back, a grotesque smile breaking out on his lips "Hah! Oh Yugi, _this_ is it. _This_ is the moment. I- I've actually.... dreamt of this, really I have. And now I finally have you."

"You've done all it... just to get me?" Yugi shouted "All this! Just to kill me?! Why didn't you do it when you had the chance?!"

"I had to _hurt_ you first!" Seto shouted back.

"Why?!" Yugi screamed.

"It wasn't fair!" Seto replied, "I was going to be king! It was going to be me! And my father-!" He seemed flustered in his words before he calmed, "you're not the only one who has suffered. My father killed my mother with his own hands Yugi, all because he wanted to marry Mai, a peasant woman with a fake royal title. Everyone seemed to forget that I existed after that. I- I was alone and forgotten. On the times that I ran away no one would even come _looking_ for me! They didn't _care_!"

Yugi didn't have anything to say and let Seto go on. Soliloquizing like a dramatic main character near the finish of a seemingly endless play.

"You had feel what I had felt. We had to be the same. I had no choice but to retaliate.... I used Malik first; he made a poison, to take your mother from you. I used Bakura to kill Solomon, since your father was already dead, he was close enough to you to further weaken your pathetic heart. I murdered Mai for replacing my mother and then I killed Gozaburo for being oblivious to my existence as his oldest son. I used Téa as my lover to tell me all your secrets. It was my son that she bore as she is not my sister by blood. Oh yes, and then I killed Bakura for betraying me when freeing Yami. With him locked away I would be able to destroy you easily. Everything that has happened was instigated by you following in your fathers footsteps Yugi."

"M- my father?" Yugi said stunned.

"You do know about him don't you?" Seto asked innocently, and then he took in Yugi's expression- one of concerned confusion "They never told you? My, my they must have thought you to be the weakest of minds."

"What do you know about my father?!" Yugi shouted across from him, suddenly feeling a whole whirl of emotions and thoughts from Seto's confession. Everyone, all those people, just to get to him. It was so confusing yet it made perfect sense.

"I suppose you deserve to know, after everything that's befallen you. Your father's death was no accident." Seto stared at him waiting to ensure Yugi's heart would break when he told him "...He was murdered"

Yugi twitched with anger "That's a lie!"

"It is not a lie!" Seto snapped "poor Prince Yugi shall never come to know the truth. Not even Yami would tell you the truth! That's right, how does that feel?! _This_ is what it's about Yugi! This is my reason! I had to give you the pain, the shock of reality. I had to make you strong so that when I would destroy you it would finally prove that there is no one superior!"

Yugi inhaled, "How dare you! Your heinous words cannot take Yami from me, and you're a fool if you think my trust in him can be shattered so easily. Not like how you gave up on Téa, you let her die! She cared about you!"

"No one's ever cared about me,"

"How dare you try to justify your actions; it's not always about you!"

"I've had enough." Seto stated. "We'll see whose will is stronger"

"I will not lose to you Seto," Yugi gripped his sword, "You cannot kill me."

"You are already dead," Seto said with a smile and he lunged towards Yugi his blade upwards beside his face.

Yugi slid to the side allowing Seto to strike just passed him. In that moment Yugi lifted his weapon swiftly upwards against Seto's exposed back. He didn't expect the older man to be so fast, Seto had twisted his sword in hand and protected himself while turning on his feet. They were facing each other again, Seto's back to the castle, Yugi's to the city. Yugi wasn't scared anymore, he wasn't shaking. He was nothing but focused. Seto's blind fury had given him more strength than ever, but that would be his downfall. He wasn't thinking. Each time Seto's sword met with Yugi's he could feel the vibration of the slash through his hilt and into his hands and arms. It was an uncomfortable pain. Seto lifted his sword high, bringing it down upon Yugi once more. Yugi held it tight bringing himself downward into a crouch, making Seto reach unexpectedly farther that he originally thought. Quickly Yugi was up and slashing his blade up the right side of Seto's chest. The sword had cut a ring holding some armour in place and as they stayed within swords reach of each other, Seto let the armour fall from his chest. He brought a hand to the front of his shoulder, allowing some blood to trickle onto his fingers. Seto smiled and smacked his blade against Yugi's, knocking it to the side.

Yugi pulled it back, centering it on Seto. He was so strong even when only holding the blade with just one hand. Yugi could feel his confidence slipping.

They were quickly fighting close again, dodging, swiping, and managing to get the most trivial of cuts on their opponent. Blood and sweat on both their faces. Seto brought the blade straight down, and Yugi's loose shirt had captured it, but the tip slashed down his chest to his hip before it tore through the clothing. Yugi swung as Seto was pulling his weapon to the side and he ended up backing right up into him. Seto lifted his sword and pointed the tip at both of them, and as it began to fly forward and pierce Yugi's stomach, the prince had pushed so hard against it that it sent Seto's blade down facing the earth as well as drops of blood but Yugi didn't notice.

The steel blades met at a cross. Yugi's horizontal protecting his throat, and Seto's vertical, pressing harder and harder causing Yugi to become almost enveloped by Seto's body. Yugi could hear him breathing with a laugh in his ear, making him shiver. They moved around, shifting their feet trying to create dominance and power.

Finally Yugi raised his elbow up and hit Seto in the throat making him reel backwards grabbing at his neck using the hand with the broken wrist. He was coughing and sputtering until Yugi knocked the sword out of Seto's hand. This was it, if Yugi couldn't defeat him now than the never would. He sliced his blade down and Seto caught the hilt, squeezing, crushing Yugi's hands against the handle. He pulled the weapon away from him and backhanded Yugi sending him hurtling to the ground. Seto tossed Yugi's sword toward the palace gates and with a last cough he picked up his own.

He walked towards Yugi, sauntering slowly, letting his blade drag against the stone. A horrible screeching noise echoed against the exterior castle walls. Patches of blood from the both of them splattered under his feet while he approached. Both their clothes torn, their bodies sweating and lungs gasping for air from this exertion. Seto started to move faster and faster until he was running. Yugi got up, ignoring the pain in his cheek and saw Seto running at him. Yugi had to get past him to get his blade and he only had his hands. Seto was almost at him now, and Yugi's fingers clutched something heavy. He hurled it up and threw it hard at Seto, the rock slamming against his jaw making him spin doing a full three sixty. Yugi used Seto's sate of confusion to slip passed him and run for his own sword. Seto recovered with haste and it was now that Yugi started to know true terror when he could feel Seto at his heels. Seto brought his sword diagonally down slashing Yugi's back hard. Yugi twisted his spine at the pain before loosing his balance and falling where his sword was just inches from his fingertips. He had to reach for it, he had to get it. Seto twisted the prince onto his back in the dirt, with his shoe pressing into Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi raised his legs wrapping them around Seto's and twisted him off enough so he could sit up and when he did, Setos' sword came down hitting him below his collar bone.

But it was odd.

Yugi wasn't the new encasement for Seto's sword; the blade had been thrust backwards. He had hit the metal pendant of Yugi's necklace and his blade repelled. Seto snarled viciously in bewilderment and dropped his sword.

It seemed_ impossible_ to kill this stupid prince by blade; he reached down and picked Yugi up by the hair bringing him high enough to punch him in the face. Yugi tore from Seto, some hair still grasped in Seto fingers as he collapsed onto the stone, the pain at his chest, the throbbing in his face, and the bleeding at his abdomen. He could almost feel himself passing out. Everything felt dry. He brought himself to his knees and again tried to reach for his blade when he was grabbed at again, his arms and the back of his shirt. It was hard for Seto to get a hold of him as Yugi wiggled vehemently. Yugi kicked and slapped at Seto holding him in his arms, the sword again just out of reach.

Seto gripped Yugi's right arm and his torn shirt bringing him up, back and away from his sword. Yugi twisted in his arms, facing him and punching him with his right hand. The two battled against stone, wrestling, punching and slamming, scratching and pulling, tearing at whatever they could grip. And Yugi's almost bare back against the stone had him crying out against the cold. Seto finally had managed to get himself upright with Yugi's neck in his hands and he brought Yugi up and the shoved him down against the stone. He would beat and squeeze the life right out of him. He lifted and dropped him again, almost winding the prince. Yugi made his hand into a fist and punched Seto hard and fast. Yugi's fist met with Seto's skin, his middle knuckle smacking against the cartilage breaking his nose. Seto let go of him and stumbled back holding his face and cursing loudly.

Yugi lay against the rock, knowing Seto was going to finish him off. Seto looked satanic with his bloody nose against the misty background when he stood. Yugi coughed loudly at his winded state, hoping Seto would sit there for a few more seconds allowing Yugi to get his weapon. Trying to twist over without putting a sharp recoiling pain in his abdomen was a screamingly painful task but Yugi had to reach for his sword. He grabbed the handle, he could still succeed.

But, that horrid sound of a blade piercing through flesh all the way through until the hilt hit the body. Yugi froze, his back turned, and he began to feel numb, too scared to look over his shoulder. It was so fast, how could it be over now.

Seto looked down upon Yugi; he had to have won- he had to have. He couldn't imagine what it could be if his sword wasn't in Yugi's body making that awful sound. He couldn't have imagined something as real as that. It was perfect, he had killed him. He knew it. Yet... as Seto stood there in the cold afternoon he felt.... unusual.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for more.  
More chapters will be posted very very soon. I have the story actually completed but there is still lots of tweaking to be done so please be patient with me and they will be uploaded as soon as possible. Most likely before the end of November ^-^.  
Thanks again for all your fantastic reviews and heartfelt support nothing makes me smile quiet like the nice things you guys have to say. I had no idea this story would turn out like it did. Thanks everyone so much! But stay tuned for some serious drama coming your way!  
- Love always, Crosby!


	19. No Absolution

The pose was frightening, Yami stood utterly still as life drained from the soldier that foolishly tried to attack him. The murder wasn't bothering Yami, as dark thick blood slid down his steel blade and onto his hands he didn't think about it and felt nothing- no regret . Tristan looked on breathing heavily, watching the twelfth and final guard go down without much difficulty and the disgusting sound of the blade being retracted hung in the air before the body hit the cobblestone beneath. A silence passed and Tristan could feel that sound in the quiet, all the carnage around him, he could still hear their screaming in his ear, it was making him sick. Tristan wasn't sure how much more fighting he could take now; he'd been down in the harbours all morning after Bakura had released Yami. He fought what he could at the docks before they were overrun and the opposition spread into the city. He'd been punched, cut, stabbed and as the hours passed he'd become more and more worn. When he could he thought of Serenity and the needed to fight for her kept him going but he was running out of energy, he wasn't sure if he could even to stand. Tristan remained there kneeling and leaning on his sword as Yami sheathed his own.

Yami turned his head, "Tristan-"

"I'll be fine," Tristan strained as he tried to pull himself to a stand, his blade in the earth. "I can make it."

"You can't take anymore, rest inside the church and when you are able to- make a break for the forest. They'll need you more than I will. I can take Seto alone."

"I am no coward."

Yami frowned, "Being afraid of death is not cowardice! Besides that's an order."

"We are of equal rank, you can't order me."

"I can order you... you are not thinking clearly." Yami stated sternly, and he was about to continue when they could hear shouting from down the streets. It was still muffled by distance but Yami's inspirational speech was replaced with profanities. "Shit! They're still coming."

Tristan leaned up against the church wall, "Go Yami, take care of Seto. I will do as you say."

Yami didn't believe him, "Get inside the church now- I'll draw them off."

"No, there's no time!" Tristan emphasized, "I cannot keep up with you. You have to leave me. I'll only slow you down."

"Tristan!" Yami warned.

"Listen, I'll stay here, inside. After you get Seto, don't come back for me- I will find you. I may take a while...." Tristan said still breathing heavily and he turned his head away from Yami gazing at the stone under his feet. "When you get there tell.... tell Serenity I'm okay."

"Don't you dare give me any reason to break her heart-"

"Just do it Yami for god's sakes! I'll be right behind you."

Yami hesitated until he saw Tristan start to move for the church doors, he knew he couldn't convince him of any other action, as well as be sure that he'd keep his promise. Yami knew Tristan was wounded, perhaps not mortally but enough to slow him. Tristan was right, Yami couldn't wait for him but he didn't want to leave him unprotected. There was no time for any further delay, and Yami forced himself to turn his feet and run with the last of his energy, run for Tristan and save his world.

--

Yugi paused, waiting to feel death and warm blood ooze out of his body. But he didn't feel anything at all; nothing- like this moment in time was a blank sheet of parchment with no words upon it. Blank. Empty. Yugi finally managed to remember to breathe and the air that expanded his lungs may have burst within from shock. Was he... dying? Yugi started to turn his head, afraid to see Seto's sword in his body, but too curious to see if was indeed him who had been killed. As Yugi's eyes laid upon Seto's cold stare he felt disturbed, a knot tied itself into his stomach as he watched him shift about unbelieving for a moment.

Seto then cracked a smile that disappeared with a gasp; his eyes may have filled with tears as he looked from Yugi. Seto's vision traveled downward and came finally to rest on a blade. A silver blade glittering with fresh blood stuck through his middle and Seto started to raise his hands, daring to touch the sword with his pure blood dripping from its tip. He blinked unbelievingly at the sword as he finally started to feel the pain that came with death. Seto stumbled about for a moment, trying to think of what he could do to change his fate. Yugi watched him with pity, and tears fell right from his eyes of blue and onto stone when Seto frowned at the Prince. He reached to feel the handle behind with his broken wrist and began to breathe in sharp inhilations as realization pierced his mind as the weapon had pierced his gut. He then, moving awkwardly, turned until he could be face to face the eyes of his killer.

Seto's mouth hung upon when their eyes met, and he twitched in pure unconstrained incomprehension. It was.... not possible. Seto dropped to his knees before him and had the courage to stare into those heavy, furious, resolved eyes.

Brown eyes.

"You..." Seto pleaded, "I-I killed you..."

"I have seen Hell... and I have no place there..."

"But I killed you!" Seto tried to shout as the demon knelt before him, placing his pale hands on his face.

"They reserved a spot for you," Bakura wept tears of pure hatred for the fallen man before him, "burn there in solitude knowing that no one _ever_ gave a damn about _you_."

Seto slid from Bakura and dropped to his side, watching his pale hand come to rest against the stone limply before him. And as blood from his body began to spread into view, he repeated in the hazy light headed moment these words- '_for stone only warms from sun and blood". _Over and over in his head he kept saying it. Malik. Malik was right, he was always right and he'd attempted to save his life even though, inside, Seto was already dead. He let a smile fall upon his lips. Everything he'd done, for what? Everyone he had killed for nothing. A small pang of regret filled his eyes and escaped him dripping over and across his broken nose before his eyes closed. He wanted to see everyone, his family, Téa. And Malik, he wanted to see Malik, have the man tell him everything was going to be alright, and he would take care of everything. It was too late. He never got to tell Malik, he never told him and would never have the chance again. His death would be a re-enactment of his life and there was no absolution.

Bakura stood watching Seto lay there almost motionless. He brought a bloody hand up to his face and with whatever life he had left, he wept. It wasn't long after that before he passed. Bakura waited assuring that with a small convulsion he had gone to a torturous afterlife. He watched Seto's body as it went limp and cold before he shifted and turned those demon eyes onto Yugi.

Yugi had gone as white as a sheet, shaking with his eyes wide staring up at Bakura. He didn't move towards him, and would probably frighten Yugi more if he did. Yugi had witnessed and was informed of alot in a moment that seemed to pass by in an instant. A huge chapter in his life was over, Seto was dead and he had known valuable information on his father. How did he come to know all of this and Yugi never knew anything. He'd been kept in the dark again. How did he know his father was murdered, why would Yami have known? Why was he the only one who didn't know?! Yugi moved his eyes from Bakura, feeling rather stupid for being so useless. He wasn't able to stare into that sharp gaze any longer, even as Bakura's eyes were to be keeping secrets.

Bakura continued staring at him for a moment, a sting of jealousy for being able to have Yami and all of Yami without restrictions or hesitation. Their love was so pure, it wasn't fair and Bakura wanted it selfishly. However Bakura also had this annoying and innate sense of protection toward Yami. Hurting Yugi was something that could not be done by his hands or any others. Harming Yugi would destroy Yami and Bakura couldn't do that no matter how badly he wanted Yami for himself. Yugi started to look concerned.

"Bakura..."  

".... The Kaiba's bloodline has ended." Bakura stated taking his sword back from within Seto and tossing it behind him, letting it glide sharply across stone.

"Why have you saved me? I- I cannot repay you for such acts of kindness." Yugi noted while moving toward Seto to retrieve his stolen knife.

"It wasn't for you, I wanted Seto to die by my hands. To look into the face of the man whose family was destroyed by his selfish desire, and know I still survive and that he lost. Trust me, I did not do this for you."

"You did this for Yami..." Yugi stated and Bakura twisted his eyes to him, his facial expression explaining everything. Yugi attempted to stand, "Looking into your face is like staring into a mirror. You care about him... don't you?"

Bakura turned his eyes from Yugi to the ground. Yami had obviously not told him everything he needed to know and he felt ashamed in Yugi's presence. "...I do."

"You saved Yami's life. You have my gratitude Bakura..."

"Please don't thank me..."

Silence passed between them, knowing they both loved Yami. It was an awkward yet appreciative sort of moment. They both knew how they felt and it was both understandable.

"I was surprised to see you here. Seto told me he killed you."

Bakura reached up under his clothing. He unlatched the rings that kept strapped to his body a thick leather chest plate. He let it slip across his pale skin and fall with a clatter to the ground. "I knew Seto was not to be trusted...now I have nothing left."

"Then we should not wait any longer. Let's head up into the forest." Yugi turned and grabbed Bakura's arm looking up at him. "I know what you feel in your heart, because I feel it too. You aren't as evil and you think you are." Then Yugi said something that Bakura had never heard anyone say. The prince smiled weakly "...I trust you."

But, just as unexpected, a light-headedness in Yugi took precedence suddenly and he fell forwards. This pulled the cut in his abdomen; it stung as more blood began to seep out of him. A wave of uncontrollable nausea took over as he realized when looking down at his shirt how much blood he'd really lost. The stab Seto inflicted on him when their swords met at a cross must have been more serious than he first thought. Bakura had taken Yugi by the arms supporting his weakened state.

Yugi shifted placing his hand over his navel, "Bakura..."

Bakura attempted to move so he could look into Yugi's eyes when the prince lifted his head looking up at him wildly, like a frightened child.

"I think.... something's wrong." the Prince said shakily.

Bakura brought Yugi to his knees and parted the front of his shirt to see the wound. He couldn't keep his shock quiet. "Oh God,"

Yugi covered his wound back up with the ends of shirt and pressed hard, turning away from Bakura. He didn't want anyone to see him like this, pale and shaking, feeling like he was going to be sick. He started to shift away; walking back towards his home, there was comfort there. No one inside, but it was familiar and he could pretend he was surrounded by people he loved. Bakura came around and gripped him.

"What are you doing?! You have to lie down and let-"

"No," Yugi said pushing Bakura's hands away "No, leave me..."

"Yugi!"

"I said No!" Yugi shouted exchanging another gaze back at Bakura. They both knew that there was nothing they could do. Yugi couldn't let Bakura give him a false hope by helping him. There would be no point. "Just.... let me..."

Bakura watched Yugi walk slowly back into the castle, and he followed him but remained by the doors, preparing for Yami, if he came.

The steps were cold against Yugi's pale skin, his eyes were blurring either from tears or the loss of blood either way he knew his life was coming to an end. Such pure injustice, he could only let out a small laugh. To die on the steps of his own castle, without his love, and against the cold stone offering no respite. He turned his head and saw the blood still flowing down the stairs; he didn't count them but somehow became linked to his age. He'd stopped at the seventeenth step... seventeen years, fitting... almost poetic. It made Yugi smile as he brought himself down lying against the cold, pressing his hands against his front and feeling his eyes getting heavy. He pressed Yami's knife close to his chest, as if to hug it. Yugi felt a surge of desire to live and he breathed heavily, not yet ready to die, he tried to speak loudly but his body only let him whisper.

"Oh please no… not yet, just a moment longer… I want to stay here." He said.

Bakura was letting tears fall freely as he watched this painful advocation, not knowing a single thing to say... or do.

He could see the door, and Bakura standing by them. The heavy door open and he was waiting for him. Waiting to see Yami make it through and hold him. He at least wanted to be warm, and comforted, even though he didn't really want Yami to see him die. He was so tired, but continued to watch the door, wait for him. He closed his eyes, knowing quite possibly they would never open again.

--

Yami came speeding up to the castle with nothing holding him back, he had to get to Seto and stop him from finding Yugi and the others. The burning in his legs was becoming painful and the cold air in his lungs stinging him mercilessly. But a constant adrenaline rush pushed and kept him going, he was ready to fall and scream but he had to keep going, he was so close. He ran in through tall stone gates and almost immediately he stopped himself when he laid eyes on Seto's body.

He was on his back, stabbed through the gut, his eyes no longer filled with greedy blue. They were empty and dull. Yami gripped at his chest as he realized the cold heavy breathing had his saliva tasting bloody. Yami was not expecting to find Seto dead, but as he was then that meant Yugi was safe. It took Yami a minute to take his eyes off Seto. Such a full strong willed evil struck down and left extinguished. Who could have killed him, no one was sure if he would even return to the castle to finish off both Yugi and Yami.

Yami brought a hand to his mouth when he noticed blood leading into the castle, and when he took a step forward he heard a crunch of metal under his boot. He knelt quickly and was immediately winded, like someone had taken a wooden paddle to his back. Yugi's pendant. It was dented. A flood of questions burst and shot through his mind as he gripped the necklace and went to the castle doors. Yami didn't know he could run that fast and he was almost clothes-lined when he thundered into the hall. Bakura had grabbed him before he could see Yugi, and whipped him around.

"Bakura!" Yami said taken aback. "What's happened? Seto's dead. Why didn't- why didn't you find me?"

"Yami-"

"Why didn't you-"

"It's Yugi." Bakura said over him, watching a series of curious and horrified expression pass over Yami's face. "He's um... Seto wounded him. I- I couldn't stop the bleeding. He won't let me help him."

"What?! No! No!" Yami stammered "Where is he?"

Bakura pointed to the stairs and then stood back, letting Yami go to him.

Yami ran across the large hall, only his heavy footsteps echoing over silence. It was like he wasn't moving at all, just running and running forever his hand outstretched to Yugi's; but his prince would never reach back. Yami hopped up the stairs skipping every three to get to him. He could feel a desperate panic set in and a heat throb in his temples. He stopped and knelt by Yugi, reaching his hands out but flinched preparing for his body to be cold. He was afraid. Tears were already flowing down his cheeks and he grasped Yugi's shoulder. He was still warm. Yami gave Yugi a gently shake. Yami tried to speak but found when his eyes flooded again he feared speaking nonsense.

"Yugi?" Yami called.

There was no response.

Yami shook him again, saying his name, calling his name so Yugi could hear him across time. He was shaking him still over and over, "Yugi? Yugi!" The more he called for him the less sense he made, such grief had come over him he could no longer speak.

Yami pulled Yugi's body onto his lap, his arm wrapped over his hip and the other holding the back of his head. He wept, hard and uncontrollably. He wanted to be angry but found no strength, he could only shake, beg and plead for Yugi to come back to him. He'd never been so low, paralyzed. "Oh god, Yugi..."

His eyes fluttered open, heavily. He was still so tired, but he found a smile "...Yami." was what was whispered.

Yami gasped and tried to say Yugi's name again but his voice was swallowed up in his throat by thick emotion. He was hyperventilating. "I told you not to come back."

Yugi smiled a little bit and tried to touch Yami's face, "Y-you're so far. I... I never saw it before. I just realized that.... I can't reach it." Blood from Yugi's hands marked Yami's face and streaked gently as Yugi tried to lower his arm.

Yami's had managed to find his voice again, although still quiet. "I'm here, I'm right here Yugi."

Yugi shook his head, his hair moving about in Yami's hand it brought him back through time to better days. "My love for you should be enough...." A tear slid out of the corner of Yugi's eye, and his mouth shook as tried not to be upset or scared. "but it isn't. Th-that light around you…"

"Yugi, what am I supposed to do?"

"Just be here with me... a little while" Yugi told him.

Yami looked down at the wound, still pouring blood he knew it was true… the prince was dying.

"No… no, don't say that, it's nothing, everything will be fine" Yami tore a section of fabric from his clothes and put pressure on the wound. "I'll take care of you."

"It's okay... it's okay." Yugi stammered, still a smile on him and he touched Yami's hands, trying to stop him from taking care of his wound.   

"It's not okay!" Yami shouted, "It's not ending like this!" 

"I'm glad I got to see you...." Yugi said, weakly placing a hand on Yami's chest. "One last time..."

"Yugi don't. I'm not strong enough."

"No one dies from a broken heart." Yugi said, his eye lids were so heavy he couldn't keep them open anymore.  

"Yugi look at me, look only at me. Don't close your eyes."

"I- I'm so tired."

Yami pulled on him, making Yugi open his eyes again, but they started to trail away not looking at anything in particular. "Yami...don't let me go yet. I- I'm scared."

Yami brought him up, squeezing him and holding his beaten and bloodied body against his own. He brought Yugi into a kiss; his lips still warm against his. They stayed like this until Yami felt the prince go cold. Yami waited for a moment and only parted when he couldn't stop himself from crying. He _screamed_ as he held Yugi's body in his arms, rocking himself back and forth. Just that morning he'd held him the same, never thinking this would be his fate and there was absolutely nothing he could do. The light from his life, his whole reason for being died in his arms and would be gone forever. He stared into Yugi's eyes trying to speak to him, but he was gone and no answer came from the white skin growing colder by the moment. He had to go on, but he couldn't. Not yet. He held Yugi's body and could not release it. Time passed and he still knelt, holding Yugi.

In his grief Yami saw a small shimmer of hope. That knife. He reached over Yugi's body and grabbed it, pulling it from its sheath. He couldn't be apart from Yugi. In a moment of deaf weakness, vulnerability, he eyed in the smoky light coming from the window- the blade. Yami breathed in deeply and watched the blade inch closer to his body before it was knocked out of his hands. Bakura had grabbed him from behind taking the knife away and squeezing Yami's hands tightly.

"Don't," Bakura whispered in his ear.

Yami's only response was another scream, horrified and angry. Finally letting Yugi's body go Bakura let Yami turn and punch him in the chest. There was no power in him but he continued to pound on him and press his face into his clothes.

"You insult his memory..."

"I should be with him!"

"It's not what he wanted Yami! There is so much life left to live... he had the best of it with you. There are those who still love you..."

Yami could just barely comprehend anything; he only knew the pain he was in could never be matched by that knife. Yami grabbed Bakura's shirt and wept into it, his eyes felt as though they would never dry. He rested on knees, Bakura trying to console him knowing nothing from here would ever be the same. Yami would never forgive himself.

It was a long while before Yami pulled from Bakura, taking Yugi's body up in his arms and turning away from this kingdom, one he should have taken Yugi away from a long time ago. Now each day would now be as heavy as this one and he would live life only to see his Prince again when time came for him. Yugi lay as peacefully as one could, finally the memories of earthly woes had fled and the last fleeting image that carried him away, was his love.


	20. A Final Lament

The rest of the day was long after Yami and Bakura arrived at the clearing in the silent glade. In the cool grey rain, Bakura never removed his eyes from Yami's solemn expression. The weight in his eyes, the way the cold air was trying to push him down to make him give up on carrying Yugi. He wouldn't let Bakura help him, Yami had to walk this path by himself- it was the only thing that would make him stronger. Each step brought Yami closer to the realization that he would either have to bury or cremate Yugi. He tried not to think of doing either but it was in the back of his mind stinging his emotions and he couldn't stop the tears from falling.

As they walked into the quiet area, everyone- all that had been saved by Yugi, turned their eyes to Yami and Bakura, noticing the prince in his arms. The murmuring started whispers and queries that were faint to Yami yet he felt that he could hear them all. He kept his eyes down, if he moved or locked eyes with his people he would break down, he'd lose control.

Joseph and Serenity were the first to come to them looking for the answers to a thousand questions. When Serenity came to them, he raised his head to see her screaming at him. For some reason he couldn't find her words, and he walked right past her allowing Bakura to take Serenity's shoulder and silence her.

Yami brought himself carefully down onto his knees and placed Yugi down on the grass. The weight had gone from his arms but not his heart and he stared down at Yugi's body wishing there was something he could do to make things right. He had so many things he had to tell him, so many things he had to know. He had hoped for so much, Yami wanted to do all these thing, and do them all with just him where they wouldn't need anyone or anything.

Yami was jarred from his thought when Serenity's voice seemed to ring aloud in his ear; she gripped his clothes and twisted him around.

When his eyes met her wet hazel hues, her voice became even louder and he had feeling again.

"Did Tristan not come back with you?!" She demanded, "Tell me! Tell me now! Tristan-"

Yami turned his eyes away, not being able to take the pain in hers, even if they shared it. Bakura and Yami had heard it from a survivor running past them to get to the forest that Seto's soldiers, after retrieving his body, set what they could ablaze... they even barred the church, no one escaped.

"He stayed behind," Yami stated quietly, "...at the church. They burned everything..."

Serenity's grip seemed to loosen on Yami's clothing and she whispered, "No.... you lie.... you lie! How could you! How could you just let him die?! I will never forgive you!"

"He said to tell you... he's okay-"

Serenity slapped Yami clear across the face, "How dare you! How dare you belittle my pain!"

Yami didn't flinch, his head didn't even turn when she hit him, he just looked at her hoping his expression would tell her he was angry too, he was sad and he was sorry.

Serenity withdrew her hand as tears fell from her lashes, she wept as she ran from him, "I hate you!"

Bakura approached Yami's side placing a pale and supportive hand on his shoulder. "She does not mean it."

"I know. I am justified to take the blame, and I will." Yami replied, "I don't care if she hates me, even if I don't deserve her loathing."

Bakura watched Yami return to Yugi's side and lay there with him, waiting until he could finally say goodbye. Bakura felt no jealousy now; he could feel a true mourning for Yugi burning in his gut. Everything Yami was, everything he is now was because of him. Yugi did not want to die, but in some gentle understanding when he did he gave Yami to Bakura, knowing he loved him just as much. Yugi had placed all the things that were Yami in Bakura's hands, and asked him to take care of Yami, to love him in all his fragility, his anger, his beauty.

Joseph looked to Bakura questioningly and upon noticing him, he turned and walked Joseph away from Yami, talking quietly.

"Is he..." Joseph asked foolishly.

"We were too late," Bakura told him solemnly, "You know it's funny.... he did so many things and said so much without saying anything at all. He had a strength none of us could dream of..."

--

It was dark now in the hidden and cool glade, and every star in the sky was out that night, some glimmered more fabulously than others, some were faded by distance. It was hard to think about anything against the heat of the flames from the cremation of Yugi's body, and in his gut was a stabbing guilt. He'd regret his decision to send Yugi away from the battle field for the rest of his life- if he didn't die of his broken heart as Yugi said. He didn't want to go on, he wanted to curl up beside his ashes and lay there forever beside him. Just to stay there beside him, if he just lay here. He still had so much to tell him, the truth about everything. Yami sat for hours with his head held up to the sky so no more tears would escape and run down his face.

They all stood eerily silent as the fire roared in front of them, the bodies of friends and family that had been injured and died in the forest were also burning and their loved ones watched. No one's despair matched Yami's. He sat there longer than anyone else, holding Yugi's pendant in his hand in front of him. There was nothing left for Yami at all, there were no wars he could fight, he had no family to protect, no land to cultivate and now no one to love and adore and worship the very ground they walked on. He wanted to be Yugi's hero, instead he was alone. There were those who loved him, but Yami died inside that afternoon. He was as empty as the pendant he had given to Yugi.

When it got even later and almost everyone was asleep, Yami still remained cross legged in front of the fire. It was quiet until gentle footsteps approached and Joseph sat down next to him. There was a silence before Joey's thoughts finally traveled down and escaped him.

"…It was... my father…" Joseph said softly, and it made Yami turn his head just slightly allowing Joseph to continue. "I …knew of their affair when I was little. I always felt in some way it was my fault Yugi's father died because I knew. They both loved their wives and families, but when I saw it I could feel my family falling apart. My father left us the night he died. I was to blame and I worked for Yugi's family, he was like my brother." Joseph and Yami sat for a long time again, before Joey went on, "I know nothing I can say will quell the heartache in you, but I thought you should know the truth and that Yugi's father and my own were, in many ways, lovers…. Yami? Will you say nothing?"

"….Leave me," Yami asked of him, "please…"

Joseph stood to return to Serenity, feeling as though now that Yami knew the truth he would become closer to healing and learn to depend on Yugi's friends when he needed to.

Yami was left alone before the burning embers that remained of the wood. Allowing Joseph's words to sink in, the man seemed tough, and blocked emotion. But Yugi's death hit Joseph really hard; Joseph was just not the sort to cry so easily around others no matter how his heart broke.

Yami still felt like nothing inside, when he thought of earlier that day he cried and when he stopped he tried not to think of anything at all, but it always came back. He pressed his hands into the ground and lowered his head. He would have to say something, hell anything. Tell Yugi the truth- about everything.

"...When I was… when I was nine, Solomon kept me after a training session with your father. He kept me until past midnight and then he explained an assignment- one where he asked me to kill for him. He gave me no choice but to take it... I went to an abandoned cottage at an acreage and killed the man he'd asked me to..." Yami paused for a moment, knowing that somehow Yugi was listening. It was so hard to say "...When I discovered that I had taken the life of your father I tried to kill myself. I was angry for a long time; I began refusing to kill my opponents in battle. Then... you appeared to me, and as time passed, and you took precedence in my life, I thought, in a way, by taking your father's place in your life I could fix what I did...But I was wrong. All this time that I had been falling in love with you- I never realized I didn't deserve it by trying to replace another in your heart. I thought I had forgotten what I had taken from you but I didn't. I wish…I want to wish you had never fallen in love with me. I cannot undo my actions and they have stolen everything I've ever loved. I've hurt you in every possible way and I know that if you had knowledge of them you would still love me but I could never tell you. God Yugi how was I supposed to tell you that? How was I supposed to say that I'm empty inside?" Yami tried to smile, "You'd probably cry, put your arms around me and tell me everything would be fine, that it was your turn to be strong. And I wouldn't feel the way I do. How am I supposed to live now, what am I supposed to do? Yugi- can you tell me what I'm to do now? Tell me in some way that you can hear me... please. Please Yugi... I need you."

There was nothing not even wind. Yami stood and grabbed a handful of Yugi's warm ashes, placed them inside the pendant and made a vow to the dying fire.

"Death... Yugi is yours in this life. But I Promise he will be mine in _every_ life after this." Yami walked away from him- his life would never again be full as Yugi had taken his soul with him when he died on that afternoon.

--

Time passed and years went by; the remnants of the people left from Yugi's kingdom founded a new home where there was abundant grassland and a clean river. Everything was pure by this valley, in the mountains. They were protected by land and were gifted with abundant wildlife and never ending water. Families that had picked up the pieced started anew and would write new chapters of their lives in this wonderful new earth to raise their children and care for their livestock. Their most ambitious of goals now was to just live a simple life, and that was that.

As the world turned, Yami and Bakura watched as the people around them moved on as well. Hazel-eyed Serenity married Duke and had a bright and vibrant daughter, while Joseph wed a young woman with dark hair and tanned skin whose brother resembled a young witchdoctor Yami had the misfortune of meeting at least once. Rebecca and Mokuba united when their time came and took care of her grandfather until the end of his days. Noa also found a young woman to spend his life with, and all were happy in their fresh starts.

But, there were hard days and sad days, quiet days and happy ones. Bakura was more than aware that Yami would never love again but he remained by his side nevertheless. Bakura was there when Yami had nightmares, when he would cry and not say anything for weeks at a time. Yami adjusted to all that life showed him, the good times that he did have again and the bad. Yami never escaped from his time with Yugi, it haunted his steps every single day and there were days he would wake up and forgot that it had happen and then it would hit him just like it did the first time. On sunny mornings Yami would awaken to the sunlight pouring in through his white curtains knowing it was Yugi and when it was his turn to die he knew that his Prince would be the first thing he would see and time would bring them together again.

And until that day Yami would, with a wounded heart, live a long life in this beautiful and loving village. Every day was spent among the people but when Yami would take time to himself he went to a secluded place on the outskirts of town.

He held the brass pendant tightly and stood tall on a rich grassy hill. The sun warmed his face and here he could feel the whole world rush past him in gentle bursts. And Yami talked to Yugi, or God or whoever's ear would be listening to the silver winds. Every day he told them the same thing, said the same words.

"I will endure the life I have yet to live for you."

A soft breeze came and wrapped over him, it felt like warm, comforting arms and it consoled Yami, knowing that the wind, and the water and that life itself had Yugi in it. There was a different kind of love in his heart now as the gentility of these lands held him tight.

"Please forgive me, Yugi..."

The End.


	21. Epilogue

--Epilogue--

He walked down the long, dark, hollow corridor. The torches on either side not being able to fill the entire room with light and he could barely see if he was walking on anything at all. He had two guards on either side of him guiding him through the unnecssarily large palace hall, the most modern of structures for the time. It made him aware of how powerless he really was- which was certainly a feeling he was not on the most familiar of terms with. He could sense invisible eyes in this place- the inescapable trek through this darkness as if each step was bringing him closer to hell and all his sins. Against the eyes in this dark he could smell incense, and feel the shadows like greedy fingers on his body. He'd only remembered being here once before- it was long ago but that feeling was still as fresh in his mind as it was some fifteen years ago.

It was starting to get brighter and Malik could see sheer red curtains decorated lavishly about before they finally reached the steps to his highness's elevated throne. The man had his back turned to Malik, but he knew he was adorned with the most expensive of jewels and the finest silks known. Malik, his royalty's guest, was then shoved to the floor to be on his knees in respect for the man above.

"I know where I am, you need not shove me-"

"My lord-"

"Be still…" his light voice carried down to them just barely. His angelic tone could silence even the loudest of cries. "I know who arrives on my door. Leave us..."

The guards hesitated before leaving abruptly to continue their boorish official marching with the stomp of their feet. It was still so dark to Malik's eye but he could see the yellow and red from the nearby flames dance upon his lordship's face. His skin was like Seto's in its fragility, so pale, it glowed in the light.

"Stand, Malik…" The beautiful man spoke again, taking the steps slowly down to speak with his visitor. He began to pace around the circular area before the throne while gently running his long fingers along the marble railing. He said nothing for a long time; each thought that passed through his head was a novel in elaboration. Suddenly he spoke, daring to strain that voice again, "What news… have you?"

"I have much my lord," Malik responded.

"I'm sure you know the questions pressing on my most…perplexed and assiduous mind" He stated, turning those delicately thin eyes to Malik's "Where is... Gozaburo Kaiba?"

"Dead."

"And the rest of the Kaiba's?"

"Also dead, though Mokuba and Noa disappeared. They will not return to claim their land, this I know for certain."

"The Kaiba empire has heirs... and knowing that they still breathe is something that I cannot tolerate, as long as they live my plans are delayed." He moved towards Malik, the graceful yet satanic swagger in his walk was to remind all that his power was not to be underestimated. His steps were foreplay. "Do not use your pathetic compassion for Seto Kaiba to protect them. I have a few... special gentlemen that can take care of them for me. Your... concern for Seto's well being has grounded you down. It's made you weak Malik."

Malik paused, knowing he couldn't say anything, but grieved silently in his heart for Seto. He really had loved him, but there was no way he could have saved his life.

"What about the Motou's?" This egregious and fantastical man questioned.

It was strange, Malik had missed the sound of his voice, it was accented, articulate and overly sexual. He loved listening to him but would attempt to remind himself that he wasn't as warm as the words that escaped him. The man before him drenched in robes was cold, cruel yet his malice appeared romantic.

"All dead, Yugi Motou died in his fight with Seto."

"And Seto...?" He asked, "I inquired only because I don't trust you. You have let the young boys escape and this… love for Seto now…" The tall man gestured with those long ivory fingers, letting them fall against Malik's dark skin. He stood so close to Mailk, standing with his hips protruded, looking sensual against the fire light with his hands on his face and his lips whispering inches from Malik. "No one ever makes me ask twice.... Malik."

"Seto's dead- he killed himself. Died by his own selfish nature." Malik responded and his let the man's thin and wild eyes search his face knowing the answer was in the painful expression.

"Just as you prophesized. Very good Malik, very good..."He grinned as he moved from Malik, trailing his fingers from his chin to open a fresh wine bottle. He poured two glasses.

Malik felt indignant and he nodded slowly refusing to become overcome by emotion, "…yes."

"Everything is prepared then. I have your cut. A beautiful country home on the lake side, and the money as well, no more worries..."

He handed Malik a wine glass and knocked it against his own, a delightful crystal chime echoed in the halls before he placed a bag of money down on the same table as the blood red wine.

"Finally, everything shall come to fruition...."

Malik dared to drink, "Both kingdoms are yours now, Master Dartz..."

---

Oh my god, it's the end of Royal Tricks. What do I do now?!  
Yeah, lol, hopefully I left no unanswered questions, and that the whole story is now wrapped with a beautiful bow for you to sit back and look at. *Laughter* On a serious note, I feel strange now that this story is over- it's consumed over a year and a half of my life but I also feel full now that it's finished. Everyone's comments and feedback and constructive criticisms have not gone to waste. I have appreciated all the support and look forward to writing for you guys again!  
However for the future, I don't think my Yugi fics will be as long as this one. I'm going to limit myself to about 5-12 chapters. For someone who only reads one-shots you'd think I'd never be able to pull off a fic this long, it really wears me out. And of course, anyone who wishes to send me a PM, don't be afraid to do so, I always respond friendly!  
Anyways.... I guess this is goodbye to Royal Tricks... *weep*


End file.
